


Phantom Heroes

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, More Tags will be added as character appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 103,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: She never thought her world could collide with those of superheroes. Always viewing them from afar and wishing to not be involved. Yet one fateful encounter would change her life forever.This is the tale of a young woman known as Makoto. Whose life is changed forever the day she meets a superhero...Super Hero AU





	1. My Name is Makoto Niijima

_Life is a mysterious thing.  
  
__A conglomeration of events in which anything was possible. Ranging from the mundane to the most insane outcomes imaginable. For some, they could live the simplest of lives. For others, these lives could be filled with amazement and wonder._  
  
_For me, my own life had always been a rather modest one. Simply doing as my sister asked and helping my friends however I could. I never minded it personally, since it was just how I thought life was supposed to be. However... that all changed after one rather mind-blowing event. The day in which I met the person who would change everything._  
  
_My name is Makoto Niijima._  
  
_And this is the story of how my life changed forever._

* * *

  
_"And that's our report. In other news, it appears Police Commissioner Sanada will be holding a press conference later this afternoon. We will be bringing it to you live as the story unfolds-"_  
  
_'Another conference already?'_ Thought a young brunette as she gazed up at a jumbo screen placed against a distant building. Having been in the midst of making her way to school- as any good student would- before getting distracted by the sudden stream of news.   
  
Part of her was always curious what it must be like to work in such buildings; if anyone worked in them at all. The noise must have been grating after some time. Still looking on at the news coverage before taking note of the time.   
  
_'Need to keep moving or I'll be late for sure.'_  
  
These were the teen's thoughts before continuing forward. Time was of the essence after all. Still berating herself for accidentally sleeping in that morning; forgetting to take into account the amount of time spent studying too late into the night could result in such a backlash. It was simply foolish on her part.   
  
The student heading to school was a young lady at the tender age of eighteen. Standing at 5’5” in height with cream colored skin and reddish-brown eyes. Hair solid brown in color while cut in a bob with blunt bangs. Atop her head the signature french braid style headband she always wore.   
  
Her uniform was the same as usual. A white long-sleeved turtleneck with a black halter-top that worked well alongside her plaid skirt. Black leggings that lowered down into a pair of brown ankle boots. The girl looking herself over her attire one more time to ensure everything was as it should be. Having to rush out due to waking up late.  
  
The young woman in question was known as Makoto Niijima. A third-year student at Shujin Academy High School and its Student Council President.   
  
Makoto was a bright young woman with a good head on her shoulders. Perfect grades and well on her way to getting into any college of her choosing. Thus being at school on time was simply a necessity in all cases. Today was no exception to that. Attention for a moment brought away from the walk upon hearing whispers amongst the crowds.  
  
"Did you hear about what happened in Shinjuku? They saw another one of those monsters...!"  
  
"No way... What happened?"  
  
"I hear it got taken down before it hurt anyone."  
  
“Oh goodness what a relief…”  
  
Makoto did her best to tune out the gossip but it proved difficult. Knowing all too well what these people were talking about. They were discussing-  
  
"Mako-chan!"   
  
All thoughts were brought to a halt as a familiar voice filled her ears. Makoto turning to the side to see a limo had pulled up a few feet away. The window open to reveal a certain fluffy haired young woman waving their hand at to garner her attention.   
  
"Mako-chan! Hop in~" The girl called out before opening the door and scooting over. Makoto initially wanted to say it was okay for her to walk but knew the girl would not accept that as an answer and pout for the rest of the day. It was also much faster than walking... Thus Makoto did as asked and entered the vehicle.   
  
To which she was immediately hugged by the one who beckoned her over; a constant this fluffy haired teen always did to show how much she cared for Makoto.  
  
This teen in particular was one with light colored brown hair that was fluffed up like cotton candy; skin a creamy pale color and eyes a soft brown. Her height a bit smaller than Makoto’s as she was around 5’2” in stature. Her attire consisted of a signature pink short sleeved cardigan with a long sleeved white shirt underneath, Shujin skirt, and white tights on both legs covered in flower patterns; shoes a pair of black mary janes. Makoto always one to question how it was possible to avoid overheating in such an attire.   
  
The young woman in question was none other than Haru Okumura. Makoto’s best friend in the entire world.  
  
“Good morning Mako-chan~”  
  
“G-good morning Haru. Y-you’re squeezing too hard again…” Makoto managed to squeak out. Haru quick to pull away and giggle at her friend while Makoto smiled as well.  
  
Haru to most was commonly known as the heiress of the Okumura Food Industry. The creators of the popular Big Bang Burger fast food line that expanded quite a bit over the years. Along with being a fellow student at Shujin and third year just like Makoto; the two of them having met the year prior due to a rather serious incident. That in itself was quite the tale. All that mattered was that thanks to said incident that the two ended up becoming the best of friends.  
  
Makoto’s first best friend.  
  
"How are you this morning Mako-chan? Did you get enough sleep last night?” Haru asked as she normally did after releasing the fellow brunette. The shorter of the two always was one to check up on her friend’s health whenever possible; something she and Makoto had in common. Makoto however felt both cheeks flush just a little as she knew Haru would be upset to discover she'd been up late again studying.   
  
Simply put, Haru was the only thing that kept Makoto from studying every single second of the day. The young Niijima always putting her nose in a book ever since she could remember. To the point she'd be up studying or reading far too late into the night. Usually resulting in not getting enough sleep. It went against her usual careful and meticulous nature, but even Makoto had some vices she could not seemingly turn off.  
  
Seeing the way that Makoto blushed however made Haru pout. Well aware what that color meant. "Mako-chan..."  
  
"W-what? It's honestly not as big of a dea-owowowow!" Makoto's statement was cut off as Haru reached up and pinched the girl's cheek. Always having to be the one to get Makoto's head straight as she knew the Niijima far too well.   
  
"Mako-chan, you promised me you'd get some sleep last night," Haru stated before pulling her hand away and crossing her arms. Makoto rubbing her sore cheek with a frown of her own. Well aware that she did break Haru's promise... sort of.  
  
"Okay okay, I admit to possibly being up far too late... but I did sleep in, so does that not count?" Makoto asked in trying to defuse the situation a little. Though it was a minor spat she still didn't want her best friend upset with her. Haru was like a sister. A less stressful and overbearing sister than one in particular... Before Haru could even reply though both brunettes found their attention shifting to the little TV within the limo. Both looking on to see a news report starting up which garnered Haru's focus completely.  
  
"We're bringing a report to you live from the Shinjuku province. We are currently at the site of one of the battles that unfolded just hours ago. It is still unclear who managed to take down the Shadows this time around, but we can assume-"  
  
Even as the reporter went on with their theories and such Makoto was already in her own line of thinking. A frown deepening as she knew exactly what the reporter was talking about.  
  
Shadows.  
  
Creatures of mysterious origins that possessed strange and terrifying powers. No one truly knew where these creatures originated nor why they began to appear. All that could be said was that they posed a great threat to all of Japan. Over a year ago these strange monsters began to appear throughout the nation. On a seemingly peaceful day, one of them emerged out of nowhere and caused mass mayhem. Destroying anything in its path and hurting a great number of people.  
  
It took the police quite some time to finally put the beast down. Having to use everything in their arsenal to take it out. They, in the end, managed to do so, but not without serious damage being done to both buildings and people alike. The authorities left in a state of uncertainty as to what the creature was or what it wanted. All they knew was that it proved too much for them to handle right away.  
  
Law enforcement was at a loss of what to do. That was until a new Police Commissioner stepped into the picture. A man by the name of Akihiko Sanada taking over the position; a rather stoic individual who began to help fight against these monsters. Rumors arising that the man personally went out to fight the beasts with his bare hands. Whether that was true or not, Makoto wasn't sure.  
  
All that she knew was that the police were starting to fight back harder than ever. Doing their best to ensure these strange and powerful monsters were taken down. For a while it seemed to be working...  
  
...But the Shadows only grew stronger over time. According to reports, the ones that had appeared early on were small fries. The newer ones well into Commissioner Sanada's run were stronger and more dangerous. Only growing more so as time went on. To the point even the newly revitalized force could not handle them anymore. Japan left at the verge of a great catastrophe...  
  
Until-  
  
"Oh! We're here." Makoto's attention was diverted once more from her thoughts as the limo pulled up to their school. Haru quick to exit the vehicle while Makoto reigned her thoughts in a bit; the small argument seemingly forgotten. Focus on all that later. The school day had to take priority. With that in mind, she exited the limo and followed her friend inside.

* * *

Ever since arriving at school, the day had progressed as normal- classes seeming to fly by- before Makoto found herself wandering down the hall during her lunch period.   
  
The teen had decided to use this time to head towards the Student Council room to eat her meal and possibly get some more work done rather than sit in the classroom. There were a few budget issues that needed to be taken care of after all. Though her ears perked up at the sound of her fellow students and their gossip.  
  
"Did you hear about Shinjuku?"  
  
"Yeah! I heard it was Skull this time."  
  
"No way! There weren’t any giant holes so it was probably Fox. He's so... dreamy~"  
  
"Yo man did you see that SHE was apparently spotted yesterday? Man I wish I could see her in action... That woman must be gorgeous under that mask... Bet you I'd get her number easy."  
  
"Dude c'mon. EVERYONE is into her, even the girls. You wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
Makoto frowned a little at the words of her fellow students. Chatting as if they were talking about actors or something along those lines. Instead, however, they were discussing about people FAR different than that. Her thoughts returning to the interrupted ones from earlier.  
  
As the Shadows grew stronger and more dangerous- law enforcement losing more ground each day- a new means of fighting the monsters appeared. A group of people unlike any ever seen before emerged seemingly out of the blue. Makoto still remembering the reports about how a team of people with strange and mysterious powers- much like the Shadows- arose and began to battle the Shadows themselves.  
  
Heroes to battle the monsters that plagued Japan.  
  
These people introduced themselves as "The Phantom Thieves of Heart." A group of individuals who "aimed to steal back the world from evil" according to one of the few things Makoto had read online. Why they called themselves Thieves and had that slogan, Makoto hadn’t the slightest idea. Nor did anyone else apparently. At present though, only three of these individuals were known to the public. It was hard to believe... but it was as if a group of superheroes had come to life.   
  
Makoto still able to remember the rundown that Haru gave her a while back.  
  
Fox.  
  
A somewhat quiet yet elegant young man who wore a mask in the shape of a fox's face. Apparently this individual possessed power over ice itself. With these ice elemental abilities, he could freeze his opponents in an instant; adding an artistic flair to his movements and techniques that most found quite astounding. As if watching an artist at work through the art of combat. His first appearance being the most recent as he went up against a Shadow who moved to set ablaze multiple areas of Tokyo. Fox freezing every single flame that popped up before taking down the creature; making it seemingly snow as a result of his unbelievable powers.  
  
Panther.  
  
An energetic young woman- and seemingly the only female of the group- who wore the mask of a cat while wielding the power of fire. Though her normal nature was quite kind and bubbly, her demeanor tended to shift into one of a sadistic beast upon facing evil with mighty flames. Or that’s what the reports said at least. Her first time appearing to the public being when a serial rapist was in the midst of kidnapping a group of young girls. The heroine wasting no time in beating the man into the floor and freeing the captives. She quickly became an icon to women everywhere; while many men feared for their lives as they knew the dangers she held.   
  
Skull.  
  
A brash but kind young man with a mask shaped like the top half of a human skull. With his powerful lightning abilities, he would crush those who would dare harm the innocent. Even with his rather foul mouth. The latter’s debut had been quite the stunning one as he managed to stop a bus of children from falling off a highway with his bare hands. He was also well known for his kindness towards kids- being a role model even with his somewhat crude nature and language.  
  
These three individuals appeared just in the nick of time as the Shadows had grown far too strong for the police to handle alone. Makoto still remembering how apparently over twenty men had almost lost their lives in an instant due to a single Shadow. That same creature apparently being taken down by the Phantom Thieves with relative ease. Showing just how different the scale of power was between the cops and Phantom Thieves.  
  
It was the public's opinion on these individuals that made things interesting. Most people adored the Phantom Thieves and viewed them as the greatest of heroes. Many reports and blogs dedicated to these enigmas; much of it praise for them saving so many lives. Along with page after page of theories about these individuals. From what Haru had shared some of those theories were… weird. VERY weird… Either way the regular public made their thoughts clear.  
  
While those in power saw the group as a future threat; many politicians running on the platform that they'd rid Japan of these "monsters" known as the Phantom Thieves. Several of them quite vocal in their distaste for the vigilantes while trying to make arguments that these people were responsible for the Shadows appearing in the first place. They never had any proof thus were most of the time dismissed. Though their base could be vocal in echoing those feelings as well...  
  
Even Makoto's own sister, one Sae Niijima, viewed them as nothing but lawless vigilantes that needed to be captured at once. Only stopped at times by Commissioner Sadana; the man stating that Japan clearly needed the Phantom Thieves in this time of crisis. Moving instead to work alongside these heroes rather than arrest them.  
  
In all this, Makoto did her best to avoid the madness of Thieves and Shadows. Sae always pushing her to focus solely on studying and leave things such as monsters to the authorities. In reality, Makoto was somewhat curious about everything that was going on, but who was she to question her sister's judgment? Sae was the one who provided for her, thus she had no place in giving personal thoughts on the matter. Makoto deciding early on to simply focus on her duties as Student Council President.   
  
It was simply a world she was not meant to follow…  
  
Makoto thus tried to evade looking up too many details on all this as it did not pertain to her goals. She was just supposed to be a normal high school student aiming to get into a good college. Haru would constantly state that Makoto didn't have anything to worry about, but she knew her sister expected nothing but the best. And who was she to argue with Sae? Especially with all the woman did for her.  
  
Thus with a huff Makoto chose to block out all the noise around her and head to the Student Council Room. Well aware that Haru would likely show up in the midst of her working after attending to the rooftop garden.  
  
Which left it no surprise when Haru did just that shortly into Makoto diving into some paperwork. The fluffy-haired brunette sliding open the door without knocking like usual. Makoto frowned at her friend's action while Haru just smiled all warm and happy. Quick to get Makoto to focus on eating instead of paperwork. Makoto quite fortunate to have a friend who cared for her well being this much.  
  
It was in the midst of them eating together that Haru brought up a certain topic. "Mako-chan, did you see that the Phantom Thieves showed up again? Who do you believe it was this time? I would guess it was Fox!"  
  
"Haru..."  
  
"But perhaps it was Skull! Though he usually leaves quite the mess wherever he goes... Perhaps Panther?"  
  
"Hold on a mome-"  
  
"Oh! What if it was that mysterious fourth Phantom Thief?!"   
  
Haru's question made Makoto stiffen up a bit. For a moment wondering what Haru was talking about before she remembered the rumors.  
  
Early on before the Phantom Thieves came to light, there was apparently an incident where Commissioner Sanada almost lost his life. During an evening raid an extremely powerful Shadow had appeared at one of the ports. One so strong that it bent metal beams with its bare hands and crushed anything in its path. And, according to what Makoto heard from Haru at some point, the creature managed to destroy half the pier.  
  
The Police apparently stood no chance... until the beast was felled by a single individual. A mysterious "fourth" Phantom Thief according to rumors. Commissioner Sanada was always asked if the tales about another Thief was true, but he would always dodge the question. Leaving people speculating who this person could be or if they even existed in the first place.  
  
Whether this was true or not was anyone's guess.  
  
Clearly, Haru believed this person was very real while Makoto had no horse in this race. Studying, Student Council, friends and her sister. These were the only things that mattered to her. And that was how it had to be. Why should she care if people viewed her as robotic with how she acts and such? They weren't in charge of her future. She was!  
  
Getting back on track though, "Haru you know this Thieves stuff is ridiculous right? Even if they have powers- which I've never seen in person- there's no reason to be such a fangirl about them."  
  
"Says the one who goes quite pink with glee when seeing anything Buchimaru related." Haru retorted with a smile. Which only grew as she saw Makoto's cheeks begin to flush red. "Besides Mako-chan, it's quite enjoyable to talk about! Which Thief is your favorite?" Haru asked which Makoto rolled her eyes at.  
  
"I don't have a favorite. You know I pay no mind to that kind of stuff." Makoto admitted honestly. Sae asked her to stay out of it, so she did her best to follow her sister's wishes.  
  
Haru of course smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yes yes, because Mako-chan needs to study all the time to please Sae-san~" she said in a teasing tone. Well aware of Makoto's love of the older Niijima and desire to please her at all times.   
  
It was honestly somewhat hard to believe that Haru managed to end up so much more free-spirited over the past year. Perhaps it was just how comfortable the girl had grown around Makoto, but it was strangely nice to hear her speak more freely than when they first met. The “regal” tone she once tried to hold having lessened greatly. It always brought a smile to Makoto’s face when thinking about it.  
  
Though that did not change the fact that her statement still held serious merit behind it.  
  
Makoto suppressed her smile and sighed before looking Haru dead in the eye. "Haru, the Phantom Thieves are dangerous. You know as well as I do that-"  
  
"One moment. Mako-chan, please don't turn into Sae-san's echo again." Haru interrupted with a frown. Makoto realizing what she was doing and froze.  
  
Sae Niijima hated the Phantom Thieves. It was clear as day that the older woman wanted nothing more than to arrest them, toss them in prison and throw away the key. Stating all the time on how they're a danger to people and broke the law constantly. At times spending hours on end looking for means to get the police to track down and arrest the group. Only to always be blocked by the Commissioner at every turn.  
  
At times Makoto would end up saying the same things as the older Niijima without realizing it. An old habit picked up during childhood that never really died as she admired Sae so much. Sae was the one who cared for her well being and pushed her for higher education. Stating all the time that Makoto's future required the very best of all of the girl's efforts. That meant perfect grades, attendance, so on and so forth.  
  
This, in turn, worried Haru at times. But that was neither here nor there. The point was that Makoto's mimicking of Sae's thoughts on the Phantom Thieves bugged the fluffy haired brunette.  
  
But she still had a point. "S-sorry. But sis is right you know. Why would a group hide their identities and act in such manners if they were not suspicious? Isn't it odd that a group of super-powered people would appear only as the Shadows grew stronger?" Makoto asked to which Haru huffed.   
  
"Mako-"  
  
"Besides... We both know how bad it can be to have people with powers. Or... have you forgotten about Principal Kobayakawa...?"   
  
As the words left Makoto's lips, the room fell silent. Haru's frown rather deep as she recalled what happened a few months prior; how the school had to be closed down due to such a horrible event. "But Mako-chan, that wasn't the Phantom Thieves' fault. It was Ka-"  
  
"I know that Haru. But you have to realize that people with such inhuman powers can be dangerous. Just, please. Try and be more careful?" Makoto asked of her friend. Simply out of concern and care; not wishing to ruin Haru's fun with all this.   
  
The latter meanwhile just nodded. "I understand Mako-chan... But who do you believe is more attractive?"  
  
"Haru..."  
  
"Hehe. Oh right, did you hear the newest rumor about mister transfer student?" Makoto's ears perked up at Haru's sudden question. Was it that time of day again? The daily rumor mill about the infamous transfer student. She could only imagine what it was this time. Gesturing for Haru to continue. "Apparently he keeps a cat in his desk. But no one will report him about it."  
  
"...Haru you know these rumors are quite ridiculous right? A cat on school campus? These people need to learn to study more rather than spend their time making things up." Makoto responded while rolling her eyes. A cat in a desk... how ridiculous.  
  
It took some time but eventually the conversations became much more lighthearted. The rest of their lunch filled with good food and conversation. Makoto for a moment forgetting about her stresses and such; wanting to just spend some time with her best friend before heading back to class.  
  
Everything being as it should be...

* * *

  
As with every day, eventually school came to a close. Students filing out in droves as they each had their own plans and such as teens tend to do. And even as all these students left for the night, Makoto remained.  
  
Minutes turned into hours as Makoto continued to work. Choosing to stay after class to continue making progress with the club budgets, as the money for the volleyball team still had yet to be added back to the other clubs properly. Still a bit annoyed that her fellow Council members left the bulk of the work to their president and decided to leave early.   
  
Since when had she been the only one to get things done on this council? Teens or not they should have taken their work seriously.  
  
At first Haru had offered to stay and assist, but Makoto knew the girl had plenty to do. Thus she simply had Haru head home and call her whenever she was freed up. The young heiress had a lot on her plate as well after all. Thankfully Haru caved after a bit and did as asked. Leaving Makoto to work in silence.  
  
It was only when noticing that the sun was setting did Makoto realize it was time to head home. Had she really been working for that long? One glance at the clock on her phone showed it was quite late; Makoto hoping that Sae wasn't going to come home early tonight. She'd have a fit if she knew Makoto was still out for so long. Working on school stuff or not, the woman wanted the teen home early on school nights.   
  
Especially with all the Shadows and such...  
  
Granted there were still a few more quick tasks to do right before leaving, but still. The best course of action was to pack up all belongings and head out; doing the tasks as she went...  
  
...Only to stop and notice while walking down the halls that the library door was open.   
  
Curiosity grew as to why it would be open so late. Had the students in charge of the library simply forgotten to lock it all up? Perhaps it was best she did so for the time being and speak to them the next day. Get them to realize such a thing was irresponsible.  
  
Only to find herself surprised to see that the library was not deserted. Instead... a single individual sat at the largest table; studying from the looks of it. Said person being someone she did not expect in the slightest. The subject of one of Haru and her discussions earlier.  
  
Ren Amamiya.   
  
The criminal transfer student himself. A young man with fluffy black hair and strangely calming grey colored eyes. The male sporting his uniform rather plainly which suited his stature quite nicely. Makoto able to tell even from sitting he was clearly a bit taller than herself. Said teen was just sitting quietly while reading over various books and jotting down notes. Taking a side glance at them, Makoto had to figure they were for the upcoming exams. Even so the sight was a surprising one to say the least.  
  
She had heard rumors that the boy was a studious type. Quiet and mysterious, but actually quite intelligent. Apparently even at times scoring quite well on exams. Though that wasn't the main memory that popped up when thinking on this boy.  
  
No, it was the one from several months ago that involved her confronting multiple staff members- including Kobayakawa- on the subject of the transfer student. And not in the way she expected to say the least. Strangely though she never regretted that day even as teachers argued with her for what felt like hours.  
  
Yet seeing him actually staying after class so late to study... It was surprising. For a moment though Makoto remembered all the insane rumors surrounding the boy. How apparently he was a gang member who shanked a yakuza and ended up in juvie after beating the man down. Or how he was secretly an assassin who was caught but too young to prosecute. Or some other outlandish rumors surrounding the boy. Honestly always finding these tales too ridiculous to believe.  
  
Even so, a slight fear did well in her chest. What if he was dangerous? He WAS a criminal after all... That's when she remembered. She was a Niijima, and the Niijima family feared nothing. Thus she gathered her composure and entered the room to approach him. "Excuse me? Amamiya-kun?"  
  
Ever so quietly the boy shifted his head up so they could meet eye to eye. Makoto finding herself a little surprised upon seeing his face close up for the first time. Having only seen him from afar or in the early pictures given to her when the boy was first transferred in. And any run-ins with the second year had been minimal at best. He was... handsome. Surprisingly so. Gray eyes seeming to shimmer with a mysterious glint to them behind a large pair of glasses.   
  
Makoto had to shake herself out of it at these thoughts. She hadn't ever thought about whether someone was handsome or not- especially a criminal transfer student. (Not counting the men in her Yakuza movies of course.) The task at hand had to come first. Allowing the second year to respond before continuing.  
  
"Hello, Niijima-senpai. Was there something you needed of me?" Ren greeted courteously after bowing his head in respect. Makoto a little startled by how well mannered the boy appeared to be. That just seemed strange... Along with the fact that there was no real annoyance in his voice towards her, nor did he appear to be disrespectful. He honestly didn't seem anything like the rumors said.   
  
Granted Makoto always took those rumors with a grain of salt but nevertheless. It helped a little that he seemed to recognize who she was thankfully.  
  
"Um... yes. While dedication to your studies is admirable, I'm afraid I must ask you to start heading home. We are both here a bit late past the designated time allowed." Makoto said with both hands on the strap of her bag. Part of her was still a little worried as to how the underclassman would respond. Rumors being true or not, the boy was still a criminal technically. Even if she knew aikido, she had no idea what this man was capable of. If he really did assault someone then it was possible that-  
  
"Oh. My apologies Niijima-senpai. Lost track of time." Ren said. Leaving the girl a bit perplexed upon watching him simply get up and start to pack all the scattered belongings. Unsure how to take all of it as Ren simply did as told. It left the girl a bit confused about this boy.   
  
Perhaps he was simply trying to keep himself from being sent back to juvie? Or was there more to this boy than the rumors gave credence to? Thoughts interrupted as Ren spoke once more. "Would you like me to walk you to the station? It is rather late after all."  
  
"O-oh! T-there is no need. I have a few more errands to finish before leaving. But I do appreciate the offer." Makoto said with a slight flush to her cheeks. Surprise evident. Was he a gentleman as well? Just what was up with this boy? And why did his presence make her chest tingle in such a strange but pleasing way?   
  
Though he did seem almost… tired with how he moved about. Perhaps it was her imagination?  
  
These questions were left unanswered as Ren bowed his head respectfully before heading to the door. Stopping for a moment before turning to the young woman once more. "Have a good evening Niijima-senpai," he said before exiting the library. Leaving a certain Student Council President quite confused. Unsure what to make of what just occurred... only to remember how late it was herself.  
  
Shaking off the stupor, Makoto knew she had to keep going.

* * *

It was a short time later that Makoto finally managed to finish up. Wrapping up any loose ends before finally calling it a night. The girl's mind already focused on what she should do for dinner and debating going to bed early or not. Haru would assuredly appreciate the motion as Makoto had stayed up a few times too many for the fellow brunette's liking. Speaking of, she’d need to text the girl once on the train. It was one of their "rules" to always text one another whenever they were heading home from school or perhaps a long errand. Established when their friendship first began.  
  
As Makoto began to reminisce she finally exited the school. Taking note that it was way later than she had intended to stay. A lecture was needed towards the fellow Student Council members for sure due to how much time was lost due to them flaking on her.   
  
Upon descending the front stairs of the school and into the sidewalk, a strange chill rolled down the youth's spine. Unsure what it was, but it felt like she was being watched. She turned from side to side while gripping the strap of her bag as tight as possible. Beginning to feel regret on not bringing the taser Sae supplied for safety reasons; thinking it was too dangerous to take to school. She was about to question if anyone was there... Only to hear a voice she never thought she'd encounter again.  
  
"Well well well... If it isn't little Makoto Niijima. How are you... Miss Student Council President...?"   
  
Makoto's entire body grew cold at that moment. Eyes wide as could be while her heart thumped heavily against her chest. She knew who this voice belonged to. And it petrified her down to the very core. Even through this newfound fear, she turned, only to be greeted by a man well known from a few months prior.   
  
One she prayed to never see again.  
  
An appearance many had hoped to forget. Tall stature. Messy and greasy black hair. Attire that of a rather tacky looking red cape with various hearts on it while wearing nothing but a pink speedo underneath. A fake crown atop a bushel of hair. A man who but some time ago was viewed as Shujin's PE teacher. Only for the truth to be revealed for what he was. A monster. One by the name off...  
  
"Kamoshida...!?" Makoto whispered in pure shock.  
  
Before her stood Suguru Kamoshida. An Olympic gold medalist and former teacher at Shujin Academy. Yet the truth of who he was shook the school to its very core. The events of several months ago playing in her mind.  
  
The discussion Haru earlier came back at the sight of this man.   
  
While the Phantom Thieves were seemingly heroes who used their powers to help others... there were others who were like them in one regard. The best classification for these people however was "villains." Individuals with powers as well, but not used for the sake of others. No, these people used these strange abilities for their own selfish desires.   
  
And Kamoshida was one such villain.  
  
It was on a day where students had off when the Phantom Thieves confronted Kamoshida face to face. Makoto knowing she had been fortunate that Haru convinced her to go to the mall that day rather than get some work done at school. Since according to the reports, the Thieves known as Panther and Skull had confronted the man while he was at Shujin with the principal.   
  
During that confrontation, Kamoshida’s true nature was revealed. The man somehow having a great swatch of powers much like the Phantom Thieves. Except he was not one who would use them for good. Instead… it was revealed just how much evil he had done behind the scenes.   
  
A monster through and through without a shred of remorse for his sins. Panther and Skull quick to do battle with the man who sadly managed to escape... But not without a casualty occurring that day. Kamoshida quick to blame Principal Kobayakawa for the truth being revealed and state he’d not let this betrayal stand...   
  
That was the day that Kamoshida murdered Principal Kobayakawa in cold blood...  
  
The school's reputation took a rather serious hit upon that discovery coming out. It was revealed apparently the principal was in league with Kamoshida as well. Thus upon Kamoshida being discovered, Principal Kobayakawa was disposed of... Kamoshida narrowly escaping the Thieves due to summoning Shadows of all things. At least that was what Makoto read.  
  
Many things came to light after that. Everyone learning how he had tortured his male students and did unimaginable things to the female ones. Along with females outside of Shujin’s walls who’d been found far too late.  
  
Makoto had heard rumors of Kamoshida’s evil before his true nature was revealed. Including one student providing anonymous information about the man. But before Makoto could act on anything, the Phantom Thieves confronted him instead. That same monster now stood before her... smirking. Upon hearing Makoto’s reaction, Kamoshida seemed almost disappointed. Letting out a few “tch” sounds as he shook his head side to side.  
  
"Ah Niijima-san, it would seem you still don't know how to properly greet me. Or is it that you have forgotten that I am The King? Is it possible for one such as you to misremember how I ruled this school before those impudent brats ruined my fun?" Kamoshida asked with that same smirk which seemingly grew bigger as he took a step forward.   
  
Makoto instinctively took one step back.   
  
"But I have to say... aren't you out a little late Miss President? Classes should have ended quite some time ago. Ooooor... perhaps you were waiting for me? How thoughtful. Since I've always desired to see what YOU taste like~"   
  
Makoto felt more chills roll down her spine as the man spoke. Knowing exactly what Kamoshida meant by those words… It was clear just how dire this situation was. If what was said about Kamoshida had any semblance of truth, the man before her had superpowers. Meaning he was super strong, fast and had his own unique abilities. This man was clearly a monster.  
  
This meant she had two options. Stay and fight, or run for her life.   
  
It did not take long for her to realize that the latter was the ONLY sensible option. She was just a normal high school girl who happened to know aikido. Something that would prove fruitless against such a monster.   
  
Even IF she had her taser the odds of it being effective against this horrible man were likely minimal. Meaning her only option was to run and get help. Perhaps if she were to make it to the station she could jump on the first train she came across. From there she could make some kind of plan.  
  
The problem at present was that Kamoshida blocked the only way to the station. She could call for help... no, there was no one around at this time. Even if she tried Kamoshida would likely attack her before anyone could arrive.   
  
Wait... Amiyama-kun! He... no, it was at least ten minutes since he left campus. He'd already likely be on his way home via train by now. Even then she didn't want to put someone else in danger because of herself. Which meant... she was on her own.  
  
Meaning the impromptu plan that formed in her mind was the only option forward.  
  
"Now... Shall we Miss Preside-"  
  
"Stay back!" Makoto shouted as loud as possible. "I am not going ANYWHERE with you! Now leave before I call the police!" She had to bait him to act. It was the only way her plan could possibly work. When she saw Kamoshia's smirk shift to a more perverted one, she knew the chance to escape was coming. Just had to time this right...  
  
Kamoshida, none the wiser, spoke with that same lecherous grin. "How unfortunate. Niijima-san, I was just here to relive the glory days... maybe find some of the girl's addresses and hunt them down. But with you here... I'm just dying for a taste! AND I WILL BE FEASTING TONIGHT!!!"   
  
Even as fear welled up in her chest, Makoto stood tall as possible while the man began to rush towards her with a rather wicked laugh escaping his lips. As expected he was truly fast- bouncing around like some kind of beast before he hopped at her.   
  
The exact moment Makoto was waiting for.   
  
As he was in the air- getting closer and closer to Makoto- the brunette did a swift turn of her body. Kamoshida doing as expected and flying at her. When he was close enough she acted; grabbed his cape by the underside of the fluff with one hand, while her other hand gripped the outer portion of his arm. Shifting her weight as best she could she did the only thing that came to mind. She flipped the man mid-air and slammed him onto his back. The shift of his own momentum used against the bastard.  
  
_'Aikido, asshole...!'_ Makoto thought before she moved to run. She had to use this very brief window of opportunity to get away. Run full speed to the station and onto a train without delay. It was her only chance. She got at least seven steps before feeling another chill roll down her spine... And a hand grab the back of her hair.  
  
"AAAH!" She cried out in pain as a tight grip hand seized her locks. Makoto unable to pull away as the perverted man had gotten up mere seconds after he was slammed to the ground. _'There's no way!'_ Makoto thought before her ideas began to grow more frantic. This was the only sensible approach she had. What else could she-  
  
"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Kamoshida roared in fury before he physically swung the girl by her hair and threw her down the nearby alley. Makoto all the while crying out as she was tossed with ease; crashing through a few trash cans before tumbling down the alley. This alone left her body in a state of shock from both pain and fear. The wind knocked out of her upon hitting the ground; entire form trembling while unconsciously trying to get back up.   
  
Before she could even move, Kamoshida was once again at her side. Reaching down before he gripped the girl by her chin to lift her up. Once doing so, he slammed the youth against the wall. Hard. The impact making Makoto cry out in pain and fear as she was held against the concrete with no way to escape. Makoto left with her feet off the ground as Kamoshida held her up; mouth covered up by the man's large hand.  
  
"And here I was trying to be a gentleman. But it seems you stupid bitches never seem to get it. You don’t get to do anything unless I say so. I make the decisions. I am in charge! You, them, ALL women exist for MY pleasure. Speaking of which~" Kamoshida spoke with a mixture of enjoyment and annoyance in his voice. His free hand slowly reaching towards her shirt.  
  
Makoto tried in vain to fight back. Through the pain she reached out with both hands to try and pry off Kamoshida's clutching her face. This pervert's strength clearly inhuman as Makoto could not budge his hand even a little. She flailed her legs to and fro in an attempt to possibly kick him below the belt. Kamoshida seemingly realizing this as he positioned himself sideways to prevent such a tactic. That same perverted smile on his face.  
  
To her horror, the man easily gripped both layers of her top before tearing them away like paper. Leaving the front of Makoto's torso exposed aside from her bra. Kamoshida looking almost disappointed when he saw it.   
  
"How dull. I was hoping for something more... tantalizing on you Miss President. But don't you worry. Once we're back at my place I got PLENTY for you to try on. And then I'll have all the tasting I desire~" Kamoshida said as his smirk somehow turned even more perverted. His desires... She knew what he was planning to do to her. Just like all his other victims...  
  
She mistakenly read the reports. She knew what he did to women he took an interest in. How the bodies were found far too late after he had his “fun” with them... Simply reading it alone made Makoto sick to her stomach. And yet now she was on the receiving end of the madness.   
  
This couldn’t be happening. It had to be some kind of nightmare. How did her day go from another normal school day to this horrifying situation!? What did she do to deserve such a fate?!  
  
Why was this happening to her!?  
  
Makoto tried. She tried so hard to be strong. She had been told all her life that Niijimas were brave and would never allow others to see their tears. Yet in this one moment... Makoto couldn't. Her tears poured out both eyes like waterfalls.   
  
She was scared. Thrown down an alleyway, manhandled, and shirt torn away leaving her exposed to the world. She was so unbelievably terrified and didn't know what to do. Fear giving way to panic.  
  
"No... No... NO...!" Makoto screamed as she flailed around. She didn't want this. She didn't deserve this. She hadn't done anything wrong. Sis always said if she was a good girl then nothing bad would happen to her. So why? Why was she in this state? Why was she about to be taken by this monster?! Why was no one helping her?!  
  
Truly at a loss, Makoto just continued to scream. Pleading in her mind for someone to save her. _'SIS! HARU! PAPA! ANYONE PLEASE...! PLEASE... I-I...!'_ Makoto's tears continued to flow as it was too much to bear. She cried out for anyone to help her. She screamed at the hand that held her mouth with all that she had. And it only made Kamoshida's smile grow.  
  
"Ah yes. Music to my ears. The screams of an undeserving maiden. It always brings me great pleasure when they scream out for help. The cries they make as I have my way with them. And finally, the absolute silence that follows as I break them. Body and soul~" Kamoshida said with great delight.   
  
Makoto could feel him squeeze harder, making her cry out in pain. There was nothing she could do. Despair consuming her heart as she knew, this was the end...  
  
...Until a single voice cut through the air...  
  
**"Release her. Now."**  
  
Both Makoto and Kamoshida jumped a bit at a sudden third voice amongst them; both turning their gazes to the entrance of the alleyway. The former's eyes growing wide while the latter's narrowed. Makoto unsure what she was seeing.  
  
But a few yards away stood a single man. Attire that of a black ankle-length tailcoat with a high neck waistcoat underneath. Long black pants and sharp shoes while sporting a pair of gloves blood red in color; both hands were gripped into fists. The feature standing out most alongside said gloves being a black and white mask that was almost birdlike in shape.  
  
This strange new enigma from one single glance seemed to exude a powerful presence. As if being near him could crush a man with ease...  
  
_'W-who is...?'_ Makoto thought as the tears still fell. Just who was this man? Was he here to help her? Was she about to be saved from this pervert's malice? Kamoshida meanwhile was clearly displeased to see him.  
  
"Who the hell are you...?!" Kamoshida cried out in rage. His grip on Makoto actually tightening due to his anger. Makoto crying out in sheer pain at the fiercer grip. "And why the fuck are you here?! Can't you see I'm busy?!"   
  
The stranger all the while stood there quietly. Hands slipping into his pockets before his eyes slipped shut.   
  
"3... 2..."  
  
Kamoshida and Makoto both looked on as the man began to count down audibly. The former gritting his teeth in rage.  
  
"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"  
  
"1."   
  
At that moment things were but a blur to Makoto. The instant the countdown ended, Kamoshida's grip on her face was all but lost. Makoto finding herself falling to the floor before breaking out into a harsh coughing fit. The pain she felt still resonating throughout her body.   
  
She would not deny how grateful she was for being able to breathe properly once more. Unconsciously she looked up she before being greeted by the stranger standing at her side, arm extended as if he had just punched someone. Only for her to realize... he had.   
  
Turning to the side she looked to see Kamoshida now far down the alleyway; hand at his cheek while gritting due to being punched so hard in the face. His cheek clearly red from the hit. The blow more than enough to send him flying.  
  
"You... bastard...!" The pervert called out as he shakily began to get up. His assaulter seemingly paid him no mind while turning towards Makoto.  
  
The teen felt herself shrink underneath the man's gaze. She was still so god damn terrified after all. Body trembling as she tried in vain to cover herself up with both arms. The shame of it all only made worse as he kept looking at her. Makoto turning away as the tears still had yet to stop.  
  
Why did this happen to her? Was this punishment for not listening to her sister for once? So many questions echoed in her mind as the fear left her shaken to the core. Just wanting to curl into a ball and cry her eyes out for the first time in so long...  
  
That was until a new warmth was felt around her form. To her surprise, the man had knelt down to her level, removed his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. Makoto unconsciously taking the sides of the coat and pulling them to cover herself up. Looking up at the man with teary and confused eyes.  
  
"Forgive me for being late Princess. Please, wait here." Was all the man said while gazing into Makoto’s eyes. Red-colored iris bringing a strange sense of calm over the young woman upon looking at them.  
  
Soon though the stranger stood up and began walking towards the injured Kamoshida. His voice calming to Makoto’s ears even as she trembled. The instant he had looked away, those same calming eyes shifted into those of pure fury. Her savior focusing only on Kamoshida. Intentions clear as day. Kamoshida meanwhile already moved to stood back up and prepared for a fight.  
  
"Prin...cess...?" Makoto weakly echoed as her cheeks dusted pink. Eyes locked on the man's back as he stood at her defense. His presence one of safety and warmth.  
  
Makoto hadn't the slightest idea that this moment was one that would begin a chain of events that none could predict. How one chance encounter would start a journey she never thought possible.   
  
For that was the night she met him. The most powerful Phantom Thief of all. And the man who would change her life forever... 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What shall befall young Makoto Niijima? And who is this mysterious new stranger who has come to her aid? You'll have to wait till next time to find out~
> 
> Thus we come to an end to the first chapter of Phantom Heroes.
> 
> Some of you are probably wondering, "why does this seem familiar?"
> 
> Well to those who have stuck around for a bit you might remember that another story had the same title of this series. However, some time ago issues arose with the series and it had to be put on indefinite hold. No progress was made for the longest time. 
> 
> Now much time has passed and it is time to revive this series in a new way. Starting from this chapter forward Phantom Heroes has been reborn. For those who have read the original a few of the following chapters will seem familiar with certain events and such. However after a certain point things will change drastically and new scenes and scenarios will occur.
> 
> Any who have read the first version of Phantom Heroes can already see some large changes here. Since the original was much different in scale aside from a few quick scenes here and there.
> 
> At the moment there is no set schedule for when each chapter comes out. I ask that you please be patient with me as work and such have to be taken into factor with this series. But please look forward to more in the future.
> 
> With that all said and done, please let me know what you all think in the comments below. Any thoughts or questions? If so I'm all ears. Thank you to those who have taken the time to read and I hope you enjoy this and what is to come.
> 
> Thank you for welcoming back Phantom Heroes~


	2. His name is...

The rapid beating of her own heart. Various profanities spouted by an injured villain. The sound of fabric flapping in the wind. These were but a few of the noises that filled Makoto's ears as she sat within that alleyway. Eyes still locked on the back of the man who'd just freed her from Kamoshida's grip; the same one who had just placed his jacket around her shoulders.   
  
Just who in the world was this person? And how was he able to punch Kamoshida so hard it could send the man flying? Even as Makoto tried to kick the assailant it was obvious the blows were entirely ineffective. Yet this stranger managed to knock him away with but a single punch. That was when Makoto's mind flashed back to Haru's words from earlier that day.  
  
 _"Oh! What if it was that mysterious fourth Phantom Thief?!"_  
  
The fourth Thief...  
  
It wasn't possible... right? Could this person really be that mysterious Phantom Thief rumored for so long? It seemed insane... Yet Makoto could find no other explanation as to who this person might be. Who else besides a Phantom Thief could punch a villain so hard they’d go flying? Left in pure awe at the sight; let alone the fact he was defending her from this monster. Makoto tensing up as Kamoshida spoke once more.  
  
"You little shit...! How dare you! Do you not know who I am?! You are standing before The King!" Kamoshida roared while spouting his apparent title. As each Phantom Thief had their own superhero name, it seemed Kamoshida had his own name as well. Though she hadn't much time to think on it as the pervert raised his right hand into the air. Makoto gasping as she watched something begin to materialize out of thin air. Only growing somewhat confused as what appeared in Kamoshida's hand was a volleyball.   
  
Ignoring the fact that the man was able to form something out of basically nothing, Makoto's mind once more snapped back to some info Haru mentioned about Kamoshida a long time ago. When his true self was first discovered.  
  
According to her friend, the man was able to summon volleyballs made of pure steel. And apparently- when he spiked those- it had enough force to crash through concrete. She had been shown the results of it only once when he escaped from the gym earlier in the year after being cornered by Skull and Panther. Coming into school once students were allowed back in only to see the damage done to the walls by Kamoshida.  
  
Makoto's savior all the while did not flinch in the slightest. He kept walking forward with hands tightened into fists. Makoto swearing she could see something seeming to radiate from the man. Some kind of black aura that sent a chill through her already damaged form. It was both terrifying... yet thrilling. Makoto not entirely sure where that second feeling came from.  
  
"EAT THIS YOU PIECE OF SHIT! KINGLY SPIKE!" Kamoshida leaped into the air before releasing the ball and spiking it at his opponent. The sheer strength and momentum of the hit somehow sent the ball flying at blistering speeds at the masked hero. If this kind of attack could shatter walls of concrete with ease, just what in the world could it do to a person?  
  
Makoto was about to yell for the enigma to watch out... only for him to raise a single hand and catch the steel object midair. Not budging at all as the ball came to a complete stop. The man's expression never once changing even upon catching the ball; only for the object to be tossed down into the floor a moment later. Both villain and student looking on wide-eyed at the sight.  
  
 _'H-how is that even possible...!?'_ Makoto questioned. Every law of physic she knew being questioned as the now jacketless hero kept walking again. The ball that was now on the ground all but forgotten. His eyes still focused on Kamoshida as the man stepped back in fear.  
  
The pervert meanwhile gritted his teeth. "L-lucky shot you little shit! Try this on for size!" Makoto could only watch as Kamoshida began to summon ball after ball. Spiking each one after the other at the hero. Yet the results were the same for each ball that was sent out. A hand outstretched, grab the sphere out of mid-air, slam it down on the floor. Hand raised, grab, slam down. Rinse and repeat.  
  
Everything Makoto knew about science and such were being tossed out the window the longer this went on. Summoning items out of nowhere. Steel balls being launched at blistering speeds only to be stopped immediately. How in the hell was ANY of this possible? Yet Makoto could deny none of it as she viewed it with her own eyes.   
  
This continued for less than a minute as the enigma began to speak. "Kamoshida..." Chills rolled down the villain's spine as the stranger said his name. "You should have let Panther and Skull simply take you in," he started while getting closer and closer. The air around the stranger seeming to shudder as the world around all three of them grew cold. Kamoshida's eyes rapidly filled with terror as he was greeted to red eyes shifting into glowing yellow ones.   
  
"They would have likely just beaten you into the ground until you fell unconscious. Make you suffer the abuse you had given to others. Myself on the other hand..." he stopped but a few feet away from the man. Kamoshida left silent as he gazed into the man's eyes. Seeing nothing but pure fury...   
  
**"I'm going to break you."**  
  
It was at that moment that Makoto blinked and everything went wild. Her savior shooting forward before vanishing from sight completely. Swiftly followed by Kamoshida crying out in pain. Makoto sure she could hear a crunch of sorts as a fist collided with Kamoshida's face. The madman sent flying down the alley once more.   
  
Before he could even reach the end Kamoshida felt a heavy kick against his back, sending him flying back towards where he first stood. Before he even got close to Makoto however he was kicked in the chest; a repeat of him flying down the alleyway taking place once more. This occurred at least three more times until the villain was uppercut straight into the air. Only for the speedo wearing man to have the heel of a foot slam into his face. Sending him spiraling down towards the floor. Concrete shattering at the impact.  
  
Makoto watched with eyes wide open as the pervert was from that point tossed around the alley like a ball within a tornado. Bounced off the walls and slammed into the ground again and again with the attacker nowhere to be seen outside of brief glimpses. Makoto unable to do anything but watch at one point as Kamoshida's face was slammed into the concrete and dragged through it.   
  
This went on for a solid minute; Kamoshida bounced around and beaten to a pulp without any means to fight back. Only to stop bouncing as he was slammed into the ground one more time; shakingly getting back on his feet out of instinct. Joker quick to appear once more before his fist landed a single powerful blow against Kamoshida's face. The hit sending him flying down the alleyway once more; slamming against the dead end. The wall being the only support Kamoshida had to keep standing.  
  
With shocked eyes, Makoto looked on as the man began to walk towards Kamoshida once again. Watching as that same aura from before began to form once again around his body. Just what in the world was this and why did it make shivers roll down her spine? Granted watching Kamoshida- a man said to have super strength- be beaten down so easily was enough to shake her to the core. But still...  
  
Kamoshida all the while could barely believe what was happening. Hand against his face as blood poured from his clearly broken nose. _'H-how...?! How the fuck is this piece of shit beating me down like this!?'_ The man roared in his mind while trying to stay up. There was no way someone could be so much stronger than him. Even those two brats had trouble fighting him! So why?! Why was he losing so horribly against one man!? He had yet to land a single blow against this bastard!  
  
Yet taking a glance up he saw something he did not expect. A sight that made his body tremble down to the core. Those glowing yellow eyes telling him that one thing was coming. Something that would end his fun forever.  
  
Death...   
  
He saw death in those piercing yellow eyes...  
  
The same type of eyes as-  
  
Escape. Regroup. Recover.   
  
Retreat was his only option or else death would surely greet him down this road. But it was clear that he had no chance against this stranger and his unusual aura. Meaning another method of escape had to be used. That's when he saw the opportunity.   
  
The girl.  
  
"You... Piece of shit! DIE!" Kamoshida roared before summoning three balls at once. As with the first few times, he launched them at his attacker all at once. The youth- as with the others- quick to counter all three. Catching two in his hands before knocking the third to the floor.   
  
"Give it up Kamoshida. You can't win-" The hero began to say but was stopped upon seeing Kamoshida had jumped a few feet into the air. Several steel balls now summoned... and none aimed at him. The youth's glowing eyes shifting from yellow to red as he knew what Kamoshida was trying to do. He was aiming at-  
  
Makoto's eyes widened in horror as she gazed up to see Kamoshida staring down at her. The man's evil grin sending shivers down the teen's spine... only to watch as pervert hit those steel balls straight at her. Fear engulfing the injured teen; body freezing in terror while the sphere rapidly descended upon her. Life flashing before her eyes... before she felt a powerful force wrap around her entire body. Unable to do a thing as everything went blurry for a moment.  
  
When regaining composure, Makoto could feel a pair of arms on her. Blinking upon finding herself being carried bridal style by the man who saved her before- having done so once again. The person she assumed was a Phantom Thief holding her close. Taking note that they were now out of the alleyway and in front of the school entrance once more. Makoto only able to assume that the man grabbed her and moved here before the balls hit to avoid getting hurt. Her body frozen in the man's arms as she was still quite afraid.  
  
The man ever so gently sat her down on the stairs- asking her to wait there- before rushing back to the alleyway. Only to see that it was empty.   
  
Kamoshida was gone.   
  
"Damn it...!" The man cursed at his own foolishness. He should have gotten the girl out sooner, but instead, he allowed rage to consume him. After a moment he seemed to be listening to something before nodding. Eyes turning upwards towards the rooftops. "I'll leave it to you."  
  
All the while Makoto continued to tremble in fear, confusion, and pain. Why had all this happened to her? Was this punishment? Was she a bad girl? Was that why Kamoshida almost took her? And who was this man? Was he going to hurt her too? Did he only save her to do evil himself? So many questions echoed in her mind- a majority of them illogical- to the point tears began to pour once more.  
  
She was scared. She was so god damn scared and ashamed at her own weakness. Niijimas weren't supposed to cry like this damn it! Yet all she could was cry and want her best friend and sister to be here for support and comfort. The only source of ease being the jacket still around her form. Unconsciously pulling it closed and as tight to herself as possible. Only tensing up as the man appeared before her once more. Makoto unintentionally scooting back on the seat while whimpering... until the man fell to one knee and bowed his head.  
  
"Please forgive me, Princess. I'm am truly sorry you were injured and cornered by that monster." He stated which left Makoto confused. He was using that word again. Princess. He wasn't referring to her... right...?  
  
"W-who are you...?" She had to ask. Though fear was still overpowering every physical action, she was still a Niijima. Which meant she needed to be wise and cover every angle possible. Only for the hero to... chuckle?  
  
"Ah, it would appear your sister has not spoken of me then." He started to which Makoto tensed up. He... He knew Sae? That couldn't be possible, right? Makoto was about to question such a thing but was stopped by the male continuing his statement. "Then please, allow me to introduce myself."  
  
With those words, the man stood up and took a few steps back. Makoto blinking in earnest confusion before watching the man bow with a touch of flair in all movements.  
  
"It is an honor to meet you, Princess Makoto Niijima. To the general public I am known as the "mysterious" fourth Thief. A rumor and little else. But I would ask that you please call me by my hero name, Joker. Leader of the Phantom Thieves of Heart."   
  
At that moment everything just... clicked. Haru had been right all along. The rumors about there being a fourth Phantom Thief was true?! And... And he was their LEADER!?   
  
"Jo... ker...?" Makoto weakly asked while still trying to deal with all this. Everything about this situation was just too much to handle at once. Her mind once again racing as she looked down towards the floor. The man called Joker nodding before pulling out what appeared to be some type of phone even as Makoto tried to keep questioning him. "Y-you're their leader?"  
  
"Indeed. But I must ask you to please excuse me for one moment," Joker asked of her before moving a few steps away; turning around and pulling out some kind of device. It seemed to be a phone of some kind? Joker punching a few numbers in before he appeared to make a call. Makoto only barely hearing him say a few words such as the school's name, Kamoshida, injury, etc. Yet all of that was slowly tuned out as everything caught up to Makoto.  
  
She... She had almost just been kidnapped. By Kamoshida of all people. That monster had almost snatched her away to God knows where. Makoto's mind flashing to the various reports she had read when Sae was investigating the man. One, in particular, making her nearly hurl at the images provided. The state of the woman they found that had been missing for weeks...  
  
All of this came back to her in one fell swoop. That could have been her. She could have been on the news as nothing more than another victim. The same as those poor girls who died at his hand... Another of Kamoshida's victims... The idea of Haru and Sae waking up to see her broken and dead... It was too much for Makoto to bear.  
  
Until finally she could no longer hold it back. Having tried to use the mentality of "Niijimas were strong" to keep all the emotions in check. But it proved too much. She was just a high school girl after all. The few emotions that were held back about to finally be released in one fell burst.   
  
Before that could occur though, Joker was once again in front of the brunette. Makoto locking up even as she knew he wouldn't harm her. The fear and dread of it all far too much to keep herself stable. Eyes turning away from Joker as Makoto did not wish for anyone to see this weakness.  
  
Yet in a surprising turn, Joker simply reached out his gloved hand to the young woman. Placing it but a few inches away from her and holding it open. Makoto looking to the hero clearly confused, to which he gave her a soft smile. "It's okay. Just let it out."  
  
At that moment Makoto simply couldn't handle it anymore. Reaching out with one hand she gripped Joker's as tight as possible. Soon the other hand followed and cupped around the other side of the gloved one. Until finally she broke. All the tears that had somehow been held back flowing without restraint. Heavy sobs escaping her lips as she wailed her lungs out. Whether out of fear, relief, or just pain, she cried. Able to feel a second hand reach up and gently stroke the back of her own as she cried her lungs out.  
  
Joker never once letting her hand go.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by for Makoto as she remained sitting there; having cried out all her emotions without restraint. Apologizing profusely for her "shameful display" to Joker who simply said it was okay. Makoto noting the man did everything in his power to ensure she felt safe. Going so far to keep a certain distance; likely believing she would not want anyone aside from someone she knows holding her at this time. Even offering her his own shirt to cover up the torn one. The idea of seeing him shirtless though left Makoto a little flustered so she stated that the jacket would do for the time being.   
  
Though during this time she was able to examine this Joker a bit closer than before. It was easy to see that he was quite a bit taller than herself; standing with a strange confidence behind every movement made. His white and black mask being quite beautiful in design and shape. Makoto had to wonder if all the Phantom Thieves had masks these elegant.   
  
It was also clear that Joker was rather well built. His sleeveless arms- as she was still wearing his jacket- rather well sculpted as if he worked out quite a bit. Makoto curious if fighting Shadows was considered a workout for superheroes like him. She wasn't confident enough to ask.   
  
Upon realizing she was staring Makoto forced herself to look away. Blushing a bit at her own thoughts while examining the man. Unable to deny he was rather dashing in appearance and attitude. Though the latter was probably based on far too little to consider logical. Though that was when she realized. She had yet to thank-  
  
It was then that the sound of emergency vehicles could be heard. Makoto quick to see a single police car followed by an ambulance coming down the street towards them; unconsciously taking the coat still around her form and pulling it as close to covering her frame as possible. Makoto wondering what they were doing here until she recalled Joker's phone call. Had he actually called the police of all people?  
  
She got her answer upon the police car opening up. Out stepping a single white-haired individual. The man in his usual suit as he stepped out while adjusting some gloves. As if he was prepared for a fight.   
  
"Came as quick as I could. Met the ambulance on the way. Joker, what's the status?" the new arrival asked while approaching the man. Joker turning to the individual without a word.  
  
Instead, he simply nodded his head to the side towards Makoto. The newly arrived man actually letting out a small gasp at the sight.   
  
"Wait... Niijima-san!?"   
  
Makoto practically jumped out of her own skin in fright at the sound of a familiar voice. The teen quick to see the face of the Police Commissioner standing before her; Akihiko Sanada. The same man who worked with the Phantom Thieves to try and rid society of the evils of Shadows.  
  
"S-Sanada-san...?" Makoto questioned weakly with a bit of shame in her voice. Well aware that the man had worked with her father ages ago. How ashamed he would be to see her in such a weakened state. Yet Akihiko couldn't help but sigh in what appeared to be absolute relief.  
  
"Joker... You didn't tell me it was Sae's younger sister who was attacked. It's a good thing you were here." He stated while turning to Joker. Well aware that if anything were to happen to the younger Niijima, nothing could have held Sae back. It was a struggle enough to keep her from going after the Thieves 24/7. He could only imagine the hell that would ensue had Makoto been taken.   
  
Though he wasn't one to talk. He cared for Makoto like family after all. Seeing her in this state alone lit a fire in the man's stomach, but he had to stay in control. "Niijima-san, are you alright?"  
  
"Y-yes... I-I'm okay." Makoto responded to the question. Though she was still in pain from the attack she knew it was best to keep as calm as possible in this situation. Akihiko nodding in understanding before gesturing for Joker to follow him so they could talk.  
  
Makoto meanwhile watched as Joker and Commissioner Akihiko took a moment to walk away from her to discuss something in private. Not before the former of the two males asked if she'd be okay with him stepping away for a moment. Makoto quick to nod as the two men left her side.  
  
She couldn't really hear what they were saying, but from the way the two carried themselves, it seemed important. Makoto figuring it must have been about Kamoshida and recounting Akihiko on what occurred. As shameful as a story as it was for Makoto, the girl was not foolish enough to think they could ignore the threat of Kamoshida coming to Shujin. Even if it was late towards the evening.  
  
After a few moments of talking, Joker nodded to Akihiko before turning back to the brunette. The latter tensing up a little as he approached and fell to one knee again. To Akihiko, it likely appeared as a means of talking without getting too close. But in reality it was quite different.  
  
"I am afraid this is where I must depart. Please know that I will do everything in my power to ensure this never happens again. Know that this Joker shall protect you." Joker's words were so sincere that Makoto didn't really know how to act. Though a blush did form on the teen's cheeks as Joker raised her hand and pressed a soft kiss against the back of it.   
  
"Farewell for now dear Princess. Until we meet again."   
  
With that Joker stood tall before turning to Akihiko. The duo sharing a look before Joker vanished from sight. The white-haired man chuckling softly while shaking his hand. Never noticing the frown on Makoto's flushed face.  
  
Makoto realizing she had just missed her chance to thank Joker for saving her life...

* * *

Makoto found herself half an hour later still in the midst of getting all cleaned up. The paramedics doing their best to clean the injuries and bandage her up. Makoto not parting with the jacket that Joker had surprisingly left behind for even a second. Though she had to remove it at some points during the clean up she never truly let the piece of clothing go.  
  
Commissioner Sanada meanwhile never left the girl's side as she gave her own retelling of what had happened. Their discussion coming to a halt at the screeching of a car. The brunette a bit jittery still from the encounter... only to realize it was another police vehicle. Quick to see two individuals pop out from the vehicle. One a short-haired brunette woman while the other was-   
  
"MAKOTO!" The brunette jumped at the sound of her own name. Surprised to see Sae Niijima of all people rushing towards her- heels and all. The silver-haired woman sporting her usual black suit as if she'd just come from work. Makoto unable to speak before her sister was at her side; arms wrapped around her in the tightest hug Makoto could remember in the past few years from the woman. "Are you alright!? Did he hurt you?! What happened?!"  
  
"S-sis. I-I'm okay I promise. Just some bumps and scratches." Makoto said while trying to look tough in front of her sister.   
  
"Bumps and scratches?! Makoto! You were assaulted! And why the hell were you out so late?! I told you to get home as soon as school activities were finished! Why didn't you listen to me?!" Sae suddenly yelled out of nowhere while holding her sister's shoulders at arm's length. Makoto tensing up once more as fear welled up. Unconsciously gripping the sides of the jacket again for comfort until-  
  
"Niijima!"   
  
Commissioner Sanada's voice cut through the air towards the silver-haired prosecutor. The glare the man gave clear enough for anyone to see. Telling the older woman that she needed to calm down and realize what she was doing. Upon seeing it, Sae snapped out of the sudden rage. Realizing just what in the world yelling at Makoto in this state would do.   
  
Cursing her own anger, Sae spoke once more. Hand gently cupping her little sister's cheek. "I'm... I'm sorry Makoto. I just... How are you feeling?"  
  
"I-I'm okay..." Makoto said while trying so hard to sound strong. Well aware that the Commissioner would not speak about how she started crying again during the retelling. Quiet as he watched the two sisters interact. "Kamoshida he... he tried to..." Makoto began to tremble a little at the remembrance of it all. The coat around her form bringing her enough comfort to focus on the important things. The man who appeared just in time.   
  
"Joker... Joker saved me."   
  
To say Sae was shocked would have been an understatement. Quick to share a look with the Commissioner who nodded to acknowledge Makoto's claim. The older Niijima so frantic about her sister's well being she didn't notice at first that Makoto was wearing Joker's jacket. One she recognized quite well.   
  
Makoto then did her best to give one more retelling of the encounter to Sae on how Joker came in and fought Kamoshida. At times needing to stop midway due to the fear and pain from the events; Sae taking her sister's hand and gently stroking the back of it to try and ease the terror.  
  
Sae all the while quietly listened. Keeping her opinions on Joker and the Phantom Thieves to herself for once. More focused on her little sister than anything else.   
  
After everything was said and done the officer that came with Sae approached Makoto. Asking if they needed to take the coat as evidence or not. Though right away Sanada could see the terror that filled the youth's eyes at that request. Knowing that for the girl, the coat was one of the few things keeping her from having a full-on panic attack. Thus he dismissed the idea full stop.   
  
"There's no need. Simply a gentleman's coat given to a lady in need. Right, Niijima-san?"  
  
Makoto knew she liked this Commissioner for a reason.  
  
"Satonaka."  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
Makoto jumped a little at the same officer who asked for the coat shouting and saluting. From the looks of it the woman was a bit newer on the force. And by the way she was calling the man Master, it meant it was likely this officer was also one of the man's students. She had to be strong-willed though to deal with a panicking Sae while driving them to the present location. Makoto knew how Sae could be after all...  
  
"I want you to provide transportation for these two. Once ensuring their safe arrival home, please report back to me. We've got work to do."  
  
"Yes master!"  
  
From that point things were mostly a blur for Makoto. Sae and Akihiko sharing a few hushed words with one another before the former finally joined Makoto at their escort's vehicle. Sae helping her little sister into the car before being driven home. Never once realizing that from above they were being watched by a pair of curiosity filled eyes.  
  
 _'Most intriguing~'_

* * *

The rest of the night for Makoto seemed to go far too quick; barely able to recall when they arrived home. Reminiscing how the officer- apparently named Chie- and Sae spoke for a bit before both Niijimas made their way inside.   
  
Sae wasted no time in providing the younger Niijima with some strong painkillers; knowing the injuries sustained were far more painful than Makoto let on. They seemed to work quickly while also intensifying Makoto's exhaustion. Sae stating they'd speak more in the morning, but for now the girl needed rest.   
  
Thus it was a short time later that Makoto laid quietly in her room. The light of the full moon shining into the brunette's room as she slowly fell into a soft slumber. Her body strangely at peace as she slept in Joker's coat. Her greatest source of comfort along with the Buchimari plushie held tight in both arms.  
  
Unaware of the owner of said coat standing on the building rooftop across from Makoto's. Gray eyes looking towards the windows of Makoto's apartment as a means of keeping watch. Wanting to ensure that she was safe before moving forward...  
  
"Joker! There you are!" The hero who stood there turned to see Panther come into view with arms crossed. "We heard you ran into Kamoshida. Skull is pissed you didn't call him. So am I since we wanted to be the ones to beat him down!" Panther admitted with a scowl on her lips. Joker sighing softly with his back to his ally while remaining at the edge of the building's roof.  
  
"Sorry... I didn't have time to hesitate." Ren replied as he gazed at the apartment below. Panther quick to join his side and gaze to the apartment as well.  
  
"Joker... You know we can't-"  
  
"I know... But I let her get hurt. That is inexcusable. Can't let that happen again..." Joker stated without missing a beat. Panther looking at her friend with a forlorn gaze before turning away.   
  
"Fine... But we've got a job to do. Come on. Kamoshida is still out there and unlike you, I can only stay up so late. Let's go." With that Panther made her move, hopping from rooftop to rooftop with ease. Joker left standing there as the moon shone above.   
  
"I will protect you, Princess. Until we meet again." With that Joker was off. Soaring through the air with thoughts of the girl he wished to keep safe in his mind. As the girl herself dreamed of the man who saved her.   
  
Neither realizing their destinies had been forever intertwined that day.   
  
**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus the "intro" is at an end. Thankfully I was able to finish this chapter a bit earlier than expected. Please keep in mind the next one might take longer to come out, so I apologize in advance.
> 
> Now though we can see a few factors coming into play. Met a few faces simply mentioned in the prior chapter, along with establishing the Leader of the Phantom Thieves. I want to thank you all for taking the time to read this chapter, and hope you enjoy what is to come.
> 
> As for what IS to come? What will become of Makoto and her newfound companionship with this strange Thief who calls her Princess? You'll have to stay tuned to find out.


	3. The Morning After

The light of a new morning.  
  
This very first thing to greet Makoto upon waking up that fateful morning. Rays of the rising sun shining ever so brightly through her window ensuring any more rest desired was unlikely to occur. The teen quick to note her body still ached from the attack several hours prior. The painkillers seemingly having worn off, leaving her in slight discomfort. Makoto frowning upon experiencing this pain and recalling the night preceding this pain.   
  
Most would not expect to find themselves assaulted by madmen like Kamoshida of all people when trying to go home. Or almost being kidnapped by the perverted psychopath. Never in her life had she been consumed by such unyielding despair.   
  
That was until HE appeared.  
  
Joker.   
  
The enigmatic fourth Phantom Thief. While the other Thieves had their appearances known to the public, Joker's had always been little more than a rumor. A secret fourth member who no one knew or saw that hid within the background. An individual that Haru greatly believed to be real almost immediately; Makoto now knowing for a fact that her best friend was correct. Even coming to learn her sister of all people was aware of the man existing... That was a shock, to say the least.  
  
Memories of how the hero beat down Kamoshida were still as strong as the moment they occurred. The Thief appearing out of nowhere in the midst of Kamoshida's kidnap attempt, resulting in Makoto being spared a horrific fate. The thought of what would have happened if he hadn't shown up... It was enough to shake the teen to the very core of her being.   
  
And yet even with such a fearful memory, her heart still skipped a beat whenever remembering the hero. How he draped his jacket around her after Kamoshida ripped her top. How he seemingly fought to defend her. How he called her "Princess" before bowing his head. All of it made the poor girl's heart thump against her chest like a drum.  
  
Thus as she awoke the morning after the incident, she had almost forgotten about sleeping in his jacket. A soft blush forming on pale cheeks while Joker's words echoed in her mind once more. The youth having to shake her head a few times to try and clear these thoughts.   
  
From the looks of it, it was still exceedingly early in the morning. Glancing at the clock she saw it was around six or so. Makoto frowning at the sight before realizing it was still a school day. The thought of going after everything was not pleasant... but she also recalled there was an exam today. Her studious side overpowering all other thoughts before sighing and moving to prepare for the day.

* * *

"You should stay home today."  
  
The words that exited Sae's lips left Makoto astonished. The brunette nearly dropping her chopsticks at her sister's words. Never before had such a thing been uttered by the older Niijima.  
  
"Sis?"  
  
"You were nearly kidnapped last night. Perhaps it would be wise for you to stay home instead of heading to school. That bastard is still out there after all..." The venom that dripped from Sae's words upon speaking of Kamoshida was somewhat terrifying to listen to. Makoto wondering just how angry Sae really was about all this. She sometimes questioned if her sister truly loved her after all with how strict and argumental the woman could be at times.  
  
Makoto having no idea the sheer amount of rage that boiled in Sae's chest. Her sister, her baby sister, was almost taken by one of those monsters. The one thing she swore to never let happen no matter what. Yet she almost lost Makoto to that bastard of a human being. Sae swore that if she ever got her hands on Kamoshida that the bastard would learn firsthand just how terrifying a Niijima could be.  
  
After a few quiet moments, Makoto began to speak once more. "I-I appreciate that sis, but perhaps it would be best for me to go to school. You said last night this should be kept a secret correct?" Makoto asked to which Sae nodded. The latter having advised Makoto once they were home that mentioning what happened was likely a bad idea. Especially at a high school of all places. Rumors did love to circulate after all...  
  
"I did."  
  
"Well, if I were to miss school today and people see the damage caused by Kamoshida, would that not raise some questions?" Makoto asked. Sae about to comment that she might be stretching things a bit but was interrupted. "And... I'd rather not sit at home with nothing but my thoughts at the moment. Besides, I have an exam today."  
  
Sae could not help but sigh at Makoto's words. There was some logic behind them, but that did not detract from the obvious factors. That being the bandaging that Makoto still wore. While Akihiko stated that the injuries Makoto suffered were not serious, it was still best to leave the cuts and scraps wrapped for a few days. "Perhaps I drilled studying into you too hard..." Sae mumbled under her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Nothing nothing," Sae responded before thinking on how to approach this. She needed Makoto to be rational and possibly stay indoors. It was safer that way. Makoto all the while was dealing with her own nagging thoughts. One in particular overpowering all the others. A question that had to be asked.  
  
"Sis... How do you know Joker?" Makoto asked, making her sister jump a little in surprise. Giving a look to the girl as if it read "how do you know that?"The brunette quick to respond before making Sae possibly angry. "While introducing himself he mentioned you by name. He seemed surprised you hadn't spoken of him before."  
  
Immediately Sae's expression shifted into one of annoyance. Pointer and middle fingers finding their way against her right temple before massaging small circles against it. "That cocky little..." Sae muttered which left Makoto tilting her head in confusion. The girl still waiting for an answer and Sae knew this. There was really no point in lying after Joker revealed they knew one another so... She decided to just speak the truth.  
  
"During an incident some time back I had been speaking with the Commissioner. A Shadow appeared in the midst of our talks and that's when Joker showed up. Apparently, the Commissioner and Joker had known each other for quite some time. And for whatever reason, he chose to trust me with not speaking of him existing to the public. Commissioner Sanada requesting that as well." Sae stated while leaving out some key details. Specifically why Sae wouldn't talk about Joker to media or such. Granted her sister hated the press but it would have helped push her desire to arrest them right? Use the logic about them working in secret outside the public eye.  
  
Sae was clearly not saying everything about this. Thus Makoto moved to ask, only for Sae to interrupt. "Listen to me Makoto. It doesn't matter that Joker saved you, I still want you FAR away from the Phantom Thieves. Good deeds or not, they are still vigilantes that cause far too much chaos and need to be brought to justice."   
  
Makoto was a little dumbfounded by that. Normally she'd agree with her sister- whether it was her own opinion or not- but after last night? How could she agree with a narrative that the Phantom Thieves were bad after one saved her life from such a horrifying monster? Haru's constant statistics about said heroes coming to mind as well. "But sis... They're fighting monsters like Kamoshida aren't they? I... Don't think it's all that bad to have them on our side?" Makoto asked more than stated. The first time she ever showed rebellion against her sister's thoughts.  
  
It actually left the older Niijima blinking in shock. "What? I don't... Look Makoto. It doesn't matter. Stay away from the Phantom Thie-" Sae started but was interrupted by the doorbell. The sisters blinking in uncertainty as to who would be ringing the doorbell so early. Sae asking Makoto to stay put while going to check. Wary about who it could be. With caution at her side, the woman was quick to open the door only to be greeted by bright eyes and fluffy hair.  
  
"Good morning Sae-san!" Greeted the ever so bubbly Haru. Makoto's best friend standing at the door in her signature uniform- cardigan and all- while holding what appeared to be a thermos.   
  
"Okumura-san? What brings you by this early?" Sae had to ask in genuine surprise. She knew that Makoto and Haru were best friends so it wasn't too surprising for her to show up every now and then. But it was still a bit of a shock seeing as how early it was. Sae formulating a few reasons in her head why the girl would be here but-  
  
"I apologize Sae-san, but I wanted to see if Mako-chan wished to ride to school with me this morning, along with bringing a new coffee brew I formulated earlier! Is she up yet? Pardon the intrusion!" Haru said with that same bubbly nature before making her way past Sae and into the household.   
  
The latter was once more astounded by how sudden that all was. Haru just letting herself inside like that without being invited in. Most likely due to Makoto always telling Haru she's always welcome no matter what. Was this what Makoto meant about Haru becoming more open after everything? Even so, this was not an ideal time. "Okumura-san wait one moment!"  
  
Haru did no such thing though as she entered the living room. Quick to spot Makoto nearby before making her way over. "Good morning Mako-chan! I have a new brew of... coffee... for you... to... try...?" Haru began to speak but her words petered off as she was greeted to her best friend sitting at the table.  
  
The sight Haru soaked in was one that left her throat dry and eyes wide. Makoto covered in various bandages including one on her head. Along with the clear signs of bruising and such. Haru's entire body growing cold at the sight; thermos dropping from her hands in shock. The Niijmas fortunate the cap was screwed on tight or else their floor would be covered in coffee.  
  
Makoto all the while tensed up at the sight of her friend. All through the morning she'd been trying to figure out the best way to explain all this to Haru without saying the exact truth. Yet now that the brunette was here, Makoto was at a loss of words. All aside from one. "H-Haru-"  
  
She barely even managed that before Haru rushed at her. Panic and fear in her eyes as she looked the fellow third-year over with concern. "Y-you're hurt?! Mako-chan what happened?! W-why are you covered in bandages?! Why-"  
  
"Haru! Haru please calm dow-"  
  
"But Mako-chan you're hurt!" Haru cried as tears were forming in her eyes. Having never seen her best friend in such a state; all wrapped up and injured. "Who did this to you?! I swear I will-"  
  
"Please Haru. I need you to calm down for me."  
  
"But!"  
  
This went on for a few moments until Sae rejoined the two. The latter making a rather loud coughing sound to garner their attention. Once doing so she managed to voice her own thoughts. "Okumura-san, please do not grab my sister in such regard. She is... injured and needs to heal properly."  
  
"But what happened?! Sae-san why-"  
  
"I... was attacked." Makoto's words caused both Haru and Sae to jump a bit. The latter giving Makoto a stern warning as to not continue, but the younger sister simply shook her head. "It's okay Sae. I trust Haru. Just... please sit down first. This is a bit of a story."

* * *

"Oh my. That is most... unexpected..." Haru barely managed to say after being recapped about the event. The shaking of her hands having lessened quite a bit as she drank some of the coffee brought over for Makoto.   
  
It took about ten minutes or so to finish explaining what transpired. Going into full detail about Kamoshida's ambush, getting tossed into the alleyway, and of course Joker's appearance along with everything that came with it. Coat and all. The teen knowing full well that if she lied about even a single detail, Haru would pick it up without missing a beat. Haru listening to every word even as tears formed in both eyes.   
  
Once done, Makoto looked at her friend with a small smile. The two holding hands as the fluffy-haired brunette tried to ease the clear shaking occurring with Makoto's own. Sae sitting in the other chair at the table while her fingers twitched. It was easy to tell that the oldest of the trio was beyond furious at Kamoshida; wanting nothing more than to hunt down and make the bastard pay. Use those twitching fingers to choke the life out of him. Granted such rage was not wise, but Sae could not help it. Makoto somewhat fearful her sister could get hurt, but couldn't voice that concern due to her own shaking.  
  
Recounting the entire tale was a bit hard for Makoto to do once more, as the fear was still present. If not for Haru and Sae, breaking down into hysterics would most likely have been the end result. As strict as Sae was, and as much as Haru teased her, Makoto loved these two with all her heart. They were the few things keeping her sane at the moment.  
  
"A-are you sure you're alright?" Haru had to ask while dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief upon giving Makoto some space. Concern for her best friend evident even with Makoto smiling at her. The latter nodding while stating that everything was okay now. Masking her pain from the injuries in an attempt to look strong.  
  
"Haru I promise, I'm okay. Emergency response looked me over, and my injuries are minor. Thanks to... him..." Makoto said as a soft blush appeared on her cheeks. Haru's watchful eyes catching the way the girl's cheeks flushed and smiled softly herself.   
  
Before anyone could say much else, Makoto's phone alarm began to go off. The teen jumping a bit before taking the device and seeing the time. "Oh! We're going to be late!"  
  
"You're going to school!?" Haru asked before covering her mouth in shock. "Mako-chan you're hurt! You cannot simply-"  
  
"Haru..." Makoto said in a tone the fluffy-haired girl knew right away. It was a soft bit of sadness mixed with determination. Makoto was viewing going to school as absolutely necessary. Even with the recent attack. Haru unable to stop her frown as Sae scowled.  
  
Before either Niijima could say another word, "Okay... Sae-san please allow my driver to take myself and Mako-chan to school. He is also my bodyguard, so it should be alright."  
  
Sae wanted to argue. She wanted to state that her little sister shouldn't be going out at all while Kamoshida was out there. But one look at Makoto's eyes told Sae everything she needed to know. Makoto was a Niijima and would not take no for an answer.  
  
"...God damn it. Fine."  
  
Makoto couldn't help but smile.  
  
~~~  
  
She had hoped the students would ignore the clear damages nearby. Praying that no one would notice that something clearly happened after school. It was, as expected, wishful thinking at best. She instead just prayed that no one knew it was her that was attacked if they saw anything at all. The idea of everyone knowing that she had nearly been taken by that monster... it filled her with dread. It was also a stab against her pride as a Niijima.   
  
Sadly it did not ease her feelings of apprehension upon entering the school only to hear people talk about the damages outside.  
  
"Did you see those holes?"  
  
"That musta been Kamoshida right?"  
  
"Probably! I heard on the news he was possibly spotted..."  
  
"Man police tape? Someone musta gotten killed again."  
  
"Think it was a student? I wonder who..."  
  
"Well at least it wasn't me..."  
  
The council president's body had grown cold at the thought of everyone knowing she was assaulted. For once though luck was on her side, as apparently no one knew the details of the incident. Just that there were clear signs OF an attack. Makoto biting her lower lip upon hearing someone mention possibly seeing some torn clothing on the ground outside. How the police hadn't taken all of that was quite the oversight.  
  
It did, however, make sense that no one would know the specifics. Makoto was the only person left on campus at the time. Meaning no one would be able to connect the dots without being there per se. It was more than likely the only reason they speculated it was Kamoshida was the damages on the floor. The bastard did that before when being chased out by the Phantom Thieves the first time after all.  
  
Makoto was also grateful that Sanada-san agreed to keep it silent as to who was attacked; Akihiko able to see it bruised the girl's pride. Thus he swore that no one would mention it; Chie-san agreeing to do the same. Makoto terrified to check on the news to see if Kamoshida was mentioned at all for a multitude of reasons.   
  
Truth be told, Makoto wondered how she didn't have a panic attack at the entrance of Shujin. Granted, she was beyond terrified upon seeing the stairs as the memory of last night began to play again. If not for Haru gently placing a hand against her back, she might have broken down.  
  
She was fortunate to have such a dependable best friend like Haru. The heiress reassuring her everything was okay and for Makoto to take all the time she needed.   
  
Though a part of her also believed that it was due to unconsciously projecting an image within her mind. Of Joker standing over her after being placed on the stairs. It kept some nerves at bay. How the hero held her hand while she cried her eyes out with that gentle expression on his face. Makoto's cheeks dusted pink at the memory before a sigh escaped.   
  
It didn't help that the first thought from earlier was to bring the coat to school and wear it all day. Immediately it was obvious how bad an idea that was. People would be FAR more suspicious upon seeing the usual prim and proper student council president wearing a strange black coat. Not like she'd be able to explain it without revealing the truth; even if Joker's appearance was still but rumors to the public itself. So she left it at home. She missed the warmth it gave though.  
  
Upon walking through the halls, dread began to build. Able to hear the whispers of those gazing at the two brunettes and taking into account one was clearly injured.  
  
"Yo... Did Niijima-san get hurt?"  
  
"Dude yeah that's weird. She get into a fight or somethin'?"  
  
"No way! A suck up wouldn't risk her precious educations like that."  
  
"...You think she's the one who got attacked?"  
  
Every hair on Makoto's arms seemed to stand up at that. Body tensing up while eyes widened in horror upon hearing those words. The whispers only growing more and more the longer people thought about it.  
  
"Ya think? But don't people attacked by Kamoshida end up dead usually?"  
  
"Maybe she got away?"  
  
"Dude! What if she was... well y'know...?"  
  
"Ew! Gross!"  
  
"Surprised Niijima-san would show up after being-"  
  
The whispers only grew louder and more horrid to take in. Yes, she had been attacked but was saved before falling victim to Kamoshida's evil. Still, she didn't want them to know this. It wasn't their business. But how could she stop it? Makoto feeling tears begin to form in her eyes as Haru moved to comfort her...  
  
...only to hear a voice she did not expect.  
  
"Niijma-senpai." Both Haru and Makoto jumped a bit before looking up. The duo greeted to a pair of gray-colored eyes, large glasses, and fluffy black hair. Haru clearly confused about who this boy was but Makoto knew right away.   
  
"Amamiya-kun?" Makoto asked with some uncertainty as to why the boy suddenly appeared. The whispers from before shifting the instant the infamous transfer student approached.  
  
"What's Niijima-san doing with the criminal?"  
  
"Think he's gonna say something about the attack?"  
  
"Dude, what if HE attacked her?"  
  
 _'W-what is wrong with these people?'_ Makoto couldn't help but wonder to herself. The boy hadn't even said anything aside from her name and they were saying such cruel things? How did the second year deal with it? "H-how may I help-"  
  
"Thank you for yesterday." Ren suddenly thanked out of nowhere before bowing his head. Both Makoto and Haru blinking in earnest confusion at this sudden gratitude. Before either could question it, "if you hadn't pushed me out of the way of that car, it likely would have killed me. I'm truly sorry you got hurt due to my carelessness. Are your injuries healing alright?"  
  
 _'...What?'_ Makoto was BEYOND bewildered at this point. Having no idea whatsoever what this boy was talking about. Was he mistaking her with someone else? Did he bang his head on the way home last night? So many questions played in the brunette's head even while Haru was equally as lost.   
  
That was when she heard a change in the whispers.  
  
"She pushed him out of the way of a car?"  
  
"Does that mean Niijima-san got hit by a car? Is THAT why she's bandaged up?!"  
  
"Dude that's nuts... Who risks their life for a criminal?"  
  
"Hell, she's walking after getting hit by a car...? That's kinda badass..."  
  
It was clear that Makoto was dumbfounded by this. With just a few words from the second year, people's whispers had changed entirely. Their thinking turning from a girl who was possibly assaulted by a monster to instead someone who risked her life to save another. Makoto's attention shifting away from them for a moment and instead towards the second year bowing his head.  
  
 _'...I-is he...?'_ This couldn't be happening. There was NO way this boy was trying to make it seem like she got hurt saving him... right? Upon Ren glancing back up and the two locking eyes though, Makoto could see it. He was asking her to play along.  
  
"T-they are quite fine Amamiya-kun. Simply a precaution. A-and there is no need for you to bow your head. I was simply helping one of my underclassmen in need." Makoto stated in trying to play along. Able to see Haru in the corner of her eye looking perplexed. Only to understand upon Makoto fake coughing twice. Something the two did with one another when they wanted the other to follow along.  
  
Thus Haru did just that. "Amamiya-kun was your name correct? Would you mind assisting us for a moment? Mako-chan has some errands to run this morning and I believe you could be of assistance." She said. Though Makoto wasn't sure what Haru was talking about, Ren was quick to nod his head in agreement to the request. "Excellent. Come along now, we must go before classes begin."  
  
With that in mind, the trio began their move. Haru taking the lead with Makoto in tow. Ren quick to follow the two with hands in both pockets; all of them able to hear the whispers shifting still. Going from how Makoto might have been assaulted to instead about her apparently saving a criminal's life.  
  
 _'If only they spent so much time studying instead of gossiping...'  
_

* * *

This was a strange situation to be sure. Neither Makoto nor Haru having expected to start this day with the infamous criminal transfer student basically lying for the former's sake. At least that was how it looked at the moment. But an important question still hung in the air.  
  
 _'Why?'_  
  
This question would soon be answered upon the group arriving in the student council room. Makoto quick to lock it up behind them as a means of keeping others out before she and Haru sat down. The teen wondering just what in the world made Ren lie like that? Just what was the point of saying such things? She had a theory...  
  
They had spoken late yesterday. Granted Ren left a bit before Makoto did but nevertheless. He was someone who knew that Makoto had been at the school. Makoto realized she needed to stay calm, however. Keep her expression solid as she always did. Right now she was dealing with another student, and as Student Council President she needed to remain her same stern but fair self. And to ensure she knew what this was really about.   
  
"Amiyama-kun? Might I ask why you said those things back in the hall?" She asked. Taking note of how tense Ren looked.  
  
"Niijima-senpai... I..." Ren's voice was a bit low at first before he did something completely unexpected. He stood tall before bowing his head down to her. "I'm sorry."  
  
Both brunettes looked on in pure bewilderment at the sight. Neither of them for a moment thought that this boy would suddenly just bow and apologize. Especially Makoto. This was the boy with the criminal record after all. Why in the world would someone like him apologize out of nowhere? And for what reason? Had he done something wrong without her knowing? Granted he just made up some grand lie but still...  
  
"Amamiya? Why are you-?"  
  
"You were attacked by Kamoshida yesterday, weren't you?" Neither Haru nor Makoto could stop themselves from tensing up from the boy's sudden accusation. It was so clear and confident in tone that it was impossible to deny right away. Ren clearly realizing he was right before letting out a soft curse under his breath while mumbling. "Damn it... I knew it... I'm such an idiot... Left you alone last night and because of that, you got hurt."  
  
This was bad. This was REALLY bad! Ren had put the pieces together way too quickly. If someone like him could figure it out... wait. No, Makoto was jumping the gun. She hadn't even affirmed yet if his speculation was true. So she had to-  
  
"I should have insisted on staying and walking you to the station at the very least. Instead, I chose to leave you without any help against that...!" Ren said with some clear guilt in his voice. Makoto going a bit wide-eyed at that statement upon being interrupted mid-thought.   
  
"Wait...! Amamiya-san wait a moment." Makoto had to interrupt him this time. Head spinning at how quick the conversation was going. So much so that not even Haru could get a word in. "You're apologizing... for last night...?" Makoto asked while blinking a few times in clear disarray. Mind racing a mile a minute at how strange this whole situation was. She had wondered about the boy yesterday, but this? This was blowing her mind. Who... who was this person?   
  
"I believed in your confidence. I thought that if anyone would be safe, it would be you... I still should have stayed behind. Even as strong as you are, I should have been there to help you. And for that, I am truly sorry." Ren never once stopped his bow towards the brunette; Makoto clearly took back by how distraught the boy was about all this.  
  
He felt guilty about not being there. He felt guilty that she had been attacked without anyone near to support. Haru blinking in astonishment alongside her best friend. Makoto not really sure how to react at first, stunned. Only to be shaken out of it by Haru nudging her with a soft kick to her ankle underneath the table. Gesturing for Makoto to respond to Ren.  
  
Makoto could have come up with a variety of excuses. Try and shift the narrative to make him think something else had occurred. Yet the longer thought on, the harder it would be to explain. Ren already clearly summarized what happened last night; aside from Joker of course. Would lying even help here...? Especially due to Makoto being a terrible liar... Thus she decided to simply roll with it. Perhaps get Ren to keep quiet about all this. "A-Amiyama-kun while your notion is appreciated, t-there would have been nothing you-"  
  
"I could have distracted him while you ran to safety. That alone would have been enough. Instead, you were left alone and had to deal with that... thing by yourself. I can never forgive myself for allowing such a situation to occur." Once more Makoto was left stunned by the second year's response. The way he spoke was honestly just shocking. He was flat out saying he would have used himself as a distraction just so she could run to safety?  
  
Who in the world was this boy? THIS was the violent criminal that everyone in the school seemed to fear? This young man with scruffy hair and glasses who was apologizing for not being there? For NOT sacrificing himself to distract Kamoshida? All of this was all a bit too much for Makoto to process right away. To think these past two days would leave her dumbfounded so many times, it was somewhat ridiculous.  
  
 _'Get it together Niijima. You're not acting like yourself. Focus!'_ Makoto told herself as she saw Haru looking at her with concern. She had to reply properly. After taking a deep breath she turned back to the boy and spoke.   
  
"Amamiya-san, you needn't feel so horrible about this. There was nothing that could have been done. Kamoshida... He would have killed you. You know that. But... You don't need to apologize to me. You did absolutely nothing wrong." She stated honestly. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you had gotten hurt for my sake. I am grateful you are safe, and as you can see so am I. So please, do not feel guilty about not being there. I promise that none of it is your fault. I got away safe and that's all that matters."   
  
Ren finally stood up straight after bowing for so long and just looked at Makoto with such sorrowful eyes. Makoto doing her best to give him a small smile to try and quell his guilt. The young man sighing softly before nodding. "I... understand Niijima-sempai. But I can't just let this go so easily. Kamoshida is still out there right?"   
  
"Y-yes...?"  
  
"Figured. That just means one thing. He could attack again. So until it is truly safe for you... I'm afraid I must insist on walking you home. That is the least I can do."  
  
A moment passed. Two at most. Makoto blinking a few times before tilting her head. "I-I'm sorry?" She asked.  
  
"I will walk you home from this point forward. Until Kamoshida is in custody, I will act as your escort."   
  
Blink. Two blinks. Three. Was he serious? There was no way he was serious. This had to be some kind of joke right? This boy was stating he'd walk her home until Kamoshida was captured? That was... How do you even react to-  
  
"That sounds like a most wonderful idea!" Haru suddenly interrupted. Makoto unable to stop herself from jumping and turning to the fellow brunette flabbergasted. The latter quick to continue. "And on days he can't do so, I shall have my driver drop you off," Haru stated with both hands clasped together in front of her. Makoto staring to her friend dumbfounded.   
  
"Haru! D-do not go making decisions for me like that. A-Amiyama-san while I appreciate the gesture I must decline-"  
  
"I'm sorry Niijima-sempai, but I must insist. Won't be able to sleep well at night leaving you alone with dangerous people like Kamoshida around. Allow me to walk you home, at least until he is locked away for good." Ren interrupted once more. Leaving Makoto staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
This... This was not how she expected any of this to go. Every scenario possible playing in her mind as to how this would end. This boy was a criminal, wasn't he? So why would he go so far as to help her in this way? Was it simply out of guilt? Did he have some ulterior motive? None of this made any sense! Turning to Haru she saw a familiar look in the girl's eyes. She was serious about letting this happen, and would not let Makoto back down. The latter biting her bottom lip before going into deeper thought.  
 _  
_ _'This is not a good idea. If someone were to see us together... why does that even matter? He is another student, and as Student Council President, it is my job to look out for him. Granted I... have done a rather poor job of that up until now. But, perhaps I could use this to learn more.'_  
  
The gears in her head began to turn almost immediately upon thinking that.  
  
 _'Clearly, there is more to this person than meets the eye, thus it might be best to keep him in my sights. He did just lie on my behalf after all. And from how he speaks he seems a bit reckless. Perhaps I can rehabilitate him through this... Yes! This might actually benefit both of us.'_ Makoto thought as she formed various plans in her mind in that one moment. Nodding a bit before turning to Ren once more. "Very well Amiyama-san. Until Kamoshida is locked away for good, I shall accept your offer."   
  
"Thank you Niijima-sempai. I shall be in the library once school finishes today. So please let me know when you are ready to leave. And... I am truly sorry." With that, he bowed one more time before leaving the room. Makoto and Haru sitting there silently for a bit before the latter spoke.  
  
"Well he seems nice~" The bubbly brunette stated to which Makoto sighed. Not only had she been saved by a superhero the night previous, but now she had an escort going home. One with a criminal record no less.  
  
 _'What have I gotten myself into...?'  
_

* * *

School seemed to fly by for both Makoto as the day went on. All the teachers pulling Makoto aside at one point or another to talk about the obvious. Moving to see why she was hurt and such; many mentioning the whole "car" rumor now circulating the school. The one Ren made up. Though Makoto did not enjoy lying, the alternative was admitting to being assaulted by a monster...   
  
She chose the former.  
  
It took some doing but eventually, the teen managed to convince them she was fine. Stating that she'd be removing the bandages once given the okay as it was mostly just some scratches and such. Along with assuring them that there was no desire to mention what occurred during the "accident" as it wasn't a pleasant memory. Kinda came with being thrown down an alleyway and assaulted.  
  
With that all said and done, Makoto went about her day like normal. Grateful the pain meds she took were still working even as the final bell rang. Well aware that Sae wanted her to head home right after school without delay; Haru's driver presently preoccupied. Meaning the fluffy-haired teen would join her best friend and wait at the Niijima household for her ride.  
  
Thus- after Haru checked on her roof garden- the two made their way to the library to find their newest "bodyguard."   
  
One Ren Amamiya.  
  
"Sorry for the wait Ren-kun. We're ready to head out if you are." Haru greeted the transfer student before Makoto could even get a word in. Already using the boy's first name much to Makoto's surprise. Was she really that okay with the boy right away?  
  
Without a word, Ren began to pack up his belongings before standing tall. Nodding in understanding. "Of course. I'm prepared whenever you two are Okumura-senpai. Niijima-senpai."  
  
"Please, call me Haru~" The brunette asked of him. Makoto left very confused by this interaction; as if the two knew one another. Yet was well aware that wasn't the case. Just what was Haru doing...?   
  
After that rather interesting interaction, Makoto soon found herself being escorted home by the duo. Haru insistent that her tagging along for the first escort was partially to be an observer. Wanting to ensure that her best friend would be safe with someone like Ren.   
  
"It's not that I distrust you Ren-kun. Simply wish to keep my best friend safe is all. So I must ensure you can do so~"  
  
Surprisingly the boy agreed to it without question. Stating he was okay with "proving he could get Niijima-senpai home safe and sound." Haru seemed to trust the boy's words even with his record. Makoto... wasn't sure what to think. This boy had a lot of mysteries surrounding him and she wasn't sure how to react to any of them.  
  
At first, Haru made light conversation to start things out. Asking Ren a few questions to get to know him better. Almost like a job interview honestly. He was sixteen going on seventeen. His favorite food was curry. He loved coffee- something that Haru resonated with. He did in fact NOT carry any weapons, nor was he a member of the mafia. Those last few questions were kind of rude... but Ren simply brushed them off. Stating that rumors were just that, rumors.  
  
It was clear early on that Ren was not like the tales spread around school portrayed him as. Perhaps... Perhaps this was going to open up more than Makoto first thought.  
  
As the trio made their way down the street in an attempt to get to the trains, Makoto moved to ask her own questions. Curiosity at its peak.  
  
Only for a sound from above to interrupt said wonderment. The two girls turning upwards as Ren stood at least a foot behind them; the boy stating he should keep his distance as to not intrude on their conversations if they had any. Though Haru made sure he was included nonetheless.  
  
Both brunettes meanwhile were greeted to the sight of a body falling from the rooftop. The duo gasping in fear that someone just jumped off the roof... only for the individual to land on their feet in front of them ever so gracefully. Neither expecting who they saw at that moment.  
  
Before the trio now stood someone they all knew from the news. Skintight red suit, dark red thigh-high boots, a cat-like tail accessory. Pink gloves. Light-colored skin and bright blonde haired tied into a pair of pigtails. A mask in the shape of a cat's head solidifying immediately who it was.  
  
Panther.  
  
One of the Phantom Thieves of Heart.  
  
"Whew. Took a while to get here... Anyway, more importantly, I've been looking all over for you Jok-" The heroine known as Panther began as stood tall. Only to stop speaking after spinning to see a trio of people standing there. Eyes wide open at the sight; similar to the other girls who were gazing at her in pure shock themselves. Panther not expecting more than one person.  
  
Makoto all the while wondered why another Phantom Thief of all people would be standing in front of her. Unaware of Haru's eyes sparkling or Ren's body tensing up behind them. Just what was going on...? Panther all the while just having one thought come to mind.  
  
 _'...Crap.'_  
  
 **To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus we come to an end of another chapter. Just why has Panther appeared before the trio? And what will come of Makoto's new escort? Stay tuned to find out~
> 
> In all honesty I had trouble getting this chapter done due to a mixture of writing issues and work overload. The latter has left me SUPER drained to the point it was hard to even sit up at times. I'm not too keen on this chapter but I hope people who do read it enjoy.
> 
> Heads up though. The next chapter will NOT release next Monday. Work is too hectic and a lot of changes have to be made. I'm sorry but there might be a bit of a delay on the next release. Sorry.
> 
> Anyway as always thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think down below. Are you enjoying the story so far? If not that's fine as well. Thanks again and have a wonderful day.


	4. We Meet Again

_'...crap.'_  
  
Panther had to be honest... Of all the people she expected to be standing there, Makoto Niijima and Haru Okumura were quite low on the list. She'd been in a bit of a rush but still, this was a rather poor situation. Blinking a few times as her eyes turned to the male of the group for a brief second; the latter looking quite tense. Panther realizing immediately that she had to fix things before any questions could be made. Take advantage of the present shock of her appearance!   
  
She's already started with Joker's name so... improvise!  
  
"J-Joker's friend! Princess right?" She said before pointing directly at Makoto while letting out a nervous chuckle.  
  
Makoto was more than aware her cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson the instant those words left Panther's lips. How did this person know about Joker calling her Princess? Did he inform his fellow Thieves? Granted if he WAS the leader of the Phantom Thieves it made complete sense they'd know one another but still! And would the two of them be classified as friends? They'd only met last night after all.  
  
It didn't help that with Haru standing right there it meant more teasing, later on, was assured. Makoto moving to fix things a bit before it got out of hand in that regard.   
  
"Um... a-actually my name is Makoto Niijima. You're... Panther-san correct?" Makoto asked in trying to change the subject. Even mentioning said nickname caused her stomach to tingle with butterflies after all.  
  
"That's right. And um... is your friend okay?" Panther asked while pointing to Haru all of a sudden. Makoto turning to Haru only to see eyes sparkling. That was when she remembered...  
  
"Mako-chan...! Mako-chan! I-it's Panther! It's really Panther!" Haru was practically vibrating with glee. Makoto almost overlooking how much a superhero fangirl Haru was. So to see the real one in person was likely blowing the poor girl's mind.   
  
Before Makoto could even reply, Haru pulled out what was clearly an autograph book and practically skipped over to the heroine. "My name is Haru Okumura! M-may I have your autograph please Panther-san? I am a quite the fan!" Haru said with a slight jitter in her voice.   
  
Makoto knowing only four things got Haru this excited. Coffee, flowers, grenade launchers, and superheroes.   
  
"Oh. Sure. No problem." Panther said before taking the pen provided by Haru and writing out her name. Once done Haru took the book back and proceeded to rush over to Makoto to show off the signature. Makoto smiling at how joyful her friend was while Ren watched without a word. The former rather oblivious to the boy releasing a sigh of what was seemingly relief.  
  
Once Haru managed to calm down Makoto asked, "May I ask why you were searching for me?" Panther at this went a little tense. Knowing she had to make something up on the spot. She racked her brain until something clicked. A logical option. At least to herself.  
  
"Joker told me you were attacked by Kamoshida yesterday. I wanted to check in on you and ask some questions." Panther stated, which was not COMPLETELY a lie. She had wanted to ask Makoto a few things but a certain someone told her it was unwise to do so. She was already here though so caution was thrown to the wind.  
  
Makoto was a little taken back by that. Though, she did remember hearing that Panther would most of the time check on victims of such terrifying crimes to see if they needed anything. Makoto was just grateful she didn't end up worse off compared to some of those individuals.   
  
"Oh. Well thank you, but I am quite alright. But you had some questions...?"  
  
"Yeah. When Kamoshida attacked you, did he mention anything out of the ordinary?" Makoto and Haru both raised brows at Panther'squestion. "Did he talk about where he was going to take you or where he might go? Perhaps anything you thought was strange?"  
  
That was not really what Makoto expected to be asked. Granted logically speaking it made total sense. The Phantom Thieves were likely hunting down Kamoshida and would reasonably need more information. Most of the time his victims were left in states they'd never be able to speak again... so it did make sense that one of them would question her for intel. Unfortunately...  
  
"I-I'm sorry but no. He... He hadn't mentioned anything of that sort-"  
  
"Are you sure?" Panther asked before suddenly getting in Makoto's face. Hand grabbing on the teen's shoulder with a strong grip. It wasn't too hard in reality, but Makoto still ached, making it a little painful. Makoto flinching a little at the contact. Both from the pain and from trying to remember the attack again. Fear still there as she recalled all of Kamoshida's actions and words. Her body beginning to tremble unconsciously.   
  
"Anything at all. If you remember I need to know-"  
  
The heroine was interrupted as a hand gripped her own wrist. Panther jumping a bit as she turned only to see Ren staring at her; his hand holding said wrist with a tight grip. "Please release Niijima-senpai. She's still in pain." Ren said with a calm tone of voice. Seemingly not shaken at all by the hero's presence. Makoto snapping out of where her mind was going because of it as well.  
  
Panther meanwhile realized what she was doing and released Makoto right away; Ren releasing Panther's wrist at the same time. "Sorry. I didn't... I'm sorry about that." Panther apologized upon realizing her mistake. Going silent for a few moments before trying one last time. "You're positive he didn't say anything?"   
  
Makoto was quick to nod while rubbing her shoulder a little, able to see the look in Panther's eyes. There was disappointment in those bright orbs. Not in her, but in the fact she was seemingly no closer to catching Kamoshida.   
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." Makoto apologized while Haru stood by. While the latter was still fangirling a little the heiress worried for Makoto nonetheless. Placing a hand against her back to ensure the girl was alright. Superhero or not, Haru did not approve of anyone hurting her best friend.  
  
Panther meanwhile was clearly deep in thought. Likely displeased with Makoto having no new information, but there was little the student could do in that regard. It wasn't like Kamoshida spouted the location of his "lair" or anything like that. Still... It made Makoto feel somewhat guilty about what she asked next.  
  
"Um, Panther-san? I apologize for asking this of you but could I possibly request your assistance with something?" The teen asked of the blonde who looked at her with a tilt of the head. "Could you... possibly deliver a message to Joker for me? To ask him if we could meet up again at some point. There are a few things I'd like to say to him... including my thanks. He had left last night before could properly thank him for saving my life." Makoto asked before bowing with her request.  
  
Panther looked at her with a neutral gaze before both eyes for a moment shifted upward. Seeming almost hesitant to answer the request at first.   
  
"...I'll relay the message. And sorry for grabbing you like that. Please keep us informed if anything new pops up. Until then..." Panther said before she made her move. The teens watching as she leaped into the air before bouncing from building to building with ease. Soon enough she was on the rooftops before rushing out of sight. Leaving the trio alone once more.  
  
_'So are all the Thieves able to move like that?'_ Makoto had to wonder to herself. Joker proved enough that he was fast and strong, while Panther just proved her skills in movement.   
  
That was when Makoto realized that she'd failed to thank Ren for what he's just done. The oldest of the trio turning to him with a bowed head. "Thank you for your assistance Amamiya-san."  
  
At being called out Ren tensed up a bit much to Makoto's confusion. "It's... quite alright Niijima-san," Ren responded with his same normal tone. Just a little quieter than normal. Something was odd about it... Part of her wondering why he hadn't questioned who this "Joker" was either, but chalked it up to respecting her privacy? Though to be fair that was also a bit of a stret-  
  
"Are you alright?" Haru asked upon Panther leaving, interrupting Makoto's train of thought. Likely too awestruck by the heroine's presence at the time to speak. Makoto quick to nod and reassure the girl she was alright. And that it was okay to go all out. Ren kind of confused by what that meant- simply overhearing it until seeing first hand what that meant.   
  
"I GOT MY FIRST PHANTOM THIEF AUTOGRAPH! BEST DAY EVER!" Haru suddenly cheered. Makoto chuckling softly a little while Ren just sighed. Former thoughts forgotten thanks to the bubbly teen. 

* * *

Several train rides later left the three Shujin students standing outside the Niijima's apartment complex. Ren standing a few feet back as the girls moved together to head inside; Makoto quick to turn to Ren before giving him a small bow. "Thank you for accompanying us today Amamiya-san."  
  
"Of course Niijima-senpai, Okumura-senpai. Please have a good evening and Sunday." With that Ren bowed one more time before heading off. Leaving Makoto and Haru at the entrance of the complex as the former turned to her friend with a warm smile.  
  
"Ren-kun seems quite nice. Thus, I shall approve of him accompanying you from now on," Haru stated with that same knowing smile. Makoto groaning softly as she shook her head.  
  
"Haru this is only until Kamoshida is locked up. And to make sure Amamiya-san doesn't do anything reckless," she said, a little worried about this boy who seemingly had not much focus on himself. He seemed far more selfless than anyone could have figured. "Would you like to come in for some coffee?"  
  
"That would be lovely. And then you can show me that jacket! We rushed out this morning without me being able to see it," Haru said before the two started chatting while approaching the nearby elevator.  
  
Neither made aware that Ren was still nearby. Watching from a short distance away to ensure that the two entered the complex safe and sound. Upon seeing them do so, he pulled out his cell phone. The device having vibrated a few times by this point.  
  
On the screen were a few texts from a friend. Ren already aware of what it might read but opened it anyway. Reading through a few of them before getting to the point.  
_  
???: 'Meet up. Now.'  
  
Ren: 'Why are you texting me instead of calling?'  
  
???: 'Crash day.'_  
  
Ren knew what that meant right away. Still, even if calls were down they should have found a better way... though Ren had to address something.  
  
_Ren: 'You're being reckless as of late.'  
  
???: 'YOU don't get to lecture me on that. Now hurry up. You can do your little escort game later.'  
_  
The boy could only sigh at those words while shaking his head. Knowing this was going to be a long night as he went on his way. Vanishing into the shadows of the alleyway...

* * *

Sleep was an impossibility. No matter how hard Makoto tried, something was simply preventing the teen from actually falling into a sound slumber. Instead, she found herself restless and turning aimlessly in bed for what felt like forever.  
  
Several hours had passed since Ren accompanied both Makoto and Haru to their destination. Makoto still somewhat shocked that she now had a personal escort for the time being; by a boy with a criminal record no less. Yet she felt no malice or ill intent when around Ren. He seemed genuinely concerned about her well being after the prior night.  
  
After saying their farewell to Ren, the two brunettes entered Makoto's home. Haru able to have a joyous time pretending to be Joker while wearing his jacket. Though the girl honestly had no idea what Joker was like, and simply moved around pretending to shoot energy blasts.   
  
Apparently Phantom Thieves could do that? Makoto wasn't sure. Though she was quick to take the jacket back and hold close once Haru was done; the latter noticing how attached her friend was to the piece of clothing.  
  
Afterward, the fluffy-haired girl had to go home for the evening. She wished to sleep over but, apparently, a few things came up at home that needed to be taken care of. Makoto also learned Sae was going to be out overnight; the woman telling Makoto to lock up tight and stay indoors. Meaning Makoto would be home all alone... As per usual... Normally, of course, this was not a big deal. She had dealt with such a thing for years. Yet for the first time in a while... she was afraid.  
  
Makoto never admitted it aloud but she was scared of being alone at night. This was usually something she could fight, but after the prior night, it proved difficult once more. She cursed her own weakness while attempting to fall asleep again and again. At one point hoping to take some sleeping aids only to discover the last had been taken after the assault. That memory only made it more difficult to sleep once it was in the open again.  
  
She had attempted to repress the memory of Kamoshida almost taking her. It had only been around twenty-four hours by this point but still. Niijimas were not ones to cower in fear. They would take such fear and kill it with bravery and determination. That was the Niijima way. Yet for all that bravado... she was still scared. Terrified that if she closed her eyes, somehow Kamoshida would be lurking... waiting...   
  
It was enough to make rest an impossible thing for the brunette. She had to simply get out of bed and into the open. Fresh air. Open space. Was it a good idea? Probably not... But being so restless was driving her insane. Thus she decided to do something that Sae would likely scold her for... but for once, she simply did not care.

* * *

"There really is nothing about him other than rumors..." Makoto muttered while sitting on the roof of her apartment complex. Somewhat grateful that the owner of the apartment complex would leave chairs on the large rooftop from time to time. Quietly relaxing in a seat while scrolling through various websites on her phone.   
  
Normally, the idea of sitting alone on the rooftop was one that would not cross her mind. Especially with Kamoshida still on the loose. However, this was a type of thing she did with her late father years ago. Both sisters would sit with him gazing at the stars above. Those were simpler, happier times for sure...   
  
Makoto had hoped that attempting such a thing would result in decompression of these feelings. It was something that brought ease as a child, so perhaps it could work again. Sadly it proved ineffective as thoughts would simply wander to the previous night. Leaving the poor girl trembling in fear.  
  
Truth be told it was still hard to believe. Makoto never thinking superheroes and villains would cross into her life outside of Sae trying to have them thrown in jail. Yet she'd almost been kidnapped by a man- no, a monster. Kamoshida did not deserve the title of human. He was a monster through and through. That same creature almost took her away. Only to be foiled by the one person that for the time being brought slight peace of mind.  
  
Joker. That mysterious fourth Phantom Thief. Makoto had never really thought to do much research on the Phantom Thieves, but after Joker saved her life it was impossible to curb this newfound curiosity. Thus finding herself doing all she could to look up any information on the hero available.   
  
It turned out to be practically nothing.

She had checked throughout various sites online, yet the most she got were theories about the enigma and not much else. There wasn't a single image of him online nor any speculations on his appearance. From various reports, it appeared that no one seemed to even know if he truly existed at all.

The most she found online were speculations which stemmed from that rumor. The one about the pier. Along with some believing this fourth Thief was likely super fast and strong. That was as far as they got. She could attest to that seeing as to how the man beat Kamoshida to a pulp.  
  
Even so, there were no definitive conclusions on anything else he was capable of. Mostly due to the whole "rumored" thing. Makoto frowning slightly as she had hoped to learn SOMETHING about the man who saved her life. The image of him in her mind still quite powerful as his fierce eyes gazed into her own that night.   
  
"Who are you, Joker...?" Makoto questioned softly while gazing at her phone. Taking a moment to place the device on her legs before pulling on the coat around her shoulders. It was probably not the wisest of ideas to have brought the coat with her onto the rooftop, but it was so late no one would be up to notice. At least she hoped that would be the case. Not that anyone would know it was Joker's now that she thought about it...  
  
With a sigh, she took the phone back in her hands and tried scrolling through info once more. Perhaps there was something overlooked. Something. Anything at all.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
Makoto was unable to contain the growing annoyance before looking down at the concrete beneath her feet. _'Get a grip Niijima. You're acting as if it matters. Not like you'll ever see him-'_

"It is unwise to sit alone on a rooftop at night, Princess."  
  
Makoto couldn't help but let out a loud squeak of shock before jumping to her feet. Turning around so quick she almost gave herself whiplash as a means to see the source of the voice. Eyes widening at who was standing a few feet away at the roof's gated edge.  
  
All black attire. Blood red gloves. Eyes covered with a brilliant white mask.   
  
Joker.   
  
The same man who had saved her the previous night stood there on the roof's edge with arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Makoto able to feel her chest tighten at the sight and face start to flush. Memories of him from before flooding in so quickly that it was hard to focus. Granted she knew it was only a day since she last saw him but... Something about seeing the man again made her heart swell.  
  
"J-Joker-san! Y-you are him, correct?" Makoto mentally berated herself for stuttering at the sight of the hero. Why in the world was she so nervous around him? Why did seeing him make her face feel so warm?   
  
Before any of these questions could be answered, the black-haired hero hopped off the edge and onto the roof itself to approach. Makoto watching him as he reached a few paces in front of her before placing one arm across his chest, another behind his back, and bowed deeply to her.  
  
"We meet again Princess. It is an honor to see you once more." Joker greeted in a smooth voice that made the hairs on Makoto's arms stand up a bit. The flush on her cheeks only growing at the nickname used for her. Thoughts interrupted as he spoke. "I was told you wished to meet with me?"  
  
Makoto blinked for a moment before remembering earlier in the afternoon. Panther. She must have delivered the message. "C-correct. I wished to speak to you again. I-I mean... that is to say..." Makoto began to jumble her words as Joker stood tall from his bow. Unconsciously brushing her hair behind her ear; a tick of hers whenever too nervous or embarrassed. The brunette taking a deep breath before looking him in the eye.   
  
With as much focus as she could muster she cupped both hands in front of herself before bowing to him. "Thank you. Thank you for saving my life. If it wasn't for you I'd be... Just... I didn't have a chance to show my gratitude last night. So I just wished to thank you for saving me Joker-san." Makoto managed to say after a moment or so. Feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her chest as she finally had the opportunity to thank the man. Well aware if not for him, her life would have been forfeit.   
  
Quietly she waited for some kind of response while still bowing; somewhat confused as to why he didn't say anything. Thus she stood back up only to see him smiling at her. Something about it made her chest tingle and eyes widen slightly. "J-Joker-san? Um-"  
  
"Princess, there is no need to thank me." Joker interrupted before she could finish. "A Trickster is one who saves those in need. But for you, it is my honor to serve and protect. An honor I have sworn to uphold no matter what. And please, call me Joker. No need for formalities."   
  
And even more butterflies in the stomach. Just how was this man so damn smooth?!  
  
"O-oh. I-I see. E-either way, thank you for saving my life... O-oh! Your jacket-" Makoto said before realizing she was still holding onto his jacket. Though the idea of giving it up was somewhat painful, she knew it had to be done.  
  
Joker meanwhile moved to object. "It is quite alright Princess. You may keep-"  
  
"No. It's... very kind of you, but this jacket belongs to you. But thank you for lending it to me in my time of need." Makoto insisted while holding the jacket out towards the hero. Joker seemingly thinking it over before looking Makoto in the eye.  
  
"Very well. But in exchange, I have something for you."   
  
That was not what she expected to hear at all. He had something to give her? What could that mean? Was it a gift or- Makoto's thought process on this was interrupted as Joker took the jacket from her hands. Makoto not wanting to admit that another reason she asked him to take it was also partially due to being unable to stop staring at his toned arms...  
  
...She sounded like such a typical teenaged girl in her head...  
  
After placing the jacket back on, Joker turned to Makoto and grabbed one of the girl's hands. She was surprised at first only to watch Joker lift said hand up and place a single item against her palm.  
  
It was a gem of some sort. Small in size- little bigger than a normal-sized marble- and glowed with a soft blue light. It was warm to the touch and radiated a strange aura of sorts. Thoughts pondering on what this could be, only for Joker to spell it out in a sense.  
  
"Clench this in your fist and close your eyes. Once you do so, repeat what I am about to say. Dia."  
  
The request was an odd one. Makoto unsure how to take it at first but for some reason, she felt compelled to do as asked. Likely due to the trust she felt towards Joker after saving her life only a short twenty-four hours ago.  
  
Thus she did as requested. Clenching her fist tight around the gem, closing her eyes, and repeating the word spoken. "Dia."  
  
Immediately a strange sensation radiated from the gem. Makoto able to feel it burst with a small cracking sound before vanishing. Before she could even react a powerful surge of energy rushed through her body both inside and out. Makoto's eyes shooting open only to be greeted by a veil of blue light encasing her form.   
  
That wasn't the only thing taken note of. The slight pain she still felt from her cuts and bruises... they were fading away ever so rapidly. Unaware of what was truly happening until the light faded. Makoto now standing there feeling healthier than ever. The pain completely gone.  
  
"W-what just happened...?" Makoto wondered as she looked over herself. What in the world was that strange light and why did it make her pain go away? Many questions were raised and Joker was quick to respond in kind.  
  
"That was a Spell Gem. My team and I are able to craft spells into physical gems in order to use them on the fly. Consider it a last-ditch effort as a means to continue fighting." Joker began while pointing to Makoto's hands where the gem once sat. "The one I gave you is known as Dia. A healing spell that mends and repairs damages done to individuals."  
  
Those words alone left Makoto almost dropping her jaw in awe. They had superpowers AND special items? Including HEALING spells?! Did that mean all her wounds and such were healed?! That was insane to even think about! Yet the proof of such was evident for anyone to see once the bandages were removed. Makoto's wounds were gone.  
  
"I must apologize though Princess. Such an item takes quite some time to make, hence why one was not available last night to give you. Will also be unable to craft another for some time, so I pray that you be cautious from this point forward.  
  
"What?! I'm so sorry! I didn't know-"  
  
"You needn't apologize. I chose to give you the gem to heal. It was MY decision." Joker interrupted before Makoto could fully apologize for taking the gem. "We Phantom Thieves have little use for them very often. We tend to keep some around simply in case of emergencies. And a Princess in pain is one such emergency to myself."  
  
Again Makoto could feel heat engulf both cheeks. Just how was this man able to make her flush so easily? Somehow his words were more effective than even Haru's teasing. Though she was still rather dumbfounded by the fact she'd just been healed. It turned out she knew oh so little when it came to the possibilities of superheroes...  
  
That's when a thought came to mind. Since Joker was already here... perhaps it would be a good time to ask some questions? Her curiosity of the Phantom Thieves and Shadows had only been growing more and more. And with meeting two of the Thieves in less than a day, it was enough to get even herself beyond curious about all this.  
  
Thus she spoke. "T-thank you for healing me. Um, forgive my intrusion but might I ask what is a Trickster?" She asked with a raised brow. The way Joker spoke of the word earlier seemed to have more meaning to it than simply someone who tricks others. Which was also highlighted by the way he chuckled upon hearing the question.  
  
"Do forgive me but I am afraid that is something I cannot share at this time," Joker responded with that same smirk he always seemed to wear. Makoto finding herself a little disappointed that he dodged the question. So she tried another.  
  
"I see. Well, might I ask why the public doesn't know of you? The other Phantom Thieves are all well known and-"  
  
"A good Thief is one who remains in the shadows." Joker interrupted much to the teen's surprise. "What good is a Thief who reveals themselves while the others keep the eyes on them?"   
  
The question had a lot going behind it. From how it was spoken, seemingly he was meant to stay hidden while the others garner the public's attention? Did that mean he only appeared at night? What reason could there be for that? And how did it pertain to their mission to "to steal back the world from evil" exactly?  
  
There was a lot here that Makoto was not aware of. She thought it best to question a bit more... but perhaps it was wiser to build up to the bigger ones? Sis had taught her that when interrogating someone, at times it was better to start small.  
  
So she asked him about his powers.   
  
"I see. May I ask what are your powers exactly? I have been made aware that Panther-san has fire elemental abilities and-"  
  
"Afraid that is secret my dear~" He responded with a strangely teasing tone.  
  
Makoto found herself actually pouting at that one. He wouldn't even share what his powers were? She didn't think it was that big of a question! It wasn't like she was asking his identity right?   
  
Though she realized that pout was a mistake as Joker began to laugh softly at her expression. Cheeks still crimson while the man enjoyed himself.   
  
"That is quite the appearance, Princess. It would seem I have upset you. Please forgive me, but a Thief must keep some secrets. Though I am honored you find interest in a lowly Thief such as myself~"   
  
Makoto was sure her pout only grew as did her blush. Was it really possible to blush on top of an already existing one?   
  
_'Wait.'_  
  
Makoto stopped cold. Something was weird about all this. Teasing tone. Soft laughs. Going out of his way to see her like this. And that look in his eyes. No... It wasn't possible.   
_  
__'I-is he flirting with me...?'_ Makoto questioned, jumping the gun a bit. It was so minuscule that it was likely not the case, but her memory of Haru saying some people flirted by teasing was playing super loud in her head at that moment. She had no actual knowledge of what flirting was like, but this felt like it. Or was she just thinking too deeply about it?  
  
She began to question how her face had not caught on fire due to how warm it was at that point.   
  
Part of the teen wanted to question this aloud but was stopped as she watched Joker's expression shift from playful to a bit more serious.  
  
"All joking aside, how are you feeling?"   
  
The question was so jarring and out of nowhere that it left Makoto a bit shaken; thoughts of "flirting" put aside entirely. One moment he's teasing and making slight jabs, the next he's all serious and looking at her with cautious eyes. Makoto suddenly taking note that aside from handing her the gem and taking the coat, he'd not taken a single step closer to her. Ensuring their distance was palpable. Was it a precaution to help her feel comfortable?  
  
"I-I'm quite alright. Thanks to the gem-"  
  
"Princess." Joker interrupted once more. "I'm not only asking solely about your body. How are YOU? You went through something... terrifying. And I will apologize again and again if need be for being too slow. But please, answer this question for me."  
  
If honesty was on the table, Makoto wasn't sure how to react to this. Joker wasn't just asking if she was physically okay, but mentally as well. And it made sense. She was assaulted and almost kidnapped. Most people would be mentally unwound by such a thing. Sis had begun to mention something about therapy the night prior but seemed shaken in the midst of saying it.  
  
She was leaving him hanging in regard to the question though. But how to approach this? Joker was still technically a stranger in a lot of regards. A mysterious superhero only a select few knew about? Most would view that as suspicious right away.  
  
Yet... Makoto felt safe with him around. Could not explain why in the slightest, but it was the truth. The teen slowly sitting back down on the chair she'd been using before looking down at her lap.  
  
"I'm... I'm okay. Still a little shaken up, but I will manage. If you know my sister, you know we Niijimas are tough." Makoto stated with a small smile to try and reassure Joker.  
  
There was doubt in his eyes as the man took one of the chairs and moved it in front of Makoto. Taking a seat as well with both hands clasped in front of him. How he managed to sit so easily with that type of coat was a wonder in of itself.  
  
"It is true that Sae-san is quite the stubborn one... but you are not Sae Niijima. You are yourself." The statement somehow managed to make Makoto jump a little. "You've been through a terrifying ordeal. One that most would break from and never return. But I can see that your will and heart are strong. Which is why I ask that you take this time to recover."  
  
He was worried about her well being. A SUPERHERO was worried about her physical and mental states. One who apologized for being late and even gave her his jacket to keep comfortable.   
  
Just who in the world was this man? She hadn't a moment to ask as he continued to speak.  
  
"If need be, seek the help of those you can speak to. While my ears are open to you, perhaps you would find it too discomforting with our lack of familiarity. If so, ask for assistance from those you trust. Though if you truly are like your sister then you will forgo such a thing."  
  
Was that a jab at Sae or was he being serious?  
  
"Please Princess. I ask that you take all the time and help you need. While I helped tonight in healing the body, your mind will need time. Trust me. I know all too well the dangers of trauma."  
  
Every neuron in Makoto's head went off throughout these words. He had been through trauma as well? What kind? Was it rude to ask? Of course it was! She'd only known him for a day now and they'd only spoken twice. And once was right after she'd been assaulted!   
  
But what the hell could she even make of all this? Here she was being given advice from an enigmatic superhero who wore such a kind expression to try and keep her at ease. Red eyes gazing into her own and showing that he was supporting her. At least that's what she figured.   
  
His words from before that still echoed so much in Makoto's head it actually made her jaw almost drop. He was asking her to try and find some help to try and alleviate these fears. Even if it was just a day ago, the attack was still very real to her. He was asking her to get the help needed to recover both physically and mentally.  
  
How could she refuse such a request? Niijima pride aside. "Okay..."  
  
"Thank you Princess."  
  
Silence. That was what filled the area after giving his thanks. It was a comfortable one, but still a little awkward. How to go from here was the main question. Makoto left a little dumbfounded by everything to the point she wasn't sure how to continue.  
  
That's when something came to mind that she'd wanted to ask ever since first hearing it.  
  
"Forgive me for changing the subject, but may I ask why you keep calling me Princess? My name is-"  
  
"Makoto Niijima. Student Council President of Shujin Academy and top of her class. Along with being the younger sister of the ever adamant Prosecutor Sae Niijima," Joker interrupted; Makoto's eyes wide as dinner plates. About to question how he could possibly know that but was beaten to the punch.   
  
"Your sister and I have butt heads at several points over the past few months. She, of course, has mentioned you several times in our meetings. Thus, knowing who you are is but simple deduction. That and she showed me a picture of you two during one of our arguments, thus I knew what you looked like right away."   
  
Sae had really mentioned her? That was a shock. There were times Makoto wondered if Sae truly cared for the younger Niijima, only to learn the woman had spoken to a Phantom Thief about her? Would wonders never cease? "I-I see. But if you know my name, why do you keep calling me Princess?" She asked.   
  
"Allow me a question first if you please. What do you see when you look at me?" Joker swiftly asked. Makoto finding herself blinking in bewilderment at the suddenness of it. Taking a moment to regain her composure, she looked at Joker before answering.  
  
"...a hero?"  
  
The answer made Joker chuckle before he nodded. "I am honored to hear that. To some, the Phantom Thieves are heroes. Those who protect the weak from the terror of Shadows." Joker started before standing and gazing towards the sky.  
  
"To others, we are a menace. Powerful monsters that could one day destroy anything or anyone... However, that is always subjective to the specific individual. Everyone views those around them differently. As a Trickster, my eyes tend to be far more clear. I am at times able to view others as what they truly are." Joker began as he looked at Makoto with a soft smile.   
  
"And when I look upon you, I see a young woman with limitless potential. I see a pure heart and soul unsullied by the evils of this world. A beauty in both body and mind that I am compelled to protect." With a swift motion, the hero fell to one knee and bowed his head.  
  
"What I see before me is a Princess. Thus, I speak of you as you are. A magnificent princess who must be protected no matter what." With that Joker stood back up and smiled at her. Makoto unable to say a word as her mind was short-circuiting.   
_  
'Speak Niijima! Say something! Anything!'_ Makoto internally screamed at herself to react rather than sit there bewildered. Yet her body refused to move as it was too busy malfunctioning at Joker's actions. Looking on even as the man slowly backed away before turning. Makoto snapping out of her stupor as Joker began to move towards the roof's edge.   
  
"Please wait! I still have more questions-"  
  
"Forgive me Princess, but I cannot delay my stay any longer. This Thief has a job to do." He stated before adjusting his gloves. Makoto looking on with red cheeks and mystified eyes as the man looked up at the night sky. "Know if I could, the rest of the night would be dedicated to whatever you pleased. However, my responsibilities are vast. But before I leave, I must ask something of you."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Before Makoto could even react Joker was suddenly but inches in front of her. His speed so great it actually blew her hair back somewhat as she looked on with wide eyes. The hero's hand gently cupped around her own; suddenly it before pressing a kiss against the back of said hand. Longer than the one from the prior night. That kiss alone sending chills through the teen's spine.  
  
"Forgive this impulsiveness action of mine. If you wish to be called something aside from your title, please let me know the next time we meet. Until then, may you be blessed by pleasant dream~" Joker said in a somewhat hushed tone before he released her hand. Bowing once more before rushing to the edge of the roof, jumping, and vanishing once more. Leaving Makoto standing there dumbfounded before she slowly slid onto her knees.   
  
If sleep was impossible before, then now it was even more so...  
  
Though not once had she ever noticed a pair of golden eyes watching from afar the entire time. A soft giggle escaping a figure hidden in the shadows. One whose eyes focused solely on the stupor induced Makoto.  
  
"How intriguing~" Spoke a soft voice before the eyes vanished from sight. Leaving Makoto with nothing but her thoughts on all that just transpired...

* * *

"HE WAS HERE!?" Haru's voice echoed throughout Makoto's apartment; the latter having to cover her friend's mouth to keep her from screaming any further. Cheeks flushed as she told Haru about Joker.  
  
It was already midday after her chance encounter and Makoto needed someone to talk to. Obviously, Haru was the only option and she was thankfully not busy on their day off. Thus upon the girl's arrival, she dragged Haru to the bedroom and began to explain what happened with Joker. Resulting in Haru's outcries and Makoto's frantic actions.  
  
"Haru please! What if sis comes home and hears you...!?"  
  
"But Mako-chan he was here on your roof! Oh goodness, you must tell me everything right aw-mmph!" Haru's yells were interrupted once more by the brunette covering her mouth. Sure as hell that Haru would result in a noise complaint at this rate.   
  
Thus, with cheeks red as could be, she went into full detail of what occurred. About how Joker appeared, thanking him, giving back the jacket-without detailing his toned arms-, the questions, his actions... every little detail. Which included why she no longer wore any bandages. The scratches and such were gone now after all.   
  
The more Makoto talked about the whole thing though, the more flustered her speech became. Haru not realizing that Makoto was the type to truly get all nervous at such things. It was absolutely adorable. Once all finished, Haru could not help but bounce up and down in her seat with delight.  
  
"That's wonderful! And he even used a magical gem to HEAL you!? Oh how romantic~ Perhaps he has a crush on you Mako-chan." Haru concluded to which Makoto nearly fall off her bed. The youngest Niijima restlessly brushing her hair back before looking around her room; unable to look Haru in the eye.  
  
"T-t-that's p-p-preposterous! T-there-"  
  
"Everything you've just told me is ABSOLUTELY flirting! While I have no experience with it myself, I have seen enough romance movies to know! Goodness! To think my best friend would be loved by and in love with a superhero! How thrilling!"  
  
"L-LOVE?! H-Haru you are jumping WAY too far! I do not love him! I-I simply appreciate him saving my life! And I only met him two nights ago!" Makoto tried her best to sound convincing. But with the way her voice cracked it was obvious she was not doing a good job.   
  
Seeing the smile on Haru's face only proved she could not persuade the girl. "...I-it's too early to call it love. I-I just... kind of... like him...?"  
  
"Oh my. Mako-chan's first crush...! I-I need a moment...!" Makoto blinked as Haru began to fan her eyes with both hands as if trying to prevent herself from crying. Able to tell rather quickly that Haru was teasing her resulting in another pout. This, in turn, made Haru giggle. "Mako-chan, I'm so thrilled for you~ Gosh can you imagine marrying a superhero?"  
  
"M-m-marriage?!" Makoto squeaked which only made Haru giggle even more. The heiress loving the way that Makoto became so flustered at this crush of hers.   
  
It took a moment for Haru to regain her composure before smiling softly at her friend. "I'm only teasing. I must say, it is a surprise to see you so flustered about someone." Haru stated honestly. Watching her friend brush back her hair once more in that same nervous tick of hers.  
  
"J-just don't tell Sis. You know she'd have a heart attack if she realized... Y-you know..." Makoto mumbled before looking away shyly.   
  
"Of course Mako-chan. But... I must ask. He implied you would meet again correct?" Makoto nodded. "But doesn't he seemingly only appear at night? How would that work? Did you give him your phone number? Or perhaps something else?" Haru asked. Realizing that due to being a student, staying up all night wasn't exactly an option for Makoto. She had so many responsibilities after all.   
  
Makoto herself fell silent for a minute before standing up and approaching the nearby desk. Haru watching with curious eyes as the young woman took the laptop sitting there and brought it back to the bed. Haru looking on as Makoto opened it up and the first thing shown after the lock screen were various notes about Joker. "Mako-chan?"  
  
"Haru, please hear me out. I wasn't able to get much sleep after Joker left. And... and I just couldn't stop thinking so... I got curious. Decided to do some more research on him. It turns out there is next to nothing... but there was a plethora of details about the other Phantom Thieves. So... I've been working on a map of each of their appearance." Makoto said before moving some programs around and showing a map of Tokyo with dots all over.   
  
Haru recognizing a few spots Makoto pointed out. The fangirl having done her own mini-research out of curiosity from time to time. "Oh my. They've truly been all over haven't they?" Haru wondered aloud as she looked at the color-coordinated dots. Red for Panther, Yellow for Skull and Blue for Fox. Along with two black spots; one in front of Shujin and another on Makoto's complex. Meaning it had to be Joker. "Why did you make this Mako-chan?"

Silence. Until a single gulp escaped her best friend.  
  
"Haru... I... I want to learn more about him. To somehow repay him for saving me. But as Joker, I'll only be able to see him at night and that's if he isn't busy... It's impossible to know when that could be. So I've made a decision." Haru listened with bated breath as Makoto sighed before speaking.   
  
"I want to find out Joker's secret identity. Would you be willing to assist me in learning who Joker truly is?"

Makoto was sure she had never seen Haru eyes sparkle as much as they did at that moment. Knowing this was the beginning of a whole new adventure.  
  
**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After such a long wait, chapter 4 is finally upon us. Here we learn a few new things about Joker and the Phantom Thieves, along with Makoto starting a new goal. Where will it go from here? Who knows~
> 
> I must apologize again for who long this chapter took. Hope the extended length makes up for the time delay. As always thank you to those who are reading this story. And please let me know your thoughts and such in the comments below. Love hearing what you guys think or if you have questions.
> 
> Again thank you once more for reading, and please have a wonderful day. Stay tuned for more Phantom Heroes in the future~


	5. The Dangers of Teasing and Shadows

Makoto was, as one would come to expect, rather exceptional when it came to formulating plans. Being Student Council President of Shujin required being able to delegate and set up such things for events and the like after all. Meaning doing so was just something that came with the territory.   
  
Plotting to track down a Phantom Thief, however, didn't really fall under that same umbrella.  
  
Neither Makoto nor Haru really expected their Sunday to be spent framing it all out. Studying the specific pattern of movements for each known Thief to the present date. Haru using her expansive knowledge on the group to try and assist as best possible.   
  
The plan was rather simple in hindsight. Track down one of the more frequently spotted Thieves and get them talking. Granted, reporters and such had failed to do so in the past but Makoto had something they did not. A connection to Joker. Or at least she was an acquaintance of his. Maybe? It was complicated.  
  
Either way after several hours of plotting they were set to implement their plan in a few days time. At first Makoto insisted on the two of them start right away but Haru put a pin in that idea. Stating to her friend flat out it was too soon after the attack to be doing something like this. Proposing it was wiser to wait a few more days at least. Makoto tried to wave it off but Haru was adamant.  
  
It was during this discussion that Makoto remembered her promise from the previous night. How Joker asked her to seek help and talk to those who would listen. It was a hard pill to swallow; the Niijima pride in her arguing that doing such a thing was weak. Yet deep down she knew... it had to be done. Or else she ran the risk of her fears and anxiety building up to the point it'd leave her a broken mess. Haru starting the chain reaction as a simple question left her lips.  
  
"Mako-chan... Are you truly alright?" She asked all of a sudden. "I know we have not spoken much of the other night but-"  
  
"I-I'm fine Haru. Really. Now we should-" Makoto tried to change the subject but was swiftly stopped as Haru placed a hand against her arm. Makoto unable to stop herself from tensing up, which let Haru know all too well what was really the case.  
  
"Makoto. You've been there for me since the moment we met. Please... let me be there for you too." Haru begged of her while giving a soft smile. Even using Makoto's full name of all things. "Talk to me. Please?"  
  
Makoto knew all too well about the troubles Haru had in the past. Remembering how she did everything possible to support the young heiress during those times. Now, it seemed Haru wanted to do the same for her. Stating, "I won't leave my sister to suffer alone" after Makoto didn't answer right away. Makoto having to swallow her ego and accept the hand given.  
  
"...Okay." She replied. Niijima pride or not, she made a promise to talk to someone. And who better than her best friend in the entire world? "The truth is Haru... I'm scared."  
  
It was painful to admit. But it was the truth. She was scared of that night even with the memory of Joker being alongside it. Fearful that it could happen again. Finally needing to say it how she truly felt.  
  
That was how the rest of their Sunday was spent talking and comforting one another. For the time being, thoughts of Phantom Thieves forgotten in favor of aiding in healing. Makoto well aware it would not mend all the mental scars of her assault but it would still help. The number of tears shed that day was something the teen didn't find pride in but learned of its necessity.   
  
Because Joker was right. She did need to talk after all.  
  
And hopefully, if their plan worked, she'd be speaking with the hero more often as well.

* * *

The next few days somehow felt slow as can be, but also far too fast to keep up. School just seeming like another routine as she went about her days. Classes, student council work, rinse and repeat. It didn't help the rumors had sort of spread and shifted a bit to being some kind of badass who gets hit by cars and walks away mostly undamaged. She chose to ignore all that for the time being.  
  
The newest constant, however, in this routine was being walked home by Ren.  
  
Makoto had wondered at one point if allowing the second year to know where she lives was a poor decision. He WAS technically a criminal after all. Yet the more times he walked her home, the less often these thoughts occurred. Each escort home Ren would always be so kind and polite. Doing his best to keep enough of a nominal space between them to ensure she felt comfortable.   
  
All of it was simply bizarre. So many rumors circulated about this boy yet so far Makoto could confirm none of them. He seemed almost docile honestly. Always wearing this calm expression with those gray-colored eyes of his. Never really smiling or frowning. That same look always on his face. The only time she'd seen it change was during the moments of him apologizing the week prior.   
  
His eyes held so much pain back then...  
  
Thus Monday and Tuesday felt as if they were repeats of each other. School came and went, Ren walked her home, wished her a good night, then went on home himself. It felt almost routine-like even after only two days of doing so by himself; Haru having been busy both times and could not accompany them.  
  
It was on Wednesday that things got interesting.   
  
"I'm sorry Amamiya-san, but I'm afraid I'll be busy this afternoon. I have a few errands to run so won't be heading straight home." Makoto started off as she met up with Ren in the usual spot after school. Always doing so as she knew the boy would simply track her down to walk her home. It sounded weirder in her head but knew it was only because Ren worried for the girl's safety. Especially since no news on Kamoshida had been broadcasted recently, nor did sis make any mention of it.  
  
"Errands?"  
  
Makoto nodded. "Yes. It's nothing dangerous I promise. Simply grocery shopping and-"  
  
"Okay. Let's go then."  
  
Ren's words immediately made Makoto stop and blink at the boy. "...I'm sorry?"  
  
"Shopping. I'll escort you home after you finish."   
  
That was not how she expected this to play out. Having thought the boy would simply accept that she was busy and go home on his own. Not that she didn't mind his company, it was just... She wasn't sure how to explain it really. Something about this boy was just far too mysterious.   
  
"I-I can't impose such a thing on-"  
  
"It's quite alright Niijima-senpai. Now, shall we be going?"  
  
Makoto could only sigh and nod. Realizing just how stubborn this boy was... 

* * *

The grocery shopping in itself wasn't too eventful. Makoto as always had a list ready and knew what she had to grab for home. Their supplies had fallen somewhat low due to her own wandering mind and Sae's busy nature. Not that the latter usually bought groceries but still.  
  
At times, Haru would volunteer to help Makoto shop and they'd ride home together afterward. However as of late Haru had to deal with some issues involving Okumura Foods meaning she needed to head home immediately after school. Though she always was sure to remind Ren to get Makoto home safe.  
  
It was odd but the trip itself went pretty well. Makoto quick to admit it was very kind of Ren in offering to carry some of the items for her as they went around the store. It once again challenged all the rumors circulating around the youth.  
  
She really did have a lot of questions about Ren but simply couldn't bring herself to ask them. What business of it was hers? How do you even go about asking someone about them assaulting a person? Granted, those records were never supposed to be released but still.  
  
According to Makoto's own research, Kamoshida forced a student to release the files before deciding to use that student as basically a punching bag... The boy still not fully healed from the assault as it was that severe... Apparently, the former gym teacher thought Ren was a stain on his "good image" upon the second year being allowed entrance into Shujin. How the two connected, Makoto hadn't the slightest idea.   
  
If only Kamoshida had been found out by the Phantom Thieves before all that transpired. The rumors about Ren likely never would have started in the first place. That monster's evil truly had no limits did it? What did he even hope to accomplish by releasing Ren's records? The brunette had to shake her head a bit to try and focus on other things. As this was a road she did not wish to cross at the time.  
  
"You really didn't have to come along Amamiya-san. I'm sure you have plenty of things of your own to do. T-that isn't to say I don't appreciate the assistance!" Makoto said while trying to not sound ungrateful. She simply had begun to worry lately she was taking away Ren's time from his own tasks.   
  
The boy meanwhile just shook his head. "It's quite alright Niijima-senpai. I promised to escort you home, and that is not something I will break. Now shall we continue? Niijima-senpai?" Ren blinked as he noticed mid-question Makoto suddenly looking away from him. Her eyes locked on... cookies?  
  
Confusion engulfed Ren while Makoto was all aflutter. Her eyes locking onto what appeared to be a tin of cookies on the shelf. The former of the two unaware of what would occur as Makoto walked over to the item and picked it up. Her eyes lighting up like stars in pure delight.  
  
_'BUCHI-KUN COOKIES!?!'_ She thought as she held a cookie tin in the shape of a panda's head. And not just any panda, but Buchimaru-kun. The childhood mascot and panda that Makoto adored more than anything else. Aside from her friend and sister, but still! _'W-when was this a thing?! How did I not know about it?!'_  
  
The girl had been so engrossed by the cookie tin she hadn't even noticed Ren growing closer. Looking over the item with a raised brow before he chuckled. The sound being enough to shake Makoto out of her stupor. But not without letting out a soft squeak in surprise.  
  
"A-Amamiya-san?"  
  
Makoto's cheeks erupted into a flush as Ren's soft chuckles continued. The boy looking at the item Makoto was holding before speaking. "I take it you're a fan of pandas Niijima-senpai?" The boy asked which made Makoto tense up.  
  
"U-um... n-no! Of course not. I simply... was surprised by the design of this tin is all." Makoto tried to save face but it only resulted in another chuckle escaping the boy. "I-it's not-"  
  
"That's really cute Niijima-senpai," Ren stated with a strangely warm smile on his face. One that both shocked and confused the girl. Cheeks turning pink in response to his words. Were people arrested for assault really capable of such kind expressions? Though the other thought on her mind made her tense up a bit.  
  
He looked a lot nicer when he was laughing. There was just a strange air of... kindness about him that shone greater when he wore a smile. The way his lips curled and eyes light up was strangely pleasing. She liked it.  
  
_'...Amamiya-san is actually kind of hands- W-wait! Why am I thinking about this?!'_ Makoto berated herself as her cheeks only grew redder in color. It was clear that Ren was teasing her a little but she couldn't bring herself to really argue about it. Instead the teen simply pouted before placing the tin back down. She had no business buying such things after all due to trying to watch her calorie count.  
  
With that Makoto simply went back to shopping for what was needed. Not seeing the way that Ren raised a brow before turning to the tin of cookies.

* * *

"Thank you for the assistance today Amamiya-san." Makoto thanked the boy upon arriving at her apartment complex. Ren, as usual, nodded to her before handing over the few bags he carried. Makoto almost forgetting about the boy heading back into the store after she was finished. Evidently, he had forgotten to buy something at the time.   
  
"Of course Niijima-senpai. Please have a good evening."  
  
"You as well-"  
  
"Oh! Almost forgot." Ren interrupted before reaching into his school bag. Makoto looking a little confused at what he was reaching for, only to gasp at what was pulled out.  
  
The Buchimaru cookie tin. Makoto flat out dumbfounded by the sight. "T-that's-"  
  
"For you. Here." Before Makoto could even respond, the boy placed said tin into one of her bags. Makoto left a little flustered by this while turning to him in surprise.  
  
"A-Amamiya-san! I-I can't accept thi-"  
  
"Sure you can. You wanted to get these right?" Makoto wanted to say no, but from the look on Ren's face she could tell the boy wouldn't believe her. Thus she just nodded slowly. "Then it's all good. Besides, I'm sure Buchimaru would love your company."  
  
All things came to a stop for Makoto at that moment. Body tensing up as she stood there even more dumbfounded than before. Looking up at the boy wearing a strange smirk of sorts. One that Makoto could not read in the slightest. Unable to say a word as he bowed his head before saying, "have a good evening Niijima-senpai."  
  
And with that Ren was on his way. Leaving Makoto standing there with wide eyes and a soon to be slacked jaw.  
  
_'H-he knows about Buchi-kun...?'_ She asked herself. Realizing that maybe there was more to Ren than she thought. MUCH more...

* * *

"With that, I believe it is time to commence Operation Unmask A Trickster," Makoto stated with more excitement than she likely realized. The brunette already standing alongside Haru as the two synchronized their newly acquired watches. The former scolding her friend for buying something so suddenly, but Haru shrugged it off.  
  
Truth be told Makoto found no actual need to do this but Haru insisted. Stating something along the lines of the devices being "spy gear." Not that it mattered as their focus was clear.  
  
It was Thursday now and the two teens were set with one goal in mind. Figuring out the true identity of Joker. Both aware of the dangers it may bring, but it was a task they were prepared to undertake. Makoto still somewhat confident in her aikido after all; also the taser that Sae acquired for her added a little extra security. And Haru said if anything, she'd simply call her driver to bring the grenade launcher.  
  
Makoto knew Haru well enough to know she was serious. That alone was terrifying.  
  
Either way, classes had let out for the day and they were prepped to start their mission. Already formulating the first plan of attack. They were going to-  
  
"Niijima-senpai, Okumura-senpai. Good afternoon." The young women jumped at the sudden voice behind them. Both spinning around in the hallway to see one Ren Amamiya standing there with bag in hand. Makoto going wide-eyed upon realizing... she'd forgotten to factor in Ren! Having been so distracted by the thoughts of their mission- along with wondering what was up with this boy- that she forgot about how the current arrangement would factor into play. How in the world had she forgotten something so obvious?!  
  
She was clearly slacking.  
  
"A-Amamiya-san. Y-you're still here." Makoto stated, hoping she sounded as surprised as she meant to be. Ren looking at her a little confused before slowly nodding his head.  
  
"Of course. I'm here to escort you home?" His response came off more of as a question than a statement.  
  
Makoto was sure her cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment due to actually overlooking this setup. "O-of course. It's just... well you see-"  
  
"Oh, Ren-kun! I completely forgot to tell you. Today Mako-chan is being taken home by me," Haru interrupted with a swift save. Ren blinking a couple of times before frowning slightly.   
  
"Okumura-senpai, I thought we agreed-"  
  
"There's no need to worry Ren-kun! Mako-chan will be taken home in my limo. So she won't be by herself AND will have my bodyguard in the vehicle as well." Haru reasoned with a soft smile. "And I haven't had much time to spend with Mako-chan after school lately. So we should be okay, right Ren-kun?"  
  
For a moment Ren was silent. Makoto looking into his eyes through his glasses only to notice he seemed... sad? It was only for a split second but he seemed almost disappointed by that. Perhaps she was imagining it as he nodded. "Alright. Please keep her safe Okumura-senpai." Ren said before bowing. "Have a safe evening senpais."  
  
Following his statement with a respectful bow, the second year was soon off. Leaving the duo to watch him leave as Haru pouted. "I feel bad for lying. Perhaps we should make it up to him later on?" Haru questioned her friend who was also frowning. Makoto able to see that Ren had nothing but good intentions- at least she hoped that was the case- and she shunned him in a sense. With a shake of her head though she regained some focus.  
  
"We can't involve him in something like this. We'll simply need to find a workaround is all. Now, let's get moving shall we?" Makoto asked of Haru who was quick to nod. Both teens making their way out of the school with their destination set.

* * *

The train ride to Shibuya Square was a strangely tense one. Something was off and Makoto knew it. Said thing easy to figure out rather quick. That being one Haru Okumura. Normally the girl would be all smiles and sunshine upon them heading out; always trying to remain positive. Yet for whatever reason Haru seemed... nervous.  
  
She probably hadn't notice Makoto seeing her glance left and right as if trying to make sure she wasn't snuck up on. Was this nerves from their plan? No... No this was something entirely different. Haru was anxious and on guard. Meaning there was more to this than Makoto knew.  
  
"Haru... What's wrong?" Makoto finally asked in the hopes her friend would tell her. The latter- while turning to the former- frowned and shook her head.  
  
"I-it's nothing. Just that... do you ever get the feeling that you're being followed?" Haru asked of Makoto who tensed up at that. Surprised as all hell for Haru of all people to say that.  
  
Did Makoto know that feeling? She knew terror, dread, etc from the recent attack... but she didn't feel followed at this time. Even so, she had to reply appropriately. "Do... Do you think someone is following you Haru? If that's the case I can call Sae or Sanada-san and-"  
  
"No no! I-it's alright Mako-chan. Just might be my imagination... C-can we talk about the plan again?" Haru said in trying to change the subject. And though Makoto knew this was far from over, she would accommodate her friend's request.   
For now.   
  
Haru seemed to perk up again as they quietly went over the plan one more time. They knew that finding Joker during the day would be an impossibility as he ONLY appeared at night. Thus they thought up the next best thing.  
  
Joker was a member of the Phantom Thieves; a hero group that defended the innocent from evil including Shadows and people like Kamoshida. This team consisted of at least four people; three publicly known at least. Unlike Joker the other three always appeared during the day. However, for the time being, their intended target amongst these three heroes was clear.   
  
Skull.   
  
While he was considered the most vulgar of the group, he was also the most straightforward. Always quick to speak his mind; Makoto seeing reading some reports where he seemed to begin talking too much about himself and the others, only for Panther to drag him away. The brunette theorizing that Skull had a very limited mental filter as to what not to talk about, thus figuring that he was their best option as to discovering who Joker might be.  
  
If they could find Skull and get the hero talking, that'd be more than enough to give Makoto at least a CLUE as to who her savior could actually be. All they had to do was track him down. Fortunately for Makoto, she figured out a set pattern of Skull's. Granted it was likely she wasn't the only one who knew this, but she'd use any advantage she had. And in this case, it was her intelligence.  
  
Skull was seemingly a creature of habit. He'd always take the same patrol around the city during the day when he was out. Makoto noting key points where he had been spotted throughout the months. Though one spot, in particular, was the aim for the duo of girls that day. The Big Bang Burger in Shibuya.   
  
For whatever reason, every so often Skull would stop his patrol and head over to that particular Big Bang Burger to eat. Reporters knew this as well and would always try to get an interview. The only problem for them was that he ignored them entirely each time. Along with anyone trying to record what he says or even film the man would result in nothing but static. Makoto theorizing the hero likely used his electric powers to disrupt their cameras and recording devices.   
  
The difference for Makoto and Haru was that they weren't going there to record anything. Along with having they an "in" that no one else had. Makoto's connection to Joker. She was the only one he called Princess after all.   
  
_'At least... I hope I am...'_ Makoto thought to herself as the two of them were making their way out of the station. The duo quick to head towards their destination...   
  
Only to see people beginning to flee the opposite direction where they were headed.   
  
Both teens left quite confused as groups of people ran away from their intended direction. Along with several officers trying to guide people away from said location. Questions running through the two brunette's minds on how to process this information. Attempts to try and question the people running all but ignored. Makoto beginning to think it was a bad idea to continue-  
  
"Come on Mako-chan! Let's see what's up ahead!" Haru chimed before Makoto could suggest they turn back. The fluffy-haired brunette quick to jog towards the source of whatever was making these people flee.   
  
"Haru wait!"

* * *

Makoto had thankfully managed to catch up with Haru after a short jog; quick to suggest they turn back from the obvious signs of danger. Granted they knew danger was a possibility but still... Haru the one to state they were already near the epicenter so they might as well see what was going on. It wasn't the brightest of ideas... but she was right in that regard. They were already there so might as well. After arriving at their destination though the two girls were greeted to quite the strange scene. The main shopping strip usually filled to the brim with people left considerably empty.   
  
The attention, however, was drawn to a sudden flash before their eyes. The teens watching as something moved about the area at a breakneck speed. Both looking around only to see a streak of what was seemingly lightning flying all throughout; bouncing off the ground and walls with intentional movement. Dodging beam after beam of energy that neither Haru nor Makoto recognized. Only to watch the lightning actually land on the pavement and take a solid form humanoid form. Leaving two beings standing in the middle of the street while facing off.  
  
"Mako-chan look!" Haru pointed at former of these two beings.   
  
For in front of them now stood the pirate looking hero known as Skull. His outfit consisting of a pair of black pants and jacket; the latter having a piece on the back that almost looked like a spine. Along with some knee pads, combat style boots, bright yellow gloves, and a red ascot. His mask shaped much like his namesake; the top half of a human skull.  
  
The blonde-haired hero had his back facing the students while gripping what appeared to be an iron pipe. Makoto unaware if the Phantom Thieves usually wielded weapons; she didn't see any reports on that after all. As for what he faced-  
  
"I-is that a sarcophagus?" Makoto found herself wondering aloud. Eyeing what appeared to be a rather large- at least eight feet tall- imposing sarcophagus of all things. The two able to make out the carving of a woman on the front of it along with a few other symbols. Was THIS a Shadow? She'd never seen one in person so... Makoto left clearly perplexed at the sight before hearing Skull scream.  
  
"WILL YOU KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF?! THIS IS 'EFFING ANNOYING!" The blonde cried out in clear frustration. The two teens questioning as to what this thing was and why it was pissing off Skull so much. That was until they saw the large coffin begin to open. Chills rolling down the spines of both girls as a rather demonic looking hand reached outward; a pair of glowing green eyes gazing from within the darkness.  
  
At that moment the creature released another strange beam of energy towards Skull. The blonde-haired hero quick to roll to the side and avoid the laser. Unaware that a few yards away the two girls were standing there. The beam heading straight at a shocked Haru.  
  
"HARU!" Makoto cried out before shoving her best friend out of the way, resulting in herself being hit by the beam alternatively. Barely able to hear Haru call out her voice in shock before everything went black...

* * *

"-ch... Wak... Mako... Wake up Mako-chan!" Makoto's eyes shot open at the sound of Haru calling out her name. Letting out a soft gasp and realizing she was clearly laying on the floor; first thing seen being the sky aside from Haru's concerned face. Turning her head she could tell Haru was kneeling down next to her. Though she seemed strangely... bigger than normal?  
  
"T-thank goodness you're awake! I was so worried! A-also are you able to understand me right now?" The question from Haru caused some uncertainty. Why would she not be able to understand her? Makoto for a moment forgetting she had been blasted by that strange beam. Had it knocked her unconscious? As she forced herself to sit up Makoto noticed something was... off... Everything seemed bigger than she remembered. Haru included. In fact... Haru was gigantic!  
  
_'W-what in the world!?'_ Makoto thought as she began to look around frantically. Haru leaning down towards her friend and looking quite nervous.  
  
"M-Mako-chan d-don't freak out okay?" Haru said before bringing her phone directly in front of the girl; Makoto noticing how huge it was and that Haru had turned the front-facing camera on. What Makoto was greeted to made her body go cold.  
  
What she saw was not a young woman. What she saw was not the Student Council President of Shujin. Nor was it the best friend of Haru Okumura and sister of Sae Niijima.   
  
No, what she saw in the screen... was a mouse.   
  
Makoto gawked at herself as she was greeted to six whiskers, a small snout with a black nose, little paws, a gray body, large round ears, and a tail. Makoto's mouth agape at the sight; taking note that strangely her hair and parts of her outfit shrank to match her new form. Even her headband.  
  
Everything in that moment just stopped. Makoto looking at the sight and blinking before gazing at her new tiny paws. Body shaking in pure shock... until all she could do was scream.  
  
"SQUEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"  
  
_'WHAT IS THIS!? WHY AM I SUDDENLY A MOUSE!? I-I CAN'T BE A MOUSE! W-WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL?! WHAT WILL SIS THINK!? WHAT WILL JOKER THINK!? I-'_ Makoto could not stop herself from thinking rapidly about so many issues with this new form of hers.  
  
Sis would be furious beyond belief. She'd be kicked out of school for sure! And Joker... Joker would...  
  
The mental image of Joker looking at this mouse form and going, _"I am sorry my Princess, but I cannot serve a mouse~"_ before dramatically leaving her forever played almost immediately. Too panicked to realize what she was even picturing before she continued to squeak in horror.  
  
"P-please calm down!" Haru interrupted before placing her hands on her friend's side and lifting her up. Makoto still flailing in a panicked state as her friend tried to ease the freakout. "I-it's okay! I-I'm sure if we simply speak with Skull-san he'll know a way to return you to normal!"  
  
Haru's words managed to snap Makoto out of her panicking for but a brief moment. While still trembling in shock due to being changed into a rodent, at least Haru was there to support her. Haru placing her mouse-shaped friend down as the latter was more stable. Perhaps she was right. Makoto using this new clarity to actually think this all over without all the worse case scenarios playing at once.  
  
From the look of things, the duo was presently standing in an alleyway next to the center they were at but moments prior to the zapping. Haru likely scooping Makoto up and rushing here to avoid more blasts.  
  
It was easy to theorize this form was caused by the Shadow. It was the only explanation. Perhaps it simply had the power to turn people into mice? That... was certainly an odd ability to say the least. But effective clearly, as she was living proof of it. Meaning they had no choice but to-  
  
"God damn this piece of shit!"  
  
Both Haru and Makoto jumped at the sound of a nearby voice. Both turning to see multiple of those strange energy blasts fly past the alleyway entrance as if missing something. Only to see someone duck into the alleyway after another missed shot. The two recognizing who it was immediately.  
  
"Shit man... Thing won't stop firing that damn beam..." Skull grumbled in pure annoyance. Clearly not having the easiest time against this strange Shadow.   
  
Makoto wanted to speak up immediately about her situation to the man before them. He was the one they were tracking down after all, and now here he was! They could ask him how to fix her right away... But Makoto noticed a problem.  
  
Haru.  
  
"Mako-chan! Mako-chan it's hiiiiiim!" Haru squealed in delight while her eyes seemingly sparkled at the sight of the hero. Her fangirl side taking over a bit and made her move to grab her autograph book only for Makoto to use her new tail- not sure how she had the knowledge to do so- and smack it against Haru's leg. The latter jumping a bit before looking down at her friend and remembering the situation.  
  
With the two sharing knowing looks, Haru grabbed Makoto so swiftly and lifted her up it left the mouse dizzy. "Skull-san!" Haru cried out before the hero jumped himself.  
  
"The hell!?" He shouted before turning only to see the teens. "Why are you here? Didn't you see all those people runnin' away? The hell were-"  
  
"Skull-san please! My name is Haru Okumura! I am a rather big fan but you must help my friend! Mako-chan pushed me out of the way of that beam and was turned into a mouse and now she's a... a... MOUSEKOTO!" Haru cried out while holding Makoto out in front of his face with both hands. The mouse feeling a sweatdrop form on her brow at how silly that all sounded, only for Skull to groan.  
  
"Seriously?! Look! I got a lot to worry bout at the moment with this Shadow an'... wait..." Skull paused suddenly as he took a good look at the mouse. Looking at the uniform and such along with Haru herself. Seemingly growing paler as the color drained from his face even behind the skull-shaped mask. "W-what is your friend's name exactly...?"  
  
"M-Makoto Niijima. Why?"   
  
As Haru said Makoto's name, Skull looked actually petrified. An audible gulp being heard as he gazed at the mouse who was rather confused at such a reaction. Neither Haru nor Makoto realizing just how freaked out the hero had become...  
  
"Oh shit... I'm dead..."  
  
**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems Makoto has fallen into quite the jam. Just how is she going to get out of this one? After all, you can't hunt a Phantom Thief as a mouse after all. You'll just have to stick around to find out~
> 
> And thus another chapter comes to a close. Managed to get this one out a bit quicker than the last, though sadly next week might not see a new chapter due to work. So I apologize in advance.
> 
> Also Mousekoto is here because Mousekoto is good.
> 
> In all honesty, I just hope people are enjoying what's here so far. I know it hasn't been the most action packed and mostly build-up, so I apologize if that has been boring. I'd still really like to know what you guys think if that's alright. Thanks again for reading and hope to see you all again real soon.


	6. Of Mice and Skulls

This wasn't exactly how Makoto expected this endeavor to play out.  
  
She'd hoped to simply track down Skull, get him talking, then call it a day. However as of the past few hours she had lied to Ren, learned Haru feared she was being followed, came across a battle between Skull and what she believed to be a shadow, got zapped... and woke up as a mouse.  
  
Or as Haru coined it, a Mousekoto.   
  
It wasn't at all how she'd believed things would go. Now there she stood. A mouse looking up at the superhero known as Skull... who was presently freaking the hell out.  
  
"I'm dead. Holy shit I'm as good as dead..."  
  
Skull's sudden mood shift occurred out of nowhere. Both students looking quite confused as the man paced back and forth through the alleyway. All of this stemming from the moment Haru spoke Makoto's full name.  
  
_'Is he alright?'_ Makoto squeaked only to blush upon forgetting that she was unable to speak for the time being. Haru a little unclear what she was being asked before Makoto pointed a tiny paw at Skull. The fluffy-haired teen shrugging in honest confusion herself.   
  
"Holy shit... Joker is going to kill me..." Skull mumbled with actual anxiety in his voice. Both mouse and teen blinking at the hero as he kept mumbling. "I let the Princess turn into a freaking mouse! W-when he finds out, he's gonna DESTROY me...!" Skull whispered before shaking his head.  
  
Makoto couldn't help but feel odd about those words and the situation thus far. This wasn't really how they expected the meeting with Skull to go after all. The duo figuring they could intercept one of his ground patrols and get him talking. Instead, here he was. Freaking out about Joker discovering that Makoto was turned into a mouse? Why this made the hero so panicked, neither really knew.  
  
Though Makoto also wondered why she felt slightly flattered that Joker cared about her well being enough to be mad about her mousing. At least that was how she was reading Skull's reactions. She was probably overthinking it.  
  
It was during this freak out that an idea began to form between the two Shujin students. An opportunity. Haru and Makoto sharing a knowing look before the former nodded.  
  
"Excuse me Skull-san?" The blonde hero turned to Haru even with his pale face. "If you are perhaps worried about Joker-san discovering this... We don't HAVE to inform him of this little situation."  
  
It was a good start but they needed to say on the offensive. Sae had taught both of them a bit on this kind of tactic when confronting certain individuals. Makoto hoping Haru was able to piece out what she was thinking along with using Sae's teachings. She got her answer as the girl continued.  
  
"Mako-chan is ready to put this all aside if you're willing to make a deal with us," Haru stated with a smile. Makoto however able to see the wickedness behind it; Haru being quite the scary individual at times.  
  
Skull was hesitant at first upon looking at Haru. As if trying to read the girl's expression to see what she was up to. Yet he likely could not see past the sweet and innocent demeanor that Haru wore. "...What kinda deal...?"  
  
_'Yes!'_ Both Haru and Makoto thought in unison before the former continued.   
  
"Weeeeell, if you were to answer a few questions that we have, then we'll brush this whole thing under the rug. That is after Mako-chan is returned to normal of course." Haru explained as the mouse nodded. Less freaked out about her situation due to knowing they had Skull on the ropes.  
  
Skull stood there looking a little taken back at first before he shook his head. "No way. I ain't snitching on my teammates! What kind of dumbass do you take me for?!"  
  
"Oh? We were not going to ask for anything in that regard. We simply wanted to conduct a private interview! Our curiosity on the Phantom Thieves, as fans, is quite peaked after all! It would be something that stays between the three of us. No other parties involved." Haru countered rather swiftly. Using both Sae's teachings along with past and present experience with dealings on business propositions.  
  
Came with the territory of her position after all.  
  
Skull meanwhile stood there quietly. Clearing thinking this over before frowning. "...You swear you won't tell Joker about this...?"  
  
"Cross our hearts."  
  
"...Fine... But it ain't happening today!" Haru was about to argue that point before Skull raised a hand. "Can't let HER go through the recordings and see what happened to Prez here. So I'll answer your questions another time. Deal?" Skull asked before holding out the same hand.  
  
'Recordings...?' Makoto wondered to herself. Skull had likely let that slip by accident but it did raise some questions. Was someone recording the battle against Shadows? And if so, who? She had a lot of questions in that regard but now was not the time.  
  
Haru and Makoto took a moment to look eye to eye before nodding in agreement. This was their best option at the time so they might as well take it. "Deal," Haru said; shaking the man's hand before pulling it away to point towards the mouse amongst them. "Now about Mako-chan..."  
  
"Yeah yeah I got it covered. Just gotta crush that Shadow. Once I do, the spell on her will break." Skull said while pointing around the corner. Makoto and Haru peeking out to see the sarcophagus still there; occasionally blasting out that same beam to turn more around it into mice.  
  
Makoto ascertained the creature seemingly attacked based on movement. Blasting anything that moved within its line of sight. Like her, they're zapped into mice and knocked out cold. Makoto almost not noticing that said mice were a bit larger than normal ones, herself included. Able to pick out a few unconscious mice surrounding the area; likely people who hadn't escaped in time.  
  
"Stupid thing just keeps blasting anything that moves. I ain't able to hit the bastard AND it absorbs my lightning. All I need is one good hit to kick its ass." Skull explained before Haru asked a question.  
  
"What is it exactly?"  
  
"That thing? It's a Shadow called Mot. Thing is I'm pretty sure it's using a base or something to be this strong. Soon as I beat it though, it's as good as gone." Skull explained rather offhand without thinking much about it.  
  
"So when a Shadow is destroyed, it can no longer form?"  
  
"Pretty much. Base is useless after that as well."  
  
"Are all Shadows like that?"  
  
"Nah. Just certain ones. They tend to- Hey! No questions! Now let me think." Skull lashed out at being questioned so suddenly. Haru pouting a little while Makoto was still looking over the situation at hand.  
  
From the way the creature moved, it seemed to have a complete 360-degree viewpoint around it. Anything that moved in that vicinity would be fired at. Skull was fast but even he would get blasted at short range most likely. The beam was quite thick in form after all.  
  
There had to be a blind spot. One little point in which Mot would not be able to counter. She just had to think. If it was able to see around it 360 degrees around then...  
  
_'Wait!'_ Makoto stopped herself before watching quite the strange sight. A small bird of all things flying down and landing on top of Mot... The Shadow rather unreactive to the creature. Not even when it was flying overhead. Which only grew more confusing when two more landed right next to the first. Why was that...?   
  
A lightbulb immediately lit up in Makoto's head.  
  
_'Skull-san! Haru!'_ Makoto squeaked out towards the two. Well aware she could not speak normally but it did manage to grab their attention. Both hero and heiress looking to the mouse as she flailed her tiny arms a bit before placing both paws on the top of her head.   
  
"...Is she okay...?" Skull asked to which Makoto rolled her little mouse eyes. She kept gesturing to the top of her head and then to look at Mot. Skull doing just as she suggested and looking- seeing the birds on top of the creature.  
  
"Yeah, some birds. So what? Not like they got any powers that can help. Aside from crapping on the thing." Makoto was sure she felt a bead of sweat roll down her face at the response before Haru looked as well.  
  
"Oh, my. Why does it not zap the birds?" Haru asked before she gasped. "Ah! Mako-chan you're a genius! Skull-san! What if it is unable to look upwards?"  
  
Skull blinked a few times before a large grin formed on his face. Turning to Makoto he asked her a simple task. "Hey, mind finding somethin' to distract that thing with? Imma crush it into dust as soon as it's looking forward!" Not giving either teen a chance to react to that, Skull began to move; bouncing from side to side in the alleyway all the way up to the rooftops. Leaving Haru and Makoto unsure how to proceed. One thought between the both of them.   
  
_'...How...?'  
_

* * *

Mot was relentless in its seemingly one-minded goal of turning anything that moved into a mouse. A fleeing person? Mouse. A barking dog? Mouse. Even inanimate objects such as bikes were zapped without any mercy. Turned into micycles! Makoto glared at Haru for that one.  
  
Its attention only drawn away upon noting a few yards away more targets. Both Makoto and Haru standing side by side waving their arms.  
  
"HEY! OVER HERE MISTER SHADOW!" Haru called out while standing there. Her legs a little shaky as the creature turned its attention to them. Fear evident in the poor girl's eyes. "Mako-chan if we don't make it out of this... I'll be sure they buy us the most expensive cheese there is..." Haru said while clearly freaked out by all this.  
  
Makoto couldn't deny her own worries. This was her first experience with a real Shadow and it resulted in her turning into a rodent. Though most would chalk this up as a jumping point, she knew it was only the beginning of this madness. She only hoped it wouldn't end with her running on a wheel... Makoto squeaking that they needed to be quick and run in case Skull wasn't fast enough. Worries growing as the creature began to open its lid. Hand slowly reaching out as energy charged to shoot them both.  
  
The already Mousekoto suddenly realizing maybe this was a really bad idea. If one zap turned her into a mouse, what would a second one do?! Panic beginning to take hold until-  
  
"YOU'RE MINE!" Skull's voice echoed as he jumped off a nearby building. Freefalling towards the Shadow with pipe in hand as he drew closer and closer. Actually even doing a few flips in the air before taking the pipe in both hands and swinging down.   
  
**_"ASSAULT DIVE!"_**  
  
It was rather instantaneous in which Skull swung his weapon and slammed it against the top of the Shadow. What followed was a massive explosion that sent everything around it flying; Haru and Makoto included. The former barely able to grab her friend midair to save her from flying too far. Haru landing a few feet back on her butt with a whine.  
  
"OOOOW!" Haru squealed at the impact before hugging Makoto close to her chest. The latter blushing slightly before squeaking to be let go. Along with asking if Haru was okay of course.  
  
It took a moment for the dust to settle, but once it did Skull stood next to a large crater where Mot once stood. The creature completely destroyed. "HELL YEAH! ANOTHER WIN FOR THE SKULL!"  
  
Seconds passed but Makoto soon felt a strange chill roll through her. Mousey body suddenly covered in a cloud of smoke as she felt herself begin to grow and change. Eyes wide open as the smoke faded and found herself back to normal... while sitting on Haru's lap.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Haru!" Makoto said before standing up from her position. Quick to help Haru stand up herself as the brunette rubbed her sore rear. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm alright. Just a sore butt... But I'm overjoyed you're back to normal Mako-chan~" Haru cheered with the biggest of smiles on her face. "And we helped stop a monster! Isn't that astounding!?"  
  
"Y-yes. I'd just rather of not dealt with such an... odd experience I suppose." Makoto reasoned while looking over herself. Grateful nothing had ripped else that would have been embarrassing. The two girls quick to approach Skull upon recovering as people around them returned to normal. Thankfully all were still unconscious from the look of things.  
  
"Yo! Nice work with the distraction! Gave me all the time I needed to kick that thing's ass." Skull proclaimed with a smirk on his face. Haru clearly quite overjoyed with their victory while Makoto was still trying to readjust herself. Being a mouse was weird after all.  
  
Also made Makoto think a bit. Were all Shadows that easily defeated? She knew the police always had quite some trouble with dealing with the monsters, yet Skull managed to defeat it in one blow. Granted they'd arrived a bit after the battle began but still.  
  
This victory raised more questions than answers.  
  
Though during this round of thinking Haru was quick to go on the attack even in her happy state. "It was quite exciting! So when can we being our interview Skull-san?"  
  
It was instantaneous how quickly Skull paled at that. Seemingly almost forgetting about their deal. "...Crap. I promised to answer questions didn't I...? Man they're gonna kill me if she finds out. Especially..." Skull began to trail off a bit which made the teens look a little perplexed.  
  
"Skull-san??" Makoto questioned with a tilt of her head.   
  
"Yeah- SHIT!" Skull suddenly pressed a finger against his ear and began to talk with someone it seemed. "Yo... Yeah course I took care of it. Yeah I know you were napping..."  
  
Confused was the perfect word for both Makoto and Haru as they watched Skull speak to someone. Did he perhaps have some kind of earpiece on? And who was he talking to?  
  
"Wait... N-no you don't need to look at the video for info...! No, you don't! Wait! Or... Shit!"  
  
Skull began to look a bit panicked before turning to the two girls. "Look, go to Inokashira Park on Sunday at 6 pm! Near the lake and alone! I'll answer your questions then. Just... don't tell ANYONE bout today. Especially Joker. That's our deal right?"  
  
"Of course. We will honor our agreement Skull-san." Haru replied before the man nodded and turned away from them. Quick to begin running rather frantically towards somewhere. Likely to the person who had these apparent "recordings." Makoto, however, had to ask one thing.  
  
"J-just one moment. Please at least answer this. W-why does Joker only seem to appear at night?" Makoto asked quickly. Skull stopping for a brief moment and looking back with a frown of all things.  
  
"...He doesn't want to risk hurting people."  
  
With that said, Skull continued his run before hopping away. Leaving Makoto slightly more confused than when she started. At least knowing now there was a reason as to why Joker only seemingly showed up during the night. Though... she would need to ask more on that during the interview for sure.  
  
"...Okay Haru, I think-"  
  
"Mako-chan look!" Haru called out as she stepped closer to to the crater; Makoto quick to head to Haru's side. Once there she looked to see the young heiress reach down and pick something up from the rubble. Blinking in confusion at what was soon held up in her face.  
  
To Makoto's surprise in her friend's hand was a necklace. It was quite innate in design while not being very large. It was a little sarcophagus similar to what Mot looked like with two small jewels- one on each side. Red on front and blue on the back. The item itself made Makoto blink a few times as Haru looked quite joyful as she held it.  
  
"So. This was the Shadow's base then? I would have thought Skull-san's attack destroyed it too." Makoto pondered aloud while gazing at the object. She recalled Skull mentioning some Shadows had a base and was guessing this was what he meant. Yet it only raised more questions that she'd need to ask during the interview. Realizing Skull likely forgot to check the crater due to the person who contacted him suddenly.   
  
Haru meanwhile felt quite pleased with finding it as a pointer finger gently rubbed the red side of the jewelry. "Gosh, to think this turned you into a mouse-" Haru began before the red jewel began to glow. Both girls letting out a gasp as Haru felt strange.   
  
A great tingling sensation ran through her before a cloud of smoke covered the teen. As it faded Haru stood there not as a young woman... but as a mouse. Her attire and hair shrinking down with her in the new mousey form- just like Makoto but a short time prior.  
  
"H-Haru?!" Makoto cried out in shock. Not understanding how this was possible. The Shadow was destroyed right?! That should have meant the necklace should've been completely inert of any powers right?! Granted that was her theorizing from the little information given but still! Did Skull lie about it!? And if Haru was stuck like this then-  
  
Makoto's thoughts were interrupted by another puff of smoke covering Haru. Makoto looking on as it faded and Haru was back to normal. The girl not looking as shocked as she should have been.  
  
"Oh my! Mako-chan! I figured it out! Watch!" Haru asked of her friend before taking the necklace and placing a finger against the red side. "Turn into a mouse." After the words were spoken Makoto watched as Haru was covered in a cloud of smoke once more.  
  
As it faded she looked down to see Haru was a mouse again. Before being able to respond, the small Haru placed a tiny paw on the blue gem of the necklace- Makoto noticing it shrank with Haru- and was covered by another puff of smoke. As the latter occurred and faded, Haru stood there as a human girl once more. Makoto left standing there with jaw dropped.  
  
"See!? If you say 'turn into a mouse' while pressing the red side, you turn into one! And if you say 'turn back to normal' while pressing the blue side, you're normal again! Mako-chan! It's a super item!" Haru exclaimed while holding up the necklace. It took a moment but Makoto was able to shake out of her stupor and nod.  
  
"Y-you're right. It seems that the Shadow's power was somewhat retained within this piece of jewelry." Makoto reasoned as Haru handed the item to her. Able to see that Haru wanted her to try it as well, but chose not to. She had dealt with being a mouse enough for one day. "We should inform Skull about this. He'll wish to destroy it-"  
  
"Or we keep it instead." Haru interrupted before Makoto could even finish. The fluffy-haired brunette looking at her friend with a soft smile and solid eyes. She was serious.  
  
"Keep it? Haru, this isn't a toy. We can't simply keep it."  
  
"Why not? Skull-san said after a Shadow is destroyed it's gone for good correct?" Makoto was still for a moment until she nodded to Haru's question. "So that means this is just an item that can turn us into mice and back to normal. Mako-chan, don't you know what this means? We have a new way to investigate things!"  
  
Makoto found herself blinking once more. About to question what Haru meant, but her mind was already thinking over those words. It was true that this item could be dangerous in the wrong hands. But with them? They could use it to sneak around almost anywhere. Though she berated herself for thinking of breaking and entering, the idea of having a failsafe of a means of either escaping or investigating DID sound promising.   
  
"...Hypothetically... if we were to keep it, which of us would hold onto it...? Makoto questioned softly. Her mind thinking more of the logical uses of this strange item rather than the fun type of ideas. Haru was more the latter as she smiled.  
  
"Oh! We could pass it between us. Half the week I hold onto it, and the other half you do. How does that sound?" Haru asked with the biggest of smiles on her face. Makoto realizing that Haru REALLY wanted to keep the item no matter what.   
  
_'Maybe this could be useful...'_ She thought to herself before finally nodding. "Very well Haru. We shall keep the item. However, I would suggest we test the capabilities of it first. If found to be too dangerous, we get rid of it. Agreed?"  
  
"Yay! Thank you Mako-chan! Don't you worry! Oh, I know! We'll need a name for it. I was thinking-" Haru began to go on about their new "super item" and the name they could give it. Makoto only half listening as she was deep in thought. Remembering Skull's words carefully.  
  
_"...He doesn't want to risk hurting people."_  
  
_'Joker... who are you really...?'_ Makoto found herself questioning. Realizing their first day of investigation ended up far weirder than expected. But it was just the beginning. She was going to find Joker no matter what!   
  
But perhaps, for now, it was best to call it a day... The police would likely arrive soon and they'd need to avoid any unwanted attention. If Sae were to catch wind of them near a Shadow sighting...  
  
It took a bit to convince on Makoto's part, but she managed to get Haru to part with the necklace for the time being. Knowing all too well the girl would play with it all night if given the chance. After doing so the two were soon on their way. But not without Haru feeling a chill roll down her spine. As if someone was watching her... The fluffy-haired teen turning left and right to see if anyone was there.  
  
After spotting no one she figured it was just her imagination. Unaware of a pair of blue colored eyes watching them both from afar.  
  
_'That bonehead...'  
_

* * *

Friday.  
  
It was hard to believe that less than a day prior Makoto had been transformed into a mouse before meeting the hero known as Skull. If anyone else were to ask about the last few days she had been having, no one would believe the teen in the slightest. It was almost unreal honestly. Yet the longer it went on, the more obvious it was that this was VERY real.  
  
Truth be told after that whole incident, Makoto and Haru spent the rest of that afternoon trying to figure things out. Along with testing that strange item that Haru coined as "Super Item #1: The Mouseinator!"   
  
They would work on the name at a later point.  
  
The important part was them decided to spend their Friday thinking up questions to ask Skull. They were fortunate that the hero seemingly was an honorable one; not someone who likely broke promises. Especially when he was kind of blackmailed in a sense.   
  
_"It's not blackmail. It's simply using what you have to curb the advantage in your favor."  
  
_Sae's advice rung true in Makoto's head throughout the entire question forming process. Though the slight pang of guilt was still there.  
  
Either way, that was where most of their minds were focused on during school. While schoolwork and such was kept up like normal it was clear the two weren't at one hundred percent. Thinking too hard on what to ask the hero and how to branch it into more "secret" topics he might try and hide.  
  
Soon enough school came to an end. Makoto sighing in relief as she wanted to take a moment to sit by herself and just think. Forget about responsibilities for a little bit and reflect on how to approach everything coming up.   
  
Thus she decided to head to the council room to work on such things. Well aware her fellow members were not gonna be there due to prior arrangements. Most of the time that would annoy her but not today. All focus would be set where she wanted it and that was a good thing. Though she also had to fight this annoying craving for cheese ever since returning to normal...  
  
It was during this little venture she'd come across the open door of the library. Having thought to use it to help think but realized perhaps that was a bad idea. Her attention instead drawn to a certain individual.  
  
Within the larger room was Ren. Sitting at the table she'd normally frequent whenever trying to study. Once again the boy had multiple different books spread out on the table and was seemingly studying. Was he that worried about exams?  
  
That was when Makoto remembered. Part of his agreement in staying here was keeping up his good grades. He WAS a criminal student after all; even though Makoto felt great doubt about all that recently. If he were to screw up even once the teachers would kick him out without question.  
  
She knew that all too well...  
  
That's when she realized... she never really spoke to him on campus outside of meeting for the escort home. Nor did she during said trips. Hell, Haru seemed to have done so more than she did. And Haru wasn't the one being escorted home by him each day. That was... kind of sad.  
  
It was true that Makoto wished to learn more about the boy and his past. So many secrets and questions were centered around Ren Amamiya and it left her curious as could be. He was always so kind and polite so how in the world was he arrested for something like assault? Was this all an act? Or was there more to this than she realized?   
_  
'...Perhaps I should try and talk to him more.'_ Makoto reasoned before entering the library. Ever so calmly approaching the table- while ignoring looks from the few students in there- and approached him. "Good afternoon Amamiya-san."  
  
Much to Makoto's surprise, the boy seemingly jumped a little at her presence. Makoto able to see right away that both eyes were a bit heavy as if he hadn't gotten much sleep. Ren, of course, reacted in kind with a bow of his head. "Good afternoon Niijima-senpai. Please just give me a little bit of time so-"  
  
"It's fine Amamiya-san. I simply wished to see if you need any assistance?" The questioning look Ren gave made Makoto chuckle nervously. "It's just that I saw you were studying and I happen to remember much of the content from last year. Perhaps... You would like some help?"  
  
It was a means of attempting to bridge a gap. To try and get a little closer to this mysterious boy who was so kind to her. Who felt such guilt at her being attacked and unable to assist. To learn more about him. The look on Ren's face seemed a bit uncertain at first before it was replaced with a small smile. One that strangely made Makoto's heart skip a beat for a mere moment.  
  
_'W-what was-'_  
  
"You wouldn't mind Niijima-senpai? I know you're likely busy before heading out so-"  
  
"It's fine. Now come along. We'll study in the council room. It's... a bit too noisy in here at the moment." Makoto stated while hearing a few students begin to gossip. Which was swiftly silenced by a loud cough from Makoto into her own fist. She still had it~  
  
With that all settled, Ren packed up and followed Makoto to the student council room. The two quick to set up and begin working on the materials right away. Makoto wondering if Ren would be okay with her methods of teaching...  
  
Much to the teen's surprise, Ren picked things up rather fast. The boy was smart. REALLY smart. So much so it amazed Makoto that he was struggling at all with the materials at first. Picking up the lessons swiftly and answering questions given to him left and right.  
  
It was fascinating. Ren was always rumored to be some kind of maniac or villain capable of doing anything evil you could speak of. Yet all she could see was a young teen wanting to pass some exams with flying colors. While it was most likely motivated heavily on by staying out of juvie, it was still a good thing to have in mind.  
  
He'd be able to accomplish quite a bit with the proper teachings.  
  
Yet something was off. Ren's eyes would wander every now and then onto the table. More specifically, her pencil case. "Amamiya-kun is something wrong?"  
  
"Huh? No it's nothing just... you really like Buchimaru don't you Niijima-senpai?"  
  
The blush that appeared on Makoto's face was immediate. Out of all the things he could have pointed out, why the pencil case? It made Makoto's feel super bashful at being called out on it. But it was clear now; Ren knew what Buchimaru was. Stating it by name for the second time.  
  
"I-it was a gift from... how do you know about Buchi-kun?" Makoto had to ask with a raised brow. Hoping to change the subject as it was a bit painful to talk about.  
  
Ren all the same just smirked. "Buchi-kun huh?" He asked before Makoto pouted, making Ren chuckle. "Someone I knew had some of the stuff around her home. Told me about it in passing." He explained rather simply. "It's pretty cute that you still love Buchimaru items~"  
  
Makoto was sure her blush only grew deeper. Well aware that the boy was reading her like an open book. How was it that everyone close to her seemed able to do that? Wait. Was Ren someone to be considered close? He was kind of a bodyguard, sure, but close?  
  
She was getting off track. "It's not that big of a deal. Now shall we get back to studying? You do wish to pass your exams after all correct?" Makoto asked while regaining some of her composure after realizing this was a losing battle. By which she'd be teased endlessly. Ren seemed the type after all.  
  
"Very well." With that said the two got back to work. But not without Ren saying one more thing. "Though there is one thing I must say Niijima-senpai."  
  
"W-what's that?"  
  
"It's still adorable~"  
  
Makoto then realized at that moment that being teased truly was one of her weaknesses. Groaning even as Ren chuckled and joked.   
  
_'Why me...?'_ She thought to herself. Wondering just how she ended up befriending someone else who teased her without end. Was this simply her curse? To be teased endlessly?  
  
She only came to realize that by letting him do this, it would distract the boy from his own work. Thus she had to be vigilant. She WAS student council president after all. Which meant she had to do her job proper.  
  
"Amamiya-san, I do believe we are getting off track. Now would you please show me your work at this time?" Makoto asked upon regaining her composure full out. The prim and proper council president once more taking control of the situation.  
  
And Ren was all for it~

* * *

The walk home was strangely more animated than the previous times. Ren and Makoto chatting like friends and walking side by side this time around. Sharing their thoughts on certain subjects; mostly school-related. Learning that neither were a part of any clubs or the like.   
  
Most of their time off of school was either studying or working on their responsibilities. According to Ren, the boy even had a job of sorts. Working for his guardian per se. Makoto asked him if he was okay in that regard but he stated it was good. Even made enough for some pocket money.  
  
Soon enough though Makoto and Ren arrived at the former's apartment like the previous times. Ren moving to bow and say goodnight before-  
  
"Amamiya-san, one moment please," Makoto interrupted before the boy looked at her surprised. "Would... I think we should... Perhaps we should share our contact info with one another. S-so we can stay in touch is all!" Makoto said with a small stutter to her voice. This was the first time she had attempted to give out her info to a boy after all. Even if this boy was just someone trying to keep her safe.  
  
Ren's eyes seemed to lighten up a bit at that before smiling. Quick to pull out his phone as Makoto did the same. Soon enough the two had shared their contact info with one another and saved their names proper. Ren's smile one of pure warmth as he bowed his head.  
  
"Thank you Niijima-senpai. And have a good night."   
  
"You as well. Goodnight Re- Amamiya-kun." Makoto corrected herself before walking away. A blush forming on her cheeks once more at almost saying his first name flat out.   
  
Ren all the while just smiled as he watched her go. Looking at his phone and the name he had placed Makoto's number under.  
  
He changed it to "Makoto" swiftly after reading it to himself.

* * *

Several uneventful hours passed as Makoto found herself finishing dinner. Recalling a text from Sae earlier, it seemed the prosecutor was going to be busy assisting Akihiko with an issue of some sort. Meaning another night alone at home.   
  
"Maybe I could watch a movie tonight..." Makoto reasoned with herself. No one was gonna be home after all right? And her schoolwork was already finished for the time being. Meaning she should have plenty of time to relax for once. She did need to unwind a bit after all.  
  
The last few days had been insane. Meeting superheroes, getting turned into a mouse, and soon enough an interview with Skull! She needed a little while to just decompress...  
  
As she moved to do so, however, her phone began to ring. The tone set specifically for Haru. With a quick step the young woman made her way over to the phone and saw it was indeed Haru calling. It was odd though. Normally Haru would always text rather than call.  
  
With that in mind Makoto picked up. "Hello-"  
  
"Mako-chan are you busy right now?!" Haru cried out which made the teen jump. She hadn't expected Haru to be so animated and loud right off the bat.  
  
"N-no? I was just about to watch a mov-"  
  
"Is Sae-san home at all?!"  
  
"N-no?"  
  
"Good! Meet me outside in ten minutes!" Haru shouted before hanging up. Leaving Makoto standing there holding the phone while looking very confused. Unsure what in the world just happened...

* * *

As requested Makoto waited patiently outside for Haru's arrival. Standing close to the buildings just in case she needed to run back inside as swiftly as possible. Questions abound in the teen's mind.  
  
It was a short time later that Haru's limo pulled up. Makoto wondering just why in the world Haru was coming here so late in the evening. Watching as the door opened and the teen popped out looking extremely giddy. Makoto could have sworn she saw the girl bounce once or twice in place.   
  
"Mako-chan! You won't BELIEVE what happened to me today!" Haru stated before rushing to the girl.   
  
"SoIwasleavingameetingwiththecompany'schairmenand theyweretryingtoabusetheirpositionsbutweputtheminplacesoIthendecidedtogoshoppingandendedupgettingfollowedand-"  
  
"HARU!" Makoto shouted immediately which broke her friend's rambling. "Stop. You're doing it again. The whole talking way too fast for even myself to keep up..." Makoto stated as Haru flushed a little. She had developed that bad habit after all that went down. "Now, slowly, tell me what's going on? Why are we meeting right now when we could talk tomorrow morning?"  
  
At the question Haru couldn't help but smile bright. "Well, I wanted to introduce you to someone! I met him when I got cornered earlier!"  
  
"Cornered?! Haru are you-"  
  
"Shh shh! Let me do the thing!" Haru said before gesturing to the limo. Makoto turning only to see some... thing pop out of it and approach them.  
  
Whatever this thing was it wasn't tall in the slightest. Its height just above Makoto's knees. At the same time the creature before her had a large round head and round catlike eyes. Blue in color. On top of its head were a pair of cat ears while a tail of the same nature swished side to side.  
  
Its attire consisted of what appeared to be a black mask on its face, a yellow bandana around its neck and a little utility belt around the waist.  
  
Simply put this thing was-  
  
"A-a monster cat...?!"  
  
"I'M NOT A CAT!" The creature roared in pure annoyance as Makoto stuttered back a bit. Shocked as could be as Haru giggled.  
  
"Mako-chan, may I introduce Mona-chan! The FIFTH Phantom Thief!"  
  
Words failed Makoto as Haru's filled her head. Red eyes focusing on the catlike creature standing there as jaw dropped. Turning to Haru, back to the creature, and back to Haru again. All of it culminating in one simple reaction.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new factor joins the story! Just who is this mysterious new Phantom Thief and why does he look like a cat? And what of the coming interview? You'll have to stay tuned to find out.
> 
> After far too long a wait, Phantom Heroes finally gets an update. I apologize again to everyone who has waited patiently for this new chapter. Sorry if the events seems a bit fast as well. All of this is aiming up for some good stuff in the future. Yeah it is quite an eventful week for Makoto to say the least. I just ask for your patience meanwhile.
> 
> Next chapter might take some time due to a few prior arrangements coming up. Please stay tuned and thank you all again.
> 
> As always please let me know what you think in the comments below, and have a wonderful day~


	7. Mona: The Fifth Thief

Of all the things Makoto expected to see that night, this was not one of them.  
  
How in the world did all insanity continue to escalate without stop? Being assaulted by Kamoshida. Being saved by/befriending the Phantom Thief known as Joker. Forming a plan to unmask him. Getting turned into a mouse then blackmailing one of the other Thieves. And now... now she was staring at some kind of monster cat that called itself the fifth Phantom Thief. When the hell did her life turn so insane? The obvious question needing to be asked of course being-  
  
"W-wait a moment! Haru what are you talking about?! I thought there were only four Phantom Thieves!"  
  
"So did I! But apparently Mona-chan is their fifth member. Their OTHER secret member! Isn't that incredible???" Haru asked with fangirl mode in full control. The teen practically bouncing up and down in delight as the creature stood there with arms crossed. Makoto's attention quick to shift back to the enigma before speaking further.  
  
"But... What if he's one of those Shado-"  
  
"I am NOT a Shadow. Please make note of that Miss Makoto Niijima." Mona interrupted which stopped Makoto's protest instantly. "That is your name correct? The younger sister to Sae Niijima, Student Council President at Shujin Academy, the current top student of your entire class... and the one assaulted by Kamoshida but a short time ago?"  
  
Makoto tensed up. How was he so well versed in all that? That last bit of info only known by a select few. Was it actually possible this Mona was telling the truth about being another Phantom Thief? This in itself raised quite a few questions. Fortunately, Mona was more than willing to keep talking and in turn answer a few. If not inadvertently.  
  
"I wasn't planning to have this meeting so soon, if at all, but it seems I have little choice in the matter. The truth is that Joker should have confronted you about this but failed to do so." Mona started while Makoto looked on surprised. He said Joker's name flat out. Yet wasn't Joker's existence in itself a secret? The only way this individual could know about them was by being in the know. Joker was apparently one of the Phantom Thieves' secret members so it could be possible they had another.  
  
"So you do know him..."  
  
"Of course. He and I are the night division of the Phantom Thieves after all."  
  
Both Haru and Makoto blinked at that while standing side by side. "...night division?"  
  
Mona nodded at the question before going on. "Skull, Lady Panther and Fox's jobs are to take care of Shadows during the day. Keeps the public eye on them while taking care of any Shadow based threats. While Joker and I are tasked with dealing with them along with the shady side of things during the evening. Fighting Shadows is a dangerous business, and leaving the night open to attack can end in serious casualties. We'd rather not have people awaken to their lives ruined after all. So Joker and I handle it incognito as any proper Phantom Thief would."  
  
Makoto could not deny the sense Mona's statement made. While not personally knowing the sleeping habits of Shadows, if some did sneak around and cause chaos at night then anything could be possible. Even if the Police were around it was clear they could only handle so much. Which explained why the group would have members tackle nights. Though she had to wonder what he meant by the 'shady side of things' during his explanation. Before Makoto could voice these thoughts, Mona continued.  
  
"That's not why I'm here though. Idle chat is all well and good but-"  
  
"Please wait one moment. Mona... was it?" Makoto interrupted. "Before that, how did you come into contact with Haru? I would think that one such as yourself would wish to remain in the dark...?" She had to ask. After all if he was all about stealth, why was he in Haru's limo before they arrived?  
  
Mona strangely seemed to blush at the question. About to say something until Haru stepped in. "Mona-chan saved me from some Shadow!"  
  
Silence. Makoto blinking at least three times before she reacted in kind. By screaming in shock...  
  
"What?!"

* * *

 _Earlier that evening_  
  
Being the heir to a multi-million dollar company was, simply put, rather draining at times. There were days Haru needed to get away from all the nonsense of being part of the Okumura Food Industry. Days where she needed to forget about being a sheltered rich girl and simply do her own thing. It was thanks in part to Makoto that she managed to do this from time to time and today was no different.  
  
On a split decision, the girl had elected to go out late shopping for once. Normally the driver would be there but she figured today was a good day to do her own thing. Ergo sneaking out of the house undetected. Only to realize the foolishness of heading out alone so late soon enough.  
  
Haru had clearly lost track of time while trying to decide on what to start next in her greenhouse back home. Recently the tomatoes planted had grown in and would be quite delicious for sure. It was only after a long and grueling decision making session that Haru found herself finishing up and finally heading home.   
  
As the young woman made her way down the streets- a paper bag full of seeds in hand- she hummed a soft tune while thinking about all the wonderful new veggies that would be added to the garden. Excitement welling up while also pondering if telling Makoto about it should come before or after they grow.  
  
Upon thinking of said best friend Haru's thoughts turned completely to the girl along with the Phantom Thieves. It was hard to believe in just a little less than two days they'd get the opportunity to interview a Phantom Thief in person! Granted they were kinda blackmailing him to get said interview but still! The thought of being able to ask him anything made Haru giddy with delight.   
  
Makoto often took note of how much of a fangirl Haru was of the Phantom Thieves but could she blame her? They were superheroes for goodness sake! The simple fact that such beings existed was enough to make most superhero fans go wild. Haru included. Mind once again wandering on what kind of Phantom Thief she'd be if given the opportunity.  
  
She'd definitely have a hat. Cause hats were cool.  
  
All thoughts were interrupted however when the sound of shuffling could be heard upon getting off the train and heading down the streets towards home. It was faint and somewhat overshadowed by the sounds of the station nearby to make out right away, but clearly there. Instincts told the girl to walk a little faster. Something was clearly up and she didn't want to know what it could be. Pace home increased while holding the bag against chest a scarce tighter. Get home. Lock the door. Call Makoto to ensure she was okay. Granted the latter was for her own nerve's sake but still!  
  
When about ten minutes from home the sounds suddenly seemed to vanish. Haru wondering why they stopped and turned to see if anyone was behind her. Only to see that no one was there or showed any signs of being there. Was an active imagination playing tricks on her like this?  
  
_'Must be my imagi-'_ Haru began to think while turning back around only to let out a loud "eep" as something was now in front of the teen. Something... strange.  
  
It was as thin as paper and around the size of a basketball. Round in shape while having little paper arms and legs fluttering about. The only other notable thing about it was the two little swirls designed on it. The creature floating in the air while spinning in a circle constantly.  
  
Haru's entire body tensed up at the sight. What in the world was this thing? A Shadow maybe? But weren't they supposed to be super intimidating and huge? They had run into Mot the other day and saw how scary that thing was. And Haru had read plenty of reports and such about Shadows that attacked the city. So was it possible this weird paper thing was one too?  
  
"PoWEr..."   
  
Again the girl jumped a bit as a voice escaped the creature. Haru unsure how it spoke without a mouth but didn't question it as another appeared next to it. Brown eyes growing wide in concern as she began to slowly back away. Only to hear more motions behind; turning to see two more of these things now blocking the path.  
  
"U-um, I'm unsure what you are bu-"  
  
"PoWER..." The creatures interrupted as they spoke in unison. Two more appearing seemingly out of nowhere as they began to float around her in a circle. Haru looking extremely worried as they began to chant the word power again and again while growing faster in speed.  
  
Uncertainty filled the heiress as fear also began to build. These things had to be Shadows which meant they were dangerous. And while they looked as though the could be torn in half with little effort, Haru knew better. Shadows were monsters with the power to tear normal people to shreds...   
  
All instincts yelled to run immediately but there were no openings. Maybe if she could duck under them and rush away she'd be safe? But that would require perfect timing and Haru was well aware she was no runner. The teen cursing her passing up more lessons with Makoto in aikido! She couldn't just stand around though... only to feel dread well up as the Shadows began to each glow bright.  
  
They were about to attack.  
  
"W-wait! Please, I don't understand!" Haru tried to plead with the creatures at that moment. Hoping to know why they were attacking her and to see if there was some kind of solution. Clearly they weren't listening as the glow increased in intensity. Haru's eyes slipping shut in fear and panic as she moved to scream only for the sounds of the Shadow's chants to immediately stop cold.  
  
As brown eyes slipped open, they were greeted to quite the sight. Each Shadow slashed clean in half as they fluttered in the wind. Haru watching with awe as they began to fade into dust ever so slowly... before taking note of something new standing a few feet away directly in front of her.  
  
It was a creature that stood a little above her knees in height. Head round in shape while also quite large; wearing what appeared to be a black mask while its chin was covered in white fur. The creature sporting the ears and tail of a cat. Its hands and feet seemingly paws that were white in color as was the tip of its tail. In said paw a single silver cutlass that shone in the moonlight.  
  
What also stood out also was its attire. A utility belt of all things and a yellow bandana tied around its neck. The newcomer turning to Haru with large blue catlike eyes as it gazed at the girl.  
  
"A-another Shadow...?" Haru whispered to herself in slight fear. As adorable as this creature was she still knew better than-  
  
"A Shadow? Really? That's what you call the one who just saved your life?" The cat creature asked as Haru jumped a bit at its voice.  
  
"W-wha...? Who are you...?" The teen had to ask while the cat crossed both arms.  
  
"The name is Mona. Phantom Thief of the night. And it's about time you and I spoke Miss Haru Okumura."

* * *

"And then I grabbed him, took him in the limo and came here!" Haru said to finish up the tale about meeting Mona. The latter looking a little annoyed while grumbling about that last part. If Makoto had to guess, Haru went all fangirly upon learning what Mona was and grabbed him right away. It was kind of her nature when going all fangirl mode after all. That's likely why the cat blushed. Speaking of-  
  
"So... you're a cat?"  
  
"NO!" Mona shouted which made Makoto jump. "How many times do I have to say this?! I'm not a cat or a Shadow! I'm HUMAN!"   
  
Makoto wondered if it was wise to mention that Mona hadn't stated the human part even once since arriving here. But from the way he spoke it was likely a constant issue. Still the question was a valid one. Out of the Phantom Thieves she met- only Fox remaining unseen in person- each of them was clearly human.  
  
But Mona wasn't. He was small, catlike and... well clearly not human. Granted there was a ton she didn't know about with the Phantom Thieves but still. Could they trust he was truly one of them? The evidence was leaning towards yes but still.  
  
"...Human?"  
  
Mona nodded. "Yeah. I'm only this way because..." The apparent Thief began to trail off a little leaving Makoto and Haru wondering what was up. "Shouldn't be telling you this but you're the Princess so I guess it's fine..." Mona referred to Joker's nickname for her. The teen blushing at that and kinda solidifying a bit more that he truly WAS in the know.  
"Basically I was cursed by a Shadow and turned into this. Though my memory is still gone I know at least that muc-"  
  
"You have amnesia?!" Haru interrupted right away. Makoto equally as shocked by the revelation as Mona nodded and continued.  
  
"Yeah. Makes it difficult to remember which Shadow changed me. But I'm human down to the bone. Just... don't look like one at the moment... Ugh! Back on topic! That's not why I'm even here!" Mona yelled before finally pointing at Haru. "Hand over the necklace. The one that turns you into a mouse."  
  
Both brunettes tense up at that. How in the world did he know about the necklace!? Hadn't they managed to keep it secret? Hell it wasn't even time for the interview yet and they were already busted?! Did that mean they also knew about-  
  
"Don't try and deny it either. I watched you two take the item from the rubble. Now hand it over." Mona stated while holding out a single paw.  
  
Haru took the initiative by being the first to respond. "P-please wait a moment Mona-chan! Can we PLEASE keep it? We promise not to abuse it."  
  
"Wha-? No! Do you not understand how dangerous this stuff is?! Shadows are no joke! Now hand it over."   
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. What you took is NOT a toy. You've seen yourself that it still has the Shadow's powers which could be dangerous in the wrong hands. So I'm giving you the opportunity to give it to me on your own." Mona stated with both arms still crossed. Clearly not budging on this subject any time soon.  
  
This wasn't how either teen expected this to go. Makoto barely able to get a word in as Haru and Mona argued about the jewelry. They'd hardly had enough time to test the limits of the necklace and they were already losing it? Makoto having hoped to use the item to advance things forward in a few different departments, but clearly that was no longer an option.   
  
It wasn't as if either of them could stop a Phantom Thief. Even if Makoto was friends with Joker- still up for debate really- that didn't mean the other Thieves had any real ties to her. Nor would they have any reason to listen to any pleas against these decisions.   
  
As Makoto moved to try and help Haru though...  
  
"Mona-chan." Haru's voice called out ever so softly. Mona looking a little confused while Makoto froze up ever so slightly. The latter well aware of Haru's tone and knew what was about to occur. "You said you saw us pick up the necklace correct?"  
  
The question was a simple one so Mona nodded. "I did. I'd have hoped that a pair of bright young women like yourselves would have known such a thing was dangerous. Most people would drop something that turns them into a mouse you know."  
  
_'He's... not wrong I suppose.'_ Makoto thought to herself as the exchange went on. Already well aware of where Haru was going with this and chose to play along for the time being. Letting her friend take the lead on this one.  
  
"Then that means you could have prevented us from taking it in the first place does it not?" Haru asked with a strange smile forming. Ever so slowly it grew more and more with eyes slipped shut. Something about the way it looked feeling rather unnerving even for a Phantom Thief like Mona.  
  
There was a brief moment of surprise at Mona's expense before the feline creature coughed. Trying to regain some ground after being caught off guard. "I've already made mention that I'm part of the night division. So going out in the open is not wise. Not that it matters, as I'm here now."  
  
"And what if something were to have happened to us in the span of time in which you waited?" Again another question that caught the Thief off guard. "Were we to simply accept such a thing? That you could have prevented an incident and instead chose to hide in the Shadows watching?"  
  
Yeah this was going about as Makoto expected. Mona clearly a bit off guard at Haru's sudden shift in attitude; being much more savage than normal. As if she'd become a completely different person in the span of a few seconds. It was a shame that the poor Thief had no idea what he'd just walked into.  
  
"T-that's-"  
  
"And even if you couldn't have made yourself known, couldn't you have contacted Skull-san and informed him about the necklace? From what we saw it appears you Thieves are able to communicate without need of phone correct?" Makoto tagged in to assist. Remembering how Skull the day prior seemed to speak to someone that neither teen could hear at the time. Meaning they had some way to communicate with one another.  
  
Not expecting the second attack was a foolish move on Mona's part. It was clear that he greatly underestimated these two girls and their ability to argue back. But he wasn't about to lose face just because he didn't act right away. "None of that matters. If you'd been affected by the item's powers it would have been your own fault. Most people aren't willing to grab something, turn themselves into mice and use it again and again." Mona tried to argue once more... only for Haru's smile to grow to a point that it was honestly chilling.  
  
"Oh. So you wouldn't mind if Mako-chan were to tell this to Joker-san then?" Immediate tense up from Mona. "Though Skull-san did forget about the item, is it not also on you for not acting in a prompt manner to ensure we weren't hurt? What would Joker-san think of such a thing...? I can imagine he'd be quite upset~"  
  
And there it was. The thing that few knew about and those who did feared. Haru's secret side that only a select number of people were aware of.   
  
The truth of the matter was that Haru had a tiny, little, itsy bitsy terrifyingly sadistic side buried beneath all that fluff. One that was constantly hidden from public eye unless you were the target of said terror. Makoto having learned about this side a while back and knew how dangerous it could be. There was a reason half her staff was terrified every time she went to go grab her ax for some reason or another.  
  
Yes, Haru owned an ax.   
  
Moving on though Makoto dubbed this side of Haru as "Dark Haru." A terrifying young woman who made people tremble in fear. And from the looks of it, her aim was presently this Phantom Thief as Haru REALLY didn't want to give up the necklace. And from the way Mona was sweating bullets, it was working in their favor. Meaning they had to seal it now before he either argued back or simply took the necklace by force.  
  
"How about we strike a deal Mona-chan? You allow us to keep the necklace, and we never mention this to anyone. Not Skull-san, not Panther-san, not even Joker-san." Haru tried to negotiate while kneeling down at the creature. Mona doing his best to shake his stupor and regain control of the situation.   
  
"I-I cannot allow that! Do you not even realize the Shadows attacked you BECAUSE of that necklace? Unless someone were to put a type of presence seal on it they'll keep coming to-"  
  
"Are you able to do such a thing?" Makoto interrupted.  
  
"Of course I can. It's a piece of cake to-... crap..." Mona mumbled at his own slip-up. Giving away that he could make it so the Shadows wouldn't attack them for the necklace itself or be attracted to it. But Makoto had to wonder, if that were the case why was he so hellbent on taking it? Was it because of the threat it held or was it something else...?  
  
Haru didn't waste any time though as she continued. "Wonderful. Well Mona-chan, if you help us then we can also help you in turn!" She suggested which made her friend and Mona each raise a brow at her. "You said you've lost your memory correct?"  
  
"I did-"  
  
"Then we can help you try and recover it! Mako-chan is super smart so I bet she could come up with ways to assist you." Haru volunteered her best friend; the latter looking at her incredulously. Mouthing "why are you saying that?!" to which Haru gave the "play along" symbol.  
  
There wasn't really much choice by this point so... "Y-yes. There are many a way to help deal with amnesia. Haru and I would be more than happy to assist, as I'm sure your Phantom Thievery keeps you quite busy." Makoto offered in hopes this could work out. Not revealing aloud how she had a new secondary goal upon Haru making the suggestion.   
  
Silence filled the air as Mona went deep into thought. Clearly pondering this as his guard had been dropped multiple times. The Thief unable to deny how clever these two girls were and their ability to use this intelligence was impressive. But to leave a magic item in their hands? What would the others think...?  
  
That's when Haru went in for a strike that neither of them expected. "And we could assist while bonding together! I know a wonderful sushi place that makes the best food you could imagine. How does a night of sushi each week sound Mona-chan?"  
  
That was a bit of a shift. Normally Haru would terrify people into submission and THEN possibly offer a bribe. This was a little earlier than the norm. Was it because she was intrigued by Mona's existence and the Phantom Thieves in general? Though honestly it probably wasn't even going to work. What kind of superhero caved for-  
  
"...Sushi...?"  
  
Makoto blinked.  
  
"Mhm! I tend to order some whenever the mood strikes me."  
  
This wasn't actually working.  
  
"...Does that include fatty tuna...?"  
  
Makoto was legit flabbergasted. Was this SERIOUSLY working?!  
  
"Oh of course! Their fatty tuna is so moist and tasty~" Haru said while selling how good this sushi was. Makoto wondering if perhaps she was doing too good a job as she turned to Mona...  
  
...only to see the feline-like creature practically drooling at the prospect of it. His eyes all a flutter in fantasizing the meals that could occur. Upon realizing Makoto was staring though he shook his head while wiping the drool away. "...Very well. I will allow you to keep the necklace under two conditions."  
  
This was new. His hunger for fatty tuna seemed to work a little better than expected. Though these conditions could be a deal-breaker for sure depending on what was asked. Makoto and Haru listening closely at what was about to be said.  
  
"One. You two will never mention any of this to Joker under any circumstance. I was going to let him know about Bonehead and all but... we'll simply let this one slip under the rug." It was reasonable as Haru pointed out a few possible dangers to Mona telling Joker. Since apparently he got upset when Makoto got hurt? She might still be misreading that...  
  
"Sure! But what's condition number 2?"  
  
"Simple. Every week I will meet with Miss Okumura to hear her progress towards my amnesia assistance. Though I doubt you two will be able to help me more than the others, any help is more than welcome. You also have connections we do not, meaning we can use those to our advantage. It will be done over sushi once a week. Agreed?"  
  
This conversation turned out VERY different than what Makoto thought it would. Not only had she met the other secret Phantom Thief member, but now apparently they had struck a deal? Well, it was more that Haru took on an agreement with the feline while Makoto was kind of watching.  
  
It felt strange but there was almost a budding friendship forming before her very eyes. Was this like Joker and herself? Haru wanting to help this Thief while also growing closer. So many questions she had yet there was no time as Haru raised her hand to Mona's.  
  
"Deal!"

* * *

Morning came far too quickly for Makoto. In all honesty, it felt as though she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep after parting ways with Haru and Mona. The latter agreeing to let the duo keep the necklace so long as they didn't abuse it. Along with placing a spell on the object to ensure no more Shadows would follow them for it.  
  
Truth be told Makoto had a TON of question to ask Mona but he circumvented them upon stating it was time to call it a night. Strangely adamant about the duo going to bed and getting some proper rest. Even going so far as to state he'd escort Haru home for the night. Likely wanting to discuss the terms of their newfound arrangement. Finding himself lucky that Haru didn't descend into her full sadistic side or that conversation would have been MUCH different.  
  
Either way a new bond had been formed much to Makoto's advantage. She didn't voice it with Haru but she felt this was another vital step towards discovering who Joker truly was under the mask. If those two were the night division it meant that Mona was likely the closest to the white masked hero...  
  
...but Makoto could not shake some words Mona gave her before leaving for the night.   
  
_"Listen closely Niijima. I don't know if it's by coincidence or not you've dealt with all this recently... but I will say what Joker did not make clear enough. Stay away from the Shadows. Avoid them at all costs. We don't need another tragedy on our hands..."_  
  
What did he mean by that? Another tragedy? Was he talking about a fellow Thief or perhaps someone they knew? Or was it the public in general as lives had sadly enough been lost in a few Shadow attacks. So many more questions stacked on top of each other to the point it was hard to keep up anymore. The teen almost wanting to make one of her notebooks solely for amassing questions, but that was far too much evidence for anyone to see. If Sae alone were to find out...  
  
Speaking of, Makoto hadn't seen much of Sae as of late. The woman always coming in when she was already asleep and out before she woke up the next day. Apparently work had been hectic as hell and she was aiming to make some important arrests. Probably the Thieves again... An obstacle to tackle at another time.   
  
Either way school ended up feeling shorter than normal. She wasn't slacking in any regard. Far from it in fact; she kept her head on straight and participated in class as normal. Even her council president duties were the same as usual. Yet things just felt faster than usual. Perhaps it was due to meeting Mona last night? The adrenaline of haggling with the catlike creature making things seem more boisterous? Honestly, she might have been stretching that last part. Nonetheless school had come to a close and tomorrow was a big day.  
  
The day of the Skull interview.   
  
Makoto wouldn't admit it verbally but she was quite concerned about this. While Mona agreed not to mention anything about the events of "Mousekoto" time it still left a few things up in the air. How much did the Thieves know about Haru and herself? Was this interview even a secret if Mona knew about the necklace? Granted he hadn't mentioned anything about it last night but still.   
  
With a sigh Makoto decided to simply try and calm herself. There was no point in panicking after all. Meaning the only step forward was to prepare for the coming evening. Which meant getting home to finalize any necessary preparations. Ergo it was time to find Re- Amamiya-san and head home. That itself was strange as well. Amamiya-san had been escorting her for a bit now and Makoto found herself enjoying it more and more each time. Almost forgetting how they exchanged numbers last night before the whole Mona meeting. Maybe it'd be good to text him to ask if he was-  
  
"Nu-uh. Sorry but you're not skipping out on us today."   
  
Makoto's attention perked up a bit as a voice echoed from around the hall she was walking. Having been in the midst of heading out to find Amamiya-san when she came across quite the sight. A few feet away stood the target of her search along with two others. A duo that Makoto knew of quite well throughout the school for more reasons than one. Eyes locking onto the ones who were speaking to Ren with clear intent.  
  
Ryuji Sakamoto. The apparent delinquent who went against Kamoshida a few months before being beset by the Thieves. According to rumors Ryuji suddenly attacked the man one day out of nowhere and ended up having his leg broken by the brute. Makoto having to wonder how much was held back that day as she was sure Kamoshida was strong enough to rip a man's leg off... Attention shifting to the second blonde who was primarily speaking.  
  
Ann Takamaki. A fellow second year to Ren and Ryuji who was known around the school with some... rather poor titles. Many had called her "Kamoshida's girl" before everything went down. Apparently the student body appeared to think that Ann was an easy type who got through things on her good looks alone.  
  
Seeing the blonde, however, made Makoto's chest tighten. Regret taking hold as she remembered something. A shame she hadn't yet shaken even after all this time... Before she could think further on that thought she heard a soft "oh" from in front of her. Attention drawn back to the trio who now had their eyes on her... one pair of eyes in particular locked with an emotion she did not expect.  
  
Hate.   
  
There was actual hatred in this Ann's eyes as she glared at Makoto. The latter a little shaken by the intense look. "What do YOU want?" Ann asked accusingly as if Makoto had some motive to be here interrupting their conversation. Ryuji muttering a soft "Ann" to the girl as a means of calming her down? Makoto however didn't look to Ryuji or Ren as her eyes were locked with these blue orbs of hate.  
  
"Nothing in particular. I was simply searching for Amamiya-san." Makoto stated while trying to hold up her usual Council President persona. She needn't get shaken by this girl's angry glares and such. Niijimas don't back down after all.  
  
Though confusion was real when Ann let out a scoffing sound and rolled her eyes. "Why? Not done using him yet?" Ann asked so suddenly that it left Makoto a bit speechless.  
  
"I-I'm sorry?"  
  
"Hey Ann," Ryuji called out again to his friend who seemed to just ignore the boy. The blonde-haired teen's eyes never once leaving the brunette as she continued.  
  
"What? You just all of a sudden decide _'oh hey, let me tutor and walk home with the boy I let get treated like crap this entire time.'_ Only now when exams are coming around? Sounds fishy doesn't it?" Ann asked of Makoto who was legit shocked by this turn.  
  
"Ann stop." Ren started in a warning tone of voice as Ann spoke. To say this escalated quickly might have been an understatement. Just where in the world did all this come from?   
  
"Takamaki-san I'm afraid I don't-"  
  
"Don't play dumb. Only NOW when exams are rolling around you decide to help him? After ALL the crap he's been through? Why? To make yourself look good to the staff? Honestly you're just as bad as-"  
  
"Ann that's enough!" Ren suddenly stated while placing a hand on the teen's shoulder. Only for it to be swatted away just as quickly as it was set. "Sorry Niijima-senpai. Shall we be heading out-"  
  
"No way. Not happening." Ann interrupted. "YOU have prior arrangements today. You've been slacking way too much and we're not letting you get out of it this time. Right Ryuji?" Ann asked her fellow blonde who went super tense at that. His eyes shifting to Makoto, Ann, Ren and back to Ann a few times. Unsure how to even approach this.   
  
It was clear though that Ren was as annoyed as Makoto was uncomfortable. "Ann I already told you that-"  
  
"Don't care. Unless you give us a reason why you're escorting her home, I'm not budging. You have important things to do outside of humoring little Miss Useless here."  
  
"Ann!"  
  
Pissed. That was how Makoto felt each time Ann insulted her in one way or the other. Just who was this girl to say all these rude things without even knowing her? What gave her the right? Guilt or not Makoto didn't have to stand there and take such abuse. But was it wise to call out Ren's friend right there and then? Able to tell that Ren kept his promise about not telling anyone about Kamoshida assaulting her by the way Ann spoke.  
  
Honestly... She had better things to worry about. "It's okay Amamiya-san. I hope your prior arrangements turn out well. Please have a good evening." Without another word Makoto turned away and began to walk off. Ignoring any calls from Ren or how he seemed to argue with Ann the moment Makoto made some distance.  
  
Frustrated. Annoyed. Infuriated... So many feelings ran through Makoto as she tried to get as far away as possible. Just who did that girl think she was?! Takamaki-san had no right to act in such a manner...  
  
...no. That was a lie. Makoto was sure she knew exactly why Ann Takamaki showed pure hatred towards her. If she was correct then it made complete sense. Makoto having to bite her lower lip upon remembering something from so long back...   
  
_'Please help...'  
_  
Shaking her head Makoto decided it wasn't the time to think about such things. She couldn't focus on that right now. Tomorrow was an important day. THAT had to take priority. Though she was unable to leave that one word behind even as she moved forward...  
  
Useless.

* * *

Five ignored messages, each of them from one Ren Amamiya. Mostly apologies for his friend's words and checking to see if she got home alright. Truth be told Makoto knew she was being foolish in not answering back but she was still rather shaken by the event from earlier.   
  
That couldn't stop her though. Right now it was final prep time for the interview tomorrow. Makoto having forgone any ofther tasks for the day and headed straight home after her encounter with Ren and his friends. The teen spending the last few hours simply fine-tuning her last few questions to ensure everything would be perfect.  
  
She'd already spoken to Haru a short time prior; the latter able to tell something was off but Makoto wouldn't explain what. Instead asking her friend to be prepared to head out early Sunday afternoon. Wanting to arrive at the interview early enough to prepare for anything. After hanging up though it all sunk in once more.  
  
These past few days had been way too much for her to handle. Meeting heroes. Getting attacked. Shadows. Secret deals. Hatred from someone she barely knew. It was all just culminating to a bucket of chaos she was surprised hadn't spilled over just yet.  
  
For now she couldn't focus on that. Tomorrow was their meetup with Skull. That was all that mattered. She was going to get some answers and ease her troubled mind.   
  
One last task in mind she took up her phone and finally texted Ren back. Stating she got home safe and hoped he had a good evening and little else. She wasn't upset with Ren in the slightest. Just wasn't in the mood to talk right now. It was time to get some rest.  
  
Unaware that tomorrow would bring about a change no one saw coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems things are about to escalate even further. Why does Ann seemingly hate Makoto? What will come of Haru and Morgana's new friendship? And would this interview go through without incident? Stay tuned to find out~
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Things have been rather hectic here as of the past few months and it's made writing very difficult. This isn't my best work honestly, but I hope you're able to enjoy what's here nonetheless. And can anyone guess where I got "Dark Haru" from? It's a reference to something I'm sure most won't get~
> 
> Please note I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP. Thank you all for your time and please let me know what you think below. Have a good day.


	8. To Interview a Skull

Such a dreadfully long wait. Such mind-numbingly long hours. But after all this time, it was finally the day both Haru Okumura and Makoto Niijima waited for. The day they would get to interview Skull of the Phantom Thieves.  
  
It was something both teens had been thinking on ever since the agreement was made several days prior. All it took was Makoto getting zapped into a mouse and blackmailing the hero but still! They contended that their curiosity of the Phantom Thieves was reason enough to go through with such tactics. It helped a little that Sae instilled these means of manipulation and attack in them over time.  
  
Either way, the day had finally come. Granted it wasn't time to head out yet, the facts remained the same. Makoto hopeful to finally get some real answers. And perhaps a clue or two about who Joker really was. The anxious teen deciding to do a checklist upon thinking on that of the morning so far.  
  
She'd also managed to properly text Ren the night earlier after cooling down a bit. Apologizing for now responding right away and ensuring him everything was alright. Makoto not wanting her emotions to cloud any judgment and potentially ruin a potential new friendship. At first, she'd agreed to Ren's proposal out of a desire to "rehabilitate" the boy. Now through she began to view him more as a friend rather than the criminal transfer student of Shujin Academy each time they spoke.   
  
One girl's hatred of her shouldn't ruin a potential friendship, right?  
  
Shaking her head Makoto knew it wasn't time to think about that. "After the interview" she would tell herself again and again to focus on the important things. In this case, the important thing being the meet up with Skull. Though sitting around acting restless wasn't going to get time going any faster. Thus a simple solution to pass the time.  
  
Breakfast.  
  
With the thought of food in mind, Makoto moved to the kitchen only to find herself relatively shocked to see who was at the dining table. Sae. Her sister looking over papers ever so quietly. Granted this WAS Sae's home but it left Makoto shook to just see her sitting there.  
  
Over the past few months, Sae had been out of the house more and more each day. Her endless venture to arrest and prosecute the Phantom Thieves causing the older Niijima to work to and fro throughout each day in order to ensure her goals were met. Truth be told it was Commissioner Akihiko that was preventing the woman from pushing things too far; most of the time telling her to go home and stop working so late. Yet Sae was stubborn and kept doing so anyway. After all, Makoto could attest to one simple face. Niijimas were stubborn.  
  
"Good morning sis." Makoto greeted as if everything was normal. The older of the two so engrossed with her work she'd almost missed Makoto approaching. Gazing up away from the papers with heavy eyes. Clearly the woman hadn't gotten much sleep once more.   
  
"Ah, morning. I'm surprised to see you up so early on a Sunday." Sae stated as most teens would probably want to sleep in during their days off. Makoto smiling softly at that before letting out a nervous chuckle.  
  
"W-well I suppose you're not wrong. Would you like some breakfast or-"  
  
"No I'm fine. Will be heading into the office shortly anyway."  
  
Makoto couldn't help but blink and internally sigh at her sister's words. Of course. Sae Niijima wasn't one to EVER take a break so it made sense she'd want to head to the office. Even on her days off. "Isn't today your day off though? Shouldn't you get some rest or-"  
  
Sae at all this simply shook her head. "There's no time for rest. The more I dawdle, the more damage the Phantom Thieves and their cohorts cause." There it was. Sae's entire momentum for her work as of late; capturing the Phantom Thieves. Her desire to detain the vigilantes still way too strong. Especially when Sae was a prosecutor and not even a cop. "The sooner I catch them, the quicker everything will return to normal."  
  
Argue it. Dismiss her claims. Tell her she's wrong. So many little disputes flowed through Makoto's head as she thought about the Phantom Thieves. Each one she'd meet having been so kind or caring. Loyal to their duty to protect innocent people including herself. Especially Joker.   
  
But she couldn't. Fear of upsetting or disappointing her sister overpowering any retaliation she might give on the Thieves' behalf. Simply allowing her sister to keep going while continuing to the kitchen. Coffee. She needed coffee super bad. Use it to help fight the pain of conflicting feelings...  
  
Thus the two sisters were lulled into a semi tense silence. Neither saying a word while the coffee brewer was the only sound within the home. Makoto offering Sae a cup of course to which the woman surprisingly agreed to take. Once getting it though, Sae did something unexpected. "How... How are you Makoto?"  
  
"Huh?" The brunette blinked at the sudden question. "I'm okay? A little drowsy but-"  
  
"No. What I mean is... Do you need anything? I know it's been over a week since..." Sae trailed off only for Makoto to realize what was going on. Sae wasn't asking about today, she was asking how Makoto was coping with the assault. Asking her if she was okay or if she needed anything.  
  
Truth be told Makoto still had a nightmare or two about that night. It wasn't even that long ago so such a thing made sense. Though as of late she'd been able to fight it with one simple thing. Her overpowering desire to learn more about Joker and the Phantom Thieves. Granted it was more skewed towards the former but nonetheless. Each time the nightmare would occur it would always end with Joker saving her. Joker holding her. Joker-  
  
Upon Makoto feeling her cheeks begin to heat up she knew it was time to stop thinking on that and focus on the task at hand. "I'm... I'm okay sis. Haru has been helping me through all this and I think I'll be alright." She said while attempting to withhold any information about her dealings with the Phantom Thieves. If Sae knew ANYTHING about that, she'd likely have a meltdown. Her own sister spending time with vigilantes? Unheard of!  
  
"I-I see... Well perhaps it would be best for you to stay home today though? With it being a Sunday and all-"  
  
"Actually sis, I have plans with Haru today."  
  
"Ah. Are they that important? After all we still haven't caught... that bastard..." Makoto felt a legit chill down her spine at Sae's last words. There was so much hatred and venom in Sae's voice that it legit surprised the younger Niijima. She knew Sae was talking about Kamoshida but still.  
  
Makoto entirely unaware of the pure hatred that burned in Sae's chest for that man. That bastard had hurt so many people so it made sense to despise him. But the greatest crime of all was touching her baby sister. NO ONE got away with hurting Makoto without paying the price. Granted Sae knew she wasn't the best at showing affection for her sibling... but she'd make sure to ensure Kamoshida paid for his crimes a thousandfold.   
  
Well aware the only reason her sister was still alive was that cocky Thief, Joker...  
  
"I-I appreciate the concern sis but we'll be okay. Kamoshida hasn't been seen for a while and he only attacks at night correct?" Sae nodded to the question. "Then we'll be okay. Haru and I will be done before it gets too late, and we'll be in a crowded area as well. Kamoshida is less likely to attack unless he can corner someone after all. As you said, he's a coward right?"  
  
Sae did say on occasion that Kamoshida was a spineless coward who needed a good ass-kicking. It was nice to see some of it clicked with Makoto. Even going so far as to examine Sae's observations over time and use it as a means to say everything would be alright. The prosecutor in Sae somewhat proud while the big sister side was a little nervous. "...Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. I'll even bring my taser just in case. But I'll be fine sis, I promise." Makoto reassured once more. Not wanting anything to ruin this day. Thus with some hesitation, Sae nodded in understanding. Tell her sister one last time to be careful to which Makoto herself nodded. Knowing all too well she couldn't tell Sae the real reason why she was going out tonight.  
  
Praying Sae would never find out. After all, telling her that they were going to interview a Phantom Thief? Kinda didn't want to have to take her sister to the hospital for a heart attack... 

* * *

"Mako-chan... What's wrong?" Haru asked almost immediately upon taking a seat in the living room. Makoto finding herself somewhat confused about the question. Especially since Haru had just arrived a minute or so prior; Sae having left an hour earlier after the two Niijimas chatted just a little longer.   
  
"I'm sorry?"   
  
"You've been somewhat quiet ever since yesterday. Did something happen during your walk with Ren-kun or...?"  
  
"What? No no I... I came home by myself last night..." Haru's questioning look at that showed she was concerned about Makoto's statement. Gesturing for her to continue explaining as to why this occurred. "He had other arrangements so I decided to head home alone."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"That's it-"  
  
"Mako-chan please do not do that." Haru interrupted with a pout. "You know I can tell when you are hiding something."  
  
It was true. Haru somehow was able to read Makoto like an open book and it showed once again here. The latter simply sighing in defeat. "Okay... But promise not to get mad?" Haru nodded. "Thank you. The truth is..."  
  
Thus she explained everything about the day prior. How she'd found Ren arguing with his friends. How Ann accused her of using Ren for some personal gain and even calling her useless. Trying to remain calm while explaining it. Haru on the other hand...  
  
"Mako-chan, where does Takamaki-san live? I would like to have a talk with her." Haru asked of her friend while sporting a full-on Dark Haru smile. That was what Makoto was afraid of happening upon knowing how defensive the fluffy-haired girl could be. Makoto reaching out and gently placing a hand on Haru's shoulder in an attempt to cool the situation.   
  
"It's okay Haru. I... I understand why she said all those things. It's frustrating but understandable." Makoto admitted much to her friend's confusion. Easily able to tell what Haru was thinking to ask and decided to cut her off beforehand. "Please don't think less of me with what I'm about to tell you."  
  
With that Makoto told Haru something most people did not know. A shame Makoto held that she'd suppressed for the longest time. Haru listening to every word and watching how the girl tensed up with each sentence. In part of her shame and likely remembering the incident that started this all. A frown forming on Haru's lips upon Makoto finishing her story. "Mako-chan... that's not your fault. You tried-"  
  
"I know I tried... but that doesn't change the facts. If I'd pushed harder, possibly gotten Sis involved, maybe things would have been different. But I didn't. And I'm the one who has to live with that. So if Takamaki-san wants to be upset with me... so be it."  
  
The frown on Haru's lips did not lessen even after these words. Makoto fearful that Haru would have thought less of her upon learning this truth but seemingly that was not the case. Haru instead placing a hand on the fellow brunette's leg and smiling softly. "Okay. But please do not be surprised if I bring my ax to school on Monday-"  
  
"What?! No! No weapons on school campus Haru!"  
  
"Aww. What about Mr.-"  
  
"That INCLUDES Mr. Smaller but Sharper Ax!"  
  
"Aww..." And there it was. Haru able to see Makoto loosen up a little and huff upon that exchange. Smiling softly herself before focusing on their true task at hand. "Do you wish to go over our notes on final time Mako-chan?"  
  
Even with all the guilt. Even with all the madness of the past few days, Makoto knew this was what was truly important in the moment. Nodding to her best friend as she grabbed the book for today. "Yes, let's do it one more time. From the top."

* * *

Time seemed to fly by as the duo went over the plan for the interview. Each having their own set amount of questions for Skull to ensure maximum efficiency. Though they got somewhat distracted as Haru decided to tell Makoto more about what happened after heading home with Morgana a few nights ago.  
  
According to the girl they'd agreed to meet for an hour every Wednesday evening and talk over sushi. It was a truly bizarre agreement to be sure and Makoto had to wonder if there was some underlining reasoning behind it from the Thief's side of things. Yet Haru did not complain in the slightest; having a superhero meet up once a week was basically a dream come true for the fangirl.  
  
Soon enough though it was time. Both fortunate that Sae had left a bit before Haru's arrival meaning they wouldn't be questioned at length about their plans for today. Allowing them to head out without much issue. The duo already reviewed their questions at length to the point they knew what to ask and how. Thus it was simply a matter of arriving where was needed and hoping Skull would show up.  
  
With that they made their way out. Taking the train to ensure they were on time without fail and to look less suspicious. If they took Haru's limo to such a place then it would have raised some brows for sure. They had to be as inconspicuous as possible after all. As this WAS a secret meeting between them and a Phantom Thief that no one could know about. Even the other Thieves.  
  
Which was how the duo soon arrived at Inokashira Park unscathed. Neither really sure how or where to stand so opted to instead just wait near the lake. Both ever so quiet as they waited anxiously for any sign of the hero. Makoto every so often checking her phone to see if they were on time. Able to see it was already close to six upon them arriving.   
  
Maybe he wasn't going to show. It was possible he tricked them both, but that would put himself at risk wouldn't it? Haru had mentioned possibly telling Joker about the whole Mousekoto thing after all. Granted that was super unlikely as Makoto didn't even know how to contact Joker but still. Maybe-  
  
In a sudden gust of wind- the girls having to brace themselves due to the force of it- a blur of sorts seemed to slide right past them while skidding on the ground. Only for it to stop a few yards away from them with a huff. "Man... Outrunning reporters is annoyin'..." Muttered the new arrival to the scene. Standing there with back turned to the duo being Skull. Arriving just on time.  
  
Makoto and Haru quite pleased to see he arrived as he promised.   
  
"Skull-san! You came!" Haru cheered as both herself and Makoto began to approach the man. Makoto gripping the notebook she had against her chest with great care; wanting to start the Q&A immediately, but knew proper greetings were in order.  
  
"Thank you for coming today Skull-san. It is most appreciated." Makoto thanked the hero who was stretching and had yet to face them. Able to hear a chuckle come from the man before he began to turn.  
  
"Ain't no big. I ain't one to break promises. Especially for-" Skull started before seeing the duo each holding notebooks. Blinking a few times at that and pointing at said books. "What are those for?"  
  
Both teens looked to their notebooks and pens before Makoto responded. "We compiled a list of questions we'd wish to ask you. And figured you'd wish for them to be contained to paper rather than electronics. As you tend to block those correct?"  
  
The reasoning behind it was simple. Haru had mentioned a while back that Skull apparently used his electrical powers to ensure that things such as cameras or phones wouldn't be useable around him. To ensure no one recorded or took pictures without said hero's permission.   
  
Said action was brilliant on the hero's part as it ensured no one could use his voice, image or likeness to their own ends. Along with securing their identities if someone were to try and unmask them on live television or such. Granted that was very unlikely to occur but still. Better safe than sorry.  
  
Skull meanwhile didn't really have any means to argue this. Scratching the back of his head- seemingly a nervous tick- before groaning. "Fine, but we can't be talking out in the open like this. This way." With that Skull began to walk towards a more secluded area within the trees. Makoto and Haru quick to follow suit.  
  
Once they were in a more quiet area- surrounded by nothing but trees- Skull leaned up against a trunk before turning to the duo. Haru quite excited as she held up her book. "Shall we begin our interview then Skull-san?"   
  
The look of Skull's face at that was one of uncertainty and concern. "Look, I appreciate the two of you keeping things under wraps about the other day. But there isn't really a lot I can give ya. A promise is a promise so I'll answer some, but don't go expecting much. And I'm not telling you jack about what I look like under this mask or the others!"  
  
Both teens expected as much. Being a superhero group came with keeping one's identity a secret after all. Which was why they advised other plans of attack to get their information. "Understood Skull-san. We shall not inquire about your secret identity. Now, shall we commence?"   
  
Makoto was quick on the uptake. Figuring that a superhero would be cautious to such a thing as a private interview. Meaning it was time to put their plan into action. Seeing Skull nod in understanding meant she was about. Starting with-  
  
"Where do you get your costumes from???" Haru cried out before Makoto could even continue. The latter looking shocked as can be at Haru going off-script immediately.   
  
"These? They kinda just come with the powers and--"  
  
"Is your mask the skull of a Shadow?!"  
  
"The hell!? NO! That's gross as hell!"  
  
"Are you all possibly taking on interns???"  
  
"Interns? The heck? We're not an office you know..."  
  
"Who's the strongest Thief?!"  
  
"I-it's me obviously! ...Okay fine it's Joker..."  
  
"Where did you guys find Mona-chan? And do you know his favorite type of sushi and snacks?"  
  
Skull tensed up at that question while Makoto was still flabbergasted by the barrage of questions from Haru. None of these were part of their plan! Skull, however, was on something else. "Wait how the hell do you know that name?!"  
  
"Oh! Mona-chan and I are friends now!"  
  
"The hell!? YOU'RE the civilian he's meeting with?!" That in itself threw Makoto for a loop and Haru to blink surprised. "Joker said Mona was gonna be meeting with some civilian once a week but I didn't know it was you... Wait you didn't tell him about what happened right?!" Skull panicked upon thinking of the duo spilling the beans.  
  
"N-no. We didn't inform him about what occurred or the interview. We would not break our promise with you Skull-san." Makoto was quick to intervene to ensure they didn't lose the trust of the hero; Haru nodding to show Makoto was telling the truth. Granted Mona knew about the mouse necklace... wait... did Skull even know about it? And why did Joker agree to Mona meeting with Haru so easily? There was some key information missing here... But that would have to wait. They needed to regain momentum and return to the plan of attack-  
  
"Oh, how high are you able to leap?" Haru interrupted again much to Makoto's dismay. Skull still a little shaken by the Mona stuff but answered nonetheless.  
  
"Pretty high I guess? I'm not too good with measurement crap..."  
  
"Is Panther-san presently the only female in your group???"  
  
"I-I mean I guess? That's kinda-"  
  
"Can I joi-"  
  
"HARU!" Makoto yelled suddenly. Her voice the only thing that brought Haru's sudden influx of questions to a halt. The fluffy-haired girl jumping a little before turning to her friend who frowned. Clearly not happy that she took complete control of the Q&A without even giving her a moment to speak. "Please excuse us one moment Skull-san."  
  
One quick pull to the side later had the two girls whispering to one another. Makoto clearly not pleased by what just occurred. "What in the world was that Haru!? What happened to our plan!?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry Mako-chan. I just got so excited and... I'm sorry..." Haru apologized while looking down somewhat ashamed of herself. While she did adore the idea of the Phantom Thieves and everything they do, she knew it was a bad idea to fangirl here... but she let herself get out of control nonetheless.  
  
With a sigh from Makoto she shook her head and refocused. "It's okay. But... can we please stick to the setup? We can ask any other questions at the end."   
  
Skull waited patiently as the two girls discussed a few more things before returning to the hero. "We apologize for that Skull-san. If we may continue I had a question. The other day you told us a small bit about Shadows. We were wondering if you could perhaps give us some more details on them?"  
  
It was a basic start. Learn about the enemy before moving onto the heroes. Get him talking and see what it brings about. Though it did help that Makoto truly wanted to know more about Shadows after being turned into a mouse. If one Shadow could do that, what could the others do? It was better to find out sooner rather than later.  
  
Skull for a moment seemed to contemplate answering the question as he rubbed the back of his neck. Makoto quick to note the physical action before he finally responded. "Ugh... Don't go telling people this. Crap how do I explain this? Shadows are kinda like the bad shit in people's hearts come to life. The evil shit and all that. They basically are made from that junk and take on the form of monsters. Betting you've seen a few on the news right?"   
  
_'Monsters made from the evils of people's hearts? Is that even possible?'_ Makoto couldn't help but ponder before nodding. "So Shadows are made? Is there something behind them being formed?"  
  
"We don't really know yet. But they keep popping all over the damn place. Weaker ones pop up when a lot of people's negative crap comes together and cause trouble. We deal with those usually with a quick ass-kicking. But ugh, I'm not good at explainin' this shit. Ask Joker. He can explain it better."   
  
"Does that mean that Mot one was weak since you took it out with one hit?" Haru asked to which Skull shook his head. "So it was actually strong?"  
  
"Eh, yeah and nah. It was average basically. C-rank." That last part alone caused both Makoto and Haru's attention to skyrocket.   
  
"C-rank? Wait. Are you telling us that there is a Shadow Ranking system?!" Makoto had to ask to which Skull cursed under his breath. Seems he wasn't meant to really delve into that but it was too late now.   
  
Begrudgingly he continued. "Yeah basically. There's D, C, B, A and... S." He started. "Mot was a C-rank so it was average. We tend to deal with D usually but every now and then stronger ones will pop up in need of a good ass-kicking. I was able to beat it in one blow cause the top of it turned out to be super fragile."  
  
They supposed that made sense. But a ranking system? Were Shadows so distinct in different strengths that they needed such a thing? Haru guessing the ones she ran into were likely D-Rank upon Mona slashing them to bits with little effort. But... "If Mot was a C-Rank, then what is an S-Rank like Skull-san?"  
  
Quiet. All fell silent at Haru's question; the latter wondering if she said something wrong. Skull looking to the ground as he sighed. "Running into an S-Rank... Let's just say a lot of shit'll be destroyed if one ever appears. So pray it doesn't." Immediate chills ran through both Makoto and Haru at that. The way it was said showed he was dead serious. Just what in the world were these Shadows? "Alright let's keep it going. I only got time for a few more questions."  
  
Shoot right. Interview. Scary stuff aside they had yet to make any progress on the Joker front due to building things up. Work from there and keep it going! "You made mention that Mot had a 'base' during your battle against him. Could you elaborate?"   
  
The question seemed simple enough. The duo was more than aware that Mot's base was likely the necklace they now possessed but it was good to get more details. Skull scratching the back of his head while trying to think how to explain it. "Well, like I said weaker Shadows just kinda pop up. Stronger ones with weird powers need something for it to kinda exist. So they kinda possess an item or whatever to give themselves a body. Otherwise they'd just be a blob on the ground."  
  
That was good to know. Stronger Shadows needed bases/totems in order to exist. Haru quick to act as following Makoto's question to shift focus back on the Thief himself. "Skull-san, why do you all wear masks that only cover half of your face? Aren't you worried someone might be able to tell who you are?"  
  
Surprisingly of all things, Skull chuckled at that. Neither sure why he did so as the question was pretty valid. Anyone could sketch the man and then compare him to so many others. So why would that question make him chuckle?  
  
"What color are my eyes?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go ahead. Tell me what color eyes I have." Skull said before pointing to his own eyes. Both Makoto and Haru blinking in genuine confusion at such a question before they answered simultaneously.   
  
"Brown."  
  
"Blue."  
  
Immediately Makoto and Haru looked at one another even more confused than before. Each having a different answer than the other. Skull once again chuckled before pointing to his own hair. "And this?"  
  
"Black!"  
  
"Blonde!"  
  
Again two different answers. Both looking to one another before turning back to Skull and then to each other. "W-what are you talking about Haru?! His hair is clearly black!"  
  
"B-but I see blonde hair and blue eyes! Are you that tired Mako-chan???"  
  
At the two girls clearly distraught Skull just broke out laughing. Only lessened as the two girls looked at him so troubled and perplexed. "Sorry sorry. That's always just funny. Yeah here's the thing. See this here?" He asked before pointing to his signature skull-shaped mask. Slightly surprised between the two of them they ALMOST had it right.  
  
"Part of the masks makes it so that it's pretty impossible for people to figure out who we are. Don't matter if it's a picture or video. Not really sure how it works, but basically even if you look at a pic of me and compared it to my normal self, you still wouldn't be able to tell. Messes with people's heads and all that. Like ya two no one can tell stuff even like our hair or eye colors. Pretty sick huh?"  
  
That... That could be a problem. How was Makoto supposed to be able to recognize Joker outside of his hero form if they couldn't connect the dots due to a magical mask? That alone raised so many more problems for the search rather than help... "D-does that include hair length?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Yeah that didn't help. However, it DID explain one major thing. That being how the Phantom Thieves managed to stay unmasked after all their appearances. Their costumes only hid so much; hair and eye colors obviously out in the open. With powers that blocked people's perception of those however? It explained why Sae had yet to call for the arrest of anyone she suspected to be Phantom Thieves. And that list was likely VERY long by this point...  
  
But they had to keep going. They learned something important about the Thieves and now it was time to get the ball rolling. Skull had let his guard down somewhat but it wasn't enough.  
  
"Skull-san, what are your powers exactly?" Haru asked as this one was more versed towards her fangirl side. Makoto allowed it though as she was curious. "We know you can move fast, are strong and shoot lighting. What else?"  
  
"That's it." Both girls blinked as if asking if that was true. "...What? Ain't that already cool enough!?"  
  
"Well yes it's all well and good... but we were wondering what the science was behind it-"  
  
"Science? Screw that crap! This is spells and shit!" Again the girls blinked. "Ugh just watch..." Skull said before pointing to a nearby tree with his open palm. "Okay hold it back somewhat... _**Zio**_!"   
  
After the word left Skull's mouth a single string of lightning shot out and slammed into the tree. Makoto and Haru feeling their hairs stand up at being so close and blinking in shock. No pun intended on their parts.  
  
In the tree was now a burnt hole made from the lightning strike. Smoke and cinder ever so present to show how strong the blow was. Granted said lightning strike LOOKED small but the damage was all too real. Makoto's brain already trying to formulate how it was possible for someone to discharge lightning from their hand. Starting with the obvious question. "Zio?"  
  
"Yeah. Our moves like fire or ice and stuff are spells. Magic and all that crap. Stronger ones got different longer names. But this was me doing the weakest one at my lowest percent." So it was magic and not science? Makoto's analytical mind told her that was nonsense... but she was also the same person who was turned into a mouse so who was she to argue? Again though more confused blinks came from the interviewers. The word percent sticking out more than it should and making them curious. Haru turning to Makoto for confirmation for a new question to which the latter nodded in approval.  
  
"Skull-san, you said percent just now? What do you mean by that exactly?" The bubbly teen had to know. Makoto in the same boat as she thought of what it might mean but had to be sure. Looking on as Skull contemplated that one a little before answering.  
  
"Guess it ain't too bad to tell. Basically that was like I dunno, ten percent of my strength? We ain't allowed to go over a certain number so that was fine." That in itself raised even more questions! Makoto quick to follow it up with what came to mind.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean by 'go over'? Do you all limit how much power you use?"   
  
"Pretty much. Remember Mot? Thing was annoying especially cause I could only go up to twenty-five against it. Freaking thing woulda been way easier if I could have done fifty..."   
  
Twenty-five percent?! Neither Haru nor Makoto could shock their surprise at such a thing. Skull had been moving so fast and the final blow against Mot had done so much damage to the street! It created a crater for goodness sake! Yet that was him holding back more than three-quarters of his full strength?!  
  
Just how strong were these superheroes?! Sae always stated they were far too strong for their own good and maybe she was right in that regard. Granted from the way Skull spoke they had a clear grasp on their power and how much they could use at a time. "How do you regulate those powers?" Makoto had to ask.   
  
Skull wondered if answering that question was a good idea or not. Granted knowing this bit of info couldn't really hurt right...? Skull sighing as he answered. "Limiters. We got at least four on each of us to keep shit from going crazy. Goes up by twenty-five for each."  
  
Haru was practically beaming as she whispered the word "limiters" again and again while Makoto was deep in thought. The former already going full fangirl mode as the latter had to think that over. So their powers were broken up into fourths. What were the conditions needed to go past the twenty-five percent mark? How would they change if breaking said limits? Which begged the question...  
  
"Skull-san if I may ask... If that was only twenty-five, then what is it like to go at one hundred percent of your full power...?" Makoto asked ever so cautiously. For some reason feeling the same chills from when Skull had warned them about S-ranked Shadows.   
  
It took a few moments of contemplating for Skull to finally answer the question proper. Looking her dead in the eyes before saying, "We don't go full power. Cause we don't want anyone to get hurt on account of us. If ever pushed that far... then get ready for some fireworks." He spoke earnestly as one would expect of a hero. It didn't answer Makoto's question full out but it was enough... "Oh and by the way. Joker's beat down of Kamoshida? That was around fifteen percent."  
  
That was surprising as well. Joker had demolished Kamoshida as if he was no threat at all. Just how powerful was the man she was trying to unmask? Should she be frightened by this? And if so why did it make her more excited to unmask him? Perhaps she was just as weird as Haru teased her of being... Though this new info did make her wonder if it was okay to ask a certain question. Holding back for a bit but felt more compelled to do so now.   
  
"Skull-san please forgive me if this is rude but I was wondering... I've noticed that Shadows tend to have certain abilities such as the one Mot possessed while others could use elemental type abilities such as fire and ice. At least according to the reports." One raised brow from Skull was enough to show he wanted to know where Makoto was going with this. "Do the Phantom Thieves use the power of Shadows?"  
  
It was a loaded question. She was essentially asking if the Phantom Thieves- heroes set to save the world- used the same power as the monsters who were seemingly trying to destroy it. Apprehension clear as her toes curled and grip on her pen tightened.  
  
Skull was silent for a few moments before finally shaking his head. "Nah. We use something similar but stronger. Less... dark I guess you could call it." He said before turning to the duo. "What I'm about to tell you NEVER leaves your lips. Understood?"  
  
Gulps from both girls followed by nods. Their bodies tensed up from the conditions given as Skull only said one word.  
  
"Persona."  
  
Blink. Once. Twice. The duo wondering what that could mean or what he meant by that. Makoto knew the literal definition of Persona but did that have anything to pertain with what Skull meant? Too many questions formed... until the teens realized they were likely running out of time. And so far they'd yet to make any progress towards Joker's identity at all!   
  
"So we done yet?"  
  
Haru shared a look with Makoto that only she would understand. Asking if it was time for them to go all-in or keep up their steady pace. While Makoto wanted to stick to the latter... it was seeming as though they had to take a risk before the man decided to leave. Which meant it was time for operation: All-Out Attack!   
  
By which they blitzkrieg Skull with questions back to back. Makoto and Haru following one another with questions as they went all in.  
  
"Who is the oldest amongst your group?"  
  
"Huh? Well Joker I guess-"  
  
"How much older is he than you?"  
  
"C-couple of months I think? Wait why are you-"  
  
"Is it true that you are secretly in your early thirties pretending to be young to appeal to children?"  
  
"The hell!? Who said that?! I ain't that old! Hell I ain't even in my twe-" Skull stopped speaking at that but it was more than enough for Makoto and Haru to parse what he was about to say. "I mean-"  
  
"Does being a Phantom Thief mean you don't go to school? Are you a high school or college drop out???"  
  
"Are you shitting me?! My mom would kill me if I dro- Hey! Knock it off damn it! I said-" Skull tried to interrupt the flurry of questions but Makoto kept it going.  
  
"What is your relationship with Joker?"  
  
"Joker? He's my best bro. We-"  
  
"What is your relationship with Panther-san???" Haru asked out of nowhere. That wasn't really part of their strategy but Makoto supposed it did get the question a little off Joker to keep him from getting suspicious.  
  
Which made it interesting when Skull began to blush at that. "R-Relationship?! Panther?! T-there ain't- I mean-! W-we're friends! Yeah we're just-"  
  
"So you two aren't dating? That's a shame. You'd make such an adorable looking couple!" Haru stated as her fangirl side was clearly taking over a little. Was this that whole "shipping" thing that Haru mentioned one time?  
  
"Oi! That ain't funny! W-we're just friends damn it!"  
  
"I see... Well then is Joker-san dating anyone?" Immediate stop from Makoto upon those words leaving Haru's lips. The former's eyes widening and expression shifting into one of pure confusion. Why the hell was Haru asking that of all things?! It wasn't one of the questions for this! Not to say she didn't want to ask herself but-  
  
Wait! Since when did she want to ask that!? Makoto left conflicted and terrified of what Skull might answer... only for the hero to point at Makoto after recovering from his own freakout over the Panther question. "They ain't a thing?"   
  
"W-WHAT?!" Makoto cried out with an intense blush on her face. "W-w-w-what possibly makes you think t-that we are d-d-dating!?"  
  
"...You're his Princess ain't ya?"  
  
"T-that's... I-I mean..." Makoto was clearly shaken up by the accusation of Joker and her dating. Granted the idea strangely filled her with so much warmth that it made her want to giggle for some reason... but she fought down such a thing. She was here for a reason! She had to keep focused! "W-we are not dating. J-Joker and I are simply friends..." Makoto mumbled ever so quietly.   
  
Skull seemed to actually chuckle at that. "Ain't that surprising. Seems-" Skull started to say only for his head to suddenly turn towards the side. "Shit...! Why is...!?"   
  
"Skull-san? Is everything alrigh-"  
  
"Interview's over. Sorry but I need to leave NOW!" Skull suddenly exclaimed out of nowhere; shocking Makoto back to attention while Haru was in the same boat. "Don't tell anyone what I said and-"  
  
"W-wait Skull-san! We still have more questions!" Makoto tried to argue only for Skull to shake his head.   
  
"Ain't got the time! She probably felt that Zio. Idiot me... I have to- shit...!"  
  
It was immediate what followed after that curse left the male's lips. A sudden gust of air rushing past the trio before a loud sound could be heard from behind. As if something had landed a few feet behind them at a breakneck pace. Both Haru and Makoto turning to see the source of said sound as Skull cursed under his breath one more time.  
  
What greeted the trio was a rather familiar sight. Tight-fitting leather suit. Pink gloves and dark red thigh-high boots. Hair tied into a pair of large pigtails while face was covered in a mask shaped like a cat's. Another hero Makoto had met earlier on.   
  
Panther.  
  
The fire-wielding hero had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Soaring in and landing on both hands and one knee ever so gracefully. The woman standing tall before turning to the trio... only for two of them to feel chills of fear roll down their spine. As one look at Panther's expression was enough to say it all.  
  
She was pissed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with them Skull...?" Panther asked with clear anger behind each word. Effortlessly walking past the duo who moved away to avoid getting slammed into. Panther soon enough face to face with Skull and not looking pleased with him in the slightest. The teens taking note of the extra dose of venom used when gesturing to themselves.  
  
It was hard to deny but this Panther seemed so different than the one Makoto had met prior. That bubbly personality seemingly replaced by this cold and jaded one. Part of her wanted to ask Haru if this was the sadistic side mentioned a while back. Though she wasn't really being sadistic and more was just pissed off. Did something happen during the time gap between then and now?  
  
Skull seemingly was trying to figure out how to answer this question with the woman still in his face. They couldn't just let Skull take all the blame for this right? "Panther-san, please do not be upset with Skull-san. We simply asked if he'd be willing to speak with us and he kind enough to agree to do so." Makoto moved to assist which only made Skull tense up further.  
  
Panther ever so slowly turned to Makoto with eyes filled with anger. All of it focused on her which made Makoto tense up worse than Skull did. "So it WAS you... Honestly I shouldn't even be that surprised. Let me guess, it was your sister who put you up to this wasn't it?" Panther asked which only made Makoto beyond confused.   
  
_'Sister...? D-does she mean Sae??'_ Makoto couldn't help but wonder. Just what in the world did Sae have to do with this? "I'm sorry? We were here because-"  
  
"Don't try that crap on me NIIJIMA." Panther interrupted with pure venom behind Makoto's last name. "Why else would you be harassing my teammate? Honestly you Niijimas are so..." She trailed off before finishing.   
  
Was this really the same Panther who showed such concern for her after the Kamoshida attack? The same one who came to check up on her to ensure she was okay? Why had she changed so much in such a short period of time? And now this woman was suggesting that Sae was the reason they were here talking to Skull? Haru moving to assist Makoto in explaining all this.  
  
"Excuse me Panther-san but-"  
  
"Quiet!" Panther said before pointing to Haru who tried to speak up. The latter freezing up at the yell before Panther continued her focus on Makoto. "Listen closely to me Niijima. I don't care if Joker's fond of you. And I don't care if you think that gives you the right to get close to us. Leave us alone. And keep your crazy sister away from us as well."  
  
What was happening right now? How did this interview go from decent to having a superhero ordering her around? This shift was far too sudden to the point it left Makoto spinning. But she couldn't just let this go. She had to fight back! Niijimas don't back down damn it! "Panther-san I think a mistake has been made here. Haru and I are here on our own behalfs, not that of my sister. We simply wished to speak to Skull-san and thank him for his hard work."  
  
Panther wasn't buying it. Her glare neverending even as she listened to Makoto's words. "Uh-huh. Sure. Because Sae Niijima isn't above using her own little sister to gain dirt on us." The pigtailed hero stated before crossing her arms. "It wouldn't be the first time she tried something dirty."  
  
Was she serious? Was Panther ACTUALLY accusing Sae of using illegitimate means to learn their identities?! Makoto's pride in her older sister getting the better of her before responding. "Excuse me? My sister is a law-abiding citizen who works hard at her job! Who are you to say such things about her?!"  
  
"I'm one of the people she keeps trying to screw over! It's cause of people like her that Kamoshida and people like him get away with the shit they do for so long!"  
  
"Oi Panther!"  
  
"Sis works hard to make sure those people are locked away for good! Don't you dare accuse her of something like that!"  
  
"Mako-chan wait!"  
  
"You say that even when she still gets in our way! Even after her own little sister got assaulted by that monster! Some sibling you've got there."  
  
"Panther that's enough!"  
  
"Screw off Skull you know I'm right! If that bitch stopped trying to get in our way maybe we could have caught Kamoshida already!!!"  
  
Makoto's rage began to boil at that. Sae had been so worried after the attack. How dare this woman just appear and say such evil things about her big sister?! And to call her such a thing... Haru unable to stop Makoto's rage as she screamed.   
  
"Well maybe if you were a better hero Kamoshida wouldn't have gotten away the first time!!!"  
  
Immediate regret. Makoto knew right away what she said was wrong and regretted it instantly. Speaking words she didn't truly mean that and had unfortunately crossed a line. All the frustration over the past few days had just boiled to the surface and said the cruelest of things. It wasn't like her to do such a thing. Knowing all too well who the real target of those emotions were and instead placed them on Panther... She moved to apologize but it was already too late.  
  
Rage. Rage and hatred formed on Panther's face unlike any Makoto had seen before. The hero stomping one foot on the ground as if taking a step forward and cracking the earth beneath with ease. Eyes locked onto Makoto's as the latter felt an intense pressure fill the air.  
  
She could not explain it in the slightest but it felt as though Makoto was slowly being crushed underneath something. As if gravity itself had been increased solely on herself and nothing else. Eyes widening in horror as she was overcome in a new wave of terror. Feeling as though Panther was suddenly towering a hundred feet above her about to crush the teen into dust.  
  
Breathing was impossible. She could not blink or see straight. Chest tightening as though both lungs were being crushed in a vice grip. Eyes watering as it only grew worse and worse. Barely able to hear anything while Haru was asking her what was wrong. The pressure only making it worse as she nearly buckled in place. Notebook and pen dropped from both hands as they moved to grip the front of her shirt.   
  
Why couldn't she breathe? Why couldn't she move? What was happening!? And why was she so afraid...? Was she going to die...? Someone... anyone... help...! To her relief, the pressure stopped as Skull jumped in between Panther and Makoto. The short-haired man's expression shifting to rage as well before pushing Panther back. "The hell are you doing?!"  
  
As such Makoto fell to her knees with tear-filled eyes. Breath ragged as she tried to regain some control; Haru at her side and holding her close. "Mako-chan!? Mako-chan what happened?!" Haru asked in pure confusion. Not sure what in the world just occurred; only seeing her best friend coughing raggedly and shaking like crazy.  
  
Skull all the while was in Panther's face. The latter looking away to avoid his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Have you lost your god damn mind?!"  
  
"She's-"  
  
"She's a civilian damn it!" Skull said before getting in Panther's face. "I don't care how mad you are at Joker. We NEVER do that to normal people..." Skull told through gritted teeth. Panther in that moment breaking one of their unspoken laws between Thieves. Never to use their power on a civilian even in this regard.  
  
Panther all the same just brushed aside him and walked to the side. Barely sporting Makoto a glance as the teen coughed and tried to regain some lung control. "We are leaving. Now." Panther ordered as she waited for Skull to come with her. Her intentions set with what direction she was looking at.  
  
Skull wanted to argue and tell the woman to apologize. But he knew damn well that wasn't going to happen no matter what he said. Instead opting to head over and see if Makoto was alright. "Hey, she okay?" He asked to which Haru looked to him for answers. Wondering why Makoto suddenly collapsed like that and couldn't breathe. "Look just... I'm sorry about her. Shit is really bad right now and... That's no excuse. Niijima, go to your rooftop tonight. I'll tell Joker to meet ya tonight."  
  
Makoto weakly raised her head after another coughing fit to look Skull in the eye. The latter looking honestly regretful that things turned out this way. "He'll tell you more and... why Panther is acting this way. Just... give her some time."  
  
"Skull!"  
  
"Shit. I gotta go. Thanks for keepin' your promise." With that Skull turned to Haru and told her to be safe on their way home before joining Panther. The two leaping away but not without one last glare from Panther. Makoto not wanting to admit what she saw for a brief moment as it left the poor girl conflicted...  
  
But Panther's eyes in that one second were the saddest she'd ever seen in her life...

* * *

Gulp. Gulp. Gulp.  
  
Each bit of water that flowed down Makoto's throat was the most refreshing thing in the world at that moment. Needing it after her throat dried out upon that strange occurrence with Panther. Still questioning what the hell that even was and why it affected her so heavily. Was it part of her fire abilities? No that didn't make sense... She wasn't heated up during that. Hell, she grew colder underneath that gaze than anything else.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Haru asked for what was likely the tenth time in the short few minutes since the Thieves left. Both teens presently sitting on a park bench trying to relax somewhat and for Makoto to catch her breath. That coughing fit really took it out of her after all.  
  
"I'm fine Haru. Really. Just needed to breathe is all." Makoto tried to reassure before Haru had a panic attack. The fluffy headed teen frowning before huffing angrily.  
  
"How dare that stupid lady do that to my Mako-chan... She's officially no longer number 2 on my list! She's dropped to number 6!" Haru shouted as she furiously opened her notebook and crossed off some words. Makoto figuring it was the ranking list Haru made of each Thief on which were her favorites.   
  
"Wait... Aren't there only five Thieves?" Makoto had to ask. Haru still pouting in anger as she nodded. Going on to show the list that she'd made with Panther crossed off. Likely to be moved to this apparent number six spot but Makoto kept reading. From top to bottom it was Mona-chan, Joker-san, Skull-san, Fox-san, Haru with a hat, and- "Wait... Haru why are you on this list?"  
  
At the question Haru blushed a little before looking a little bashful. "I mean... I was trying to ask if I could join the team so..." That alone made Makoto giggle to which Haru did as well. Lessening the tension somewhat from the madness that was Panther's rage.  
  
That aside Makoto had to admit some regret to the interview ending the way it did. Having hoped to gain more info on the Thieves but Panther brought a stop to that. Granted they did get some valuable info out of him. Learning more about Shadows, the Thieves hiding their appearances, Skull's possible age windo-  
  
"That's right!" Makoto shouted as Haru jumped in surprise. "Haru you heard what he said right? About school and his age?"  
  
"Um... That... Oh! That he isn't in his twenties and not a drop out!"  
  
"Which means-"  
  
"-Skull-san might be a high school student!"  
  
Nice to see Haru was on the same wavelength! "It's still up in the air but it is a huge clue. And if Joker is only a few months older that means he might be a student as well!" The reasoning was sound but still a little shaky. They were going off a blitz of answers after all which meant he could have panicked. But this was better than nothing. "I would say the interview didn't go without problems, but we got some valuable intel. Thank you for the help Haru."  
  
"Of course! And I got to learn a lot more about my favorite heroes... OH NO! I didn't learn what Mona-chan's favorite snacks are!" Haru panicked upon forgetting to get an actual answer for that question. Makoto unable to resist giggling at that to which Haru joined in shortly after. The two ever so slowly gathering their belongings upon realizing the sun was going down.  
  
With that they decided it was time to head on home. Discussing a few bits and pieces of the interview between Haru's teasing about Skull's remark about Makoto's being "Joker's Princess" and the likes. Until Haru asked a question that Makoto hadn't though to heavily on. "Mako-chan, what do you think Skull-san meant by Persona?"  
  
A turn to the girl had Makoto raising a brow before remembering. That was right... Skull mentioned that the Thieves' powers were not those of Shadows but something called Persona. Makoto thinking of the literal definition but how would that pertain to their powers itself? What could it mean?  
  
"I'm not sure honestly. What do you think Haru? Haru?" Makoto stopped upon noticing a distinct lack of footsteps sounding beside her. Turning around only to see a sight that brought great confusion to the girl. Haru standing there mid-step. Unmoving. At all. "Haru?!"  
  
Without any hesitation Makoto rushed to the girl to check on them. Wondering why in the world Haru didn't move an inch and was stuck in that position... only to realize it wasn't only the teen.  
  
All around Makoto EVERYTHING had stopped. Falling leaves, the wind, even the water of the nearby lake. Everything in existence seemed to freeze in place. As if time itself had been stopped. Fear and anxiety building in Makoto's chest as she hadn't the slightest idea what was going on...  
  
"Persona. The strength of one's heart."  
  
Heart dropped. Skin grew cold and eyes bugged out. Still facing Haru as a voice she did not recognize echoed in her ears. There was someone behind her. Someone still moving in this frozen timescape and speaking to Makoto. Ever so slowly she turned to see who it was. Only to find quite the sight.  
  
Platinum blonde locks of straight hair that cascaded down towards the floor. Pale colored skin as if this new person was constantly devoid of sunlight. Eyes a bright yellow color; looking as though they'd glow even in the dark. Wearing a blue dress with a stylized matching headband with ornaments of a white butterfly and yellow roses. A young girl carrying a large book and sporting a strangely warm smile.  
  
"W-who are...?"  
  
"Greetings Young Priestess. It is an honor to finally make your acquaintance." The small girl said before bowing her head ever so gracefully before looking back up. "I am one who rules over power. You may call me... Lavenza."  
  
**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus another chapter ends yet many questions remain. Why does Panther seem to have such rage towards Makoto and Sae? And who is this Lavenza? And what does her appearance mean for Makoto? Guess you'll have to wait to find out~  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> A/N:  
> Thus we have reached chapter 8. Thank you to those who've stuck around so far. Sorry for this chapter being mostly an info dump but felt it was necessary to get the ball rolling. From this point forward the story will be going at full blast as we've covered a ton here.
> 
> If you have any questions or concerns please let me know in the comments below. Thank you all again for your time and have a wonderful day~


	9. Unforeseen Crossings

Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
This sound remained a constant inside the confines a certain office within the city. Each hit of a pen against the hardwood desk strong enough to emit even a faint echo. This small effect occurring an hour or so before a certain young lady's interview; said pen in the hand of the oldest living Niijima. Annoyance well on display at the various reports splayed across the desk after reading for the umpteenth time. The prosecutor having hoped that anyone within the police force might have a clue to help in the eventual end goal. Yet as usual it was met with nothing but disappointments and failure. Laptop all but forgotten by this point.  
  
 _'Not a single clue. Just who the hell are these punks...?'_ Sae wondered to herself while gathering the papers together. Knowing that the likelihood of discovering the identities of the Phantom Thieves through a police report was near impossible, but had hoped it would provide ANYTHING. Yet all she got was more praise for these so-called heroes saving the day. A few reports here and there bashing them as well, but otherwise, that was it.   
  
She'd used one of her days off for this and was met with nothing?! Even she couldn't prevent a sigh from escaping. Perhaps it was better to just stay home after all...  
  
Yet even with all this, the older Niijima knew such a thing was not the end. There was one report she'd yet to read still simply because of the possibility of unbridled rage to bubble over upon doing so. A single folder. Seemingly among the norm at first glance but said folder was filled to the brim with various reports and such that would most likely make anyone sick to their core. Would it be a lie to say Sae used the idea of unmasking the Phantom Thieves as a distraction for once? That didn't matter in the end she supposed. This was something she had to look over for the sake of her most important person...  
  
With a heavy sigh, Sae finally did as intended. Slender fingers carefully opening up the folder. Manicured nail ever so fluidly moving along each line read. Sae ensuring she read over all the materials as closely as possible. It had taken far too long to get all this due to various legal limitations... but now she'd see everything whether the higher-ups liked it or not. The file of a highly sought out criminal.  
  
Suguru Kamoshida. Alias: The King.  
  
For the past few days she'd been pushing to get these reports but was blocked at various corners. Even Commissioner Sanada tried to prevent the acquisition while stating it wouldn't help in the long run. Yet that was for Sae to decide. As much as she respected the man he wasn't always in the right; his take on the Phantom Thieves alone was something they differed on immensely.  
  
Getting back on track Sae looked over each victim report within the folder. Two different types from the look of things. Several reports were centered on young males including athletes and former students. Sae reading on how the former PE teacher would beat and break these men as if they were toys. Broken bones. Bloody faces. Some injuries that would never heal properly ever again. One incident that came to mind that wasn't on these reports was something Makoto had informed her of a while back. A teenage boy at her school getting his leg broken by Kamoshida in an act of "self-defense."   
  
It was all too clear now that wasn't truly the case. To think she'd ignored Makoto's concerns back then. Making what happened recently ~~par~~ tly her own fault due to inaction; viewing the case as a lost cause. A simple claim by the man that he was defending himself was more than enough to nullify anything a child would have to say. In turn ignoring the clear signs of an abuser and monster.  
  
And yet those reports didn't compare to the truly stomach-churning ones. Those being his female victims...  
  
The number of young women falling under the predatory madness of this beast was far too many for anyone to stomach. All young girls from ages sixteen through twenty-nine at the oldest. Students, models, young mothers, sisters, it didn't matter to this monstrosity. He would kidnap, commit unspeakably horrible things to these poor girls... and leave the bodies to be found far too late. Dumped and broken...  
  
The images alone were enough to sicken anyone down to the core. The look on their faces. The injuries they endured. It was clear that Kamoshida was nothing more than a monster that deserved no mercy. Yet the image that popped into her head was one that left Sae cold.  
  
Makoto was almost among these girls. Her only living relative. Her baby sister. If it wasn't for the actions of Joker, she'd be here reading a report about her beloved little sister... The mental image of finding Makoto's body... To think of what that creature would have done to Sae's own flesh and blood...  
  
It proved impossible to shake the image right away. Able to imagine a broken Makoto reach for her. Whispering her name one final time before leaving this world. That was a reality that almost occurred... And the image was too much for even Sae to bear. Able to see it repeated in her head without fail. Makoto's possible final words being enough to break even her. The older Niijima's mind left in a state of disarray so heavy, she choked out a sob. Hand gripped against her chest while aiming to compose herself. This was not the Niijima way! A Niijima is unwavering and does not cry! Thinking about such things would only ruin her further. Only revive memories of so long ago...  
  
' _Focus damn it. Makoto is fine. She's fine and healthy and safe...'_ Sae told herself while trying to recover some breath. _'I won't let her end up like this. I'm going to find this bastard and lock him away for good. Even if I have to break him in half to do it...'_ Sae was well aware these thoughts were foolish as Kamoshida had somehow acquired superpowers much like the Phantom Thieves. But that did not stop her resolve to find that monstrosity and send him away for good.  
  
A knock on the door managed to shake Sae out of these thoughts for but a moment. Turning upward to see in the doorway stood a certain officer. The head of them in fact; Akihiko Sanada. "May I come in Niijima?"  
  
"...Would you leave if I said no?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"...fine," Sae grunted out before turning back down to the papers. Looking for a pattern in which all the girls were found to see if she could triangulate anything unlike the police. Cursing their inability to track down this monster. Thus, she had to take things into her own hands. "Wasn't there another Shadow incident? I'd think the Commissioner would want to take care of such matters personally."  
  
"Panther arrived at the scene a bit before us. Ran into her right after she took the thing out. Good kid that one. Though she seemed less bubbly than normal." Akihiko stated while approaching Sae's desk; able to hear Sae's annoyed grunt at that information. Akihiko meanwhile took a glance at all the papers over the piece of furniture. Focusing heavily on the Kamoshida files. "...You know I can't have you acting recklessly Niijima. While I understand your anger-"  
  
"Don't!" Sae shouted before standing up and pointing at the Commissioner. "Don't. You. Dare. This bastard tried to take Makoto. MY little sister. My own flesh and blood. You cannot and WILL NOT get in my way of bringing him to justice." Sae stated while giving the Commissioner a full-on _'Niijima Glare.'_ Even knowing where she stood rank wise. Akihiko was far above her... but that didn't matter. This was something not even he could stop as far as Sae was concerned.  
  
Akihiko all the same just sighed. "...I can't allow you to go after him alone. You can investigate to your heart's content, but discoveries of any kind come directly to me. Is that understood Niijima?" He could only ask upon knowing she'd otherwise do whatever she pleased. Even if it got the woman fired. The Commissioner all too aware of how stubborn the Niijima family could be.  
  
The look on Sae's face turned to a neutral one before returning to a seated position. Crossing both arms while gazing over the papers once more. "...Understood." It wasn't exactly the best of arrangements, but it was a meeting ground between the two. Sae would also most likely move to prosecute Kamoshida the instant they caught him to ensure he got the maximum punishment. Conflict of interest be damned seeing as only four people aside from the accused were aware of what happened that night.  
  
That's when a thought came to mind. "How IS your sister by the way?"   
  
"She's... She seems well enough so far. I tried convincing her to stay home this morning but apparently she had plans with Okumura." That got a bit of Akihiko's attention as the older Niijima sighed. "You know teenagers. Even with all I taught her Makoto's still a teen to the core. Probably out shopping or something..."  
  
That didn't really fit the MO Akihiko knew Makoto for but that wasn't saying too much. While he did care for the girl he knew it was best to keep some distance- He shook his head. That wasn't a memory he wished to go over at present. "So you're okay with her going out while Kamoshida is on the loose?"  
  
"...While my sister was careless that night, she is a Niijima. Which means she's smart enough to learn from her mistakes and not put herself in danger any further." Sae stated before looking Akihiko in the eye. "I'm sure my sister is just fine."

* * *

"Greetings Young Priestess. It is an honor to finally make your acquaintance. I am one who rules over power. You may call me... Lavenza."  
  
It took a few seconds too many for Makoto to refocus after hearing those words. The brunette shaking her head and looking at this newcomer with confused eyes. _'Okay. So time has come to a stop, I'm the only one seemingly able to move, and now I'm talking to a strange little girl. I'd have chalk this up to anything but fine...'_ Makoto thought to herself upon examining the situation. At one point simply talking to Haru while they moved to head home and now... this.  
  
Just what in the world was going on? Why had time STOPPED?! And who was this strange little girl with shimmering hair and eyes? Everything about this was super weird and that was saying a LOT of what had happened as of late. Even being turned into a mouse wasn't this freaky!  
  
"La... venza?" Makoto could not help but repeat the name she'd just heard. The young girl in question nodding with that same enigmatic smile. "You know about Personas?"  
  
"Correct. Do pardon my sudden intrusion, but I felt it necessary to speak to you at this time." Lavenza stated as she approached Makoto. "As mentioned, Persona is the strength of one's heart manifest into power itself. Unlike what you know as Shadows, this power is not formed by negative emotions given form. Instead, it is the innermost strength of one's heart awakened to its true state. A rare power that only a select few may harness." She explained. Each step made echoed within the vast silence that was the stilled world around them.   
  
Yet the sound made the hairs on Makoto's arms stand up. Each step this girl made felt as though the world itself almost trembled. Makoto understanding that feeling as she could not deny a strange fear that emanated in her chest.   
  
This girl was different. Her presence was nothing like the Shadows, Kamoshida, or even the Thieves. It was larger. More foreboding. Somewhat terrifying. There was something of a force behind this person that left Makoto restless. Instincts conflicted as half told her to run while the other pleaded her not to move at all. Just who or what was this child? Perhaps it was best to keep things going.  
  
"Um... I see. Thank you for explaining." She thanked even though the explanation felt incomplete. She was just a little too frightened at the moment to point that out. "I suppose proper greetings are in order. Lavenza-san correct? It's nice to meet you. My name is-"  
  
"Makoto Niijima. Eighteen years of age. Youngest daughter of the Niijima family; sister of Prosecutor Sae Niijima. 164 cm in height. Blood type A. Best friend of the young Empress known as Haru Okumura. And... recently acquainted with the Phantom Thieves of Heart, correct?"   
  
That... was a lot of details about Makoto that left the girl stunned. How in the hell did this random girl know all this? Even knowing her blood type and height? That was insane! "U-um. Y-yes? How do you-?"  
  
"Little is kept hidden from one who rules over power. Inane details such as these are trifles. You needn't fear however young Priestess. I have no intention of harming you, nor would I wish to. For you see it is my duty to investigate those with unique destinies."  
  
Okay. So strange girl wasn't going to hurt her apparently. That was a plus Makoto supposed. But it did raise a ton of questions. Who was this person exactly? Why was she here? Was she responsible for time seemingly coming to a halt? And why Young Priestess-  
  
"As mentioned, I am known as Lavenza. I am here to see you. Yes. And that is the Arcana to which you are designed."  
  
It was immediate that Makoto jumped in pure surprise. The shock of what just occurred more than enough to leave the young Niijima beyond confused. "I-I'm sorry? D-did you just-"  
  
"Read your mind? Ah, forgive me. Often one to forget that humans wish to keep their innermost thoughts secret. Another note to remember." Lavenza regarded before opening her giant book and writing something inside of it. A book that was clearly now floating in midair on its own as she wrote within it. This in turn left Makoto with a moment to process everything.  
 _  
'Okay. She can read my mind too. That's... terrifying.'_ Makoto couldn't help but mull over. Was that even possible? Granted she was presently standing in frozen time so the question of impossibility was somewhat moot by this point. Perhaps it would be best to focus on getting answers instead of letting panic take hold? With a deep breath Makoto moved to do just that. "Um, excuse me. Lavenza-san? Might I ask why you are here? And is my friend okay?" She asked while pointing to Haru. Concern over the fluffy-haired teen quite obvious since this wasn't a normal condition in the slightest.  
  
The questions themselves were simple ones that were somewhat answered but not to the extent Makoto had hoped. Such as was all of time stopped or was it just this specific area? If so would others freeze upon entering the area as well? Makoto not really thinking she'd end up questioning another clearly special person after the whole situation with Skull and Panther.   
  
It took a moment but eventually, Lavenza looked up from her book with a raised brow. "Ah yes. Forgive me Young Priestess. The Young Empress is quite alright. All of time is for the moment at a standstill so you need not worry. For your second question, the reason I am here is simple. I have come to see the one whose life has become inexplicably intertwined with the Trickster." That immediately put a chill up Makoto's spine. Trickster. She'd heard that before from Joker stating that was what HE was. Was this girl saying there was a tie between Joker and herself now? Wait...  
  
"Intertwined? Wait you know about Joker...?"  
  
"Yes. My Trickster is one who is destined for many things. However, something has changed that required my attention." The girl responded before approaching Makoto once more... before vanishing from sight. Not even giving Makoto to think on the whole "my Trickster" part of that statement. The brunette inadvertently stepping back in shock... only to feel something poke her rear. "EEP!" Makoto squeaked in surprise before looking over her shoulder.   
  
Surprisingly Lavenza was now behind her. How had she...? In an instant, the child disappeared again but this time appeared at Makoto's right while floating in the air. Using one hand to lift Makoto's arm and examine; the book floating on its own behind her. "Um-!"  
  
"Please hold still for a moment." Lavenza requested as she continued this process. Makoto wanting nothing more than to comment on personal space but figured perhaps it wasn't best to argue with the girl seemingly able to stop time. Thus remained quiet as Lavenza teleported around Makoto so quickly it was impossible to keep up. Confused as to why this supposed child needed to do that. Yet with each check Lavenza made a "hmm" noise as if discovering something new.   
  
It only took a few moments but soon enough the enigma teleported in the very first spot in which they met. The book now in front of the girl as it flipped rapidly through pages on its own. Makoto able to barely catch Lavenza's eyes looking at the words in intrigue. "I see..."  
  
How did Makoto even approach this? Ambushed by this enigma only to have them poke and prod her like an animal. Just what was with today? The poor teen beginning to question if coming here was a good idea after all. Granted she got a few answers about the Phantom Thieves and even a big clue as to who Joker might be... but being stuck in frozen time with a stranger wasn't exactly how this day was envisioned to end.  
  
Granted the latter half of the day had gone downhill with the arrival of Panther a short while ago. Makoto's mind left to wonder as to how things went downhill so fast. Just what was her luck as of late with people hating her? Was this a frequent thing that she'd been unaware of? Thankfully this Lavenza only seemed intrigued rather than hateful so that was a plus. Speaking of...  
  
"Um Lavenza-san? Are you-"  
  
"How very strange. You have indeed swayed from the intended path after all..." Lavenza's words were unexpected ones while reading from the large book. A single brow raised at such a statement. "I'm sorry?" Makoto couldn't help but ask. The intended path? Just what in the world did that mean?  
  
With a solid nod Lavenza turned to Makoto once more. "You see Young Priestess, I am one who reads the destinies of those within this world. It is rare but a scarce few exist who may bend the rules of such a thing, but as mentioned it is vastly uncommon. Yet at present there lies one destiny that has changed far more drastically than one would expect. As you should no longer be." Being surprised by anything shouldn't have been possible by this point and yet here it was. Looking at this strange girl with confused eyes. Somewhat fearful to ask what in the world that meant but knew it was necessary. "Meaning...?"  
  
"You should not be here."  
  
"As in being at this park or-"  
  
"No my young Priestess. You should no longer be here at all. Body or soul." Lavenza's words left Makoto even more confused than before. The blonde taking one last look at an open page of the floating book before looking Makoto dead in the eye. "That encounter with the False King. You were not meant to survive past that night; your life forfeit to that creature's madness."  
  
Immediate cold. Face drained of all color with eyes wide in terror and confusion at Lavenza's words. What in the world was Lavenza saying right now? She wasn't meant to survive?! What in the world did she mean by that?! Was this girl REALLY saying she was meant to have DIED in her encounter with Kamoshida?! That... That couldn't be true! Right? "What are you talking about...?"  
  
"Destiny was written as such. The light of a Young Priestess would be overwhelmed and consumed by the madness of a False King. Their body discovered the next morn within the confines of where they'd been lost. Upon discovery, the Fool would fall into a blind frenzy in which they would snuff out the False King; leading them down a path in which none may hinder. Bringing forth a chain of chaos to the world."   
  
It was as though in that one moment Makoto's stomach dropped. A horrible chill rolling through the poor teen's body as the words took hold. Mouth dry and hands trembling somewhat at the memory of the assault... So much so that she couldn't speak proper. Destiny set her to DIE that night...?   
  
"I wasn't... suppose to survive?" The notion of that alone made it arduous to breathe. To know that death was the intended outcome of that fateful evening was hard to swallow. Was it even plausible that Lavenza was speaking the truth? Destiny in itself was something no one could predict right? Granted all concepts of reality had been tested ever since that event but still.  
  
Even so Makoto couldn't stop her mind from wandering on the possibility. Picturing the reactions of her loved ones finding her in such a state. Haru would have been a broken mess and left all alone. Likely to have lost herself entirely and broken down. Sae... Makoto didn't even know how her sister would react. She'd likely have to identify the body and would fall into a mixture of despair and rage that the younger Niijima couldn't even begin to fathom... And-  
  
No! She had to focus. Stop allowing these thoughts to consume and instead focus on the details presented! The _'False King'_ was clearly Kamoshida while the Priestess was obvious now. But the Fool was a new one. Her knowledge on the Arcanas was not that deep but she vaguely recalled the Fool was one who would take an important journey? Was that supposed to be Joker...? And a frenzy? Would her death truly cause him to go so mad? And snuff out could only mean...  
  
"And yet..." Lavenza's words managed to snap Makoto out of darker thoughts and turn back to the child. "You remain on this plane. Your soul not returned to the wellspring of souls. And for once, I cannot ascertain as to WHY." She admitted honestly before closing the book; the object, in turn, vanishing altogether in a flash of light. "I have peeked back to that event a number of times now and yet to find the answer to a single question. How did one without Power bend the rules of destiny?"  
  
There was that word again. Power. There was something about the way that Lavenza said that word which showed more meaning than Makoto knew. So many questions piling up in the panicked girl's head. It was clear as day by this point that Lavenza was ANYTHING but normal but to look back in time as well? Just what madness had Makoto fallen into?  
  
"Thus I had to see for myself the one who has changed destiny firsthand. Yet all I have found is a child with a curious nature. One who now has become a charged factor in the Fool's Journey. Your actions have had two effects twofold. To curve the path of destiny and to leave one such as myself at a loss as to why..." Lavenza stated quite earnestly before walking towards Makoto. "Just WHO are you Makoto Niijima?"  
  
How did one even respond to that? Hell how did her life go from an overachieving student to THIS?! Being told by some magical girl that she was meant to die like the rest of Kamoshida's victims and somehow avoided it because?! It was far too much to handle at once; breathing still labored. Surprisingly though Lavenza seemed to finally note this and stepped back.  
  
"Ah, it would seem my words have troubled you. Forgive me. The notions of human emotion still at times leaves me... perplexed. Know that no harm was intended with these words and revelations." Little late on that part to say the least. "Though our meeting was never to have transpired, I find myself left intrigued. Thus, a decision has been made."  
  
Somehow that alone managed to scare Makoto just as much as everything else that had gone down so far. Just what in the world was going to happen now? Wait! Was it possible she was here to "FIX" the change to destiny!? Why hadn't she considered this earlier?! She needed to run! Hide! Anything before- "My investigation today has proven inconclusive. Thus, in order to fully ascertain your worth and purpose, I shall continue to watch over you."   
  
Blink. Once. Twice. Three times. "I'm... sorry?"  
  
"From this point forward I shall personally watch your journey unfold. Ah but you needn't worry, I shall not interfere with your path. Instead will simply chronicle the tales to ascertain the truth of your destiny. Though you have no power as my Trickster or his allies do, you have indeed piqued my intrigue." The blonde stated while looking Makoto over one last time. The latter less on board with this than the former.  
  
"You're going to watch me?! Wait I don't really understand what you are saying!"  
  
"Ah yes. You humans do mind your privacy. You needn't worry on that front. I shall not mention things such as your fantasies with the Trickster or how you examine his form-"  
  
"S-STOP!" Makoto's face turned a deep shade of red almost immediately. This girl being able to read her mind was CLEARLY going to be a problem. Which didn't help the rollercoaster of emotions she'd been thrown on since the moment Lavenza appeared. So many revelations that Makoto wasn't even sure whether to believe or not; mind left in a state of disarray.  
  
As such Lavenza looked upon the blushing teen with a raised brow. "You humans truly are intriguing. But I'm afraid that is all the time I can give you. For the time being I wish you well Young Priestess." Lavenza stated before turning around. Only to speak a few more words which left Makoto just as confused as before. "Please know the details of this exchange would best be kept silent, for no one shall be privy to this event but the two of us. Nor would it be wise to inform Trickster or Young Empress. And thus I take my leave.   
  
"Wait! I still have so many questions! What ARE Personas exactly?! What do you mean by Power?! What is the Fool's Journey and my destiny?! Just who are you???" Makoto asked in desperation. Only to hear a soft laugh from Lavenza before the girl peeked over her shoulder one final time.   
  
"Until we meet again, one who has defied the fates..."   
  
Before Makoto could get another word in, she was blinded by light that erupted from Lavenza's body. It lasted for but a moment, but Makoto could have sworn she saw what appeared to be a blue butterfly of sorts before she blinked. Lavenza suddenly gone.  
  
It was almost immediate what followed. The sudden breeze that hit the confused girl. Wait. Did that mean-  
  
"Perhaps you could ask Joker-san-"  
  
"AHH!"  
  
"Aaah! M-Mako-chan? Why did you scream???" Makoto's eyes grew wide as she turned and saw that Haru was moving again. Everything was moving! That must have meant that Lavenza's departure triggered the flow of time once more. "Did something happen Mako-chan? You look pale..."  
  
Oh boy. How did she even approach such a question? "I-I'm okay. But... did you not see her?"  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Lav-" Makoto moved to speak on what had occurred when Lavenza's words echoed in her mind. _  
  
"Please know the details of this exchange would best be kept silent, for no one shall be privy to this event but the two of us. Nor would it be wise to inform Trickster or Young Empress."   
  
_Something about the way that Lavenza phrased that was worrying to Makoto. Now wondering if it'd be wise to even bring it up... Truth be told how do you tell your best friend that a magical little girl had just told you in frozen time that you were supposed to die about two weeks ago? "N-Never mind. I think today has just drained me a bit more than expected..."  
  
It was easy to see that Haru could tell there was something more to this. Even so, she chose to keep quiet for the time being after all that had just occurred; instead moving to make a phone call. "Is it okay for me to call my driver to pick us up now?"  
  
With a solid nod Makoto approved of the plan. Suddenly quite tired and could use a ride home. Wondering that if the day brought so much madness, what would another meeting with Joker do...? There was only one way to find out she supposed. 

* * *

One could not deny the strange calm a warm soak in a tub could bring at times. Especially for those overwhelmed by stresses of the mind. This was the case for Makoto while trying to gather any and all thoughts while soaking at home. Going as far as to lay a small towel against her forehead to help ease any strain from all this.  
  
The interview with Skull revealed quite a lot about the Phantom Thieves. Though their identities still remained a secret, she'd learned of their powers, skills, how they stay unmasked and so forth. Even acquiring more info about Shadows themselves and how they functioned. Makoto now knowing how Mot was formed and the base that Haru presently had a hold of.  
  
Sadly the abrupt meeting with Lavenza threw the poor girl for a loop. Just how did someone recover from learning they weren't even supposed to be alive? Somehow destiny had been skewed resulting in the current scenario according to what was told. Honestly, it would have been better to have never known such a thing if Makoto was being honest. Yet the knowledge was embedded now with no means of erasing it.  
  
It was a lot to take in and process.  
  
But it did also raise quite a plethora of interesting questions. Apparently Joker's destiny was now tied with her own. Did that mean they were destined to grow closer? More than friends even? The idea did for a moment flow towards ones that Makoto considered more "risqué" than most simply due to teenage hormones and nothing more. That was her reasoning and no one could challenge it.  
  
Back on track though. Interview. Pissed off Panther. Lavenza. So many things occurring in the span of a single day was enough to leave most winded. Yet it was clear there was the probability of one more event. Another private meeting with Joker.  
  
Realizing how long she'd been in the tub Makoto moved to finish up. Not knowing what time the hero would appear thus figured it'd be best to head to the roof ASAP. Already having eaten dinner a bit before doing all this to ensure that would prove no hassle towards the evening. Strangely grateful for Sae's absence for once as how was one to explain that?  
  
' _Oh hey sis. Just heading to the roof to talk to the man you've been trying to unmask for a while now. No big deal.'_ Makoto could almost hear the yelling that would have escaped Sae's mouth if told such a thing.   
  
While anxiety was still at an all time high from all that went down, it was time to get things going further. Meaning... to the roof!

* * *

Quiet. Even the wind seemed rather low for the cool evening. Makoto quick to question if perhaps she'd come out too early? Or maybe Joker wasn't coming at all. There was no guarantee that Skull's words would reach the hero nor would they connect even if so.   
  
Yet she took a seat nonetheless to try and keep things calm. Hands occasionally shaking at the events that transpired playing out in her head. Somewhat cursing Lavenza for even telling her about the supposed "destiny" that was overcome. Was it wise to curse the girl though? It was clear they could read minds so...  
  
Attention had to turn elsewhere or memories of that night might resurface. Makoto had learned that trauma was not something so easily washed away in a short span of time, but it was something she'd have to do. Niijimas were strong and proud. They did not allow their emotions to overtake them even in the toughest of times. She'd failed this creed several times now but would not allow it any further.   
  
Though that did not save her from being surprised.  
  
"It would seem my advice has fallen on deaf ears. I would admit to being slightly disappointed Princess, but instead it seems we are able to meet once more.” Makoto couldn't help but jump as a voice echoed behind her. Swift to stand and turn only to be greeted by a welcoming sight.   
  
Joker.  
  
A few feet away stood the hero in his usual attire. White mask glistening in the moonlight as he smirked at the girl. Appearing so suddenly that she'd not even noticed his approach. Even still Makoto was somehow able to tell through that expression and tone that Joker was teasing her; using the advice about being alone on rooves to do so. Yet Joker, all the same, did as before and bowed gracefully. "Good evening Princess. It is an honor to meet with you once more. Please forgive my inability to contact you as of late." Joker greeted as smoothly as before. Even going so far as to give that same type of bow from the first time this meeting occurred.  
  
Makoto... went dry in the mouth. Why? Just why was she unable to talk to him without getting butterflies in her stomach? It was so ridiculous by this point. Just because he was some superhero who saved her life, was dashing and attractive, super kind and caring and... oh lord what in the world was she thinking?! Makoto had to shake her head a few times to get her head out of the gutter. This was Joker for goodness sake! Just talk to him!  
  
"Y-yes! N-no I mean! Just..." Cursing herself for stuttering like a silly schoolgirl Makoto shook her head. Focus! She was a Niijima damn it! "It's nice to see you again Joker-san."  
  
"Likewise Princess. Now I was told you wished to speak with me?" Joker asked before standing tall once more. Makoto doing the best possible not to simply gaze into the hero's eyes due to them seemingly looking brighter than last time. Or was that the result of an overactive imagination? After the past few hours it was hard to really tell anymore.  
  
With a nod Makoto continued forward. "Yes I did. Um..." Okay got this far. Now what? It was hard to really determine what plan of attack to go with; actually heading into this without one for once. Thankfully Joker managed to keep things going.  
  
"Might I sit with you?" An odd question indeed.   
  
She'd hoped for them to meet so it'd be quite rude of her to deny him such a thing. "Oh! Of course. Please." With that in mind, she gestured for the seat next to the one she used a few moments prior. Allowing herself to sit while Joker did the same. The two soon side by side; Joker looking a little out of place sitting in such a normal little chair.  
  
The two fell into a lull of silence for a minute or two. Makoto unsure how to even approach this entire thing; wondering just how much Skull or Panther had revealed to the hero after the interview. The latter had caught them meaning anything was possible. "Um, did Skull-san-"  
  
"Mention your interview with him?" Makoto tensed up a little at Joker's cut-in. "Panther forced him to talk. Apparently you assisted him with a Shadow in agreement for such an interview?"  
  
That was a loaded question. Did Skull mention the whole mouse thing at all or just the "assisting" part? Guess it was time to take a gamble. "Mhm. Skull-san needed a distraction for a Shadow and I agreed to be it-"  
  
"Don't do that again." Joker's voice was suddenly far more serious while looking away from Makoto. The latter a bit surprised by this and unconsciously just nodded. Not like the idea of being bait for a Shadow was something that came to mind as a want. But at least the whole mouse fiasco was seemingly left in the air for the time being. "Shadows are far too dangerous and you should be FAR away from them. Please try and keep a distance."  
  
Again Makoto could only nod. Even if the odds of that were severely low…  
  
“So, what exactly did my teammate tell you?"   
  
Another loaded question. Great. Why did it feel like she was getting interrogated now? Granted it wasn't like this wasn't the case with Skull but still. This could still work. Answer the question without going into specific details of how or why they were asked. Thus Makoto did just that. Mentioning a few questions such as what Shadows were, how their powers work, so on and so forth. Having to fight down a blush when recalling the whole Princess thing that Skull mentioned.  
  
It took a minute or so but eventually, enough was covered about the interview itself. At least that was the hope as Joker had yet to respond. Worry building in the high schooler's chest until Joker finally nodded. "Seems Skull was decent enough at covering all that. So why request another meeting?" Joker asked with a raised brow.  
  
That in itself was a good question. Part of it was wanting to get more clues about the hero. Specifically a certain statement that Skull made towards the end. The other... well if being honest was just the desire to see him again. There were still a few subjects that Makoto wanted to ask but things felt weird due to everything that transpired towards the end and after the interview.  
  
"Um... Well..." Why was this so hard to answer? Thoughts going a mile a minute as too much information was being played in her mind at one time. How to approach this? Go on the attack? Ask deeper questions? Ignore it all together and just chat? Why was this so difficult?! Damn Panther and Lavenza for messing with her head! "Is it wrong to say I just wished to speak with you once more?"  
  
Silence. The girl's cheeks slowing warming upon realizing what was blurted out. Joker unable to stop his smirk before letting out a soft chuckle. "You are too kind Princess to want to speak with this silly Joker once more. I'm honored, truly."   
  
Was he teasing again? Even when Makoto accidentally spilled her true feelings on this subject? Seemingly unable to stop herself from pouting a little at such a thing. Just what was with everyone and teasing her? Was it really so much fun to do so? Yet she couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as Joker did the same. Just why was it so easy to relax around him...? Even still a question lingered on the girl's mind. "You're not upset?"  
  
"About the interview itself? No, you were curious and Skull was just being polite." Joker responded with a small smile. "Though I must ask you keep everything you learned a secret. We Thieves do pride ourselves on secrecy after all. Trusting you with this Princess." Makoto was quick to nod to the request. Not like she had anyone to talk to about it outside of Haru anyway. Seeing as if any of this was mentioned to Sae... Mad would be an understatement for the older Niijima.  
  
Yet even after agreeing to the request Makoto noted something was up. Joker's expression still a little serious as the man shook his head. Before she could ask what was wrong, Joker spoke up with a statement that was a bit surprising.  
  
"While I'm okay with the interview... I must apologize on behalf of my teammate. What Panther did to you was not okay," Joker stated which left Makoto somewhat shaken. What Panther did? Did this have to do with the moment where she couldn't breathe under the hero's glare? Granted she hadn't the slightest idea what that was but still.  
  
"You don't need to apologize-"  
  
"Yes. I do." Joker interrupted. "We Phantom Thieves follow a strict set of rules. Ones we chose together. And for her to break one of them is-"  
  
"Joker-san. It's really okay." Joker turned to Makoto a little confused as the girl frowned. "I was thinking about it and... I was in the wrong as well. While she said a few things I cannot agree with, what I said to her was equally as cruel. So she had every right to be upset with me. Truly, it's okay."   
  
Joker for a few moments fell silent before gazing up into the sky. Processing Makoto's words and thinking back to a short while earlier. How he spoke to both Skull and Panther about the interview. Only for the former to reveal what Panther had done...  
  
 _"It's been a while since Joker was this upset at them..." Mona's voice echoed at the time. The feline-like creature along with two other parties watching as the three other Phantom Thieves were fighting. In all senses of the term. Joker forcing Panther and Skull into a sparring match with him after learning the truth of a few hours earlier.  
  
It clearly wasn't going well for the two blondes as they were completely on the defense. Joker having tossed aside his jacket before overpowering them both even though they were all holding back at the same percentage. Only for Panther and Skull to jump back exhausted as hell; neither really sure how to proceed with this spar.   
  
"What is one of our main rules about our powers?" Joker asked Panther in particular. The blonde glaring at him before turning away. "Panther!"  
  
"...Never use pressure to harm a civilian..." Panther begrudgingly answered.   
  
"Exactly. If you have an issue with your fellow teammate you come to ME. Even if I'm one of the people you're pissed at me that doesn't make it okay to act in such a manner!"  
  
"Oh like you're one to talk about acting up! Maybe if you stopped playing around with that girl we would have gotten closer to finding Kamoshida! Hell maybe if you'd been faster in the first place then I-"  
  
"Oi Panther!"  
  
"Enough," Joker stated before standing tall; eyes focused on Panther. "I won't deny your anger or frustration. But do NOT take it out on her... If you wish to hate me that's fine. I'll take it all and pour it into finding Kamoshida. But no more acting up and taking your frustration out on others. Understood?"_  
  
"Joker-san?" Makoto's voice managed to knock the hero out of his flashback. The former looking on in concern at the hero's sudden zone out.  
  
The hero could only take a deep breath before continuing onward. "You are more forgiving than even I thought Princess."  
  
"Not at all. But... might I ask what she used on me was? I'm assuming you know about that as well?"  
  
Joker nodded. "We Phantom Thieves are a lot stronger than we appear. So much so our powers allow us a certain aura in a sense. We can use said auras as a weapon in a sense; overwhelming power coming off as pressure that can bring fear to both people and weaker Shadows alike. Panther, unfortunately, decided to use that on you..."  
  
So that's what it was. For whatever reason Makoto's mind flashed back to an anime that Haru showed her once where something similar occurred. Whether it was the same or not was up in the air but it did explain the feeling. So that's what weaker Shadows felt when confronted by a Phantom Thief huh?  
  
Joker continued. "Though I am by no means okay with her actions, I will respectfully remain quiet on the subject of you both for now. But there is something you must know. The truth is that not all her anger is truly towards you." A brow raised for the brunette at this statement before the man continued. "Part of that anger is aimed towards me for not taking down Kamoshida for good that night."  
  
That was a statement the teen did not expect. Not really thinking Kamoshida's name would pop up again like that. Having to fight down the words of Lavenza once more while listening closely. That anger wasn't all towards her? But Panther had shown clearly how pissed she was while talking poorly of Sae. Just what did he mean? Taking a good look at the hero, however, showed sorrow in those red-colored eyes that were deeper than Makoto could truly know.  
  
"Kamoshida is a monster who needs to be brought down. But for Panther... he's the bastard who took away someone she cared for..."   
  
Immediate cold set in for a second time. Makoto's eyes widening in horror at that statement. It couldn't be. Was Panther a victim of Kamoshida's evil as well? "What happened...?"  
  
"...I cannot share all the details of what occurred. But the truth of the matter is that Panther's friend was another victim. I'm sure you've heard the reports of those who were of the same misfortune?" She nodded at the question. Those who were kidnapped by the monster did not return. Their bodies usually found dumped randomly; broken and lifeless. The number of known victims was at least over ten... as far as Makoto knew at least. Herself nearly one as well if not for Joker's interference. Makoto still lingering back to Lavenza's words...  
  
"We were too late to stop Kamoshida at the time and Panther has been after him ever since. As a hero though, she tried her hardest to always be positive and bright to those she would save. Recently though... We've hit a wall in our search and the toll has been heavy on her mind. I'm sure you noticed how different she was compared to the first meeting you two had?" Again another nod from the teen. "Her rage is at its peak... and part of it is at me for failing to capture him."  
  
Makoto couldn't help but frown at that. She'd spoken so cruelly towards the heroine too... No wonder Panther seemed to furious about everything. She'd have to apologize if they ever spoke again. Unable to fight a rising feeling that it was partly her fault that Kamoshida got away. After all, Joker had taken the time to ensure she was alright when he could have pursued the beast instead. Yet before these thoughts could take full hold, Joker reached out and took her hand; the latter blushing at the contact against the red gloved hand.  
  
"YOU are not at any fault in this. So please do not think on any such thoughts. I made my decision and it is mine to bear. Please do not blame yourself for what occurred as YOU were a victim of this as well." Joker spoke as if reading the girl's mind. About to question if that was one such power but it was more likely easy to tell what the girl was thinking.

With a solemn nod, Makoto agreed to the request. Though a smidge of guilt remained it was clear enough that Joker was resolved in the decision made. "Have there... been any other victims...?"  
  
"No. We believe he is in hiding after the fight. We’re on full alert and covering all bases. The instant he's in sight... I will personally bring him down. That is my promise." Joker's reply was filled with a strange intensity that oddly made Makoto's arm hairs stand up a bit. It wasn't out of fear though. More out of... excitement? Was that the word? She only really felt like this when watching her Yakuza films-  
  
Immediate flush hit her full on. No no no. She was NOT comparing Joker to those guys now! Why did her mind so rapidly shift to that!? Especially while she found a strange attraction to those kinds of men! Joker wasn't even as big as some of them! Granted he was rather well built from the little she saw...  
  
"Is everything alright Princess? You seem a bit red." Joker commented upon noticing Makoto going silent. Wondering if she was pondering on the words about Kamoshida but instead watched the girl's face change color. Makoto looking to him like a deer in headlights before nodding.  
  
"Y-yes! Everything is alright!" The reply was probably a bit louder and panicked than intended. Cursing teenage hormones for existing before Joker nodded as well. "Sorry... Well um..." Now where to go from here? They'd discussed a few minor and major things but not really any of the subjects of the interview itself. Partly Makoto wished to ask a few more questions but was stopped upon Joker reaching into his pocket.  
  
"Almost forgot. I have something to give you. Consider it a safety precaution." Joker stated before pulling out what appeared to be a small silver case.  
  
With a steady hand he held out said item towards the intended recipient. Makoto left somewhat curious before thanking the hero and taking said case in hand. With a small gesture Joker basically asked her to open it. Makoto doing as asked with curiosity abound.  
  
Within the case a small amount of what appeared to be gems. Ten in total of various different colors. Makoto swearing that she could see something swirl within each of them. Also taking note that one of them was clearly the same one from their second meeting; the one that healed her. "The truth is that during the day, I cannot defend you as I would wish. Thus, a workaround was made to give you a means of defending yourself from Shadows."  
  
There was a surprise to say the least. These small gems were able to help against things as dangerous as Shadows? Granted one of them managed to heal her but still! That in itself seemed insane. Just how was that even possible?  
  
Joker seemingly could tell how intrigued Makoto was about all this and decided to explain a bit. "These are Elemental Gems. Each holding a specific element type. Within are fire, ice, wind, lightning, and so on. I'm sure you also noticed the Dia gem from before?" A nod. "They're are only to be used in emergencies. And NEVER against normal people. If you can agree to these conditions, then this box will be yours from this day forward."  
  
Curiosity was now in FULL bloom. Joker was giving her a box of essentially magic gems! This was beyond what she'd expected to occur from their meetings! She could even study them and figure out how they work? Maybe even reverse engineer them?! The possibilities were endless!  
  
"Princess?"  
  
"OH! Y-yes I agree!" Makoto squeaked out upon realizing the question was left hanging. Joker smirking at the clear sparkle in the girl's eyes before standing up.   
  
"You have quite the cute expression when excited about something, you know that?" Once more Makoto's cheeks turned red as a tomato. Just how was this person so good at making her flush!? Damn this hero's smoothness making her feel all meek and giddy! Not one to fully give in to this the teen stood before bowing her head respectfully.   
  
"Thank you Joker-san. Now might I ask how-"  
  
"There are full instructions on how they work in the box. Normally I would stay and show you... but I'm afraid my time is up." Makoto tilted her head at such a comment before the hero continued. "I'm afraid this shall be our final meeting. At least until Kamoshida is brought to justice."  
  
That wasn't what Makoto thought he'd say at all. Just what did that mean? "But why?"  
  
"I've been too lax. Allowing Kamoshida to remain out there puts not only others in danger, but you as well. Thus from this point forward I must devote my ALL to capturing him. So until then, I'm afraid this will be our final meeting." Joker stated before approaching Makoto one last time. Quick to take the girl's free hand and gently raise it before pressing a soft kiss against the cream-colored skin. "Until that day comes I can only pray you remain healthy and safe."  
  
Wait! No no no! She still had more questions! She still had so much to ask and say! Trying to fight the tingles given from the kiss and respond proper. There was ONE question she had to ask no matter what. "Joker-san wait I have to know! Why can’t you come out during the day?!"  
  
The instant those words left Makoto’s lips she could see a shift in Joker’s expression. The man looking as though contemplating those words before finally speaking. “Skull mentioned that too huh...?" He muttered before closing both eyes. "Control. I can’t… It doesn’t matter. For now I must be on my way.”  
  
“Wait I don’t understand! Joker-sa-”  
  
"Please Princess. Let us leave today on a happy note." Joker requested with a solid tone. "Though we part ways for now, I do believe we shall meet again. So until that day comes, be well Princess Makoto Niijima. Until we meet under the moonlit sky." With that Joker released her hand and took a few steps back before bowing one final time. All before turning away and running off; leaping off the rooftop high into the air before vanishing from sight.  
  
This was not how she had hoped things would turn out. For their meeting to end so abruptly was saddening. Granted it was clear the issues against their mortal foe were something that had to be addressed... but that didn't stop the strange aches in her heart. Frowning while holding the case against her chest and looking to the sky. So many questions still left unanswered and new paths to explore. Knowing this was far from over.  
  
"Until we meet again... Joker-san."

* * *

_Location: ???  
Time: ???  
_  
Bullshit. All of this was complete and utter bullshit! How many days had passed since getting beat down by that punk in the white mask? Damn that bastard for ruining his drink! And those meddling friends of his... always patrolling and making it impossible to get any more! The instant he tried to go after another, those bastards would somehow always be close by! He was dying of thirst damn it!  
  
"Fucking pieces of shit. Don't they know who I am...?" Grumbled the words of Suguru Kamoshida; the man who called himself The King. The speedo wearing lecher making his way through a series of dark corridors as he grumbled about the last few days and such. Still remembering how that new hero beat the shit out of him as if it was nothing. Just another one that Kamoshida would make pay after this stupid meeting.  
  
To think he'd be dragged into another one of these after so long. Granted he wasn't stupid enough to ignore the call but still. Just what in the world could they want this time? He'd done as they asked already so why bother him again? Kamoshida grumbling as he arrived at the room he was told to head towards.  
  
Upon opening the door he was greeted to a large space; pitch black due to the lights being off. As he entered the door shut behind him and a series of screens turned on. Static on each with three smaller screens on the bottom while above them was twice their size. Each holding a symbol to signify who was on the other side of said screen.   
  
The meeting was about to begin.  
  
 _"I see everyone has arrived. Thank you all for meeting on such short notice. We have much to discuss this evening."_ A voice echoed from the largest screen. Kamoshida feeling a genuine chill roll down his spine at the voice; knowing it was distorted on purpose to prevent anyone from ascertaining the owner of said voice. The other screens having the same feature as another spoke.  
  
 _"Might I ask the nature of this meeting? I was in the midst of my newest project when summoned here so abruptly."_ Spoke a somewhat more eloquent voice; seemingly annoyed at one of their latest projects being halted.  
  
 _"Let's make this quick. I got a few new recruits to break in."_  
  
 _"For once I agree. Production is on standstill until I return."  
  
_ As usual these men spoke as if they were so high and mighty. They didn't matter at all to Kamoshida but the man knew better than to challenge them. Seemingly each had more than enough power to cause some serious damage after all. The main screen being the one he knew to NEVER backtalk to if he knew what was good for him. But...  
  
"Yo money. You got any new girls I could have? It's been a while since my last drink and I'm starting to dry up here. Make sure she's fresh." Kamoshida stated with some annoyance in his voice. The screen he spoke to letting out a chuckle at the request.  
 _  
"You making demands of me punk? You better watch yourself fool. Don't think I'm going to give one of my assets to some dumbass who tosses away a woman after one use."_  
  
"Hey do you drink from the same bottle of wine and then go back for more? Nah, it's always best when fresh. Afterward the taste is just stale compared to the first time~" Kamoshida's words dripped with disgust that left even a few of his colleges repulsed.  
 _  
"Why did you allow this animal among our ranks again? Clearly it has no notion of beauty or refinement."  
  
"Agreed. To think something so vile would be allowed amongst us..."  
_  
Kamoshida snorted. "Please. All of you are-"  
  
 _"King. Or should I say, Suguru Kamoshida..."_ Kamoshida froze the instant his name was used. The hell was this...? They made it quite clear to NEVER mention their names in such a space! So why- _"You are one such subject we have come to discuss tonight. For you are aware the police know much of you at this time correct?”  
  
_ ”Yeah so what? Not like those pieces of shit can do anything to me. Besides you were the one who told me to-“  
  
 _“Watch your tone beast.”_ The voice spoke clearly which made Kamoshida tense up. _“While you were given a task, it is clear you placed your little habits over the cause. Your actions slowly leaving too many trails. Each one of your little ventures has slowly but surely jeopardized this union."  
  
_ "T-the hell!? You said-"  
  
 _“Will you deny such a thing? Or is it not true that the police are now on high alert due to your recent debacle?”_  
  
How the hell did he know about that?! It shouldn’t have been possible unless… just who was this guy!? Kamoshida more than aware this man was someone high up but this was enough to shake even him to the core.  
  
 _“So this dumbass is the reason I have more cops in my district lately?”  
  
“That also explains the Thieves more active movements…”  
  
“It would seem we have a liability on our hands.”_  
  
Kamoshida tensed up further as the others seemed to agree with the words spoken prior. This was bad. This was REALLY bad…! He had to defend himself before-  
  
 _"You are correct. Suguru Kamoshida. You have become a hazard to this union. Thus a decision has been made. Your services are no longer required. We must sever our ties. Thus… he is all yours..."_  
  
Footsteps.  
  
Fear fell upon Kamoshida at the sound behind him. Terror consuming him whole as he surmised who they belonged to... The one person to fear more than anyone else. Ever so slowly he turned only to be greeted by glowing yellow eyes and an aura of pure black. The lead man's clean up crew...  
  
The Assassin.  
  
For the second time Kamoshida was able to see death itself standing before him… And unlike last time, he had no means of escape… "W-wait! No! Please! I-GAH!!!" Kamoshida's words were cut off as he was kicked so hard in the side he was sent flying into the wall. The breath knocked out of him as he didn't even get to hit the floor; his face grabbed midair before the assault continued.  
  
The others could hear it all go down. Each blow given and every painful cry let out. Even the crunching of bones as Kamoshida's arm was broken with ease. Soon enough leaving a bruised and bloody man on his knees. Blood pouring from his nose due to it being crushed upon impact from the assaulter's fist. It was only a minute of time but Kamoshida had been broken as if it was no effort whatsoever from this person.  
  
"W-wait... stop... I... I can still be of use to you...! I-I have valuable information! Just please stop...!" Kamoshida begged as he knew if he didn't, death was the only outcome. This could not be where his life ended! A King was not meant to be slaughtered like some animal! Yet the enigma did not hesitate while pulling out what appeared to be a blade. Taking on a swinging stance even as Kamoshida whimpered. His allies not objecting to this at all before the man swung. "T-THERE'S ANOTHER THIEF!"  
  
Immediate stop. The blade that was meant to take his head stopping but a mere inch away from the man's throat. Kamoshida whimpering in fear as his words managed to stop the assault for a mere moment. **"...Speak. Now."**  
 _  
"What do you think you are-"_  
  
 **"Quiet. Speak worm."  
  
** A chance! He'd been given a chance! "I-I have information! There's a fourth Thief! I-I ran into the bastard during one of my hunts!" Kamoshida spat out as quickly as possible. Knowing if he didn't then his head would roll on the floor. "I-I couldn't get a good look at him! B-but he wore a white mask and-"  
 **  
"You couldn’t get a good look at him? Explain."** voice Kamoshida tensed up at the question. The man's distorted in a way to almost make him sound demonic. Thus making the lecher's fear grow further. Would he even believe the truth of what he was about to tell? There was only one way to find out.

  
"I-I couldn't make out his body c-cause it was like... like it was on fire. A white flame or something...! K-kind of like you..." That caught the sword wielder's attention. Kamoshida suddenly even more afraid that he'd just said the wrong words. Comparing one of those Thieves to him was likely not the best idea...   
  
...yet the response given only sent more chills down his spine.  
  
 **"Heh... Ahaha... AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"** A maddening laugh escaped the man's lips which made Kamoshida fall back. **"Like me. Like ME?! HOW MARVELOUS! HOW TRULY MARVELOUS! You aren’t lying to me now are you beast!?** " Kamoshida was quick to nod as any poorly stated words would have his head rolling on the ground. **"How long has it been since I felt such a thing...? Good news you worthless pig. You live to see another day!"**  
  
 _"What...!? You are not the one who decides such things! I-"  
_  
 **"Shut it."** The man warned before pointing his blade to the largest screen. **"Don’t think because I slaughter an animal or two for you means I obey your every whim. Besides... I have a much better use for this one."** Silence filled the room at the assassin's words until a chuckle escaped that same screen.   
  
_"So that is your play... That could prove fruitful… Very well. I will indulge your thinking this time."  
_ **  
"Smart. Now worm."** Reaching down the man gripped Kamoshida by the chin and lifted him up. Holding him in place so they were eye to eye; even as the latter was wincing in horrible agony as his jaw was in essentially a vice grip. **"Rejoice. For you have been given a chance to keep your pathetic life. Soon enough you'll be able to drink your fill as the lecherous beast you are. But... you have an important task from me to fulfill before doing so. Any actions otherwise would end with me ending your pitiful life. Is that clear?"**  
  
Kamoshida could only weakly nod; his face gripped tighter to show he wasn't meant to move. "W-whatever you want! I-I'll do it!"  
  
 **"Good. You heal quick enough so this should prove no problem. Two weeks from today. That is when you'll do it."**  
  
"D-do what...?"  
  
A single wicked smile sent chills down Kamoshida's spine. Glowing yellow eyes filled with madness being the only thing Kamoshida saw as the Assassin gave one single order.  
  
 **"In two weeks' time... you will kill one of the Phantom Thieves."**  
  
 **To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus a series of unforetold meetings have come to a close. Now though a new threat has arisen. Just who are these individuals, and what shall unfold upon Kamoshida's new deadline? Stay tuned to find out~
> 
> ==========================================================================
> 
> I must apologize to all the readers of this series. It took far too long to get to this point. During the holiday season work proved to be highly detrimental to me. At times it got so bad that I couldn't even sleep. This resulted in some extremely bad burn out to the point it was impossible for me to write even a single sentence.
> 
> I can only apologize for the extended delay and hope you'll forgive me. This chapter was still a bit exposition-heavy which was partly the point. All for the sake of what is to come. A few questions are probably still left in the air but please bear with me for the time being. The answers will come. Hopefully with the posting of this chapter things will begin to flow smooter. Chapter 10 is currently in the works. Will try to keep everyone updated over on my twitter.
> 
> As always thanks to those who have taken the time to read. If you have any thoughts or such please leave a comment below. Even a single thought or thought means a lot~
> 
> For now I shall continue to move things forward. Thanks again and hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you all in chapter 10 for what is to come~


	10. Siege of a False King

Two weeks.

Fourteen days gone in the blink of an eye. For a certain young woman however, there were times it felt the days would drag forever. Said youth in the midst of going through the usual morning routine as her mind wandered over the outcome of the past two weeks.

After Makoto’s meeting with Joker, getting in contact with Haru the next day was crucial; the two quick to meet after school and discuss the news. The good and bad that came with it. Though a decision made by Makoto was to keep quiet about Lavenza as a whole. Unsure what would happen if she spoke the girl's name to anyone else. 

During that time Makoto aimed to get as much done as physically possible. Starting off with attempting to learn and master these new items gifted by Joker. Elemental Gems. Though the case came with an instruction manual that didn't mean getting them down would be immediate. These WERE magical items after all. Thus the duo agreed to get together to try and figure it all out. Haru even set up a little "shooting range" to assist in this endeavor. 

The case itself came with some intriguing gimmicks to it. Each hole could only hold one gem at a time and once used said hole would begin to create new ones of that elemental type. The case itself also possessed a voice recognition function; Makoto followed the instructions to lock the gems with her own voice. A precaution to ensure others couldn't steal and use such dangerous items. 

Trying them out showed simplicity in use. Toss the gem, call out the designated spell name tied to it, said gem becomes that spell. At least that was how the instructions had set it while coming with a list of spells and picture to correlate with each gem. Memorizing it took no time at all. 

Though that didn't stop Makoto and Haru from panicking when they used an Agi gem and set one of the targets ablaze. 

These really were for emergencies only... Thankfully according to the instructions the spell wouldn't go off if just mentioned in passing. It has to be out of the case, tossed, and intended to activate for it to work. How that was possible, she hadn't the slightest idea. Of course those weren’t the only items tested out further...

Either way, it didn't take long to master the usage of these gems. At least to the best of one's ability of course. Even so to say that was the only thing that occurred during the past two weeks would be an understatement. On Haru's side of things, for example, the girl had met with Mona at least two more times for their now weekly gatherings.

It was strange to think about but Haru was apparently bonding with the feline-like Thief quite a bit. Coming to learn the two would chat about various topics; Mona at times bragging about how important he was to the team. Haru, as expected, would eat and smile with Mona while listening to stories of their exploits. The only "issue" persisting was said meetings had provided little headway towards the overall goal to unmask Joker thus far.

Mona's lips were sealed shut when it came to the white-masked hero. Haru's curiosity about Joker always met with changed subjects or deflections on the notion of talking about him. Makoto at times considered going to one of these meetings to try and get something out of Mona... but realized that simply wasn't fair to Haru. Mona was her friend now and to ruin such a thing wouldn't be right. Thus Makoto decided to leave it all in Haru's hands; knowing how devastating it would be to the girl if she'd lost a Phantom Thief of a friend. It didn’t help that Haru had yet been able to help Mona out in the goal to recover the Thieves’ memories either.

Speaking of the Thieves though that was a bit of a sore spot for Makoto. Heavily due to it being fairly clear Joker would not appear again until Kamoshida was in custody. The possibility of another late-night meeting seeming incredibly unlikely. At first, she'd head to the roof a few times to see if maybe she'd catch him patrolling or something. This sadly proved fruitless. Ultimately the decision had to be made that it was best to accept things as they were and try to move forward. Didn't stop the strange feeling of loneliness that took hold...

Who would have thought she'd slightly miss being called Princess?

But then there was Panther. After learning the truth about the heroine Makoto had hoped to apologize for harsh words spoken during the Skull interview. While still disagreeing with the Thief about Sae, it was still the right thing to do... at least that was what she told herself. In reality, pride turned out to play a critical factor in failing to do so.

A chance to apologize presented itself one day while heading home from school with Ren and Haru. Their attention shifted towards a crowd of people gathering while trying to take photos of something. Makoto taking note they all seemed disappointed in that regard being unable to do so while others were clamoring for autographs from someone. It took some moving around but eventually, the trio managed to see it was Panther and Skull. The duo addressing the masses while trying to leave; Makoto able to see who she could only guess was Fox already leaping away.

While Panther was trying to give off a positive image she turned and met eyes with Makoto. It was for but a brief moment but the twin-tailed hero glared at the girl before looking away. A slight tinge of fear in Makoto's chest even when knowing that at the end of the day Panther was a hero. She wouldn't truly hurt a civilian... at least assuming she wasn't the exception to that rule. 

A curse escaped Makoto’s lips upon moving to walk forward and speak to Panther... but stopped. Pride for a mere moment taking over and halting any other steps. Ren and Haru confused as to why Makoto bit her bottom lip while looking at Panther; only biting harder when the heroine leaped away.

Another failure on her part.

With these two weeks, moments of regret just seemed to pile up. It didn't help that at school she still could not bring herself to talk to the one person who seemed to despise her there the most; Ann Takamaki. At times she'd find Ren chatting with the girl and feel the need to approach but could never do so. Makoto more than positive as to why Ann was furious and thus wanted to alleviate this situation. Well aware that her actions might not do so except for maybe one. Yet once again pride got in the way. Still unable to shake the words spoken during their first confrontation.

Even with all this though there was one rather significant positive with the past two weeks- one even she didn't expect to result in such an outcome. That being the time spent with her personal escort, Ren Amamiya.

Makoto wasn't sure when it happened but slowly the two became actual true friends. Every escort home seemed as though it would end with them having grown just a little more comfortable with one another. Resulting in them beginning to actually chat more and more each time; during and even outside of the escort times. Makoto learning quite a lot about the boy each time they spoke.

His favorite books, movies, foods, so on and so forth. Even learning the fact that he worked at a cafe owned by his guardian. Makoto at the time smiled as she promised to keep this little fact a secret from school. The response at the time being, "Oh my! The ever illustrious Student Council President of Shujin covering for a student!? What madness is this!?" Ren joked with a warm smile. Makoto’s eyes rolled before letting out a similar smile as the two began to laugh.

It was so strange. Makoto hadn't thought in a hundred years she'd be so chummy with someone possessing a criminal record. All the rumors about Ren seeming less and less plausible by the second. How could this sweet-hearted fluffy-haired boy hurt anyone? Honestly, if Makoto was being for real, she viewed Ren more like a giant cat at times than a dangerous criminal. Not wanting to say aloud that Ren had a catlike tendency as that sounded weird. 

Either way at some point Makoto found herself growing comfortable in Ren's company. At times forgetting about their arrangement entirely and just walking home with him to chat. She would every now and then even help tutor the boy whenever he needed a hand with a tricky subject. The sessions always so calm and welcoming; Makoto quick to compliment Ren on how swiftly he picked things up. The latter usually just bashfully rubbing the back of his head at the praise. Another cute trait.

Overall the past two weeks proved fruitful in some regards and rather frustrating in others. Makoto had to sigh at the issues at hand but knew today wasn't the day for that. Instead, she was going along with something Haru suggested the other day for this Sunday morning. A hangout session including herself, Haru, and Ren. It was an unexpected idea but a strangely welcome one. Since now she'd be able to hang with her two best friends at once-

Wait. Best friend? Wasn't that jumping the gun a little? Amamiya-kun was a good friend but...

One thing she did take note of was being unable to even call Ren by his first name yet. Still going by Amamiya-kun or Amamiya-san rather than his given one. Finding herself strangely unable to do it; her sense of etiquette a bit too strong as of late. Even deciding between kun or san had proven strangely difficult at times for reasons even she didn't fully understand. Perhaps it was due to being a senpai? Besides they'd only known each other for about a month. 

_'Oh... Wow.'_

A whole month plus had passed since that fateful night. And in that time Makoto's world view had been shifted more than once. Where her mind once focused heavily on academics, it'd now expanded even further beyond the scope of education. Haru even taking note of how more free Makoto would look at times. Granted her grades hadn't suffered due to the fact of being a diligent student but still. It was an odd feeling.

While these thoughts played out a bit she took note of how today was set to go. Apparently Haru had come across a new cafe and wanted to take the two of them to check it out. Ren seemed a little unsure at first but Haru insisted. Makoto wasn't certain what to do at first, but some goading from the fluffy-haired girl was enough to get Makoto to agree. Hence why around noon or so Makoto found herself finally arriving at the intended location.

It was oddly relaxing to see Ren and Haru together in casual wear. Makoto had rarely seen Ren outside of his uniform; the boy cleaned up rather well. Though that messy bushel of hair still remained the same as always. Would a comb even be able to tame such a thing?

"Mako-chan there you are!" Haru greeted with a warm smile. "Just in time! The cafe is this way. Come along you two~" With a quick turn the teen began to lead her two friends down the path to the attended cafe. Ren in line with Makoto as the latter moved in step with him. The two a bit quiet as they kept up with Haru's own pace.

"How has the morning treated you so far Amamiya-kun?" Makoto asked to break the silence with a raised brow. Curious as the boy had to retire early last night from their text conversation about a series of books they were both interested in. Wanting to make sure he was alright upon noting a slight sluggishness to his walk.

"It's been fine. Long. How about yourself?"

"Mmm... It's been adequate." Makoto responded with a tone that Ren seemed to recognize; Haru noticing the way that Ren smiled at that. Was this perhaps part of something that occurred during one of Ren's escorts. She chose not to pry and instead focus on why they were here.

With a spin on one heel Haru had both friends at her side before snaking an arms around Makoto's. A smile gracing the young heiress' lips before saying, "Thank you both for coming. Shall we?" With a quick nod from both teens they continued forward with their fluffy haired companion. Ren stopping for only a brief second before looking over his shoulder. Eyes narrowed somewhat out of sight from Makoto or Haru.

"Amamiya-kun?"

"Right. Coming..."

* * *

People. Walking around the place with smiles and laughter. Joy in their eyes and steps as they went about their day in Shibuya. Living their lives as they wished. As if they were worthy to live such joyful lives.

Disgusting.

To think these mere peasants would go about their days without knowing their place. Thinking they were above mere cattle and allowed to do as they pleased while he was forced into the shadows. Just who did these worthless maggots think they were? 

  
"Is it time my liege?" Attention shifted away from the people below as a single being appeared behind him. Eyes filled with the sight of scarlet-colored armor as the creature bowed at his feet. As one was to do of course. ALL beneath him were to bow or pay the price.

"Almost... Soon these fools will know to bow as they are meant to. They will know the true strength of my men! Don't forget what I told you or else I'll kill you myself." The man warned with a snarl in his voice. 

"Of course my lord. Say the word and we shall commence the operation."

A wicked grin as evil eyes gazed at the bustling crowds below. Sheep. Commoners. Servants. Each and every one of them. Soon to know what fear truly is. As it was almost time for their king to return...

* * *

"No thank you Haru."

"But Mako-chan~ Ren-kun?"

"Afraid I'll have to pass for now. Not in the "elephant tasting" mood."

"Aww..."

The table that housed the trio erupted in soft laughter at Haru's goal. The teen’s attempt for the past few minutes to get Ren and Makoto to try a coffee ground from beans fermented in elephant dung met with failure. The look of horror that passed on Makoto's face at that fact made it seem as if she'd seen a ghost. Ren strangely was just amused. 

It'd been just a short while since the trio arrived at this new cafe and already things were going well. Aside from the whole elephant dung thing. Instead they asked for their own personal favorite blends before chatting away. 

If you'd told Makoto she'd be sitting in a cafe speaking to Haru and the "infamous transfer-student" a month ago, she wouldn't have believed it for a moment. Simply chatting away as if they were all old friends; Haru at times giving Ren a strange look that Makoto didn't really recognize. Before she could question it though, Ren took a sip of his coffee before frowning slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh no it's fine. Just... not as good as what I usually drink." Ren stated strangely enough. Haru's interest alongside Makoto's now piqued as to what he meant. Seeing the look in their eyes, Ren knew he had to continue. "This blend is fine and all, but you can tell it's not ground as finely as it could be. The flavor is a bit weaker and somewhat noticeable because of it." 

The two girls at the table blinked at that while wondering about his words. "Oh right." Makoto started before nodding her head. "You said your guardian owns a cafe correct?" As the words left Makoto's lips Haru looked at Ren shocked. Though her eyes sparkled with intrigue there was also a slight hint of betrayal behind them.

"Really?"

Ren nodded to Haru's question. Going on to explain how he helped out at a little cafe by the name of Leblanc in Yogen-Jaya. It wasn't popular by any means but it made some of the best coffee he'd ever had according to Ren. At all the details Haru simply took out her phone and made a few notes while asking why he never told her about such a thing. His answer?

"You didn't ask."

One puffy-faced pouty Haru was enough to make the other two laugh at the sight. The trio calmly going back to drinking their coffee while Haru every now and then questioned the boy as Makoto looked on with a warm smile. Yeah, the past two weeks hadn't been the greatest it could be. But with friends like these she supposed it was all good in the end. 

Though Makoto did note something she'd tried to keep quiet on for a bit. Ren's eyes. Though they were hidden behind large frames, she could tell there were heavy bags under them. As if the boy hadn't been sleeping well for the past few days at least. She'd noticed it upon meeting up with the duo but kept quiet at first. Through the visit to the cafe though she could tell by Ren's stance that the boy was clearly exhausted. 

As she wondered if the coffee was helping him stay awake, soon enough they'd finishged their drinks before Haru stood up and gestured for the two to follow. "Okay, shall we get going?" The two were quick to nod in agreement before following suit. Unaware what would follow as they moved to leave.

* * *

_Location: ???_

_Time: Several Minutes Prior_

Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeep!

"Ugh... five more minutes..." Groaned a tired voice while laying in a makeshift bed. The last few days had left the poor thing drained as could be resulting in one of the fabled "crash days." It wasn't ideal but clearly rest was required. Not like their job wasn't draining enough as is. The others could handle everything while they slept right?

If only this damn beeping noise would stop. It was so annoying even if it was eerily familiar. Wait... Were they still dreaming or was this...?

"Ugh... really? Another Shadow already? Gaaah... where is that dang cat when you need him...?" Grumbled a soft voice before forcing themselves to sit up. Eyes locking onto the large computer screen a few feet away... only for them to widen in pure shock at the signal on screen. 

A red exclamation mark. 

Exhaustion was immediately shaken off at what was on the screen; forcing the youth to stand and rush over. Glasses thrown back on and seat occupied before typing away at the keyboard to examine what was going on. 

The results?

"Oh no... Crap crap crap!" They cried out before closing their eyes to focus. The others needed to know! They had to be warned that things were about to get bad.

REAL bad.

* * *

"Well then, what shall we do next?" The fluffy-haired brunette asked with her usual bright smile. The trio at the cafe's entrance waiting to rejoin the busy Shibuya streets. Makoto quick to use her signature thinking pose while Ren looked over at her with a small smile. The latter unconsciously letting out a small yawn before trying to shake it off. Hoping he'd done so unnoticed.

"Amamiya-kun, are you alright? You seem tired." Makoto commented as Ren had hoped she wouldn't. The girl was just far too observant at times. Granted a part of the teen liked that about Makoto but still, at this juncture, it wasn't exactly ideal.

With a small nod Ren tried to ensure he was alright. Stating something about being up too late studying for upcoming exams. While the academic side of Makoto appreciated the dedication to studying, something felt off about the statement. One night of studying late into the night shouldn't have formed bags that deep under his eyes. She must have missed them forming over the past few days. And that reasoning didn't really explain why he cut their conversation early last night seeing as Makoto was sort of the boy's tutor. What was missing here?

"Amamiya-ku-" Makoto started only to watch Ren suddenly go wide-eyed and spin around. Makoto and Haru both appeared concerned... until two sounds filled the air.

Screams of terror. And explosions.

Both brunettes could only look on in the same direction and gasp at the sight. Watching as various stores and buildings were suddenly bombarded with explosions of various kinds. The people once heading in that direction now fled towards theirs; nearly knocking the duo over until Ren pulled them aside. The latter of the three looking on with narrowed eyes while whispering "shit" under his breath.

The source of all this? Shadows.

It'd been only a handful of times now that the two girls had seen Shadows up close. But this? This was on a whole other scale. It wasn't just one or two Shadows. No, it was at least several dozen. Each of various shapes and sizes; a large goat-like creature, imp-like demons, even strange women with demon wings. All of them causing mass mayhem quite a bit away from their present location. Some on the ground while others traveled by rooftops. Each quite far away but apparent enough to be obvious.

"What's going on!?" Haru couldn't help but cry out even as crowds rushed past them. Never hearing about so many Shadows attacking at once. Even Mona's stories usually involved one or two Shadows max. This was unheard of! Yet, all the same, this was very much real.

Makoto's mind meanwhile was running several miles a minute. Examining everything going on and figuring out what to do from here. The truth of the matter was that Shadows were not the same as practice dummies; the Elemental Gems were limited thus could only hit one or two at most. 

Even still she had no idea which Shadow had what affinity. Remembering in the instructions how it stated that every Shadow was weak to a certain type of spell. To do trial and error here was something Makoto hadn't the luxury to handle. Meaning their only option was to run. Having been warned a plethora of times to avoid Shadows even if she wanted to be of help. The risks to Haru and Ren were just too great.

Ren, all the same, was already in the midst of thinking himself. Cursing under his breath at this entire situation. 'Damn it...! Of all days and times for something like this to happen!' That's when a familiar sound rang in the teen's ear. Shifting back somewhat Ren raised a finger to his ear before speaking. "Statu-"

_"YOU HAVE TO EVACUATE NOW! IT'S HIM!"_

Immediate understanding. Of all the scenarios that could occur, Ren knew this was one of the worst. Meaning there was only one option; get the others away from there ASAP. "Makoto, Haru. You two need to go now." He said which shook the two out of their stupor. "Follow the crowd and get out of here!"

"W-wait Amamiya-kun what about you?"

"I'm gonna help guide the crowds out of here. But you two NEED to go as well!" Ren said before entering the crowd and moving towards the Shadows. The two seniors gasped at the sight before rushing after their friend without a second thought. Not sure what had gotten into the boy but this was clearly a terrible idea. What in the world could he be thinking?!

Hell the only one who had any chance here was Makoto due to her having an actual means to fight Shadows. Granted they were for self-defense purposes only but still! Keeping it secret from as a means to keep him out of the danger that came with pursuing the Phantom Thieves now backfired.

Yet their pursue of the teen was hampered by the panicking people they tried to swim through. Everyone in too much of a frenzy of escaping the Shadows to pay any mind to those around them. Just where the hell were the police already?! And the Thieves had yet to even show up. What in the world was going on?!

It took some time but eventually, they managed to get through the crowd. How Ren was able to do it effortlessly was a mystery but that didn't matter. What did was getting to the boy ASAP! Haru and Makoto sharing a knowing look before doing just that. Neither sure how to react when they saw him a few yards away standing at a distance from the Shadows without moving a muscle. "Amamiya-kun!" 

Ren jumped at the sound of Makoto's voice. The teen shifted to see them and glared. "What are you two doing here?! I told you to run!"

"B-but we couldn't just leave you here alone! What were you thinking!?"

"We don't have time for this! Makoto, Haru you need to leave!"

"But-"

"Well. Well. Well."

A fourth voice. Over all the chaos and madness that the Shadows caused but yards away from them a new voice joined the fray. One that filled Makoto with a sense of dread while Ren's attention shifted forward. Teeth clenched with rage at the sight of one individual's approach. All the Shadows coming to a stop before they bowed for the man as if he were royalty. Tacky cape. Pink speedo. A false crown for a false king...

Kamoshida.

It was him. The same man who assaulted Makoto all those nights before. The same one that Phantom Thieves were hunting down to bring to justice. Haru had little interactions with Kamoshida when he was just a high school teacher, but the anger she felt was more than apparent. This was the bastard who hurt her best friend... the brunette now regretting now bringing along one of her axes to show him just how she felt.

Ren meanwhile had his teeth gritted in rage. Eyes locked onto the bastard and already had so many thoughts racing through his head at seeing the man. Makoto however...

Every instinct in Makoto's body told her to run. Get away as quickly as possible and don't look back. Hands unconsciously gripped on the Elemental Case in her bag even as Kamoshida's eyes shifted on the three before locking onto her. Body for a moment tensing up at the man's eyes before she regained focus. This time though she had a way to protect herself. It wouldn't be the same as last time! Lavenza was wrong-

"Lucky day for me. If it isn't little Makoto Niijima. Just couldn't keep away could you?" Kamoshida asked with a wicked smile. Practically licking his lips upon seeing the teen standing there. Eyes full of delight as malicious thoughts entered the pervert's mind. 

A single step back by Makoto. Sweat on the teen's brow as Kamoshida continued to speak. Eyes trembling all the while.

"Don't think I've forgotten about not taking a taste. But thankfully you came to me on your own it seems. I'll be more than glad to make up for lost time..." The madman said with the most disgusting of tones. "Now, be a good girl and come to your King~"

One sensation. That was all it took to freeze Makoto in place. 

Fear.

Immediate fear overwhelmed Makoto in that one moment. The brunette unable to move or even breathe properly as she stood there. Eyes widening as her body began to tremble in genuine terror. It wasn't even Kamoshida's presence that triggered such a reaction. No... It was the words spoken to her two weeks prior that caused this all to go down.

"That encounter with the False King. You were not meant to survive past that night; your life forfeit to that creature's madness."

The entire encounter with Lavenza. All of her words on the situation with Kamoshida began to play on loop without end. She's spoken on how Makoto wasn't meant to survive the encounter. Yet here she was- standing face to face with the monster who'd almost ended her life weeks ago. A horrible thought invading the poor girl’s mind as Lavenza’s words continued to echo. 

What if this was the moment Lavenza spoke of? What if Joker’s interference just delayed the inevitable? What if… she was meant to die here? By the hands of this monster.

Every moment from that night. All the pain and suffering. All the nightmares that followed. All of it came flooding back. Tears quick to form in the teen's eyes as the trauma had yet to be killed... Suffering from an intense panic attack that left the girl paralyzed. Whispering a soft no under her voice.

W-wait! S-She'd be okay! Joker was after Kamoshida right? That meant he would come and save her again for sure! S-she just had to wait for him. Joker swore to protect her no matter what after all! Fear outweighing reason thus forgetting that Joker was stated to not come out during the day. Yet still she kept telling herself he'd appear to take the man out again. That Joker would save her... Fear worsened as Kamoshida licked his lips and took a single step forward... only for Ren to step between. 

"A-Amamiya...kun...?"

Even with there still being a few yards between them, Ren's stance cutting off Kamoshida from Makoto's gaze was enough to piss the man off. Only growing more so upon examining who did so. "You... You're that little shit who got in my way... I haven't forgotten you ruining the only other taste I was forced to give up on..." Kamoshida spoke with a snarl at Ren's presence. Makoto still left in a barely breathing state before falling to her knees. Haru quickly attended to the downed Makoto with pure worry in both eyes. Never seeing Makoto suffer such an intense panic attack before. 

"...Haru, get Makoto out of here." Ren stated without missing a beat. Eyes never leaving Kamoshida for even a moment; unshaken by the monster's words. Makoto too paralyzed by fear to respond while Haru looked at him in disbelief. About to state they all needed to run but Ren wasn't having it. "GO!"

That was all it took for Haru to finally relent and nod. Though instincts told the young heiress leaving Ren alone was a bad idea, there wasn't anything they could do with Makoto in such a state. Thus she forced Makoto with her; the latter unconsciously following Haru while being dragged by the wrist. Kamoshida all the same just moved to take a single step forward but Ren did so as well. Cutting the man off entirely even while being towered over. 

"You little shit. Trying to get in my way again?" The pervert asked with those menacing yellow eyes. Ren all the same glared into them with a rage that normal people would tremble at. Kamoshida however was not normal. He was a beast with the powers of a Shadow, thus felt no reason to fear this normal boy. Even if a lingering sensation in his gut told him to back away. Rage so great it ignored such a feeling and instead focused on the one who cut him off.

"You're not laying a single finger on either of them. Now back off or else." Ren warned the towering monster. Kamoshida's lips curled into a wicked smirk at that before laughing. 

"Really? You might have gotten lucky last time you little shit, but we aren't at school anymore and I don't have to hide anything. Honestly, I was just here to kill a Thief... but you'll make a good warmup. Men! Get to breaking shit and lure those bastards out! I'll be here having some fun." 

Even as Kamoshida stated this Ren did not fear. Various Shadows breaking off in different directions to cause mayhem from the look of things. The boy meanwhile cracked his neck before raising both fists. Knowing too well in this state he stood little chance against Kamoshida. Even more so due to how exhausted he was from the past few weeks alone... But he could at least buy some time.

"Don't worry punk. I'll make your execution slow and painful."

"Bring it."

* * *

"Mako-chan! Mako-chan snap out of it!" Haru called out for at least the fifth time since pulling Makoto into a series of nearby alleyways. Truth be told the reason they were forced into such a location was due to the sounds of Shadows coming closer overhead. Thus this was the only thing Haru could think to do. Waiting for the sounds to pass before an attempt to try and help her friend. 

Makoto had fallen into a completely shocked state much to Haru's confusion. Well aware of the fear that still lived inside Makoto but this was drastic! Never before having seen such an intense sensation overtake her best friend. How could she even approach such a thing?

Yet Makoto remained in this state while whispering small things under her breath. Joker. Save. Here. Run. Again. Stop. So many little words here and there as the nightmares played in her mind. Haru not used to seeing Makoto in such a state to the point it was frightening to see. Yet right now was not the time. Regret apparent as a single hand was raised. "I'm sorry Mako-chan!"

Smack.

Pain wracked Makoto's cheek upon being shaken out of her state. Eyes wide while one hand moved to nurse the throbbing cheek upon realizing what had just occurred. Haru smacked her. HARD. "W-what? Haru why-"

"I'm sorry but I needed to snap you out of it!" The girl reasoned as Makoto tried to recall what had happened. Suddenly realizing she'd frozen up at Kamoshida... fear overpowering the teen to the point she'd lost herself. All talk about standing up to the beast clearly just that- talk. Makoto able to feel regret take hold for a single moment until Haru spoke once more.

"Mako-chan give me the gems! Ren-kun is-"

"W-wait! Amamiya-kun? What about... Kamoshida...!" Everything rushed back to Makoto at that moment. How she'd panicked and Ren giving them time to escape. Acting as a decoy for them to get away. The words spoken to her several weeks prior hit harder than ever.

"I could have distracted him while you ran to safety. That alone would have been enough. Instead, you were left alone and had to deal with that... thing by yourself. I can never forgive myself for allowing such a situation to occur."

Ren was sacrificing himself for them to get to safety! Makoto went cold realizing she couldn't let that happen! No one else could get hurt because of her! "Haru stay here!" Makoto yelled before pulling out the case and removing every single gem. No hesitation upon rushing out of the alleyways before heading back. Haru hot on her trail even after being asked not to. Makoto ignoring her friend's cries to stop as her mind was racing. 

Not again. Makoto refused to allow anyone else to get hurt because of her uselessness. She'd already failed time and time again... but not for Amamiya-kun! Not for Ren-kun!

When she got close to where Ren was, however, the girl's heart sank in despair. They'd only been gone for around ten minutes at most and yet the results of that time were apparent. Ren still standing there but clearly not the same as he'd been earlier. The boy's stance somewhat slacked forward while breathing heavily. Kamoshida standing a few feet away while bouncing a volleyball in his hand; expression smug as always.

All around them Makoto could see the curved holes caused by Kamoshida's volleyball. The steel-like objects that had enough force to break bones. The bruising on Ren's body showed he was hit by at least two; one on the arm and another at his leg. Said clothing at those points torn with bruises underneath them. 

Yet Ren was still alive. Somehow the boy had managed to survive an onslaught of volleyball attacks from Kamoshida without being killed. Though clearly the damage done was still quite painful. Nevertheless, Ren remained determined to hold the man off as long as possible until he heard a single voice.

"Amamiya-kun!" Ren's attention shifted away from Kamoshida to the ever-approaching Makoto and Haru. Confusion apparent at their appearance before crying out, "Why are you here?! I told you to get out of here!" 

"B-but we couldn't-"

"I said go already! He's-!" The shifted attention had been a mistake on his part. Ren able to hear Kamoshida leap into the air once more and spiked the ball. The way it was aimed if Ren moved the ball would slam into either Makoto or Haru; killing them instantly. Which meant he had only one option. Block. Both arms quick to rise and cross in front of his face to take the blow...

...but the aim was more shallow than read. Instead of going straight at him, it landed below his feet. And the way it spun meant only one thing... Ren unable to move in time as the spike shifted from the floor and shot straight up. Breaking through his guard and grazing the boy's chin. The force more than enough to send him flying back; Ren hitting his head on the floor with a heavy thud. 

Everything seemed to slow down for Makoto at that moment. Ren's warning, the spike, watching her friend go flying before hitting the concrete. All of it played in slow-mo until it finally caught up. Terror and hysteria filling the teens until finally, she yelled out.

"REN-KUN!!!" She cried before rushing to the boy's side. Haru doing the same even as Kamoshida laughed and bragged about the perfect shot. Neither of the teens paying his words any mind as they checked their friend's form. Makoto quick to lift the boy's head and place it on her lap while checking his chin for injuries. "Ren-kun! Ren-kun speak to me!"

Ren's eyes were somewhat misty due to the blow. Consciousness fading in and out as he gazed up at Makoto. "Damn it... No... get... get out of... here... run... Ma... ko... to..." Those were his last words before falling fully unconscious. The two brunettes crying out his name in desperation. 

None of this stopping Kamoshida's slow walk towards the downed teen.

"Piece of shit giving me the runaround... Who do these peasants think they are constantly getting in my way?!" Kamoshida asked with a snarl before licking his lips. "Ah well. Do you see now girls? Why hang out with losers like him when you can bow to me? Live for me? DIE for me~" The pervert started while gazing at the two with lecherous thoughts. Still aware he had a job to do, but why not bag two snacks for later?

Fear was still present. Terror still ever gripping. Panic attack felt forming in her chest... But for the first time in a while, another emotion smothered this one out. Rage. Absolute unbridled rage at Kamoshida. On top of everything else, this bastard had hurt Ren. The boy who willingly tried to sacrifice himself to save them both. Haru in a similar boat as she felt nothing but hatred towards the man.

Makoto took the gems in hand once more as Kamoshida stepped closer and closer. His walk slowly picking up speed with a bounce in every other step. He was coming. He was going to attack. But this time... Makoto was ready.

 _'Not again. NEVER again...!'_ Makoto reasoned while preparing to throw the gems right into the man's face as soon as he got close. She wanted to tell Haru to run but the girl would not listen. This was their stand against this monster once and for all. This time he would pay for hurting so many people!

Kamoshida didn't seem to care for the glares pointed at him as he began to move quickly towards the duo. Laughing maniacally as he already thought of what to do with them after killing the Phantom Thieves. Taking one final leap towards the trio of teens before Makoto pulled back her hand. 

"Ag-"

_**"AGILAO!"** _

Kamoshida could only go wide-eyed upon being blasted face first with a large explosion of flames. The impact heavy enough to knock the teens back slightly while Kamoshida was sent a few yards back himself. The latter slamming into the ground several times before finally landing on his feet. "WHO DARES?!"

Haru meanwhile turned to Makoto in surprise. "Mako-chan? Was that you?" A shake of Makoto's head showed the explosion didn't come from the Agi gem. Seeing as she'd yet to even throw the thing... only to jump as someone lept directly in front of them. The teens looking up to see a sight that left them both relieved and jolted. 

Panther.

"I-it's-!"

"Panther-san..." Makoto finished Haru's thought while gazing up at the blonde heroine. The one that had been hunting down Kamoshida the most. Memories from the night of the talk with Joker flooding back. 

_"Kamoshida is a monster who needs to be brought down. But for Panther... he's the bastard who took away someone she cared for..."_

As those memories played in Makoto's mind, the hero before them peeked over her shoulder and looked at the sight agitated. Taking one look at Ren and seeing how injured he was. That alone caused Panther's lips to curl into a scowl before eyes shifted up at Makoto. "Another person you Niijimas got hurt?" She asked with pure disdain towards Makoto. 

Panther's glare was one that chilled Makoto down to the core. Shame overtaking the brunette as she cradled Ren's head on her lap; Haru in the midst of trying to help even as this all went down. Unable to deny the words spoken and simply tried to ensure Ren was okay. "...Prove yourself useful and get him out of here. Now." Panther said without an ounce of kindness in her voice. Eyes shifting away from the teen to focus solely on the man before them.

Kamoshida all the same just smirked wickedly as always. Licking his lips while getting back up before summoning and bouncing a volleyball in his hand. "And there's the bitch herself. Looking as fine as always. Have you come to throw yourself at your King's feet as well?" The man asked with eyes full of malice. 

Yet Panther did not buckle. Listening to Haru and Makoto Ren up; carrying the teen with his arms around their shoulders. Waiting quietly until they began to move with him away from the battlefield. Though Panther had plenty of thoughts on the situation, herrage at Makoto shifted back to a more important target. Blue eyes locking onto the monster in front and narrowing into pure hatred.

Kamoshida. The bastard that she swore to take down no matter what it took. The one person in the world she hated more than anyone else. Finally the monster showed his face. And this time... He wasn't going to escape. This was his final stop.

"No you son of a bitch. I'm here to tear you apart."

Yet the response only elicited a chuckle from the pervert. "I'd like to see you try bitch. Don't worry, I'll show you your proper place soon enough. You'll learn just like everyone else what a bitch like you is meant to be!" He responded with that same shit-eating grin. The one he wore even that night. The one that haunted Panther even in her dreams.

The one she'd take great pleasure in ripping off his face once and for all. Lips curled into a snarl as she rushed at him with one goal in mind. Break him.

"Kamoshida!!!" 

* * *

Explosions.

That was the sound that continuously went off as Makoto and Haru did their best to carry Ren to safety. Though the boy was clearly taller than both parties the two of them could still manage. The explosions meanwhile were likely due to Panther's spells meaning the fight was underway. While Makoto wanted to focus on such a thing the truth was Ren took priority. Which meant making as much distance as possible from the battleground was the main priority.

Already the teen’s mind was thinking about what to do next. Aware of the Dia gem she possessed but the limitations that came with it. The biggest on hand being the person holding the gem had to be the one to give the spell command or else it wouldn’t work. With Ren being unconscious it meant he couldn’t even say the spell name thus healing him with it would have to wait. For now they could only get the boy to safety and move on from there.

"Niijima!" All attention shifted away from the distant explosions to a man rushing forward. Relief filling Makoto's chest as she was greeted by a familiar pair of gray eyes. The Commissioner.

"Sanada-san! Please, our friend is hurt!" Makoto cried out as they did their best to carry Ren towards the man. The Commissioner quick to ask what happened and if they were okay. The teens did their best to recount the info they had on hand alongside why Ren was so injured. Akihiko in the midst of their explanation taking Ren from them simply due to having an easier time carrying the youth.

"And Panther is fighting him?" The man asked which Makoto and Haru both nodded at. "So the bastard finally made his move. But why now...?" Even as he questioned such a thing the trio was hit with a shockwave that knocked Makoto and Haru to their knees. Akihiko looking up and seeing the remnants of a Shadow spell having hit the building they stood next to. "No time. Let's get moving!" He cried out before turning to join his officers in the midst of helping people evacuate.

"Sanada-san what about the other Shadows? Kamoshida-"

"It's fine. Skull and Fox are on the rooftops taking care of them. Though the number is rather staggering..." The man stated with a troubled tone. Trying to figure out what was the end goal here? Why would Kamoshida come out of hiding to cause such chaos? He had to know this would only attract the Phantom Thieves and ruin any attempts to remain hidden.

An unknown factor must have changed...

With the girls meanwhile, after being helped up by Makoto who followed Akihiko, Haru moved to do the same but noticed something was off. Her pocket felt lighter than before... Eyes widening as she turned midstep to see the Mouseinator on the ground; having brought the enchanted necklace in case of emergency. The shockwave must have forced her to drop it. "One moment!" 

Akihiko and Makoto saw Haru rushing back towards the fallen necklace before the former reacted. "Kid what are you doing?! It's dangerous there-" Akihiko's words were cut off as the building that was hit was blasted once more. This time with enough force to cause it to begin collapsing forward. Rubble and glass starting to descend upon the kneeling Haru at a rapid pace. 

"NO!"

Before Akihiko could even react Makoto rushed forward. Panic and fear in the girl's eyes not for the danger itself but for what it presented towards her best friend. Not again. One friend being hurt was more than enough! "HARU!!!" The last thing Akihiko saw was Makoto tackling Haru before the rubble hit. The impact causing the man to step back and shield his eyes before it stopped. Leaving a giant pile that blocked all sight to the other side.

"Shit! NIIJIMA! HEY NIIJIMA!" Nothing. Did they get buried under the rubble?! Of all things this was just adding to the pile of madness. What the hell did he do now?!

"S-Sanada-san!" Makoto's voice called out over the downed rubble. There was too much to see her body but the voice was just loud enough to make out. "We're okay but stuck on this side! We'll find a way around, but please get our friend some help!"

That was one relief. Sae would explode if something were to happen to Makoto... That tackle at the end must have given the two just enough space to avoid getting crushed. As much as he wanted to dig through to get to the two, there was clearly too much for one man. It would take either an entire group of people or one of the Thieves to break through the collapsed building. Not helped by the signs of more Shadow spells flying through the air. Thus he had little option. "Okay! But be careful! We'll be back for you as soon as we can!" 

On the other side, Makoto responded with an "okay" before turning back to Haru. The two left mostly uninjured aside from some scrapes caused by the tackle to the floor. Haru apologizing while explaining that she'd dropped the Mouseinator and needed to get it back.

While Makoto wanted to scold the girl it was clear that leaving such a thing on the ground was dangerous. Bad timing was just on their part due to the buildings collapsing and blocking their way out. 

"So what now?"

That was the question of the hour. Ren was taken to safety thanks to Akihiko and they were trapped on this side. So it was either attempt to climb over the rubble or find a way around. Both having many obstacles to overcome... but another possibility came to mind. One that Makoto knew was a bad idea but had to see through. "Haru you look for a way around. I'm going to-"

"Go see Panther's fight?" One look at Haru showed that the girl had once more read her mind. "Sorry Mako-chan but you're not going alone. We're in this together." 

“Haru this is serious. Kamoshida-”

“Mako-chan, you’re not the only one who wants to punch him in the face you know. He DID assault my best friend after all. So I’m going too.”

Argue it. Say to find a way and stay out of trouble. Do any of that.

...Yet none of it escaped Makoto's lips. Well aware no matter what was said this girl's ground would not be shaken. "...okay. But you need to do as I say if things go bad, okay?" A nod from Haru showed full understanding. Thus it was time to get back to it. Unsure if they'd be of any help but they couldn't just sit back and watch. Makoto especially.

A part of her just wanting revenge for what that asshole did to Ren.

* * *

The trek back to the fight was a bit more strenuous than the duo first expected. Multiple buildings either damaged or collapsed due to either Shadows or the combat going on. The amount of construction needed after this was going to close down these streets for a while…

Makoto reasoned it was best to remain hidden behind the rubble and move slowly to ensure they weren't spotted. It took some doing but soon they were close enough to see the fight going on. The sight alone left both a bit breathless at the chaos that ensued. Including the almost cage-like situation at hand.

Neither were sure how to respond to seeing at least ten volleyball being bounced around like crazy from building to building. Creating almost a cage of sorts due to the sheer speed and power they were flying. To think something that dangerous in the hands of Kamoshida still had such ricochet. Panther standing in the middle of all this unmoving.

"HA! What are you gonna do now bitch!?" Kamoshida roared while looking a bit more burnt than when they left and a bruise or two on his face. A few of Panther's spells must have landed due to how damaged the man appeared. Cape scorched and half destroyed. Yet now he'd seemingly trapped Panther in a situation if she took even a single step, she'd be pelted by the spheres. Granted she’d already been hit a few times by the scrapes she had here and there.

All the same Panther remained unflinching. Flexing her hand out and summoning a whip that made Haru almost peek out her head in delight. Makoto having to control the girl's fangirling and focus on the task of staying hidden. Still wondering what Panther planned to do.

What followed left the girls speechless.

With a simple few motions Panther began to flail her whip around ever so gracefully; each crack of the whip hitting a volleyball in which it exploded. Movements so quick that the normal human eye had no means of keeping up; soon enough leaving a series of explosions going off around the heroine before all that remained of the balls were ash. Leaving the trio of eyes on Panther in a state of disbelief.

"What the hell?!"

Wasting not even a single moment Panther rushed forward. Kamoshida left a bit too surprised to react right away before being kneed in the face. The blow hard enough to send the man skidding back on his feet. Unable to even curse out at the heroine before the attack continued. Punches and kicks flying towards the man at such speeds neither brunette watching could keep up.  
  
Kamoshida meanwhile did his best to counter but was overwhelmed. His massive size somehow backfiring against him as it gave more room for Panther to hit; the hero's speed too great for the villain to keep up. With one more fluid motion Panther landed a heavy kick against the man's bare stomach before forcing him to skid back. 

"DAMN YOU!" He roared before moving to summon another volleyball. Not given a chance to do so as Panther flung her whip out and wrapped it around his neck; Kamoshida unconsciously raising a hand up quick enough so he wasn't fully choked out.

Without any hesitation Panther went to work. Swiftly turning around before pulling her whip back at an arc. The motion working to lift Kamoshida high into the air before being slammed back down on the opposite side with a thud. The two watching from the rubble left agape as Kamoshida grunted in pain. About to scream out only for it to happen again. And again. And again.

Red and brown eyes could only watch as Kamoshida was swung around like a ragdoll on a string. Slammed against the floor, buildings, and so on. To do so required a ton of strength and Panther was showing she had more than enough to spare. It seemed crazy to believe but Kamoshia was clearly being overpowered- possibly even more so than what Makoto remembered of Joker beating him down.

This was somehow more aggressive.

This assault came to an end as Kamoshida slammed into a building one more time before being yanked down. Right towards Panther. If he'd been able to, the man would have reached out to grab the woman's neck and choke her out... but Panther was quicker. The woman shifting her stance to one Makoto recognized immediately. That kind of pose was made for one reason only. To uppercut the man's square jaw.

The impact sound of Panther's fist against the jaw caused chills to roll down Makoto and Haru's spines. If it wasn’t shattered then that was a miracle in of itself. The whip going slack and releasing the man mid punch to allow him to be sent flying back. Kamoshida soaring back before landing with one more thud against the pavement. Any wondering by the bystanders if he'd been beaten dismissed upon Kamoshida shakily standing up.

"H-how dare you...!? You're just a fucking toy! A stupid bitch meant for a night of fun and nothing more!" Kamoshida cried out even while barely enduring the assault. Anger fueling the villain upon summoning one more volleyball before spiking it at Panther at full force. Aiming for it to slam into the woman's chest and crack her spine. She was going to break! "Know your place!"

Yet what followed left all bystanders stunned. Panther taking a single hard step before raising a gloved fist. A quick shift in torque was all it took for Panther to unleash a hard punch against the sphere; watching as it spun against her knuckles until finally it was overpowered. The blow so strong it sent the ball flying back faster than it was sent; narrowly avoiding Kamoshida's head and slamming into a building behind them.

Silence. That was the only thing in the air at the sight. Kamoshida falling back onto his rear at the sight of Panther countering the hardest hit he could do with relative ease. "N-no... Y-you weren't this strong before! H-how are you doing this?!" He demanded in a mixture of anger and fear. The fight he had against all that time ago against that Skull brat and this bitch clearly showed he was the stronger of the two. So how?!

One step was all it took for Kamoshida to flinch at Panther. The blonde ever so slowly walking towards him with nothing but hatred in her eyes. "While you were hiding away like a coward. While you were attacking innocent girls for your sick pleasure. While you were living your life without a care in the world... I trained. I fought. I spent every moment I could getting stronger. Strong enough to take you DOWN. And now, you're going to pay for every single person you've ever hurt a thousandfold!"

Even as Panther spoke the man forced himself back onto his feet. Terror in his eyes while raising a hand as a sign to tell the hero to stay back “Y-you can’t do this! Don’t you know who I am?! I’m King Kamos- GAH!!!” The man’s words were cut off as Panther lunged forward and landed a single right hook against the man’s face. 

This one hit sent Kamoshida flying back a few yards once more before landing with a heavy thud. The man’s nose rather bloody and possibly broken from the blow. Panther’s expression full of fury as she shouted, “You’re no king! You’re just some perverted bastard of a gym teacher who won a shiny medal! Nothing more! Now get up. I’m not done beating you down just yet...” 

The bystanders towards the back could only watch amazed at what they saw. Haru's eyes twinkled in fangirlish delight while Makoto's were more mystified. She'd seen Joker and Skull in action, but this was the first time she'd seen Panther fight. Haru turning to her friend and said, “I guess we weren’t needed after all. Panther-san might be number six on my list now… but she’s still pretty amazing.”

“Y-yeah,” Makoto responded. The strength behind the hero’s moves and the resolve to take down Kamoshida. It was inspiring. Makoto unable to deny the newfound respect she had for the heroine... and slight worry about the dislike towards herself. Yet it was clear as Panther continued to walk towards the downed Kamoshida. This fight was already won.

So why did something in the pit of Makoto’s gut tell her something was wrong?

Each step was louder than the last. Each inch closer filled Kamoshida with more fear. The former teacher moving back as much as possible to make some distance between the two of them. _'T-this can't be happening! I'm royalty! I'm a King! I shouldn't be losing to some whore who only exists to be at my bedside!'_ Kamoshida thought to himself upon Panther getting closer.

Everything in his life had been achievement after achievement. He’d won an Olympic gold medal. He took a team of worthless nobodies to nationals. Everything done was because of HIS talents alone! So why?! Why was he about to lose everything that he deserved!?

For a moment the man remembered the night The Assassin was told to kill a Phantom Thief or face death. The fear in his chest as the shadowy figure spoke clearly about what was to come if he’d failed. Going so far as to bring a blade but a mere inch to his eye. Taunting the man as he spoke.

_“Fail, and I remove that shit stained crown with this blade. Head and all. Understood worm?”_

To think he’d face a similar terror upon solely looking into Panther's eyes. Only able to see one thing in them like he had that night...

Death.

He was going to die. Be killed like those worthless dogs that were beneath him! Like a damn commoner! It wasn't fair! It wasn't right! HE WAS A KING! HE WAS SUGURU KAMOSHIDA! AND NO BITCH WAS GOING TO BE HIS DEATH! HE REFUSED!

"No... Nonononononono! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Kamoshida roared out before releasing a foreign shockwave from his body. The impact catching Panther off guard and forced the woman to skid back on her feet. Finding herself confused by this as Kamoshida's body began to vibrate out of control. 

"W-what the?!" Panther cried out at the sight. Showing even the heroine had no idea what was happening. Watching with uncertainty as Kamoshida's body began to strangely bulge out in places including his eye and arms. Unsure what was going on before the man shifted his face forward leaving a strange chill down Panther's spine.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM BEYOND ALL OF YOU! I AM A KING! I AM PERFECTION! I AM KAMOSHIDAAAAAA!!!" As that last roar escaped his lips- voice distorting all through his words- a puddle of black goo seemed to appear out of nowhere around at his feet. The liquid quick to consume him whole until it began to grow and bubble larger and larger. Panther and the hidden looking on with startled eyes as it grew until it burst... leaving something none of them expected.

Where once sat Kamoshida was now something else entirely. A large creature with pink skin and goat-like horns. The creature sporting a giant nose, bulging eyes, and pointy ears. Its mouth now sharp like a bear trap with a giant purple tongue sticking out.

At the same time it had four arms instead of two; the upper ones holding a large glass of wine and the other a riding crop. While the lower ones held a giant pair of dinner utensils; a knife and fork to be precise. The only thing it wore was a new crown that was far more intricate in design. 

Simply put a colossal demon now towered over Panther. The latter looking on in a state of disbelief while the creature's bulging eyes shifted towards her.

"NOW DO YOU SEE YOU STUPID WHORE!? I AM KING ASMODEUS KAMOSHIDA! AND YOU WILL BOW TO ME AS THE WORTHLESS PEASANT YOU ARE!"

That alone left all eyes on this creature stunned. THIS was Kamoshida?! How was that even possible?! Makoto looked to Haru for answers on Shadows but it was clear Haru was just as lost. Both unsure how to even respond to this except for trembling in fear at such a horrific creature. Listening to its distorted voice roar like mad.

"What the hell...!?" Panther mumbled under her breath. "Oracle what the hell just happened!?"

_"I-I don't know! He just suddenly evolved or something! Since when could he do that?! That's not fa- PANTHER LOOK OUT!"_

Whatever discussion Panther was having got cut off as Kamoshida began to strike. The demon swinging its knife at Panther with great force. Panther was swift enough to jump back out of the knife's range but the assault did not stop. Kamoshida stabbing the fork forward to try and impale the blonde. 

A side step was just enough to avoid being stabbed but she had to keep moving. Kamoshida's assault continued forward as he slashed, stabbed, and struck down with all the weapons he had on hand. The entire dynamic of the fight shifted, leaving Panther on the defense with Kamoshida attacking nonstop. The sudden shift was enough to leave even the red wearing hero off balance.

If this kept up the momentum would only grow worse on her side. Thus Panther raised a single hand before focusing on the attacking demon. _**"AGILAO!"**_ With that one word, the same large fireball was unleashed once more. Yet the sneer from Kamoshida showed no sign of worry from the demon.

Easily the beast shoved the wine glass forward; red wine flying through the air and meeting the fireball head-on. Somehow it was enough to dissipate the flames all out leaving Panther wide-eyed and gasping. Only for the wine glass to mysteriously be refilled upon being emptied. The assault continuing on with Panther left only able to dodge.

Makoto all the while could only watch in pure shock. Seeing how badly the fight had shifted in just one moment alone. Kamoshida now in total control with Panther seemingly having no means to counter-attack. Using her whip only resulted in Kamoshida cutting it in half with the knife before having to narrowly dodge the blade. Fire spells were countered by the wine being tossed. And close range proved near impossible as Kamoshida's weapons kept cutting her off. A clean hit to the side of Panther's stomach with the whipping crop left the teen gritting her teeth.

At one point Panther aimed to use her speed as a factor to gain the upper hand. Using the building around her as stepping stones of sorts and bouncing all over the place. All with the set goal to strike Kamoshida from various directions. Yet somehow the beast was able to keep up; each attack met with either a weapon to counter or wine to nullify any fire. Only made more apparent how the fight was going when Panther tried a lunging attack only for Kamoshida to swing the crop upward and hit Panther head-on. Sending the hero flying back before landing on her feet.

This was bad. This was REALLY bad! Panther was losing quick and seemingly no backup from the other Thieves had yet to arrive. Just what in the world were they still doing?! Were there really that many Shadows? And how did Kamoshida transform into a monster like this?! But more importantly... what could she do here? What possible action could Makoto take that could help Panther in this situation...?

While that was going on Panther could tell she was losing ground more and more. Everything she'd thrown at Kamoshida had proven useless and now she had limited options outside of dodging. "Oracle! Where are the others?!"

_"They're still dealing with the Shadows! There's too many for the police to handle alone! Panther you-"_

"No choice! I need to go at least 85!"

_"What?! But you can only handle 70-"_

"We don't have a choice! Hurry and break it!" Panther cried out as she narrowly avoided the fork from hitting her head. Cheek grazed by the utensil but only enough to leave a small cut; sporting several others from close calls. The only way out of this was pushing even harder. It was a huge gamble but it was the only thing she could think of at this point. At least until the others arrived to help out; hating the idea of having to get help against Kamoshida but this was out of even her hands now.

She just had to hold out a little longer. Just keep dodging until the others arrive. Until she got the advantage- 

Stumble. A single misstep in the midst of dodging the fork. That was all it took. Panther letting out a curse under her breath as Makoto and Haru could only watch...

...as Kamoshida's knife finally hit its mark.

The blow itself managed to slash at the hero's left. Leaving a gash on the left side of the hero's stomach. Blood flying from the blow before Panther weakly managed to jump back. Hand at her side while gritting her teeth in pain. Unable to focus right away due to the pain that wracked through her.

_"PANTHER! Crap crap crap! SKULL! INARI! YOU HAVE TO GET TO PANTHER NOW!"_

Even as loud as her teammate yelled, Panther could barely make it out through her body trembling in pain. The wound still bleeding out rapidly due to how deep the cut was. For a normal person this kind of blow would have killed them instantly. Panther however still remained standing. Gritting her teeth and raising her free hand once more.

**_"AGIL-"_ **

Unfortunately, the youth could not unleash the spell due to Kamoshida's fork stabbing forward. Panther barely able to dodge it... until the whipping crop fell down. Hitting her on the head and slamming the blonde into the ground. Makoto's and Haru's gasps left too small to be heard by either combatant. 

The blows caused Panther to bounce at least once off the ground; Kamoshida taking this opening to swing the crop upward one last time. The blow sending Panther high into the air. Expression one of someone who’d the air knocked out of them before falling back to the ground once more with a thud.  
  
Bystanders could only watch as the assault continued. Panther trying her best to regain some ground but the injury she sustained was too great. To think a Phantom Thief could be so critically injured... Panther's guard each time broken with ease as Kamoshida was toying with her now. Only using the whipping crop to slam the woman's sides until one last downward strike landed against her.  
  
A wicked laugh escaped the demon at seeing Panther on the floor. The hero cursing her own weakness as she tried to get back up one more time. But Kamoshida wasn't having it. Placing his weapons down the man reached out with his newly freed hand and gripped Panther tight. Lifting the injured hero up to his eye level and looking at her injured form with glee.

One look at the girl showed the impact of the blows had messed her up quite bad. A small trickle of blood pouring out her nose while teeth were still grit tight. Seeing that, Kamoshida squeezed nice and hard causing Panther to cry out in pain. Her wound only worsened due to it.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET HARLOT! I OFFERED YOU THE HONOR OF BEING ONE OF MY MEALS BUT NOW? NOW I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART! PIECE! BY! PIECE!" Kamoshida spoke in that distorted tone while licking his lips with that long tongue. With ease he shifted Panther around so she was facing him before using all four arms to hold her. One on each limb... before he began to pull.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" Panther cried out in agony as the pulling commenced. The blood loss and blows to her leaving the woman unable to really do much of anything against this. Try as she might the pain was just too intensely consciousness fading in and out even as she was being tortured. Kamoshida enjoying watching her pained expressions as he laughed with madness. “D-Damn you Kamosi-GAAAAH!”

The fight had shifted too quickly. Kamoshida's transformation too sudden and the blows too heavy. This was not the same creature she'd been hunting down. This was a demon plain and simple. Panther tried her hardest to fight back and pull but it proved futile. Only able to cry out in agony. 

_'No... I can't lose like this... I can't... Shi...'_

"Mako-chan...! Mako-chan he's going to kill her!" Haru cried out while watching this all go down. Horror movie enthusiasts or not seeing such a thing happening to one of the Phantom Thieves left Haru sick to her stomach. Only able to turn to Makoto whose eyes were locked onto all of this with so many emotions playing at once.

No. No no no no no! Haru was right! If they just stood around doing nothing then Panther was as good as dead! They couldn't just sit there like logs and watch without helping! But what could they even do!? Panther's attacks had been blocked off and her spells countered by the demon! What could they possibly do!?

 _‘Think Makoto! Think!’_ She told herself again and again while going over every possible scenario in her head. Kamoshida had transformed into some kind of giant monster with enhanced strength and speed. Meanwhile the only ones able to oppose him were a pair of high school girls… that didn’t exactly bode well in thought. If only they could find an opening to use one of the gems to either distract or free Panther. But spells were easily countered-

That's when it hit. Kamoshida had countered the spells with his wine glass. The same glass that was currently on the ground. Meaning he had no means to defend against them. Granted the spells that Makoto had were lower leveled but... there was one place she could use them that even they could do some actual damage. But how do they even get close enough to do so? 

An idea. A crazy one, but one just crazy enough that it might work. "Haru! We need to move now! It's time for Operation Miniscape!" 

As that went down Panther could only cry out in agony as Kamoshida continued to pull. Feeling as though her arms and legs would pop out of their sockets at any moment; the blood loss leaving her to shaken to even fight back. Eyes beginning to glaze over from agony as she began to pass out. Kamoshida's demonic laughter filling her ears as he enjoyed every moment of this.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO STUPID BITCHES WHO DARE DEFY ME! TO TOYS THAT DON'T PLAY RIGHT! NOW... BREAK!!!" Kamoshida roared. Panther barely able to stay awake as it grew to be too much. Crying out as she was losing herself. Cursing her own weakness once again before Kamoshida moved to pull one last time... only to feel something fly into his eye. The demonic beast blinking once before-

_**"Agi!"** _

In an instant Kamoshida felt a roaring pain as his eye was set ablaze. An Agi activating against his eyes forcing the man to cry out in agony; two of his four arms shifting to his burning eye to put out the flames, leaving the injured Panther hanging in the other ones. It wasn't enough to do massive damage, but the pain was still real.

"WHO DARES-"

 _ **"Bufu!"** _Again in his other eye another spell went off; this one the ice spell known as Bufu. The freezing cold forcing his last arms to release Panther and cover both eyes. 

"MY EYES! MY EYES!!!" The beast roared while trying to ease the pain that was consuming him. Again the spells would only do minor damage but it was to a critical spot. The demon’s eyes now large targets to abuse. Panther meanwhile fell towards the floor but never hit the concrete. The sound of two voices letting out a loud "oof" noise filling her ears before hearing them speak in unison. 

In that time Kamoshida rubbed the spells out of his eyes but was still unable to see right away. Looking around for whatever caused such a thing... but only saw the rubble caused by his own actions. "YOU BASTARDS! WHERE ARE YOU!? SHOW YOURSELVES SO I CAN KILL YOU!!!"

In his blinded rage Kamoshida was unable to notice three tiny figures. A trio of mice moving through the rubble towards a nearby building; the destroyed concrete and glass high enough to keep them out of sight. One look at them would show a familiar sight- the attires of Makoto Niijima and Haru Okumura. The two mice presently in mouse form while carrying another one in their tiny arms; this one sporting the attire and mask of Panther...

It was a gamble but it was the only thing they could think of. A discovery made with the Mouseinator in which if two individuals used it at once while holding another, it would transform all three into mice.

The duo would think on how they somehow pulled off "Operation Miniscape" later. Instead they needed to focus on carrying the injured Panther to temporary safety. Panther's vision fading in and out without realizing any of this at all. Only one word repeated in her head before falling unconscious.

_'Shi... ho...'_

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tragedy strikes as Panther is gravely injured. Her mind wandering off as carried away to safety. Will she be able to overcome this and continue the fight against Kamoshida? Or will the mad man have the last laugh?
> 
> Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> ==========================================================================
> 
> Better late than never right??? 
> 
> ...Yeah I know this chapter is WAY overdue. I can only apologize for the lateness. Things over the past few months have been rough for everyone, myself included. This chapter took way too long to get out and I am truly sorry for that.
> 
> Just so you know at present chapter 11 is currently in the works and the goal is to get it out within the next two weeks. If you have any comments, questions, concerns, etc, please leave them in the comments below. And please let me know what you guys think or maybe what you guys believe might happen next.
> 
> Feedback is HEAVILY appreciated. Thank you all for your time and sorry it took so long. Stay tuned to see who will triumph in this battle of Thief vs. Demon~


	11. Story of Ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus Panther's origin comes to light. But as she awakens she is greeted to someone she grew to despise. What shall come of this? Stay tuned to find out~
> 
> = = = = = 
> 
> So... Here's the thing. Originally this chapter was meant to have two different sections. The flashback and what happens after. However after completing said flashback it became obvious that the length was just too great. Thus, the chapter was split in two. Also was going to do some fancy work with the text to signify the difference between flashbacks and present-day but unfortunately a glitch occurs where people can't read parts of the story in "reader mode."
> 
> Either way now you see Panther's backstory. Hate Kamoshida even more now? Good. I hope to have the next chapter up within a week or two so please keep an eye out.
> 
> As always please let me know what you think below, and have a nice day.

Everything was veiled in black. Images ever so occasional flashing in and out as little more than blurs caused by bouts of pain. Uncertain as to what had happened or where she even was. All she could remember was agony and fury.   
  
No. That wasn't true. There was one thing she remembered. One thing never forgotten. Even in this vast darkness she still knew the reason to keep fighting. Her mind flowing back to times before and after that horrific night where everything changed. Remembering the most important thing of all.  
  
The one whose life was ruined by that horrible monster.  
  
The one she swore revenge for no matter what.   
  
Her best friend.  
  
Shiho.

* * *

(Story of Ann)  
  
Hushed whispers. Quiet murmuring. Constant talk.  
  
"Yo check her out."  
  
"That's Takamaki-san right?"  
  
Rumors. Gossip. Lies...  
  
"How much you wanna bet I could get her to go out with me?"  
  
"Dude why would I do that? Everyone knows how easy she is~"  
  
Bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit.   
  
"She's a model? How bigheaded can you get?"  
  
"I know right? Damn floozy..."  
  
Who were these people to treat her like this? Why did they think it was okay to talk about a person in such a way? Just because she looked different...?  
  
"Honestly why does she keeping coming around here?"  
  
"I know right? Acting like she's better than everyone else..."  
  
When had she ever implied such a thing? Why would they say these things when she didn't do anything to them? Why was she-  
  
"Ann!" All negative thoughts and whispers around faded away into nothing upon hearing a single voice. Blue eyes meeting brown ones full of hope and dreams. Along with the kindness shown each and every day. Her best friend in the entire world.   
  
"You ready to go? I could TOTALLY go for some crepes right now~"  
  
"Ann you're gonna get fat-"  
  
"Hey! No I'm not!" This outburst simply resulted in a soft giggle from the other girl. Soon enough leaving them both laughing as they left the school those simpler days ago.  
  
Another day in the life of Ann Takamaki.   
  
Ann was a young teenager fresh into the first year of high school. Right away anyone could tell she was different appearance-wise due to possessing bright blonde hair constantly tied into pigtails, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. She tried not to talk about this fact as it was only a source of constant ridicule and rumors. Which sadly wasn't helped by the eventual afterschool job of modeling every now and then.   
  
Over the years getting used to such words always proved difficult. Even making friends seemed an impossible task due to the preconceptions people had before even getting to know the girl. Not helped by the simple fact of her parents always traveling for their fashion shows. Leaving a sad lonely little girl to grow up without anyone to support her... Yet one small incident changed everything for the better in middle school. In the midst of an art class where Ann was doing her best for an assignment. Only for four simple words that turned her world upside down. "Takamaki-san, your painting suck."  
  
Those were the first words spoken by Ann's eventual best friend, Shiho Suzui. A young girl with bright brown eyes and long black hair who was also considered an "outcast" as well. The duo finding kinships in this fact and soon enough grew to be quite close friends. It was fairly common to see them spending time together during and after school ever since this bond formed. Ann eventually viewing Shiho as a sister; the feeling mutual.   
  
Thus middle school became far more bearable for the teens as they continued forward. Graduating together and even entering the same high school with some luck. When they'd learned of such a thing Shiho even pointed out an old friend of Ann's had gotten in as well. Though the latter grumbled about said boy not really being a friend and instead someone who owed her money.  
  
Either way things were looking up for the duo as they entered Shujin Academy. Happier times were on the rise as their first year at the rather prestigious school began a lot less stressful than either imagined.  
  
That was until midway through the year. A shift in the school itself bringing forth a change that no one could have seen coming. All of it starting with the firing of the PE coach before being replaced by another. A man known by the name of Suguru Kamoshida...  
  
Ann had been somewhat surprised at the sudden change; the last PE coach being so kind and caring towards his students. This new teacher was apparently a former Olympic gold medalist in volleyball. Prinicpal Kobayakawa the first to sing the man's praises as if they'd welcome a saint into their fold. Former prestige aside it left things a bit off as this Kamoshida person was put in charge of the Track Team swiftly after coming onboard.   
  
But it wasn't any of her business. Not like she was part of the team and besides, focus was more on Shiho's volleyball than any other sport. Volleyball had been Shiho's life through middle school before meeting with Ann. Even after that fateful encounter Ann still cheered Shiho on nonstop to keep going; wanting nothing more than for the girl to be happy as can be.   
  
"Congrats on making the team!" Ann practically yelled at the time upon hearing of Shiho's success while hugging thew newest addition to the volleyball team tight. Listening as the girl went on to discuss how they complimented her during the tryouts. Including seeing much potential in their newest member.   
  
"Thanks Ann. I'm one step closer in reaching my dream~" Shiho said which only made Ann's smile grow larger. Seeing Shiho so happy brought nothing but delight to Ann's heart.   
  
Shiho was the light at the end of Ann's dark tunnel and thus wanted to ensure she continued to shine as deserved.  
  
That too, however, would soon become tainted. All of it starting with the disbanding of the Track Team. Apparently one of the members had suddenly attacked Kamoshida out of nowhere before the teacher defended himself. Going so far as to break the student's leg leaving him in crutches. When Ann saw who it was her heart sunk. She knew the boy had a temper but...  
  
Not that such thoughts mattered in the end. All it took was that one incident for Kamoshida to disband the team for good before diverting all resources to the volleyball team. And while the methods that led to this wasn't as clean as Ann had hoped, at least Shiho's team would be better funded. Heck, maybe Shiho would even make it to nationals! A bad taste left in her mouth at the prior thought...  
  
Soon enough though First Year continued with Kamoshida being put in full charge of the Volleyball Team; Ann quick to wish her best friend good luck and root for her. Unaware of what was to come to pass as time went forward.  
  
It was during summer break things began to get rather restless. Though Ann had heard rumblings here and there, reports on creatures known as Shadow became more and more frequent. At times she'd be in the midst of shopping with Shiho when a plethora of cop cars would fly by towards an incident. Ann able to recall a rumor about one even destroying an entire pier... Not that she'd ever encountered one.  
  
Though before things got too hectic a new Police Commissioner by the name of Akihiko Sanada assured the people that things were okay. And from the look of his progress, that was indeed the case. Thus Ann decided to simply focus on having a nice break with Shiho.   
  
That's when things began to take a turn for the worse. Strangely Kamoshida made it mandatory for students to come to practices throughout the break much to their disbelief. Shiho at the time was a little saddened as it meant that she'd have less time to spend with Ann. But the latter was quick to state it was okay; to instead focus on her dreams of one day competing in big volleyball leagues!  
  
Summer itself came and went with weird incidents surrounding Shadows and the police. But again that was a world Ann simply wasn't a part of.  
  
Time went on as normal and eventually, school resumed. But not without some rather... peculiar changes. Some coming to note that quite a few members of the volleyball team were seemingly getting injured. Ann seeing this first hand with a boy named Mishima in her class. The youth covered in bandages on his face and arms; the blonde wondering if he'd gotten mugged or something.  
  
It was that afternoon that things changed.  
  
"Shiho!? What happened?!" Ann cried upon meeting up with her best friend that afternoon. Wracked with distress at seeing a bruise on Shiho's face and her leg wrapped a bit. Ann wasting not even a moment asking multiple questions... the answers given leaving much to be desired.  
  
"I-it's fine Ann. I-I just messed up during practice was all..."  
  
"Practice?! You got hurt with-"  
  
"It's okay! I-I mean it was my own fault to begin with..." Shiho interrupted much to Ann's dismay. What kind of practice resulted in students getting hurt like this?! She knew about sessions in which Shiho would end up really exhausted and perhaps some strained muscles... but bruised and battered!? This wasn't normal!  
  
Something was wrong. Even if everyone- including Shiho- denied it, there was something very wrong with this entire situation. Worry overtaking reason as she decided to talk to a person she would soon realize was a mistake to do so.  
  
Kamoshida.  
  
"Worried?" The man asked with a raised brow. Ann having met up with the man before he would go to that day's practice session with the volleyball team. "Now why would that be? The team is doing great~"  
  
"Y-yeah... I heard you all are going to nationals soon right?" Kamoshida nodded with a strange smile on his face; one that unnerved Ann greatly. "It's just... some of the team seem to be getting injured. I'm just a little worried that-"  
  
Ann's statement was cut off as Kamoshida placed a hand against her shoulder. The grip on it a little tighter than expected which left Ann going quiet. The teacher doing so just smirking as he leaned down so he was eye to eye with her. "Now now Takamaki-san. My methods may be bold, but they work. Getting hurt during such types of training is normal. After all, I DID get these little punks to nationals~"  
  
"Punks? What are you-"  
  
"But if you're that worried I COULD take Suzui off of her starting position. She has seemed less committed to the role as of late. In fact, I should just kick her off the team altogether. How does that sound?"   
  
Dread. Immediate awe washed over Ann at the man's suggestion. What in the world was he talking about?! She'd just come here concerned for Shiho and now he was going to kick her off?! T-this was Shiho's dream! How could he say such a thing!? "W-wait! Shiho is-"  
  
"Or... perhaps you can convince me to keep her on?" Kamoshida suddenly asked with that strange smirk again. One that chilled Ann to the core as he continued. "I could use some company every now and then after all... So how about it Takamaki-san?"   
  
It took a few seconds but Ann soon knew what he was asking her. Fear and disgust taking hold to the point that she had to hold it down to keep herself from throwing up. Was this teacher REALLY asking her something like this?! To a student?! What kind of person was running the volleyball team?!  
  
 _'No... For Shiho... For Shiho...'_  
  
"I see... W-well I-I'm usually quite busy after school. I-important shoots like the one I have to be at in half an hour-"  
  
"Aww... what a shame. But I SUPPOSE Suzui can keep her position. But keep my offer in mind. After all, I'm sure you wouldn't want something to happen to poor Suzui... Her position I mean~" Kamoshida stated before moving to leave the room. "Oh, and do keep what we talked about quiet okay? After all... I'll know."   
  
Door open and shut. Footsteps growing quieter as distance was made. Until finally, Ann collapsed onto her knees. Breath heavy as tears formed in both eyes; coughs of disgust escaping shivering lips. Disbelief present on her face as all of this caught up to the teen.  
  
THIS was Kamoshida? This horrible man who made such disgusting suggestions by blackmailing the girl? Were the rumors spreading around lately that Kamoshida abused the volleyball team true after all?! If so then Shiho was...!  
  
No. No she had to remain calm. Shiho's dream was on the line and she swore to do anything in her power to help make it happen. But for something like this? She just had to be smart! Make excuses whenever Kamoshida would suggest something... worse than the occasional conversation and such.   
  
She could do this. For Shiho!  
  
Thus was the case for the next few months or so. Ann trying to be supportive of Shiho while also feeding slight bits of interaction with Kamoshida here and there. Learning more and more about how monsterous of a man this teacher truly was. Catching his eyes wandering over her whenever he deemed fit.  
  
All the while Ann knew this couldn't last forever. Kamoshida at times would suggest they go out but Ann always managed to find a workaround; stating stuff such as work or her parents needed her to assist with a show. Kamoshida at first was rather calm about it but soon began to grow impatient. Threatening Shiho's spot more and more.  
  
It got to a point where Ann couldn't take it anymore. She needed to find a way to get rid of Kamoshida while not endangering Shiho. Which meant revealing his true nature to someone who could actually help. The staff was out as most seemed to fear him; Ann at one point seeing Kamoshida actually threaten to hurt a teacher known as Kawakami-sensei if she tried to "interfere with him one more time."  
  
The principal meanwhile was useless as the man just spouted about how wonderful the volleyball team was and how Kamoshida was the star of their school. Meaning even if she'd reported it the police, Kobayakawa would defend the man to the bitter end. Another bastard in that man's pocket... Which meant figuring out something else entirely. She needed an unexpected angle...  
  
It was in the middle of her heading home one day that an idea came to mind. This only happening due to physically running into one of the student council members. The same one who was just recently voted to become the next Student Council President starting the following year.  
  
Makoto Niijima.  
  
"Are you alright?" Makoto asked as she almost knocked Ann over upon them bumping into one another. The blonde nodding to the question while readjusting herself a bit.  
  
"Y-yeah. Sorry about that. Niijima-senpai right?" The brunette nodded to the question before Ann apologized again for running into her before hurrying out for a photo shoot that afternoon. Makoto Niijima's name echoing in her mind a few times until something clicked hours later.  
  
Niijima. The same last name as a public prosecutor she saw on TV one time! If Makoto was related to such a person, then maybe she could help! But... was it worth the risk...? After making a few searches online she came across the work of one Sae Niijima. Apparently the woman's reputation was well known for taking down criminals and not resting until those guilty of crimes were behind bars!   
  
Just recently she won a seemingly lost cause against a man harassing a young woman too! This was perfect!  
  
Truth be told in less than a few months Ann would be starting her second year at Shujin. If Kamoshida was still around by that time then things would likely forever be hopeless. For more than half a year this man had tortured and abused students left and right without anyone being able to stop him. This might be her last chance...  
  
Thus Ann decided to put all hope in the future Student Council President. If she were the sister of a well-known prosecutor, hopefully, she would have a distaste for injustice like Kamoshida's actions. But she couldn't be seen talking to Makoto as it would raise too much suspicion. Thus she decided to leave an anonymous note in Makoto's locker stating things out.  
  
The note essentially lined out the situation without putting down any names whatsoever. Just hints as to who was causing problems and such; making it somewhat obvious but without adding a single name. A specific message on the note practically begged Makoto to help... Ann had run out of options by this point. If a prosecutor or someone like Sae Niijima were to investigate, then Kamoshida wouldn't stand a chance! He'd have nowhere left to run and Shiho would be saved...!  
  
As Ann moved to leave after dropping off the note, she ran into someone again. This time kept stable by a pair of strong hands gripping her arms; the hold not too tight like Kamoshida's were. Blue eyes gazing up to meet chocolate brown ones. Eyes she recognized from middle school.  
  
"S-Sakamoto?" She asked upon being greeted by her old acquaintance Ryuji. The boy looking at her confused before letting her loose and stepping back. Taking a good look at the boy and finding herself frowning unconsciously upon remembering the events of several months prior.  
  
Ryuji was the one who attacked Kamoshida. Back during the whole incident with the track team; he attacked Kamoshida who proceeded to break this leg. When Ann saw Ryuji being escorted at the time it left a poor taste in her mouth... Now to see him again with his hair dyed blonde was a bit awkward.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a bit until "How's your leg?" Immediate regret. Why the HELL did she ask something like that?! Were her nerves over trying to get help against Kamoshida acting up? Much to her surprise Ryuji just shrugged before looking at her again.  
  
"Are you okay Takamaki?"  
  
The question was a surprising one. Since when did he care about her well being? The two hadn't spoken in months after all... Though that did bring up a point. Was it Ryuji's fault that Shiho was in this mess? If he hadn't attacked Kamoshida then...  
  
"I'm FINE Sakamoto. Now if you'll excuse me-"  
  
"Wait," Ryuji called out before Ann could walk away. "...Stay away from Kamoshida. Guy's a total bastard but... something ain't right about him."   
  
The warning caught Ann off guard once again. Just what was Ryuji on about? He had to know about all the rumors right? But why did it feel like there was something else to that statement? "What do you mean...?"  
  
"Gah. Look, I dunno what you and he have going but just keep away alright?" Ryuji warned with a strange tone of voice Ann hadn't heard from him before. It was a mixture of rage and worry? It was hard to tell honestly as Ryuji just turned away after that and walked off.   
  
"...I would if I could..."   
  
What did he know about the struggle she was dealing with? Having some asshole breathing down your neck all the time wanting things that would make most people sick to their stomach. All she could hope was that the new plan would come to fruition somehow. Praying each night that the next day there'd be some sign of change.   
  
It was a week or so later and nothing seemed to change. Though something Ann did take note of was the fact that Ryuji was apparently not at school over the past few days. Worry filling the girl a bit after his warning about Kamoshida only to learn he'd been in an accident and had to stay home for a while.  
  
What was the timing that the day he warned Ann about Kamoshida the fellow first-year would end up in an accident?! Was it even possible that Kamoshida was involved?! Terror quick to accumulate more and more as to what kind of person she was going up against. At first it'd just been about Shiho's starting position. Now people were getting hurt outside of the volleyball team!?  
  
During this the situation only grew worse. Kamoshida became more grabby and demanding as he started asking Ann for her phone number and such. For him to get this much bolder just showed how much things were deteriorating. What could she possibly do at this point?!  
  
Part of her began to have darker thoughts such as freeing Shiho by force. Clearly the man was abusing her too and Ann could not let this stand. But what could she possibly even do? She was a skinny teenager while Kamoshida was a giant former Olympic player. Shiho's parents meanwhile were always out of town. And would they even believe Ann about all this when Shiho herself would deny such things?  
  
Her only hope seemed to lie on Makoto Niijima at this point...  
  
That is when despair truly took hold. It was on a day where Ann stayed after school to try and grab Shiho once done with practice and get her some help. Personal safety growing less and less of a concern as the injuries on players were worsening. She had to do SOMETHING!  
  
In the middle of this she realized the teachers were having a meeting about something reasonably important. So much so that even the current and future Student Council Presidents were involved. Part of Ann was curious but was only given the sight of the teachers and principal leaving the faculty room; many of them looking rather angry or confused. Attention shifted away from them as she caught wind of two people talking in the hall.  
  
Makoto Niijima and Kamoshida.  
  
Ann tried her best to hide around the corner and listen in on what was happening. "Now now Niijima-san. Those silly rumors have gotten so out of hand wouldn't you say? Even YOU are asking me such things?"  
  
"Well sir, as the future Student Council President it is part of my job to ensure that everyone is taken care of. Teachers included. Such rumors I hope are as baseless as they sound." Makoto responded to the man with a strange tone. Was she being coy or something...?  
  
"Of course they're not true. Honestly Niijima you've got nothing to worry about. Ask any of my students and they'll tell you the same." Lies. If they were to speak up they'd only get hurt worse than before! "Though I admire your determination to your fellow peers. How about I talk to the principal to let him know how much you deserve that college recommendation hm?"  
  
No... No, he wasn't. Was he trying to BRIBE Niijima to not look into things?!   
  
"That is... quite the tempting offer Kamoshida-sensei." This couldn't be happening! No no no! Makoto was her last hope! How could the sister of a public prosecutor do something like this?! Ignoring people getting hurt just for a college recommendation!? Ann's breathing growing heavy as it was impossible to think straight. Barely making out what was being said as panic overtook the blonde whole.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me Niijima-san, I believe my students are waiting. And what say we forget about all these silly little rumors huh?"  
  
"Understood... Kamoshida-sensei." With that Makoto bowed her head before walking off. Leaving Kamoshida all alone in that hallway.  
  
"Tch. Damn nosey brat... Ah well, she's taken care of for now. Though I might add her to the list for the trouble. But first... to find who squealed."  
  
Fear. Absolute fear filled Ann at that moment. Her final idea had been thwarted with ease and now Shiho was in more danger than ever! Get Shiho and leave now! That was her reasoning as she ran down the hall to the gym; unaware of the wicked smirk that formed on Kamoshida's lips at the time.  
  
Each step Ann told herself to go faster. Get to Shiho. Convince her to quit and to go with her right now! It was right as she arrived at the gym entrance she saw Shiho about to enter and called out her name. The latter turning to see a frazzled Ann and looked on in confusion. "A-Ann? What's-"  
  
"Shiho we need to go now...!"  
  
"W-what? But practice is-"  
  
"Listen to me Shiho! I need you to come with me right now-"  
  
"I'm afraid she can't do that Takamaki-san."   
  
Chills. Eyes widening in horror as she turned to the gym entrance and saw Kamoshida standing there. A smirk on his face with arms crossed.   
  
_'How?!'_ Ann thought upon seeing the man. She'd ran all the way here so how was it possible for him to beat her?! It was simply impossible! Unable to even voice such a question as Kamoshida grew closer.  
  
"Suzui, go do some warm-ups. I'll be inside momentarily."  
  
"B-but-"  
  
"I. Said. Go." Kamoshida spoke in a warning tone that caused Shiho to freeze. The youth turning to her friend with fear in her eyes before entering the gym. Ann not given a moment to talk as Kamoshida suddenly reached down and grabbed her by the wrist. "Let's talk shall we?"  
  
Dragged. That was the best word to discuss what happened to Ann as Kamoshida forced her away from the gym to one of the hallways nearby. Ann trying to rip herself free while wincing in pain; Kamoshida's hand feeling more like a vice grip than anything else.  
  
Before she could escape Kamoshida forced her in front of him; raising the girl's arm up and moving his head down to eye level. "Were you the one who tried to rat me out...?"  
  
"What are you talking about...?! Llet go-"  
  
"Really? You don't know? Spare me you stupid... no, no. Look you little bitch, here is how it works. In this school I am King. And you? You're nothing. So if you HONESTLY believe ratting me out will get you anywhere, you are wrong."  
  
"I-I told you I don't know-"  
  
"To think I've been so nice to you as well. Seems I'm going to have to show you first hand what happens to those who defy me... Two blondes in one week..." Kamoshida muttered that last part before looking at Ann with pure malice in his eyes. His other hand reaching up towards Ann's jacket at the blonde panicked. "Don't worry. I won't be TOO rough..."  
  
TWO blondes?! Did he mean Ryuji!? What did he do to Ryuji?! And what was he about to do with her!? Blue eyes could only fill with fear as she tried to pull away...  
  
Until a single voice cut through the air.  
  
"Excuse me."   
  
Ann felt herself tense up even more as a new voice joined the fray. Both parties turning to see a fluffy-haired young man wearing a pair of large round glasses suddenly standing at their side. How neither of them had noticed his approach was strange; Kamoshida more so surprised than even Ann. The teacher in question looking at this teen with sheer annoyance in his eyes.  
  
"The hell do you want punk?" Kamoshida asked of the youth who was looking him dead in the eye. Unshaken by the taller man's physique.  
  
"You're hurting her."   
  
"...I'm just helping her out with something. Isn't that right Takamaki-san?" Kamoshida asked before squeezing harder. Ann having to resist yelping in pain... before the grip suddenly loosened. Eyes widening somewhat only to see this new student grip Kamoshida's own wrist. "The hell do you think you're-"  
  
"You're. Hurting. Her." The boy stated with a tone that sent chills down Ann's spine. Did this guy not know who he was talking too? Kamoshida could ruin his life easily! S-she couldn't cause a stranger such a fate!  
  
"I-it's okay I'm-"  
  
"You little shit...! Get your hand off me right this sec-gh... L-let go...!" Much to Ann's surprise, the grip on herself was relaxed so much she was able to pull away. Rubbing the throbbing area until she saw a sight rather unexpected. Watching this somewhat lanky teen overpowering Kamoshida with relative ease. Gripping the man's wrist so tight that even Kamoshida was wincing in pain. A look of both anger and sheer disbelief on the teacher's face.  
  
The newcomer at this moment also turned in a way that Kamoshida was forced around; standing in between the blonde and the teacher as if acting as a barrier. Kamoshida turning back to the teen and towered over him with pure rage in both eyes. "Who the fuck do you think you are...?!" Kamoshida asked through clenched teeth. Clearly furious that someone got in his way.  
  
Yet this newcomer did not budge. Instead meeting Kamoshida's gaze with calm eyes that unnerved the taller man. Not saying a word as the latter found himself strangely unable to respond with more rage; something in the pit of his gut telling him to leave.   
  
"Tch. Fine. Takamaki, you'll do as I say or you know what will happen..." Kamoshida stated before turning around and skulking away. Leaving Ann to rub her injured wrist and the newcomer to let out a soft sigh. Body shifting towards Ann to see her condition.  
  
"Are you alright?" The stranger asked as Ann nodded. Wanting to state how her wrist hurt but this wasn't the time or place. Instead more worried about this boy's future as he'd just went against Kamoshida of all people.   
  
"You shouldn't have gotten involved. Now he's going to target you too..." Ann stated with clear despair in her voice. Coming to realize that seemingly nothing could stop Kamoshida. Any witnesses would deny his actions. Any people who could oppose him refused. There was nothing she could do...  
  
...only for the stranger to smile softly. "I've dealt with worse than him. But you should try and avoid that brute for a while."   
  
Again. Another person who didn't understand. Who didn't know better telling her to stay away from Kamoshida. As if that were possible! With how bold he was getting it was only a matter of time before things went to the worst possible scenario. Ann already able to envision it... and it finally broke her down. Tears forming in her eyes before they flowed much to the new teen's surprise.  
  
"I can't... Shiho is... h-he'll hurt her more... I-I don't know what to do... no one's willing to help me a-and..." Ann couldn't stop herself from breaking down in front of this stranger. The stress of it all finally being far too much to handle leaving her a sobbing mess.  
  
She had no one she could trust. Niijima proved to buckle under the promise of a college recommendation, none of the teachers would fight against Kamoshida, the students were pressured to keep silent... She had completely lost.  
  
And yet...  
  
"I understand. But it's okay. I'm sure he'll get what's coming to him soon enough." The boy's voice managed to snap Ann out of her sobbing for a moment. Turning back up to see the boy looking at her with serious grey colored eyes filled with strength. Ann could only gaze at the boy in confusion before shaking her head.  
  
Was this his way of trying to help her cheer up? It was kind at the very least but in the long run didn't mean much. "You must be new. Kamoshida ALWAYS gets his way no matter what... I'm Ann by the way. Ann Takamaki."  
  
"Ren Amamiya. Listen Takamaki-san... avoid Kamoshida for the next few days. Head home okay?" Before a response could be given the boy turned and began to walk away. Gazing over his shoulder only once before saying, "Every villainous king meets their end one way or the other."  
  
With that he was gone. Walking down the hall and turning the corner leaving Ann confused about his arrival as with his departure. The blonde only able to shake her head and decide to take his advice. Doing everything in her power to avoid the man for a few days. Take the time to think of a new way to get rid of the pervert once and for all.  
  
It was a few nights later that her life would change forever...  
  
Several hours after arriving home she sat in her room crying for a short while. Frustrated at the lack of being able to think of a way to save Shiho from this situation forcing another session of tears and whimpers. Her mind filled with so many conflicting emotions to the point she couldn't even eat. Eventually just laying on the bed staring at the ceiling before her phone began to ring. Picking up the device she saw it was a number she didn't recognize.   
  
Raising her ear to the phone she answered. "Hello?"  
  
 _"Good evening Takamaki~"_  
  
No...! Ann shot up in her bed before unconsciously ending the call. Sweat on her brow as who that number belonged to was now obvious. How was it possible?! She'd done everything to prevent that bastard from getting her number! Before any other questions could form a text came through. Fear on her face as she read the preview.  
  
 _K: You have ten seconds. Answer or else._  
  
What did she do?! If she responded it would only entitle the man to further his madness. But if she didn't who knew what could happen to Shiho? Thus with reluctance, she responded back. Biting her lower lip the entire time as she typed.  
  
 _A: How did you get this number?_  
  
 _K: Oh I simply asked your lovely little friend for it. She's such a sweet thing... very well behaved, unlike a certain someone. But enough of that. How about you come on over to my place?_  
  
Disgust. This bastard wasn't really trying this was he?!  
  
 _A: Sorry but I have an important shoot in the morning. I really should be getting to bed._  
  
 _K: I think there's been a mistake. That wasn't a request. See, I'm very hungry at the moment and if I don't get my intended meal, I'll tend to get restless... And it has been far too long since my last one. So, you can either come over to my place or I can have fun elsewhere._  
  
What did that mean? Hungry? Meal? The fuck was this asshole talking about?  
  
 _A: What do you mean...?_  
  
 _K: You don't need to understand. You either come to my place or I settle for another meal. Decide._  
  
This made no sense. Had Kamoshida actually lost his mind? He was asking a TEENAGER to come over to his place! What kind of deranged fuck was this person!?  
  
 _A: What are you talking about?_  
  
 _K: Wrong answer. Seems you're too stupid to obey a simple command. I warned you. Say... isn't Suzui home alone right now?_  
  
Stomach dropped.  
  
 _K: I remember hearing her say her parents would be out of town for the weekend. She must be so lonely._  
  
 _No. No he wasn't. What was this bastard about to do!?_  
  
 _K: Guess I should pay her a visit. I'll be sure to tell her how you chose yourself over her~_  
  
 _A: WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_  
  
 _A: LEAVE SHIHO ALONE!_  
  
 _A: ANSWER ME DAMN IT!_  
  
No response. Each message left on "read" but otherwise ignored. Ann's eyes wide as dinner plates as fear had once again taken hold of her. What was he about to do!? Wasting not a single moment Ann began to dial Shiho to get in contact. She had to warn her!  
  
"Shiho please..." Ann whispered in dread until the phone connected.   
  
_"Ann...? Is everything oka-"_  
  
"SHIHO! LOCK EVERY DOOR IN YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW AND CALL THE POLICE!" Ann yelled into her phone while already up and about. Not thinking straight at all as she got dressed in whatever she could and grabbed a baseball bat left lying around the house in case of intruders. Never thinking she'd have to use it in such a situation. "I'LL BE THERE IN TEN MINUTES!"  
  
 _"W-Wait a second! Ann what are you- W-what was that...?!"_ Shiho cried out as Ann faintly heard the sign of something breaking. _"What's going on?!"_  
  
No...! No no no no no! Was he waiting outside of Shiho's house while making that call!? "SHIHO BLOCK YOUR DOOR! I THINK KAMOSHIDA IS-"  
  
 _"K-Kamoshida?! H-He's not- AH!"_ Ann could hear Shiho cry out as more stuff in her house was being broken seemingly. Only to hear her whimper as one loud sound filled the air. Something busting a door open. _"You're... W-wait! What are you...!? NO! LET ME GO! ANN! ANN HELP ME-MMPH!!! AWWWWN!!!"_  
  
Line disconnected. Eyes wide in horror as she rushed out the front door. Shoes forgotten and thoughts unclear as she ran as fast as humanly possible. Ignoring the pain of feet against concrete as she booked it to Shiho's house.   
  
Full speed would take about ten minutes or so to get there. Ann not thinking straight as every memory of her and Shiho flashed wildly in the teen's mind. Shiho's smile, strength, kindness, everything echoed in the youth's head. Knowing she had to get there before it was too late.  
  
Midrun rain began to descend upon the world; Ann's body soaked the bone as she arrived in front of Shiho's home to a sight that was straight out of her nightmares. Air caught in throat unable to breathe... Ann's blood to run cold.  
  
Standing mere yards away in front of Shiho's house was Kamoshida. The man sporting a tacky red cape lined in white fluff and covered in various shades of red hearts. On top the man's head a cheap-looking gold crown that looked almost toy like. But what stood out the most was his eyes. Instead of those soulless black ones now shone ones bright yellow. The shine so great it cut through the rain that poured overhead.  
  
"Kamoshida...?!" Ann cried out while gripping her bat tight.   
  
The man in question smirked before chuckling. "Well it seems the little bitch lived closer than I thought. And here I was thinking I'd have to beat it out of this snack to reach the main course~" Kamoshida said with a strange vibration to his voice. The monster licking his lips with the most lecherous of expressions while gazing at the teen before him. "And you even came to me soaking wet. How wonderfu-"  
  
"Cut the crap asshole! What did you do to Shiho?! If you've harmed her I won't hesitate to break your face wipe open!" Ann roared in absolute rage. Any desire to be peaceful or caring gone out the window as all she wanted to do was break this bat against Kamoshida's face. Smash that smug smile for good even as she gazed at the front door of Shiho's home and saw it completely destroyed. How was that possible?  
  
Yet the response she was given only managed to send more chills down the spine. Kamoshida laughing as he shifted around a bit to open up that red cape. The sight underneath leaving Ann unable to breathe. " You mean this?"  
  
It was something out of a horror movie. Under the cape was Shiho... The man holding her out like a dog on display; the teen's body left in a state that made Ann nearly hurl in so many conflicting emotions.  
  
Shiho's body was beaten far worse than ever before. Bruises all over and blood splattered around her form. Legs seemingly broken as was one of her arms; eyes barely open as they seemed almost lifeless. Her clothes torn up and blood dripping from her nose as she was left a disheveled mess. Ann barely able to whimper at the sight as tears formed her in eyes. "S-S-Shi..."  
  
With a huff Kamoshida threw Shiho at Ann; the latter barely able to react in time to catch the teen before falling onto her rear. Shiho in both arms scarcely breathing and broken beyond belief.   
  
"Turns out this one was a lot less fun than I thought she'd be. Barely lasted a few minutes with my playtime. You'd think someone on MY team would be able to pleasure me more. Ehehehehe!" Kamoshida said rather proud of himself as he began to laugh like a mad man. The sound of the pouring rain and thunder overhead covering his voice enough that the neighbors hadn't noticed yet.   
  
Time itself seemed to slow for Ann as she held Shiho in her arms. Body seizing up as she adjusted the girl so she was laying on her lap. Unable to say a word due to sheer shellshock. Only made worse when Shiho made a weak wheezing sound.   
  
Eyes had long since frozen in an expression of absolute horror. Why? How? Tears unending as she looked at her hurt best friend...  
  
All the while Kamoshida watched with the most delighted of grins. "Aww one of my favorite parts. When the meal loses that LAST bit of hope in their eyes. It's just so... delicious. After all, women exist for men's pleasure, so what use do they have for such things? And once they've been used to satisfy, what use are they?" Kamoshida asked as he slowly approached Ann. "But don't fret. Soon you'll have the honor of being just like her. After all, in the end, ALL women belong to me~"  
  
Disgust. Rage. Despair.   
  
So many emotions. So much hatred. So much rage. So much sorrow.   
  
Every ounce of Ann's body shook with a sensation she did not understand. Body burning even against the freezing rain that doused them. Why? Why did this have to happen to them? What had either of them done wrong to deserve such a fate? For Ann to be sexually harassed even after trying to conquer the stereotype of her looks. Why did Shiho have to be tortured for the amusement of this bastard?  
  
"A-Ann... Ann...?"  
  
"S-Shiho...? I'm here! Just hold on I'm going to-"  
  
"I-I'm sorry Ann..." Shiho suddenly apologized out of nowhere. "H-he said i-if I did what he said... h-he'd leave you alone... I-I wanted... to prote... my... frie..." Shiho could barely speak as her body was giving out. Mind and body broken by this monster. "He... stop... please... n-no... more..."  
  
The tears wouldn't stop flowing from Ann's eyes. This was her fault. If she'd just done as asked Kamoshida wouldn't have done this. If she'd just given herself to- These thoughts were interrupted as Shiho weakly reached up and touched her cheek. Ann shivering at the coldness of those normally warm hands... "Not... your... fault... Kamoshida... Run Ann... please... run..."  
  
Those were Shiho's last words before she began to cough. Body beginning to seizure in Ann's arms as the blonde cried out her name again and again. Shaking her gently while begging for the broken teen to stay with her. Yet it was to no avail as Shiho was shutting down.  
  
"Aww what a wonderful friend. Sacrificing her worthless body for the sake of the better meal. Ah well. Bitch got me what I wanted in the end. But I AM still a bit hungry. Guess it's time for the main course~" Kamoshida stated while licking his lips. Hands raised to grope the air as he began to grow closer. Ann's eyes shifting to the man with nothing but absolute hatred.  
  
"Kamoshida...!" Ann growled with clenched teeth. "One more step and I'll break your skull wide open!" Ann threatened while moving to grab the bat and gently placing Shiho against the ground. Yet Kamoshida didn't stop. Continuing to walk forward without a care in the world... Ann finally snapping as she cried out and ran at him with nothing but hatred in her eyes as she swung the bat...  
  
...only for it to bounce of Kamoshida's face. No damage left whatsoever causing Ann to be bewildered beyond belief. Unable to even voice her shock as the man smirked before backhanding Ann with ease. The blow so great it sent Ann flying back; landing a few feet away from Shiho with the wind knocked out of her. It was a miracle the hit didn't knock her out with how hard it was.  
  
"Stupid little whore. Honestly thinking something like THAT can hurt me? You seem to have forgotten who I am. Suppose another lesson is in order..." Much to Ann's horror the bastard continued to walk. Another smirk as the monster did not stop even a single step.  
  
Yet as hurt as she was, Ann still tried to crawl towards Shiho. This monster couldn't be allowed close to her. Not again. Never again...! Kamoshida chuckling like the pervert he was until-  
  
"KAMOSHIDA!!!"   
  
What followed was so quick it was near impossible to keep up. Kamoshida turning up only to have to raise both arms to block against a metal pipe of all things. The impact so great it sent the man flying several yards back before landing on his feet. Arms throbbing from the impact that should have shattered his bones. Yet he just looked pissed as hell. "Who dares-!?"  
  
Much to Ann's surprise someone had appeared seemingly out of nowhere to save her. An unknown man sporting a mostly black outfit and yellow gloves. The teen unsure how to even process this as the stranger turned to her; showing they wore what appeared to be a skull style mask.   
  
"Who...?"  
  
Yet no answer was given as the stranger's eyes saw both girls. Only to show great shock and concern upon seeing Shiho in particular. The enigma's teeth clenched in fury as they turned back to Kamoshida. "You son of a bitch...! YOU'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD!!!" All witnesses could only watch as this enigma's body began to shimmer with sparks of electricity all over. Kamoshida looking on agape before stepping back.  
  
"Wait! Who the fuck are you-" The man didn't have a moment to finish as the stranger launched himself at great speed. A struggle breaking out between the two as Ann was left dumbstruck. Attention only shifted away upon seeing Shiho begin to convulse a bit more before stopping.   
  
Crawl. Fight through the pain. Get to Shiho!  
  
These were the only thoughts in the injured Ann's head as she reached the girl; sitting up and helping Shiho's lap onto her lap. "Shiho it's okay... I'm here... I'm so sorry it's my fault this happened!"  
  
Shiho all the while just looked at Ann with hazy eyes. Vision growing darker with each passing moment before she spoke one more time. "N-no Ann... I'm... sorry... couldn't... k-keep... pro... prom...ise..." Those were Shiho's final words before her eyes shut. Ann's eyes growing wider and wider as Shiho's breathing stopped.   
  
No.  
  
No this wasn't happening.  
  
Why?   
  
Why why why why why why why why WHY?!?!?!?!  
  
Every memory Ann made with Shiho flashed rapidly without stop. All of them overshadowed by that bastard. That monster. That DEMON!  
  
"Kamoshida.... Kamoshida... Kamoshidakamoshidakamoshidakamoshida...!!!"   
  
Ann's voice began to distort as the teen's body was rapidly filled with foreign pain. One that felt as though it would tear her from the inside out... yet the rage in her soul overcame all of this... As all that could be seen was red.  
  
Hate. Hate. Hate. HATE. HATE!  
  
She would make him pay! She would make the bastard pay for this! HE WOULD BURN FOR THIS!  
  
Burn!  
  
BURN!  
  
BURN!!!  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
Ann's cry was enough to shake the newcomer out of his assault against the cape wrapping villain. The latter using this opportunity to kick the stranger back before scurry swaying. Able to realize the fight was skewed against himself; leaping away from rooftop to rooftop while screaming about making the stranger pay for getting in his way. "Damn it! Get back here asshole," The mask-wearing youth cried out about to pursue before he felt it.  
  
The heat.  
  
Immediately the stranger turned to see Ann's body glowing brightly before it happened. Flames. Starting with blue ones forming on her face before it changed into pure orange embers... Flames erupting around the teen as she cried out her despair and rage while holding Shiho in both arms. Eyes wide open as they glowed the same shade of yellow that Kamoshida had. Flames spreading wild and even overpowering the rain that poured over them.  
  
There was no control. There was no sense. All that remained was flames. Unbound and everlasting in response to hopelessness and wrath.  
  
Even as the fighting ceased, the flames simply would not stop. Kamoshida long gone as they burned without end. Ann's screams covered by the sheer roar of the fire that surged due to it. Unable to control it as her eyes began to white out. All of it far too much to bear. Shiho unmoving in her arms while Ann continued to violently shake.  
  
Why? Why had this happened? Shiho was such a good person. So kind and caring. What did she do to deserve all this? Why? Why?! WHY?!   
  
"Kamoshida... KAMOSHIDA...!!!" She cried out as her mind was going blank. Rage consuming her whole even while hugging Shiho close. Unaware of what this anger was doing or how it affected those nearby. Yet all the same Ann could only continue to cry out even as blood began to drip from her nose. Whatever this was, it was tearing her apart even as the flames grew stronger. Unable to feel or hear a thing even as the stranger called out her name. Even as another voice joined the area...  
  
...until a single hand gripped her shoulders. Ann's eyes for a moment returning to that strange bright yellow before she was looking forward. Greeted to a sight she did not expect. A white mask. A new stranger appearing as the other man rush to her as well amidst the flames. The skull mask.  
  
"Ann! You NEED to control yourself or you're gonna burn Suzui to death!" The skull mask spoke as if he knew her. Yet his words for a moment did strike a chord. To death? Shiho was already dead. What the hell did he-   
  
"She's alive but only by a strand! If you don't control your rage we cannot save her!" The white-mask spoke again as Ann continued to bleed. Her eyes shaking as she looked down at Shiho.  
  
"Kam... Kamoshi..."  
  
"We'll get him! But Takamaki-san you have to focus! Look at us." The man started before using his free hand to remove his mask while gesturing for the blonde to do the same. That action alone left Ann with a sight that left her stunned; enough to shock the flames away. In an instant... they were gone. Leaving a scorched road and four individuals. Tears returning to Ann's eyes even as the rain soon followed.  
  
"Sakamoto...? Amamiya-san...?" She whispered until everything began to blur. Head throbbing with pain unlike any she'd ever dealt with. The feeling so intense she could no longer keep away. Body giving out as everything went to black...  
  


* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.   
  
That one sound was constant even as Ann began to stir. The volume seeming to increase more and more as consciousness slowly returned. Able to vaguely hear the thanks of someone before hearing the clacking of heels. Eyes slowly opening only to hear a gasp.  
  
"She's up!"  
  
"Ryuji. Volume."  
  
"Honestly bonehead don't you ever learn?"  
  
"What was that cat?"  
  
"Don't call me a-"  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
That one voice alone was enough to silence two that began to bicker. Ann slowly forcing herself to sit up only to realize she was in a bed; one not her own but a bed nonetheless. The blonde somewhat disoriented while gazing around, greeted by a strange sight. "Where...?"  
  
The area looked almost alien in design. Huge and round with various symbols on the wall she couldn't make out. A strange green glow filling the area before taking note someone was approaching her. Eyes widening slowly at who she saw.  
  
"Wait! You two!?" Once more Ann was greeted to the faces of her old classmate Ryuji Sakamoto, and that boy she met several days ago. Ren Amamiya. The blonde about to question further until the throbbing headache returned; Ann's hands shooting to both temples and trying to cradle the pain away.  
  
Ren saw this and gently placed a hand against Ann's arm. "Easy Takamaki-san. Take deep breaths then drink this," the teen offered before holding out a water bottle. "You're likely dehydrated so go ahead."  
  
Ann was a little hesitant at first but realized he wasn't wrong. Her throat had never felt so dry before. Thus with a quick twist, the cap was off and she downed the water in mere seconds. Letting out a heavy sigh as she finished before looking around the room once more. "Where are we? And... Wait! Shiho! Where is she?! I have to-aaaah!" Ann began to cry out only for the headache from before almost toppling her over. Ryuji quick to keep the girl from falling off the bed and steadied them back on.  
  
"Easy Takamaki. Breathe first." Ryuji asked of the girl who tried to argue but the headache was far too great. Honestly a drill to the skull probably would hurt less than this. The short-haired blonde turning to Ren who simply nodded as if giving the okay to continue speaking. "Shiho is alive but..."  
  
"But what!? Where is she-"  
  
"She's currently in a clinic a few minutes away from here. In the morning an acquaintance of mine will transfer her to a hospital. She's... in a coma..."   
  
All of it hit at once.   
  
Kamoshida. Shiho. The assault. The flames... All of it had truly happened. Ann trembling as Ren's words hit full force. Shiho was in a coma? No. That couldn't be. Why? Why her?! WHY?! "I... I don't... this is my fault isn't it...? Shiho..."  
  
One look between Ren and Ryuji was enough for the latter to rub the back of his head in frustration. "No, Takamaki I'm sorry but this is my fault. If only I'd-"  
  
"No." Ren interrupted much to both blonde's surprise. "Neither of you are to blame for the actions of another. Kamoshida is the villain here. I won't allow either of you to accuse yourselves when you're both victims of his crimes." Ren stated with such determination in his voice. Followed swiftly by another voice chuckling.  
  
From the shadows appeared something that made Ann flinch in astonishment. A feline looking creature with a giant head standing on two legs. "Joker's right. Bonehead, Lady Ann, blaming yourselves won't beat-"  
  
"A MONSTER CAT?! AND IT'S TALKING?!" Cried Ann who was unable to stop herself from doing so. The look on the creature's face one of shock before screaming that it wasn't a monster or a cat before sulking back a bit. Also muttering a "you're welcome" for apparently healing her? Ann wasn't sure what that was about but it was left in the air for the time being. Ren and Ryuji just sighing before hearing a series of beeps from a nearby screen. A new voice- female at that- sounding off from a nearby chair.  
  
"Stop playing with Mona and come here. It's done." Came an individual that Ann would come to learn was named Futaba. Ryuji and Ren sharing a look before moving to approach this person sitting in a large chair; Ren asking Ann to sit back and rest before joining their ally.   
  
Left there Ann could only think about what had happened. How everything had been ruined by that one man's disgusting desires. Yet so many things were also left unanswered. How was Kamoshida left unharmed after getting hit from a bat to the face? Even if she wasn't physically strong, a metal bat to the face shouldn't be so easily shrugged off. Was he even human...?  
  
These thoughts only worsened the feelings in Ann's gut while biting her lower lip... until there was a spark at her fingers. Eyes gazing down and greeted to small flames burning at her fingertips. About to scream at such a thing only to discover there was no pain. The flames almost welcoming.   
  
"Did you track him down Futaba?" A whisper, but just audible enough to still hear. "Not yet. He's hiding but now we can confirm all these cases were definitely his doing based on that Suzui girl's state." Wait. Cases? Shiho!? What were they talking about!? "That bastard...! I knew he was evil but to think it'd go this far... He's as good as fried!"  
  
"Be mindful Ryuji. We need to prove things first. I will get in contact with the Commissioner."  
  
"Why the hell are you trusting that bastard? He ain't done shit about Kamoshida so-"  
  
"You know exactly why-"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Both teens turned to see Ann now standing up albeit somewhat weakly. Walking forward with a shaky step as she glared at the group before her. "What are you talking about?! What do you know about Kamoshida?!"  
  
Worried looks. "Lady Ann look this-"  
  
"No! I deserve to know the truth damn it! Why was Kamoshida able to do all those things?! What do you all know?!" Ann roared as she stomped her foot in rage. Refusing to allow these three to continue hiding things from her- especially when it involved Shiho. The trio sharing looks before turning to Futaba typing a few feet away.   
  
"...Are you sure about this? What we found is... disturbing. We can't blame you if you'd rather avoid-"  
  
"No. No more running. My fear already hurt Shiho to this point. Please..."  
  
One final shared look between the group ended with them all nodding. Ren quick to ask of Futaba to bring up the files they'd apparently gathered on a certain person. Resolve or no, what appeared on screen left Ann sick to her stomach. Eyes wide and face paled.  
  
Over the past few months a number of women had been kidnapped out of nowhere only to be found broken and lifeless days later. Their young lives coming to an end from an individual the police simply could not track down. But Ren's little group here was able to determine it all. Futaba going on to state the info was only finalized earlier that day linking everything to one person.  
  
Kamoshida.  
  
Ren went on to explain that somehow the man had acquired the powers of Shadows- those weird creatures the police were up against- and was using them for his own sick desires. The stuff on-screen at times would make Ann nearly hurl from a mixture of horror and disgust. Ryuji at her back trying his best to ease the old acquaintance even as she stated being fine.  
  
Overall though the details were undeniable. All those women- Shiho included- were victims of Kamoshida. Ann's mind flashing back to that moment in which he smirked so wickedly at her... Ann wanting nothing more than to ki-  
  
"GAH!" Ann cried out as the pain wracked her mind once more. Morgana quick to yell at Ren to get her under control before she "Awoke." That didn't make much sense as she was already awake but still. Ryuji decided it was best to help Ann back over to the bed before sitting her down on it.   
  
"Takamaki-san," Ren began with a soft voice. "Tomorrow before noon Suzui-san will be transferred. Until then we ask you to please wait here and get some rest. As much as I know you wish to see her, in your current state it'd be too dangerous to let you do so."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Rest. We'll continue speaking once you do so okay?"  
  
Ann wanted to argue and demand to see Shiho right away. There was no guarantee they weren't lying... but for some reason Ann felt she could trust this group. They did save her from Kamoshida after all. Thus with a reluctant nod, Ann agreed to the request and laid back down. Letting herself get some rest.  
  
For in the morning, she'd get the answers she deserved.

* * *

"Powers...? Me?"  
  
That was how Ann started the morning after waking up to only herself, Ren and Futaba in this strange "base" of theirs. "Like Ryuji and myself. You noticed how he was able to actually hurt Kamoshida right?" A single nod. "We have the strength to fight people like him. You now have powers similar to a Shadow as well, but a purer form. The power of a Persona."  
  
Ren's explanation left a lot to be desired but that was for later. According to the teen they needed to force her to fully awaken before going any further. Thus Ren made it his mission to help this task go through proper. If left unchecked there could be more outbursts of flames out of the blue. When asked how to remedy this Ren did the unexpected.  
  
Before the teen's eyes the fluffy-haired youth transformed after simply snapping his fingers. Attire shifting into that one from the night prior; something he called Joker. While the sight was surprising it wasn't the focus of this showing as Joker pointed to the mask now formed on his face. "The mask is our greatest tool. It is what grants us the ability to fight against Shadows and those like Kamoshida. It also keeps us protected from others knowing who we truly are. Now it's time for you to tear yours off."  
  
"Mine? But I don't have a mask."  
  
"Put your hand on your forehead." The request was a bit strange but Ann complied, only to gasp at the feeling. There was something on her face! How long had that been there?! "It's been on your face since you woke up. It just felt so natural to you it wasn't noticed. Now... tear it off."  
  
With a cautious nod Ann went to do just that only to find it was stuck. Each tug more painful than the last as it felt as if the skin was being torn off underneath. A good couple of minutes passed before a frustrated cry escaped the youth. "It won't come off! Did one of you superglue this thing to my face!?"  
  
This was of no surprise to Joker as Awakenings differ depending on the person. "...Takamaki-san. You need to remember the exact emotion felt when you first Awakened. That is the key. Though I'm sorry to ask this of you, please recall last night as best you can."  
  
The request was a cruel one but necessary to help Ann in this. If left alone a possible future trigger could cause the girl to die if not properly channeled. It was a hard task to be sure but one that had to be done. Joker watching quietly as blue eyes slipped shut and recalled it all.  
  
The harassment. The pain. The anger. The hatred. The flames.  
  
Shiho.  
  
Kamoshida...  
  
That's right. The vision of that night was one stained in Ann's mind. One that could not escape nor would it until that bastard was taken down. It had to be her. SHE had to take him down once and for all. He had to burn for his crimes...! For all those who suffered from his evil!  
  
For Shiho!  
  
All the while Joker watched as blue flames sprung to life as memories played out within the youth's mind. Clearly it was working as Ann's hand instinctively reached for the mask. Eyes slipping open to reveal bright yellow ones that shone with hatred. And with one simple rip, it was done. An explosion of blue flames filling the room before it faded back to a single individual.  
  
The teen's attire now consisted of a dark red latex catsuit that was rather skin tight with multiple zippers. Pink gloves now on both hands while sporting a pair of thigh-high dark red boots, a clipped on tail at the back of the suit, and the red catlike mask on face like before; a newly formed whip now in hand.  
  
It took a moment but soon Ann managed to focus enough to look herself over. The girl gasping while trying to cover her somewhat exposed cleavage. "W-what the hell!? What is this outfit?! Why is mine so much different than yours?!"  
  
At that Joker could only shrug. "We don't determine the look of the attire. It just takes form in what's inside our souls. Apparently your soul likes whips-"  
  
"Shut up! Ugh why does mine have to be so revealing...?" Even as she complained there was something incredible about this. The power that welled up inside almost overwhelming to the point she felt like a whole new being. Joker quick to approach and place a hand on the teen's shoulder.  
  
"You did well Takamaki-san. Now let me explain everything about these powers, okay? This is going to take a while"  
  
"Okay. But afterward you'll let me see Shiho right?"  
  
"I'll make the arrangements. Now, let's begin." 

* * *

It was a mistake to leave Ann alone. That was what Ren would realize after asking the girl to wait in this training room while going to speak with the others. Ann not sure why she wasn't allowed to go but followed in secret. Waiting out of sight as Ren spoke with his comrades.  
  
"He's at Shujin?" Ryuji asked while Futaba continued to type away at the keyboard. On screen a few images of the school with one showing Kamoshida skulking inside. "Why the hell would he go there? It's so obvious where he'd be-"  
  
"It's because he knows he's safe there."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Joker's right. This Kamoshida knows we'll have no proof of what he's done or who he really is. And if we're to go after him it'd only put us in the public eye. It seems he isn't as stupid as we'd hoped..."  
  
"Damn it! This jackass is just taunting us then! The hell do we do now? We can't just-"  
  
"...For now we, unfortunately, have to wait. We'll need to gather more evidence before we can strike now that he knows about Skull. Or at least that there are people who can oppose him."  
  
Shujin. The bastard was there... Which meant only one thing. If these four weren't going to go after him, there was only one who could.  
  
Herself.  
  


* * *

"Joker! We have a problem!" Futaba suddenly yelled as Ren was trying to think of what to do next. The redhead quick to point to a new dot moving on her screen. This one red in color which meant only one thing. The three males sharing a look as Ryuji yelled, "Has she lost her mind?! It hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet!"  
  
"She must have overheard us!"  
  
"Damn! Ryuji!"  
  
"On it!" Without missing a beat Ryuji quickly transformed into Skull before shooting out of the hideout. It wasn't the most ideal tactic due to lack of experience, but this was the only shot they had at the moment. Though precautions had to be made as Joker pulled out his phone.   
  
By that point Ann was already only a few minutes away from the intended destination. Ignoring any fear while hopping from roof to roof at insane speeds. These powers and this suit just sort of instinctively helping guide the angered teen to where they needed to go.   
  
Shujin.

* * *

"Damn it all!" Roared Kamoshida as he threw another ball against the wall; the impact cracking the same repeated spot where it was hit. At this rate the wall would crumble but the teacher did not care. Instead focused on the fact that he'd been blocked by some strange punk in a skull mask from having the greatest of meals.   
  
Just who the hell was that anyway? Memory of what the person looked like somewhat hazy likely due to it being dark and stormy last night. They were even able to injure him. Not that it mattered. Bastard got in his way meaning the disposal of Suzui and eventually Takamaki was halted. The fuck did he do now? If the others were to find out about his fuck up... Would HE be called in to clean things up...?  
  
A shiver of actual fear rolled down the teacher's spine before shaking his head. It was fine. It wasn't like anyone would believe that bimbo and Suzui was clearly dead. Not like there was any proof of what he'd done anyway courtesy of these lovely little powers. So why worry on that front? The moment Takamaki shows herself though, the bitch would be in for a world of hurt. AFTER his meal of course.   
  
"Might as well-" Kamoshida didn't get to finish that statement as the gym doors were kicked off their hinges and sent flying. Dark eyes shifting to this only to see a woman dressed in red walk in. The aura they gave off sending a small chill down the teacher's spine. "Who the fuck-!?"  
  
"Suguru Kamoshida. Today you meet your end!" Ann roared in hoping Ren was correct about not being recognized in this form. Trying to change up the usual speech with more "heroic" sounding voice in an attempt to make this more apparent.   
  
"The fuck...? Wait. A mask? Are you with that skull punk!?"   
  
No questions were answered as Ann rushed in. Speed and power well on display as the costumed teen sprinted forward and aimed to punch Kamoshida in the face. Only to be surprised as the man leaped over her; clothes sent flying as he landed in the speedo and cape from last night. Seemingly able to transform like the Thieves in this regard.   
  
This didn't halter Ann as she rushed in and attacked, only for the taller man to dodge the blows before fighting back. Landing a few hits himself that caused Ann to falter back before continuing. This lasting a good few minutes before the two were locked in a struggle against one another. Kamoshida's lips curled into a smirk before saying, "This all you got bitch? Don't know who you are... but you're a LOT weaker than that punk from last night! Tell you what, if you get on your knees I'll-"  
  
"Can it jackass! I'm here to make you pay for all the women you've hurt!"  
  
"Heh! I'd like to see you try WEAKLING!" Before Ann could even respond Kamoshida raised a leg and kicked her in the chest; the impact sending the red-clad individual flying back; skidding on the ground before turning back up to see Kamoshida in the air.   
  
To great surprise above the man's raised hand appeared a volleyball out of thin air. One that Kamoshida quickly spiked down towards Ann; the latter barely avoiding it only to see it crash into the ground with a massive impact. So great it actually made a hole in the ground. "W-what the-!?"  
  
"Eat this!" Ann could only turn up to see Kamoshida continue to spike more balls at her. From how he acted this wasn't anything new for the lecher as the assault continued with Ann barely able to avoid the spheres. At one point Kamoshida somehow had them bouncing off the walls with the trajectory all aimed to hit her heading.   
  
Try as she might Ann was simply not quick enough. Eventually a few good hits were made against her frame before one bounced and landed against her stomach. The impact so great it sent the girl flying back before hitting the wall with a thud and collapsing onto the ground. Kamoshida landing a few yards away for summoning one more ball. Aiming it right for Ann's chest as the latter forced herself to stand. Unable to do a thing as the ball was sent flying...  
  
 _ **"Zio!"**_  
  
Only for a bolt of lightning to fly from the side and hit the ball- vaporizing it into dust. Both the villain and red-clad girl turning to see Skull now standing in the doorway with a single hand raised. "Jig's up pervert! Now give up before we break you in half!"  
  
Two against one. These odds were ones that Kamoshida did not prefer even if the new bitch was this weak. To think these punks would attack him on a weekend at Shujin... Meaning it was time to go.   
  
"Shadows!"   
  
As the cry was made several Shadows appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Ann gasping at this while Ryuji scowled. "Sorry punks but I'm out of here! Also don't worry red whore, I'll be back for you eventually! As the King always gets what he wants. Men! Take them down!" With that Kamoshida broke back into the main building via volleyball to the wall before sprinting into the school at full speed.  
  
"Damn it! A- err, Catlady! Work with me to take these out!" Skull cried out even as Ann looked at him perplexed. Catlady? Why didn't he just say her na- "HEY!"  
  
"R-Right!"  
  
What followed was almost a blur to Ann if she was being honest. The two of them worked together to take down the Shadows- Ann not having an easy time doing so- before rushing after the villain. What they found left both of them speechless; following the sound of gunfire before arriving at the principal's office.  
  
Inside they were greeted by the Police Commissioner of all people. The man was apparently called by Joker and informed of the situation at hand. Akihiko standing in the office with gun at his side; a few shots made but clearly it did not work as a massive hole in the wall was present. Showing that Kamoshida had escaped... but that wasn't what surprised them most.  
  
The office itself was a giant mess with the desk completely destroyed... with principal Kobayakawa's corpse on top of it. One look was enough to tell his neck had been snapped with ease leaving Ann to nearly gag at the sight. Akhiko quick to explain how he'd seen Kamoshida fly by after entering the school and pursued. Apparently, the two had been working together for some time and Kamoshida decided to end the partnership; blaming the man for him getting exposed for what he truly was. Akihiko tried his best to apprehend the criminal but efforts were in vain.  
  
From there things were wild. Kamoshida was made a wanted man by the police and school was to be shut down for a couple of days to allow an investigation of the premises. Akihiko was kind enough to let Ann and Skull leave before the rest of his force showed up as a favor to Joker. But...|

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Ryuji yelled at Ann when they got back to base. "How was any of what you did a good freaking idea?!  
  
"I was just trying to get that bastard-"

"You ain't ready to fight someone like Kamoshida! Hell I'M barely ready and you JUST freaking got your powers to work! Are you some kind of dumbass?!"  
  
"Shut the hell up Ryuji! I had to do SOMETHING while you all just sat around and let him get away with this!"  
  
"Like you did any better! Now he knows about you too AND he ran away! Good job-"  
  
"SHUT UP-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Joker's voice cut through the arguing before approaching Ann. "Ryuji back off. And Takamaki-san, you shouldn't have gone out like that. I understand you're angry but it was too reckless. Any plans we were going to form-"  
  
"STOP IT! JUST STOP! How do NONE of you get this?!" Ann yelled before glaring at Ren. "That BASTARD destroyed my best friend! Broke her like some kind of toy! Now she's in a coma and you want me to just sit around and wait?! I can't! Just how could you possibly understand how I feel right now!?" Ann yelled even as tears flowed one more. Frustration being too much to bear.  
  
How could they scold her for trying to take down Kamoshida? Yeah it was reckless but what else was she supposed to do? Wait for another person to be killed by that monster?!  
  
The outburst from Ann was met with silence. Ren looking at her with strangely solemn eyes before turning to Futaba and gesturing for the girl to place her headphones on. The redhead complying much to Ann's confusion as Ryuji leaned up against the wall and frowned. Morgana doing the same and quietly listened as Ren spoke.  
  
"You're right. We can't fully comprehend the kind of pain you feel right now. But all of us here have suffered injustice... Ryuji, Mona, Futaba... and myself." Ren began with strangely somber eyes. "Please listen closely Takamaki-san... That is all I ask."  
  
It was a long story but one that had to be told. Every few minutes Ann finding herself growing wide-eyed in either awe or horror. The tale one that left her absolutely speechless even as it was finished. Only for Ren to place a hand on Ann's shoulder and look her in the eye.  
  
"The pain is different, but we're all suffering Takamaki-san. What I do know is how much you want nothing more than to rip that monster apart... but we have to be smart about our actions." Ren stated before stepping back. "None of us will deny or try and smother your pain. Yet you should know you're not alone. Which is why we are more than willing to help you take him down... but you need to work with us. Trust us. Because as you are right now, beating him is impossible. Together we can destroy that monster once and for all."  
  
It was hard to take it all in. To know why this boy she'd only met once before fought. But now it was clear even as she wiped away some stray tears. "I'm sorry. It's just... I let my anger get the better of me. Kamoshida is... no. You're right. If you'll help me get revenge against him... I'll do whatever you ask Amamiya-san."  
  
"Understood. But only if you call me Ren."  
  
"Only if you call me Ann. That goes for you too Ryuji. Though I don't think someone in debt to me will get the option to refuse~" The raised brow Ren had towards that was only greeted by a smile from Ann and a groan from Ryuji.  
  
"For real...? Ugh, fine fine. Man Joker you sure know how to convince people." Ryuji stated which resulted in some chuckling from the group. The situation wasn't the most ideal to say the least, but it was one step towards true progress. Morgana meanwhile turned to the team before finally pointing out the obvious.   
  
"But what do we do now? Kamoshida knows about these two so we can't exactly move in the shadows anymore like we've done so far."   
  
"I was thinking about that." All eyes fell on Ren once more. The boy keeping a neutral expression as he explained an idea he'd been working on for some time. Several pairs of eyes widening in surprise at the suggestion even as Ann was unsure of herself. "We can work out the details later. But first... Ann. If you're going to join us, you'll need a codename.  
  
Several confused blinks. "Codename?"  
  
"Mhm. Each of us operates under a codename to ensure our identities remain classified." Ren explain before turning to his comrades. "Ryuji is Skull, Morgana is Mona. And I am Joker."  
  
That's when the fight from earlier clicked. Ann turning to Ryuji with a somewhat disapproving expression before stating, "So THAT'S why you called me Catlady? You couldn't think of ANYTHING better...?"  
  
"Ah can it Takama- I mean Ann! Had to think on the fly with that one!" Ryuji grumbled that last part before turning away annoyed. Ann only able to roll her eyes while Morgana muttered a "bonehead" under his breath. Either way a decision had to be made.  
  
"So Ann. What will your codename be?"  
  
It was simple honestly. The name had been whispered to her the moment the mask was removed; anger at the time clouding thoughts on what it could mean. But now it was clear... It was the name she'd take from that point forward until the day Kamoshida was destroyed.  
  
"Panther."  
  
From there everything continued forward at a breakneck pace. Finding and recruiting Fox, the battle against Shadows, the establishment of the Phantom Thieves, and even her debut as a "superhero" to the general public. Soon followed with struggles against people like Sae Niijima, learning of Kamoshida's reappearance, chance encounters, argument and so forth. All of it flowed in memory. But one scene, in particular, stuck out before all the rest.  
  
Ann sitting at Shiho's bedside in the hospital.

Ren's acquaintance did plenty to ensure the comatose girl was comfortable and secure. The blonde raising a single hand and gently stroking Shiho's cheek. "I'm going to get him Shiho. I swear no matter how long it takes, I'll make him pay for hurting you. And then... I will beg for your forgiveness. So please just wait a little longer..."  
  
A promise to take down a monster. That was what she swore as she fought each and every day. Even when bringing Kamoshida to the brink of defeat. Even when feeling it herself, that promise never faded.  
  
And it was what was needed for her to awaken once more. To get back to the fight and take him down once and for all...   
  
That was what she promised after all. Even as memories faded back to reality...

* * *

Pain wracked through Panther as consciousness slowly began to return. Memories once more put on hold as eyes ever so slowly opened. Greeted not to the destroyed street of Shibuya but instead the inside of a wrecked shop. Gazing around confused as she flinched at the wound still at her stomach... only to note it was wrapped in bandages. When did-  
  
"She's up!" A new voice caused Panther's attention to shift forward once more as two bodies poked out from around the corner. Seemingly both were on watch for something until Panther awoke- the latter recognizing them right. One Haru Okumura and a certain someone she didn't wish to see...

Blue eyes meeting red ones as she scowled.  
  
"Makoto Niiima..."  
  
"Hello... Panther-san."  
  
 **To Be Continued**  
  
  



	12. Dance

The continuous sounds of two rapidly beating hearts. Not a breath made between either body as silence filled the air. Only upon the coast seemingly being clear did either finally speak.  
  
"...do you think he saw us?"  
  
"If he had I'm fairly certain he would have attacked the store by now... We should be safe for the time being."  
  
Two sighs of relief. That was the first bit of tension lessened for Makoto and Haru since they'd got to temporary safety. The latter turning to her best friend before smiling at their success. "It worked! Operation Tinyscape worked!"  
  
Makoto could only nod while surprised that their insane idea proved successful. Operation Tinyscape. A simple plan in which the two would transform themselves into mice via the Mouseinator and escape through smaller passageways and the like. The idea created within the time frame of Makoto practicing with the Elemental Gems.  
  
During that period they discovered the Mouseinator could turn multiple people into mice so long as the users were in physical contact with one another; the most obvious method being hugging. The magic of the item would spread around each target and transform them in unison. This in turn also would change anyone the two would hug in between due to the magic itself. Ergo, what they had done with Panther. Transforming themselves and her into mice and carrying the latter into one of the wrecked stores. Quick as could be to move behind the counter and remain still to avoid detection by the giant outside.   
  
All of this made possible by the insane idea to temporarily blind Kamoshida through the use of the Agi and Bufu gems. In all honesty Makoto wasn't sure at the time if the gems would be able to even damage the demon but it was the only chance they had to save Panther. Thankfully luck was on their side and they managed to get her to safety. Even as a giant monster, the eyes were still quite the sensitive spots.  
  
Not that it changed the severity of the situation itself. A few tense moments taking place such as when Kamoshida's eye peeked in just outside the window a short time after they escaped. Thankfully the trio remained low enough to avoid detection... but that didn't stop their hearts from nearly bursting in fright.  
  
Once in the clear both teens moved to check on the hero's condition. Haru had suggested leaving her as a mouse and working on bandaging her up, but they had no guarantee that would actually be as successful. Thus they all transformed back to normal minutes prior before Makoto tried to work.  
  
A single glance was more than enough to show how the severity of the situation. Panther still out cold from likely a mixture of great pain and bloodloss. Thus the first step had to be ensuring things didn't worsen by treating the wound. This kind of gash was enough to make most people flinch but she couldn't allow herself to do so.   
  
With a quick apology the shorthaired brunette moved to adjust Panther's attire in an attempt to treat the injurt, only to find their first hurdle. Since absolutely no part of Panther's attire would budge. That in itself proved an issue as she had to bandage up the wound without delay; the uniform in the way of doing so proper.  
  
"Hey is there a pair of scissors nearby or something sharp- huh...?" Makoto gasped as both teens watched a rather strange occurrence take place. Looking on to see a green light appear around Panther's stomach- halo-like in shape- before it faded. Immediately after, Panther's attire from the waistline up began to burn; the flames a powerful blue as the fabric began to disappear upwards. Yet it stopped just a few inches above the wound itself; allowing the injury to be reached on the woman's stomach.  
  
A hundred and one questions popped up on such a thing but it'd have to stay in the air for the time being. With Haru's assistance holding Panther up, Makoto moved to clean the wound and get it wrapped. Knowledge of how to do such a thing coming in handy this time around. Though it was uncertain if a Phantom Thief truly needed something like this, it was better to be safe than sorry. Once it was all settled the flames returned much to their surprise. Yet they did not burn the bandages and instead simply reformed the outfit as it was before the treatment.  
  
Lots of questions were on the table but Makoto knew they'd have to wait. Right now there were more important things to do such as figure out how to get out of this mess. Though Makoto knew how to help Panther it would have to wait for her to wake up. Therefore Makoto decided to gather a few things first. "Haru wait here. I'll be back. Turn into a mouse."  
  
From there a few trips around the area as a mouse proved some of the greatest tension Makoto had ever felt in her life. Traveling to a few stores around the destroyed area while using the wreckage as cover to ensure she wasn't spotted. At least twice Kamoshida almost managed to see her but was able to avoid the gaze last second.  
  
Soon enough Makoto was back in their hiding place looking exhausted. Haru quick to rub circles in the older girl's back to try and ease some of the panic that was consuming her whole. It took some doing but Makoto was able to nod before pointing out a few things gathered for the moment Panther awakened.  
  
It was a few minutes later that such a thing would occur.  
  
Pain. That was the first thing Panther awoke to as blue eyes slowly opened up. Greeted to a destroyed shop while placed behind the counter. Eyes gazing around to try and figure out what was happening. The last thing she recalled was Kamoshida pulling at all four limbs before hearing cries of pain. That and a pair of voices...  
  
"She's up...!" Whispered one voice as another shushed her to stay quieter. Blue eyes slowly gazing up and greeted to red.   
  
"Makoto Niijima..."   
  
"Hello Panther-san..."  
  
Blue eyes narrowed at the teen, not understanding their presence. "Why the hell are you here...?" Panther mumbled weakly before moving to sit up only to be accompanied by great pain. Hand reaching for the gash only to notice it was covered. Confusion evident at the sight of bandages wrapped tight before panic took place. "You...! What did you see...!?"  
  
Both Makoto and Haru blinked in confusion before sharing a look. "What do you mean...?"   
  
The looks of actual perplexity on both their faces spoke volumes. Enough for Panther to see they didn't seem to understand the question. That's when it hit. The incident with Kamoshida and her blacking out. Even while cursing such a thing she noticed one important detail. She apparently hadn't transformed back even after passing out. And the fact they could bandage her up without the form being dismissed? Only one person could ensure that happened.  
  
_'Oracle... So that's why I haven't changed back yet...'_ Panther figured as otherwise Makoto would know who she really was. Panther knew the redhead had a lot of control over their forms due to her own powers, but to think she'd be able to prevent the transformation from being dismissed? Showed how much the girl had grown over the past few months to say the least.  
  
It didn't take long for Makoto and Haru to mention what had occurred, though Panther paid it little mind. What mattered was getting back out there and taking that bastard down. Thus without thanking either of them, Panther moved to stand only for Haru and Makoto looking on surprised. "Wait you're still hurt...!"  
  
"I'm fine...! Now out of the way. I have to-"  
  
"Here." Before Panther could finish Makoto pulled out what was clearly a Dia gem. The teen quick to hold it out towards the hero in the hope she'd take it. "This will heal you up, right? Haru and I are unharmed so it would be best if you took it."   
  
Panther didn't respond at first; simply gazing at the gem with a strange expression. Makoto not seeing this as she continued speaking. Going on to mention how they'd gathered a few different items including pain meds, more bandages and even food for the heroine.   
  
"I'm afraid we aren't aware of any of your allergins so we grabbed both juice and milk. Along with some fruits and more sugary snacks to regulate and tackle the bloodloss while the gem heals you up."  
  
"We'll be sure to pay for them later so you don't need to worry about that."  
  
"Right. Oh and I released it from voice command so you should be able to use it. We aren't sure how much longer we'll be able to hide out so-"  
  
Smack.  
  
That was the only sound heard as Panther slapped Makoto's hand away. The latter quick to pull her hand away at the stinging contact of the slap before looking to Panther confused; Dia gem fallen to the floor. The blonde's eyes though hazy were full of hate. Not as great as towards Kamoshida, but still much anger rested behind them as she spoke. "I don't... need YOUR help...! Now get out of my way Niijim-ah!"   
  
A second attempt at standing only resulted in Panther falling back again. Gritting her teeth in rage at her body's instance to resist. There was no time to waste on these two. Kamoshida was still out there and needed to be taken down! A third attempt ending with the same results as the prior ones.  
  
"B-but-"  
  
"I didn't ask you to save me! I don't need a NIIJIMA to help me. So keep your charity to yourself...!"  
  
Again with this hatred towards her. What in the world did Sae do to cause Panther to despise the sisters THIS much!? It was honestly mindblowing. Yet Panther continued to try and get up; Haru at one point asking her to please stop while Makoto just stared at the discarded gem. Clearly not understanding why Panther would knock away a means of healing herself. The hero had to know what the Dia Gem could do so smacking it away made no sense. "Charity? I don't-"  
  
"This isn't some kind of game damn it!" Panther said through gritted teeth. Eyes full of hate as she looked straight into Makoto's own. The latter tensing up slightly at the expression even as the former moved to stand again. Stubbornness more than apparent by this point.   
  
_'Game...?'_  
  
Yet this time Haru was the one to try and prevent things from getting worse. With no real caution Haru moved forward to try and keep Panther from standing. "Please wait a moment Panther-san. Mako-chan and I only wants to help and-"  
  
"Get your hands off me." Panther flat out ordered. "I don't NEED either of your help! Stop butting your heads into things you don't understand!" Panther's words caused the teen to flinch slightly. "Just because Joker and Mona give you both special treatment doesn't mean you're a part of this! So stop treating this like some game and get out of here! I don't need the help of brats who don't know what it means to suffer!"  
  
Everything about Panther's words echoed in Makoto's head. Was she serious...?  
  
"But-!" Haru didn't get to finish her statement as Panther reached out and grabbed the teen by the scruff of her cardigan. Haru yelping as she was pulled forward slightly.   
  
"Listen to me you spoiled brat! I-"  
  
Smack.   
  
The sound was one that left both Haru and Panther stunned; the latter more so upon being on the receiving end. Though it did not hurt, the impact alone left her surprised. Blue eyes shifting forward in confusion only to see Makoto staring at her with actual rage in her eyes. Haru having fallen onto her rear in pure confusion.   
  
As Makoto had just smacked Panther right across the face.  
  
"You can hate me if you want. You can speak ill of me if you wish... but don't you EVER treat my friend like that!" Makoto said with no fear in her eyes whatsoever. "We don't know what you've been through, but don't you DARE say we haven't suffered! That HARU hasn't suffered!"   
  
This was new. Why in the world was Makoto being so defensive after what was said towards Haru? What was she missing here...? The hero only able to watch as Makoto checked on her best friend. Once seeing everything was okay the oldest one among them turned back to Panther with narrowed eyes.  
  
"I don't know what Sis did to upset you so much nor do I know why you hate me as well... but don't talk to Haru like that."  
  
"Mako-chan it's oka-"  
  
"No it's not! I don't care who you are Panther-san, you don't get to talk about things you don't know about! Just like it's not okay with what I said about you!" Makoto almost yelled but kept it just low enough to be unnoticed from outside. Panther looking at her perplexed before it finally came out. "I'm sorry for what I said Panther-san. I was just frustrated and... no, that's no excuse. What I said was wrong and I'm sorry."  
  
Wait. Was she apologizing for the incident during the interview? Was this some kind of joke? Panther legitimately could not believe this girl was serious. Yet even still Makoto continued as she lifted the Dia gem from the floor and dusted it off. "...Kamoshida is still out there. But unlike you, I can't do anything to stop him. Haru and I are just normal teenagers... but YOU'RE a Phantom Thief. So please... take the gem." Makoto asked of Panther before placing it on the floor in front of the hero.  
  
A few seconds passed without anyone making a sound. Panther now refusing to meet the brunette's eyes as the latter sighed. Before either could speak they could hear a loud crashing sound from a few yards away. The echo of shattered concrete and glass could only equal one thing. Kamoshida was starting to attack the stores. Meaning if he did so here...!  
  
_'Think Niijima. Think!'_ This was bad. Panther wasn't healed yet and in this state none of them would stand a chance. They needed time for her to take the gem and use it meaning they needed to stop Kamoshida from attacking. An incredibly stupid idea coming to Makoto as she stood. "Haru stay here with Panther-san. I'm going to distract him."  
  
Two looks of pure disbelief came from both Panther and Haru. The latter quick to look at her best friend and realize the folly of this idea. "What?! Distract?! But-"  
  
"Don't worry I'll be okay! Now wait here!" With that Makoto rushed to exit the store. Haru gasping before racing after the girl in an attempt to get her to stop. Panther looking on and seeing these two as nothing more than fools with a death wish...  
  
_"...Seriously? What the heck are you doing Panther?! Hurry up and use the gem!"_  
  
And there was Oracle. Had she waited until the two were gone to begin speaking? Panther letting out a 'tch' noise at the suggestion. "Oracle... Why did you help her? She could have-"  
  
_"Don't ignore me!"_ Now that was a surprise. Oracle wasn't usually the type to scream at anyone outside of Fox or Skull when they act like idiots. Yet Panther found herself on the receiving end of the girl's anger. _"Now isn't the time to be butthurt about Niijima! She just gave you another chance to take down the person who hurt your friend so-!"_  
  
"I won't take help from her...!" Panther replied through gritted teeth. Her anger towards Makoto still present even after being saved from Kamoshida. It was too late for such a thing! The brat was willing to throw others under the bus for her own self-satisfaction so-  
_  
"Seriously?! What kind of main character refuses a free heal from an NPC?!"_ Oracle asked which only made Panther roll her eyes with an annoyed huff. Clearly Oracle didn't understand any of this. _"Are you REALLY going to pass up the chance of taking down Kamoshida over this?!"_  
  
Teeth clenched even harder. Honestly if Panther just waited it out Skull and Fox would eventually arrive and work together to beat the demon. Yet the thought of that left a bad taste in Panther's mouth. So did the idea of just leaving Makoto and Haru out there to deal with the beast. As much as she hated to admit that last part.  
  
Even with all her rage towards Makoto... The girl was still a civilian. Still- like her best friend- a person hurt by Kamoshida. If it wasn't for Joker then she'd be on the list of girls found dead... Was this grudge really strong enough at this moment to allow the girl to die...? What would the others think?  
  
...What would Shiho think...?  
  
Thus with gritted teeth Panther's eyes slipped shut... before she took the gem in hand. **_"Dia...!"_**

* * *

Where the hell was that red-clad bitch?! Kamoshida had by this point been consumed in rage at what had occurred; eyes still slightly irritated as he swung the riding crop into another store. Whoever was responsible for hurting his eyes was going to pay! But first he had to find them and make them suffer!  
  
"Suguru Kamoshida!!"   
  
"HUH?" The sound of a new voice managed to temporarily snap the raging giant out of his rampage only to turn around. Greeted not to the woman who tried to take him down, but one of the meals he'd been stopped on. "WELL WELL! LOOK WHO CAME CRAWLING BACK. HAVE YOU COME TO BEG ME FOR FORGIVENESS? TO OFFER YOURSELF TO YOUR RIGHTFUL KING?"  
  
Repugnant as always. This despicable excuse for a person was enough to make anyone retch at how disgusting he truly was; this form just showing the pure depth of his revolting madness. To say it was terrifying to have this giant overshadowing Makoto was putting it lightly... but she had to buy some time. Thus she did the best thing that came to mind.  
  
Get him talking.  
  
"Why are you here?" Makoto asked much to the giant's confusion. The creature raising a giant pink brow as Makoto continued. "Why are you here Suguru Kamoshida?"  
  
"HUH? THE HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT-"  
  
"Why would you show yourself after getting beaten down last time?" That question managed to strike a nerve if Kamoshida's eye twitching at that was any indicator. "Weren't you in hiding because you knew they take you down!?"  
  
Yeah this was risky as hell but what else could she do here? Any plans of assault required the monster to lower its guard. Meaning such tactics was necessary; Makoto hoping she could outsmart the muscle-bound asshole. She was a Niijima after all and they had a way with words.  
  
The way Kamoshida looked at her was one of great anger and annoyance. "HA! HIDE!? ME!? YOU'RE CLEARLY NOT AS SMART AS YOU THINK NIIJIMA! I WAS JUST BUYING MY TIME UNTIL I WOULD STRIKE BACK AND NOW I'M GONNA KILL A PHANTOM THIEF! BUT FIRST LET'S SEE HOW YOU-"  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you!" Makoto stated before holding up her phone with the thumb pressed against the screen. "If I release this... the man from before will appear! The same one who beat you down a month ago!" That was enough to get Kamoshida to flinch and stop for a moment. A bluff but one she HOPED would work as Joker was able to defeat the former teacher with ease last time. "You should also know last time he was holding back!"  
  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT...! DON'T THINK YOU CAN THREATEN ME WITH THAT WHITE MASKED BASTARD!" Kamoshida yelled before glaring at the girl. It took EVERYTHING Makoto had to not tremble at the giant and drop the facade. But this was the only way to buy time. She had to keep it going long enough for Panther-san to heal!  
  
Truth be told Haru was hiding in the nearby rubble with the Mouseinator in hand. The plan being if Kamoshida attacked then Haru would tackle her, use the item, and the two flee into the rubble away from Panther's position. It wasn't foolproof in any fashion but it was all they had. A quick glance to the fluffy-haired girl showed she was getting more worried which meant it was time to regain control. They needed time for both Panther and to envoke a second idea. Right hand having remained tightly clenched the entire time for this goal.  
  
One that would hopefully turn the tables against this monster.  
  
"Why attack now?!" The question was quick and loud. "Why now and not after wearing them down!? I can think of only two reasons as to why you'd do this! One being that you earnestly believe you can beat all the Phantom Thieves, but I doubt you have anything aside from this form to back that up! After all, three of them against one of you sounds like good odds for the Thieves!"  
  
Kamoshida's expression hadn't shifted much at that idea meaning it was the less likely... Meaning it was time for the second. "Or two! You're attacking now because you have no choice! Either you're running out of time... or you were ordered to do so!!!"  
  
One simple flinch accompanied by a single bead of sweat on Kamoshida's forehead. A physical reaction! Was her second idea possibly right? Makoto taking a deep breath as she continued. "You stated that you were going to kill A Phantom Thief right?! Using it as singular and not plural means your goal is at least one! Meaning you were likely ordered to attack and kill ONE of the Thieves weren't you!?"  
  
Kamoshida's eyes narrowed at Makoto's words. How was it possible for this brat to deduce such a thing?! It wasn't as though he made it obvious that his life was on the line here! If he didn't kill at least one Thief then he would surely be killed. The demon for a moment flashing back to the words whispered in his ears that night...  
  
**"Don't forget. If you fail... I will take my time making your death slow and painful."  
**  
No! No he refused to let his life end as nothing more than another mark for that beast! He refused to allow himself to die to these Thieves or that man! He was Suguru Kamoshida! He was King! And he was done playing with these stupid bitches!  
  
"Who ordered it?! Who are you working for Suguru Kamoshida?!"  
  
"ENOUGH! I WON'T BE KILLED BY ANY OF YOU! AND IT'S CLEAR THAT SMART MOUTH OF YOURS MAKE YOU UNWORTHY TO BE MY MEAL! NOW YOU GET TO BE A STAIN ON THE FLOOR!" Kamoshida roared before lifting the riding crop high into the air. Makoto left stunned by the sudden outburst; Kamoshida's voice filled with both rage and fear behind those words.  
  
She had to move! Haru wouldn't be quick enough to tackle her away so the only option was to use her plan against the weapon! But such a low-level spell wouldn't accomplish much as Makoto turned up to see the weapon begin to fall towards her...  
  
...only for a single voice to echo behind her.  
  
**" _AGILAO_!"** From directly to the right a fireball soared past Makoto and hit Kamoshida dead-on; the explosion enough to knock the beast back and disrupt the assault towards the brunette. Such a spell could only come from one person...!  
  
Makoto's eyes grew wide as she turned to see Panther walk up beside her. The brunette looking at Panther with somewhat perplexed eyes. The blonde in the midst of gulping down one of the cartons of milk retrieved for the hero before burning the empty item to ash. "Get to cover. This bastard is mine to beat." The hero stated with the calmest tone Makoto had heard towards herself in a while.  
  
Though she was about to do so, Makoto stopped to focus on Panther. The hero about to ask why she paused only for Makoto to whisper something low enough so only the Thief would hear. A few words that even made the blonde's eyes widen before hesitantly nodding. The two shaking hands for a moment before Makoto moved to head back to join Haru in the cover of rubble; taking their original positions when they first returned to the battle.  
  
As if clockwork Kamoshida once more sat himself up. The demon looking pissed as that sharp mouth released a feral snarl. "YOU! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?" He roared with pure fury at the fact Panther was up and ready to go. "STUPID BITCH DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO STAY DEAD! FINE! IF YOU'RE SO SUICIDAL THEN SO BE IT WHORE!"  
  
Foul-mouthed and disgusting as usual. No matter what form it took, this bastard was still Kamoshida down to the core. The same putrid monster who needed to be stopped no matter what. Yet his words did nothing to shake the hero. Instead she stood tall with eyes full of determination.  
  
"Oracle."  
  
_"You're good to go. Just so you know, you'll have maybe five minutes max with 85. Be careful!"  
_  
"Got it. Thank you..." Panther stated before slipping her eyes shut. Able to feel it taking effect. The limiters placed on her were loosened which meant only one thing. It was time to kick things up a notch and break this bastard apart once and for all.  
  
Makoto and Haru watched with awe as an aura of sorts began to form around Panther. This one far different than the one used on Makoto during the interview. No, she felt no terror from it. But instead she could see what it truly was.   
  
Power. True power...  
  
It was only for a brief moment but Panther let out a loud battle cry of sorts; the ground beneath her actually cracking as the aura grew more intense. Kamoshida flinching back slightly as he felt something had just changed. Panther had just changed... Blue eyes reopening to show a fiercer glare than ever before.  
  
"Let's do this you son of a bitch!" Panther cried out before rushing forward. Her speed somehow even greater than before and Kamoshida could tell. She was approaching quick but he was surely the faster of the two! Without wasting a moment the assault once paused now resumed in full. Slashing, stabbing, swinging, so on and so forth.   
  
Yet one look was all they needed to see this time was far different.  
  
The watchers went agape as Panther moved through the assault. Her movements more fluid and swifter than the last confrontation. And if Makoto was right, the hero was only getting faster. Each attack dodged while moving closer and closer. Kamoshida's expression shifting little by little as worry began to take hold.  
  
"S-STAY STILL YOU WORTHLESS-!!!" Kamoshida began to snarl as his attacks were being avoided. How this was possible he hadn't the slightest idea. The slash to Panther's stomach earlier should have weakened the hero considerably, and yet here she was. Making headway towards the demon through even the smallest of openings.  
  
Haru meanwhile just turned to Makoto and asked, "Does the Dia gem make people quicker Mako-chan?" The response to such a question was a shake of the head as Makoto read the instructions on each gem carefully. Dia restored stamina and healed the body of physical wounds such as cuts and bruises. Yet Panther was obviously stronger than before. So either being healed somehow boosted her strength or...  
  
That's when she remembered. Something said during the Skull interview that stuck out to her at the time.   
  
_"How do you regulate those powers?" Makoto had to ask.  
  
Skull wondered if answering that question was a good idea or not. Granted knowing this bit of info couldn't really hurt right...? Skull sighing as he answered. "Limiters. We got at least four on each of us to keep shit from going crazy. Goes up by twenty-five for each."  
_  
What if that was the reason for Panther's increase in agility? Skull had stated the dangers of releasing such Limiters but with someone like Kamoshida and this demon form? Perhaps there was little option but to do so. Even if a slight worry came into view for Makoto as to what that could entail... the results on hand were staggering.   
  
Panther meanwhile was all focus. Able to feel her body loosen more and more as the restrictions of the limiters were lifted. Granted the fourth limiter was still in place; Oracle adjusting it that just around 10% more power would leak from it. Using this much power in such a way was, of course, dangerous and she still had to be cautious when it came to the two behind her. But in front? She could go all out without regret.  
  
Kamoshida was about to yell out more profanity until Panther launched herself forward with one powerful jump. To the surprise of the demon he soon felt a powerful kick land against his chest. The hit so heavy it actually managed to make the monster croak in pain and skid back slightly. This alone was enough to make Kamoshida snap once more. Eyes filled with fury as he screamed, "WHY WON'T YOU JUST LIE DOWN AND DIE?!?"  
  
It took a few careful movements but Panther was able to avoid another onslaught of strikes as the former teacher wildly swung around like an animal. No precision in his attacks as the anger felt made Kamoshida just want to kill Panther. Tear her to shreds. Make her suffer.   
  
At the same time Panther was already preparing for her next few moves. Able to tell her body was holding up for the time being; as well as seeing Kamoshida had finally fully lost his patience for good. Which meant it was time to try this out. Granted there was no guarantee this would work but it was worth a shot!  
  
Taking on a familiar stance upon making enough distance, Panther raised her hand once more for one reason only.   
  
_**"AGILAO!"  
**_  
Much like before such a thing resulted in a large fireball being unleashed and sent flying towards the demon at great speed. Kamoshida saw this coming and smirked. Spouting some nonsense about Panther never learning and used the wine once more to negate the spell. Unaware of the smirk that formed on Panther's face while the steam that occurred was slowly fading away.  
  
The monster none the wiser of a soft clink noise made before the wine began to reform. Instead focused on Panther with those bulging eyes before speaking once more. "DON'T GET AHEAD OF YOURSELF! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A LITTLE FASTER DOESN'T MEAN SHIT! YOU'RE STILL GOING TO DIE IN THE END!"  
  
Yet even as Kamoshida roared, Panther stood tall with a smirk. Raising a hand once more as to unleash another spell even as Kamoshida yelled that it was pointless... only for Panther to react in a way he didn't expect.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
_**"EIHA!"**_  
  
Breaking glass. That was the sound that filled Kamoshida's ears as he felt a vibration in his upper right arm. Eyes slowly shifting to said limb only to be horrified by the sight. His wine glass... had been shattered. The remnants of some kind of Curse type spell remaining before it faded like the rest.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Success. To think such a plan made on the fly would work so perfectly.  
  
The idea in itself had been quite the prospect when Makoto brought it up. The teen before going to hide in the rubble stating to Panther how she was trying to find a way to break the wine glass to ensure spells couldn't be countered; thus this plan was formed. To distract Kamoshida and make him think he'd blocked a spell before Panther threw the gem Makoto passed her into said glass.  
  
Upon Panther's signal, Makoto yelled out the spell name and the results? One broken wine glass. The liquid used to block most spells now on the floor among glass chunks; his one defense against Panther's most powerful attacks now neutralized. Which meant only one thing.  
  
It was time to go all out!  
  
"MY WINE GLASS! YOU BASTARDS!!!"  
  
**_"AGILAO!"_** Much like before Panther unleashed another mid-level fire spell towards the demon. Kamoshida no longer able to fully neutralize it and had to raise all four arms to block. The explosion hitting full-on and doing some actual damage; his arms somewhat burnt from the attack.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" Kamoshida reacted in kind before swinging his whipping crop down at full force. Just as Panther had hoped. The heroine kneeling down before leaping away to the side at great speed; shifting mid-air and landing with feet against the nearby building. The weapon missing full out as one last move was made against the building; Panther using it as a springboard for one simple reason.  
  
To land a launched flying kick against Kamoshida's thumb. The impact so great it snapped the finger back- causing Kamoshida to drop his weapon and pull his hand back in agony. "AAAH! MY THUMB!" He roared as Panther landed back next to the weapon. Wasting not even a single moment as she wrapped her arms around the handle of the downed item even as Kamoshida began to react. Swinging his knife down this time to try and cleave Panther in two.  
  
Yet the hero wasn't having it. With one powerful spinning motion she both lifted the crop up before swinging it; her strength so great the impact of the newly held weapon shattered the knife. Kamoshida's eyes left wide open in shock before panicking. This time aiming to stab Panther with the fork... only for the heroine to spin once more and swing the crop downward; shattering the fork this time as well; the impact bouncing the crop back somewhat so Panther could move it back.  
  
It was only a few seconds at most but in that time Panther destroyed two weapons that caused her such grief. Kamoshida left stunned for a moment too long as Panther did not stop. This time leaping forward while holding the whipping crop much to the former's disbelief. Spinning mid-air one more time before swinging the weapon full force... landing it right against Kamoshida's face. And unlike the first time that fateful night, this time it worked.  
  
Time seemed to slow down for the monster as the weapon hit full force. The crop fragmenting into splinters while the receiver of the blow was wracked with pain. Able to hear and feel the breaking of his own nose upon impact before being launched back a few yards at most. Falling on his back with a powerful thud before Panther landed about in the spot where she swung.  
  
At these hits landed Panther moved to continue only to feel a sudden surge of pain. Eyes growing wide as if felt as though she was being torn from the inside out. "No... not yet... Just a little longer...!" She grumbled to herself as the effects of using so much power without limiters along with her injury were taking its toll. But she wouldn't let this stop her. This fight was ending right here!  
  
Before Kamoshida could even recover Panther continued the assault. Ignoring the pain and not giving the beast even a moment as she wrapped her arms around one of his legs and lifted. Those watching from nearby going wide-eyed as she actually managed to lift the giant with a powerful yell. Kamoshida only able to cry out before being swung up and right back down to the concrete face first; the ground actually trembling from a mixture of the lumbering giant and Panther's sheer strength.   
  
It didn't stop there. Panther continued this action one more time as she gripped Kamoshida's leg and flipped the monster over her head once more; sending him flying into the air. Kamoshida actually managing to react to this and splayed out all four arms and gripped the side of the buildings to try and keep himself from flying higher. Letting out a monsterous roar as he somehow managed to launch himself at Panther.  
  
The impact made to the ground was enough to crack it heavily. The target managing to jump back and avoid the hit but was soon being attacked by flailing fists. Kamoshida's sense clearly no longer all there as he attacked as if but a wild animal. Swinging those giant hands at Panther with all he could.  
  
Yet he was unable to land a single hit. Instead, Panther used this frenzy to her advantage and began to fight back. Landing multiple strong blows against the creature's face as it grew close. Even at times jumping from wall to wall like before and using greater speeds to assault on all sides. A powerful kick to the side of Kamoshida's head sending the former teacher nearly toppling to the side; cheek indented from Panther's heels.  
  
Bystanders could only watch in awe at the massive shift in power scale. Makoto had figured Skull's words about their powers being in check were serious, but she hadn't the faintest clue that it was to THIS extent. Just how powerful could a Phantom Thief get?! And if Panther was THIS strong how the hell strong was Joker?! Yet their attention remained focus on the fight as Panther unleashed a rather powerful uppercut to the beast sending his entire body flying back onto his rear.  
  
Any questions on how strong Panther was would have to wait however as Kamoshida let out a maddening roar. Shooting back up even as Panther leaped back to make some distance; only for the man's tongue to shoot out and wrap around her body much to everyone's surprise. Panther unable to pull away at first before being tugged towards Kamoshida; soon held at eye level with only one arm free.  
  
"I'VE GOT YOU NOW YOU BITCH!" Kamoshida roared in that distorted voice before moving on his attack. Suddenly slamming his tongue down against the ground, walls, etc. All in an attempt to do some damage to Panther after losing his weapons. It was ostensibly the only thing he had at the moment as his eyes clearly showed how panicked he was.  
  
The slams stopped for a moment as Kamoshida brought Panther back to his face. Examining the unconscious looking hero once more. A smile forming on his lecherous lips before spouting, "SO MUCH FOR-"  
  
_" **AGILAO**!"   
_  
Immediately Panther raised her hand and unleashed the mid-level spell against Kamoshida's face at close range. The spell causing a huge explosion of flames that left Kamoshida roaring in pain. The agony so intense that it forced his tongue to go slack and release Panther who used the blowback of the explosion to let herself free and fly backward. Skidding on the floor on all fours before standing tall once more.   
  
"D-did she get him???" Haru asked as that blast was so close to his face. Both her and Makoto on the edge of their seats watching the battle unfold only to see the smoke from the explosion fade to reveal Kamoshida was still up. His expression shifted into one of seething fury as his eyes seemed to bulge out even more than before.  
  
This wasn't happening. This wasn't REAL! How the fuck was this toy suddenly defeating him again!? Just a short while ago she was just putty in his hands like it was meant to be! And now!? She had broken all his glorious tools, broke one of his thumbs, shattered his nose, and even burned his face.   
  
"THIS... THIS WILL NOT STAND! YOU STUPID PUNKS DON'T GET IT! I AM THE KING! I AM THE RIGHTEOUS! I AM KING SUGURU KAMOSHIDA!!!!!!"  
  
With that one proclamation, Kamoshida raised all four of his hands up and summoned the tools of his earlier form. Volleyballs. Several in each hand as the two normal girls looked on in surprise. They'd almost forgotten about his ability to do that as they were more focused on the now destroyed weapons. If his spikes were strong enough to break bones in the past form, what would they be like in this one!?  
  
Panther meanwhile was prepared as Kamoshida threw the balls into the air and began to spike them towards the heroine. Angling them in ways that they would bounce off the walls and floors with one goal in mind; the hero who stood before him.   
  
_'Okay... Let's do this!'_  
  
Without wasting a beat Panther began her counter attack. Summoning her whip once more- thankful it was enough time for it to repair itself- before using it. The whip quick to fly out and hit every other ball that headed her way. Though she also had to get creative with her moves as the number of balls was greater than she'd expected. At times needing to counter with kicks and such to send them either flying back at Kamoshida or against one of the other balls coming her way.  
  
The fact that she was able to counter them at all in such a way showed Kamoshida she was indeed stronger. Each of his hits far greater than before yet she still countered meaning this woman was far too dangerous to keep alive. Which meant only one option. Overwhelm her.  
  
In the midst of Panther about to kick back a few more balls... Kamoshida summoned more. And more. And more. Soon leaving dozens upon dozens of balls flying towards Panther at great speeds. The woman's eyes barely able to keep up with how many there were soaring her way. The method of guard here wasn't going to be enough. Much like Kamoshida's thinking, the hero knew one thing. She had to overwhelm him.  
  
"Oracle can I use those spells!?"  
  
A few keystrokes filled her ears upon hearing the companion type something out. _"You're clear! Kick his ass Panther!"_  
  
That was all she needed to hear. With a flick of the wrist, the whip was dismissed; Panther standing tall before crossing both arms in front of her. Eyes slipping shut as she focused. The sound of the spheres growing closer and closer with passing moment. Knowing it was time to go all out.  
  
**_"Maragion!"  
_**  
A new spell that none seemed to recognize took place as Panther threw both arms out. As if by clockwork her magic was unleashed in a powerful frenzy of fire blasts that formed in several large spheres. Each of them engulfing the volleyball whole before exploding outright; leaving nothing in the air but ash where Kamoshida's assault had commenced.  
  
Now all that remained on the beast's face was fear. All his attacks. ALL of them had been thwarted by this Phantom Thief. This interloper! THIS BITCH! Kamoshida letting out one last roar as he moved to attack again...  
  
...but he was too late.  
  
"EAT THIS!" Panther cried out as she brought both arms up; wrists pressed against one another as her hands were cupped open and fingers curled. Fire beginning to rapidly form in the hero's palms even as she heard a gasp in her ear.  
  
_"Panther wait! Not that one! Your body can't take much more of this after using-"_  
  
"I know! Which is why I'm ending this now!" Panther roared back at Oracle as her eyes were locked onto Kamoshida. This was it. No more running. No more hiding. This battle was going to end here and now!   
  
**" _AGI BARRAGE!!!_ " **  
  
To the surprise of everyone at that moment Panther unleashed a spell even more impressive than the last. From her palms full of flames erupted not one, but dozens upon dozens of Agi fireballs. Each of them flying at incredible speed towards Kamoshida in the midst of him trying to move forward to attack.  
  
The spheres were so quick he couldn't even react fast enough to block. Suddenly finding himself attacked all over his front by the fireballs; each exploding with great force leaving the villain to cry out with each hit. The explosions continuing on more and more as Panther poured it on.  
  
Although this was her biggest gamble yet. This technique alone consumed a huge amount of magic; even more than the spell used prior. But the goal here was being met. The complete overwhelming of Suguru Kamoshida. Each fireball shot out sent shivers of pure agony through Panther's body without fail. Yet that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered in this one moment was ending this fight for good.  
  
She trained to the point of her body nearly breaking. She battled against Shadows upon Shadows. She'd even gotten help from Makoto Niijima of all people. Even being reminded of why she fought to begin with. She was here to get revenge for all those who this monster had hurt. This was the moment where this battle would end once and for all!   
  
"Is it over...?" Makoto could only ask from the safety of their cover upon looking to Kamoshida's position.  
  
As the barrage of Agis ended the smoke cleared to reveal a barely standing Kamoshida. The demon's eyes beginning to white out while that pink skin of his was charred from the spell. But he wasn't down yet. The monster still had yet to fully fall. Which only meant one last option.   
  
Push through the pain. Overcome the limits of one's body. Prove once and for all that you are a Phantom Thief!  
  
These were the words Panther cried out internally as she forced herself to run. Makoto and Haru watching with awe as the young woman leaped into the air with one arm raised back. Fire rapidly beginning to form in her palm as it grew larger and larger. The heat so intense it was even felt near the duo watching as it shone bright. Kamoshida snapping out of his stupor for a moment only to be greeted to Panther mere feet away from his face.  
  
Hand high in the air with a fireball larger than his own head. The fury in Panther's eyes filling her opponent with absolute terror. Unable to move or even speak as Panther roared one last time.  
  
"THIS IS THE END!!!" Her last bit of magic. The final sparks of energy she had left for this final spell! The end of Kamoshida once and for all.  
  
_**"AGIDYNE-!!!"  
  
"POISON SKEWER!"**_  
  
Much to everyone's surprise, before Panther could finish her spell, a sudden booming voice filled the air. An unexpected blur from above shooting down and aiming to hit Panther from the side. The hero barely dodging the strike as she was forced to lean back; landing on the ground before jumping back a few feet- her spell interrupted. "What...?!"  
  
Before the hero stood what was clearly a Shadow. The creature a large scarlet armored knight riding on top of a dark-colored horse. In its hand a silver spear that nearly impaled Panther but seconds ago. The knight in question shifting its gaze over its shoulder before bowing towards Kamoshida.  
  
"My liege, forgive your knight for its delay. I have come to offer my assistance!" The Shadow cried out before pointing its weapon at Panther. "Harlot that has spurred our King's love, you shall now face his greatest of knights!"

* * *

_Two minutes prior  
  
Things were not going well. Their forces were being wiped out far quicker than originally intended. These Phantom Thieves quite the powerhouses; one freezing many of his comrades while another zapped them to dust. It was clear that things were not going as initially planned...  
  
...which meant it was up to using the King's true strength to ensure the day was won. Fierce white eyes focused on the one known as Skull in preparation to attack. Only for attention to shift behind him as explosions were heard; even louder than the ones previous. Turning, the creature could see fire in the distance burning bright without stop. Only to be followed by a series of explosions.  
  
His liege was not in possession of fire abilities, which meant it was surely that wench he hated so. But this level of explosions... could it be?!   
  
Without hesitation the creature pulled at the reigns of its stead to turn and begin heading towards the battlegrounds. Hopping from rooftop to rooftop with one goal in mind. Able to hear the voice of the one he'd planned to engage call out to him; yelling for him to "get his ass back here" before being blocked by Shadows. His angered cries filling the air as it gave the beast just the time needed.  
  
The time had come for their greatest plan to commence._

* * *

"Crap...!" Panther cried out as she was forced to dodge a flurry of stabs by the knight; barely able to avoid the blows as it proved quicker than imagined. Panther eventually having to block with both arms a kick from the creature's horse which sent her skidding back before falling onto one knee. Makoto and Haru watching on in horror at this horrible turn of events.  
  
This was bad. To think a lower B-ranked Shadow would appear at the last moment of Panther's finishing move. The interruption not only stopping her spell but messing up her balance. Pain surging through her even faster as that last move was meant to finish things. It being stopped only made her situation that much worse.   
  
_'No... Not now...! You have to move...!'_ She told herself several times before trying to stand tall. Any attempts to summon her whip met with embers and little else. This was the worst possible scenario and now she wasn't sure how to react. Biting her lower lip before whispering, "Oracle...! I need one of the others here NOW...!"  
  
_"They're-"  
  
"I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE! HOLD ON TILL THEN PANTHER!"_ Skull's voice boomed in her ear which only added to the headache. She'd be sure to slap him upside the head once this was all over but for now...   
  
"ELIGOR! WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG!?" Kamoshida roared showing no gratitude to being saved.   
  
The knight Shadow bowed its head as a sign of forgiveness before responding in kind. "Forgive me my liege. But fret not. This harlot shall soon know true agony. I had hoped to surprise you with this my lord, but it would appear to be a necessary step. Come!" With a snap of his fingers, Eligor began something even Kamoshida seemed unaware of.  
  
The sound of laughter. Multiple voices with similar sounds filled the air as from beneath Eligor appeared a puddle of black ooze. All watchers looking on as bodies began to form from the ooze until they became Shadows. These ones taking on the forms of green-skinned women with long green hair. Its eyes shut tight as they all wore orange dresses and white headpieces. Looking almost like maids; all twelve of them.  
  
A million and one questions wracked Makoto's brain as she saw this. Was that Shadow able to create other Shadows?! Or were these simply hiding in his actual shadow the entire time?! So many questions were needing answers but this wasn't the time or place. All that was known at the moment was that Panther now faced off not against one, but fourteen enemies.  
  
Which made her thoughts on how Panther was breathing heavily only worsen. Guessing that Panther was likely at her limit and moving solely on adrenaline alone. Meaning the hero was going to need help...! Without wasting a moment Makoto began to take inventory of what she had left in her arsenal while Haru kept watch.   
  
Gems left. Garu. Zio. Kohua. Eiha was used moments prior which meant she had three attacks left. Granted she had no idea what ANY of these things were weak to but there was little option! Their best bet was for her to somehow throw these at the Shadows and help Panther escape. But the Mouseinator wouldn't be of help here since they were in too plain of view.   
  
What could they-  
  
"MAKO-CHAN GET DOWN!" Haru's voice echoed out of nowhere. Makoto turning only to see Haru tackle her to the floor before a powerful gust of freezing air slammed into the rubble. Having so much force behind it that it actually shattered their cover. Makoto left in a state of confusion as both she and Haru turned up at the new opening and gasped at the sight.  
  
"See my liege? This is the brilliance I have brought to you."  
  
"HEH! EXCELLENT!"  
  
The bystanders could only look on in shock as Panther was standing there with arms raised. Her body shivering as parts of it were covered in ice; having been blasted by a powerful ice spell. If Makoto was right about her theory, Panther being fire elemental meant one thing. A weakness to Ice-type magic...  
  
"Panther-san!"  
  
"S-stay back!" Panther yelled at the two calling her name while shivering and gritting her teeth. Not expecting this Shadows known as Silky to unleash ice spells together. Four of them launching a Bufu collectively and forming an extremely powerful ice gust; so great it even shattered the concrete that protected the two girls behind her.  
  
The situation had just taken a turn for the absolute worst-case scenario. Panther was running on empty and the others were exposed. If she had to guess Makoto likely had only a couple of gems left which meant she could only defend herself for a moment. If they ran Eligor would run them down. If they stayed they were as good as dead. "Skull...!"  
_  
"I'M ON MY WAY! HANG ON!"_ Skull yelled in her ear once more as Panther tried to stand tall. She had to keep fighting. Kamoshida was right there... He was RIGHT THERE! Growing even more frustrated as the bastard began to laugh.  
  
"SEE?! I ALWAYS WIN IN THE END YOU WORTHLESS HARLOT! NOW... EXECUTE THEM ALL !"  
  
"You heard our lord! FREEZE THESE WENCHES AT ONCE! READY...!  
  
Panther had to move now. Use anything that was left. Whip. Agi. ANYTHING!   
  
"AIM!"  
  
Makoto had to do something! If she didn't try anything then Panther was as good as dead! They'd gotten so close and now this...! But what could she do!? Mouseinator with Haru? Both of them throwing gems together?! What?! All three girls left in distress of not knowing what to do... until the order was given.  
  
"FREEZE!!!"  
  
In unison all twelve Silkys raised their hands before all unleashing Bufu together. The spells coming together to form a massive tunnel of pure ice magic; rushing towards the trio at too great a speed. Panther gritting her teeth for what was coming as the two teens huddled together for the impact.  
  
Only to hear the ground crack and shake before hearing a loud male cry. Heads turning up to see a familiar back. Skull.   
  
"DON'T MOVE!" The hero ordered as the ice tunnel was already upon them. Yet said ice was moving around them instead of consuming; the duo suddenly noticing quite the odd thing. Surrounding them and Skull was now a large bubble made of pure electricity; Skull's hands raised as they generated tons of electric magic which formed this protective barrier. Though that did not stop the ice from spreading to the ground and walls around them.  
  
"S-Skull-san!" Makoto cried out in shock. The fact that one of the other Thieves was here should have been a great sign of relief... but one look forward caused all that to be silenced in pure horror. As Panther was being hit with the ice magic full force. "W-wait! Panther-san!" Makoto cried out as she tried to stand and rush forward only for Skull to turn his head over his shoulder and yell.  
  
"I said don't move!"   
  
"But Panther-san is-" Haru cried out this time as she'd basically done the same as Makoto. Skull quick to inform them both that the INSTANT they stepped out of this bubble they would freeze to death; this magic so powerful it would kill a normal human in mere seconds. Its strength more than apparent as everything around them- the buildings and ground included- were being frozen solid. Truth be told Skull'd only made it to them by the skin of his teeth; though not quick enough to reach Panther.  
  
Yet that did not stop the horror the three had to watch as Panther tried to resist. The ice pouring out at such a great speed that even if she had any power left, it would have proven exceedingly difficult to counter. Yet still she tried; attempting to walk forward but to little avail. Her body slowly but surely beginning to freeze entirely.   
  
_'No damn it...! D-don't freeze...! D-d-don't... give... up...!'_ Panther tried to tell herself but it was to no avail. The ice magic far too great a weakness to overcome with no magic left. Letting out cries of pain both from the overworked body and freezing magic as her arms and legs were soon frozen solid; the rest of her form rapidly following suit.  
  
"Shit...! Fox! We need you here now!" Skull yelled to communicate with his teammate whose voice soon echoed back.  
  
_"I cannot! If I leave these Shadows will overwhelm the civilians!"  
  
"Seriously Inari!? Hurry up already! Panther's going to die!"_  
  
"Damn it...!" This was bad. What the hell was he supposed to do!? Skull realized if he moved even a little the barrier would drop and these two would freeze to death. It was his duty as a Phantom Thief to keep them safe no matter what... but seeing Panther freezing brought nothing but conflict to the male's heart.  
_  
'Panther... Ann...!'_ Skull screamed in his mind as opposing thoughts took hold. If he moved to save Panther, Makoto and Haru would freeze. If he were to grab the duo then attempt to grab Panther, they would still be overcome with the cold instantly. But if he left things as they were Panther would surely die. Ann would die... _'Damn it... DAMN IT...! ANN!'_  
  
All the while Kamoshida smirked with pure malice. In his hand appearing a single volleyball for one simple reason. To spike it into Panther's chest the instant she was frozen; knowing that one impact would truly kill the woman once and for all. All he had to do was wait and revel in their despair~  
  
It was hopeless. Try as she might Panther just could not fight back. Body giving out as all but her face had frozen by this point; the ice slowly creeping over her mask as vision began to fade. Barely able to release whispered gasps as breathing became near impossible. After coming so far, to lose like this... To let Kamoshida beat her again...  
  
"Skull-san!"  
  
"I know damn it! FOX WE NEED YOU HERE NOW!"  
  
_"I'm trying-"_  
_  
"CRAP CRAP CRAP! Panther's vitals are dropping fast! We need to do something now!"_ Oracle yelled in Skull's ear much to the boy's dismay. Only for him to slightly jump as Makoto and Haru stood and screamed.   
  
"PANTHER-SAN!!! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT!!! PANTHER-SAN!!!"   
  
The blonde could hear the voices behind her call out. Both Haru and Makoto crying out her name. Yet she could not answer their calls as the ice was too much. Voices growing duller in her ears as she began to fully freeze... Unaware of Kamoshida prepping to spike a ball towards her. Unaware of the internal struggle Skull went through. Unaware of anything as the revenge she swore to get was lost...  
  
"PANTHER-SAN! PAN...SA...AN...AN...!"  
  
_"Ann."  
  
Eyes shot open. Ann suddenly finding herself sitting in Shiho's room; a scene from her past. The two sitting on Shiho's bed as the dark-haired youth smiled at her. Ann looking to her friend with a raised brow while kicking her legs. "What's up?"  
  
"Well... I was wondering if you figured out your dream yet." Shiho asked of the blonde who shook her head before laying back down. "I see. Well... I think I have mine."  
  
That alone caused Ann to look at Shiho in surprise. "Really?"  
  
"Mhm. I wanna keep playing volleyball. Even one day get to the Olympics and win. If I do... will you be there to cheer me on?" Shiho asked with slight worry in her eyes. Ann wasted not even a single second sitting back up and smiling warmly at her friend.   
  
"Of course! I'll be in the front row! So you gotta promise you'll make it there no matter what!" Shiho nodded to the request before the two began to giggle. An old promise made between the two. Still able to remember that right smile that brought Ann a sense of comfort each and every day/  
  
A smile that was robbed because of one person. A dream ruined by one horrible monster. The one who ruined Shiho's life. The one who Ann promised no matter what...  
  
...she would destroy.  
  
"Tell me... Who is going to avenge her if you don't?"  
  
That's right. No matter what it took. Even if it ended with herself destroyed. Panther swore she'd make him pay. She swore she'd get her revenge!_  
  
It was at that moment a single word managed to escape Panther's lips before being frozen whole...   
  
Just one simple word.  
  
_**"Dance..."**_  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Flames.   
  
A boundless sea of flames.  
  
In an instant, all that covered the world around them was no longer ice but instead unrelenting flames. The ice itself melted away in mere seconds; cries of Shadows burning in the air as everything nearby them burned. The only thing keeping these embers from consuming Skull and the charges protected being the barrier still held up; his expression now left in a state of awe.   
  
Makoto's eyes took a moment to adjust but soon could see through the wild flames. Unable to look away from the epicenter of them all.   
  
One person. One young woman. One hero.   
  
Yet the form before Makoto was one never imagined in her wildest dreams. As things had just changed... As the battle had truly reached its climax. Only one other word escaping the hero's lips as the flames danced by her will.  
  
_**"...Carmen."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The climax has arrived. Just what is this new shift that Panther has unleashed? And will it be enough to end the battle once and for all?
> 
> Tune in to find out~
> 
> = = = = = 
> 
> Thus we got to the moment I've wanted to write for FOREVER! I won't say WHAT is fully going on at the end just yet, but its something I've waited for too long. The funny thing is this chapter was ORIGINALLY supposed to be tied with 11 as one big chapter... but BOY would that be too large!
> 
> So now we have chapter 12 all settled. I can't fully say when 13 will come out but please stay tuned. Next time I'll also reveal the song I used to tie into Panther's fight against Kamoshida from beginning to end~
> 
> Oh and if you want a mental visual for that one ice attack towards the end, look up Shiva's Overdrive from FFX on youtube and watch the first part of it. I feel that is a good indication of what it would look like.
> 
> Enough of my rambling for now. Please let me know what you think below and have a wonderful day~


End file.
